TMNG Chronicles
by G-Power
Summary: After the death of their mother Saldana and defeating Lady Shredder once and for all, the Lotus Ninjas are trying to adjust to the changes in their lives. But now, they are facing various supernatural threats and particularly on stopping the ancient evil Demodragon known as Kavaxas from destroying the Earth.
1. Scroll of the Demodragon

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas believe they have defeated most of their old enemies, but they soon discover that a new evil is rising from the ashes.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Ella slept peacefully on her bed inside her bedroom.

"Rafaela..." A female voice whispered.

Ella opened her eyes at once as she got up and found herself hovering in a dark reddish, starry outer space room filled with dull brownish gold stars, constellations and various other celestial bodies floated around the circular perimeters of the room.

Suddenly, Ella could see a feminine figure unraveling from the shadows. It was a tall, beautiful woman with a curvaceous figure speeding forward towards her. The woman's speed slowed down until she stopped right in front of Ella, who was staring at her with a surprising face. The woman has deep-dark red skin, long bright red curly hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a long-sleeved red leotard with a black hooded cloak and red knee-length boots with black soles.

Ella could feel strange but powerful energy beginning to grow inside of her as if it was making her better and stronger than before. She reached her hand out to get a better look of the mysterious woman's face behind the hooded cloak, but the woman grabbed Ella's hand and started to speak.

"Rafaela, your destiny must be fulfilled." The mysterious woman warned. "The time has come. There's a greater evil that is waiting to be summon and you must stop it before it's too late."

Before Ella could ask, she unexpectedly broke off with a small cough and everything erupted green flames all around her as she clutched her hands at her throat. The entire room was engulfed in green fire, leaving her completely hem in on the floating rock platform. She then saw unfamiliar demonic looking hooded creatures emerging from the green flames around her.

"Mavakaaa sekulaa nadavaaaa." The hooded creatures spoke in unison. "Mavakaaa sekulaa nadavaaaa. Mavakaaa sekulaa nadavaaaa. Mavakaaa sekulaa nadavaaaa. Mavakaaa sekulaa nadavaaaa."

Ella stared in mute terror to watch the flames forming a face that looked something like a male demonic dragon. The face was staring down in front of her with a malicious smile.

"Navasa, zaan, kanda, athrovaxa, noruto, zavasay!" A demonic masculine voice spoke. "Mavakaaa sekulaa nadavaaaa. _Kavaxas!_ "

" _NOOOOO!_ " Ella screamed.

Ella gasped sharply as she woke up from her nightmare back in her bedroom. She began sweating and struggling to catch her breath while her red heart-shaped birthmarks were still glowing on her palms. Ella then closed her eyes and surrounded herself with red psychic energy, disappearing from her bedroom and then reappeared on top of a building rooftop in seconds. She twisted her hand into a fist and opened it in the air, swirling her red magic to change her night clothing into her kunoichi outfit.

Ella sat on the edge of the building rooftop and stared at the illuminating city.

 _Could this really be happening?_ Ella thought with a worry face. _First, Donatella and now me?_

Suddenly, Ella noticed that someone was hiding right her. She got up and stood on the rooftop ground as she quickly summoned her psychic energy magic and found herself face to face with five female masked mystic kunoichis. They had a very voluptuous frame with a well-toned muscular built. They have slanted brown eyes and wore a skintight black bodysuit with metallic bracers over their arms and upper chest armor. They also wore metallic black domino masks with dark grey eye visor. But they each have different hairstyles: one has long black hair with bangs tied on the bottom and shorter strands on each side of her head with dark grey bands, the second has black hair pulled back into a ponytail, the third has shoulder-length black hair, the fourth has long black hair with dark grey tips on the ends of her hair, and the last has black pixie cut hairstyle.

"Look, I don't know who you guys are, but if you're looking for a fight, then good luck try to break me." Ella said with a firm face.

Five masked mystics charged forward to attack Ella with dark energy blasts, but the red mystic kunoichi easily dodged them with a red psychic energized shield. A group of Shadow Droids began circling the red mystic kunoichi with fast speed. Ella unleashed a sudden barrage of red psychic energy waves at the masked kunoichis in low and high directions. The five masked mystics came together and combined their dark magic to strike Ella with large dark energy blasts from their palms that send the red mystic kunoichi to the ground near the rooftop ledge. Ella took deep breaths as the masked kunoichis were surprisingly fast and strong to overwhelm her in seconds.

Suddenly, Ella's eyes went blazing in a red glow and her red heart-shaped birthmarks started shining as bright as the sun that caught the masked mystics' attention.

"I'm through playing around." Ella grinned as she slowly got up and looked straight at the masked mystics. This time, her voice was accompanied by a mature feminine voice. "Time to kick it up a notch."

Ella swiftly summoned five giant red energy columns to hit the masked kunoichis from the ground beneath them. She then created red energized heart emblem in front of her that fired forward at the masked kunoichis with one shot. Ella finally gathered her psychic energy magic around herself in the shape of a giant Chinese dragon and then fired it forward to attack the masked kunoichis on heavy impact. Ella's vicious smile grew, but her eyes returned back to normal in a sharp gasp. She stared at the downed masked mystics for a second and looked down at her glowing birthmarks with fear in her eyes.

As she watched the masked mystics slowly recovering their strength, Ella immediately conjured a pair of thick black gloves to cover her hands and disappeared back to the fortress.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Lee was mediating silently mid-air in the living room and Donna was chowing down her plate of pizza gyoza on the couch.

Suddenly, Ellie teleported herself into the living room while carrying a box of anime DVD covers.

"Hey, girls!" Ellie exclaimed excitedly. "I've found more DVDs to watch. I went out and took them from the last video store that went out of business in the city."

Lee levitated down on her feet and walked over to the box until she saw a familiar DVD cover in her hands.

"O.M.G!" Lee gasped with a starry-eyed face. "Ellie, pizza is on me tonight! I can't believe you actually found it!"

"Found what?" Ellie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The super rare DVD covers of Battlestar Matrix: Fast Forward." Lee replied with a wide smile. "I've spent months tracking them down and now it's finally here."

"Better than long-lost VCR tapes." Donna commented.

"I just hope this show is better than the original." Lee said happily.

Few seconds later, Lee stared at the anime show on the TV screen with wide eyes and a fangirling smile. She was watching the scene where a beautifully immortal Sergeant Mila was leading the new mission with her new teammates, who are the children with her old gals.

"So awesome!" Lee cheered with a huge smile.

"Eh, it's okay." Ellie said.

"This is just as plain as the first Battlestar Matrix." Donna commented.

"Are you kidding? This show is making my heart pound times infinity. I love this cartoon!" Lee grinned excitedly.

Suddenly, Ella reappeared inside the living room as she was struggling to stand on her feet. She was looking completely bruised all over her entire body.

"Ella!" Donna and Ellie exclaimed as they got up from the couch to help their older sister.

"What happened?" Lee asked with a worry face.

"I...was out patrolling the city...after my nap." Ella explained. She doesn't want her sisters to know about her glowing birthmark and her nightmare. "Then, I was cornered by five strange masked mystics that came out of nowhere. I tried to fight back, but I was no match for them. So, I was able to escape at the last second."

"What type of mystics were they exactly?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is that they were faster and way stronger in every way." Ella replied with a shrug.

"Well, my security sensors have been picking up five strange beings roaming in the city." Donna said. "But I didn't think that was them."

"If these mystics are causing trouble, then we need to do something about it." Lee said with a firm face.

* * *

Meanwhile, five masked kunoichis marched straight inside an underground chamber and bowed down to the floor as a hooded figure was standing in front of a pentagram carved into an outcrop above them.

"You have done well, Shadow Phoenixes." A female voice spoke from the hood. "Our time is almost at hand. Once they succeed on finding the Scroll of the Demodragon, our masters will again honor us with their presence. Go and make sure that no one stands in your way!"

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Donna held out a black metallic beetle-shaped device in her hand to her sisters inside her lab.

"I've finished upgrading these new motion detectors to track down our masked friends." Donna explained. "Now if they're anywhere in the city within a ten-mile radius, we'll find them."

"Good work, Donna." Lee said. "Let's see split up within ten miles in the city. Donna, you take Ella. Ellie, you're with me."

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas began putting up black metallic beetle-shaped sensors on different rooftops around the city. Lee and Ellie have finished installing up the last of the sensors on the rooftop in the east side of the city until the device suddenly began beeping in alert.

"The motion sensor is detecting them right on time." Ellie said. "But where exactly?"

Lee closed her eyes to focus on five black auras around the rooftop area. She quickly opened her eyes and pointed her finger just in time to see five female masked mystics standing on the tall building rooftop across from them.

"Let's move, Ellie." Lee said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Lee. Should we call the others on this?" Ellie asked.

"We can handle this on our own. Come on." Lee replied.

Lee and Ellie disappeared from the rooftop they were standing on and then reappeared on top of a building rooftop in seconds. The five masked mystics noticed them and got into their fighting stance.

"I don't know who you think you are, but if you mess our sister, you mess with all of us!" Ellie said with a serious face.

Lee and Ellie charged forward to attack the Shadow Phoenixes. Ellie jumped up high in the air and dove down to deliver orange psychic energized kicks at the two masked kunoichis. But two masked mystics moved away from the attack and dashed forward to unleash a series of rapid punches at the orange mystic kunoichi that sent her rolling to the rooftop ledge. Lee lifted both arms above her head to form a large ball of blue psychic energy and send it towards three masked mystics, who avoided the attack and jumped into the air to fire dark energy blasts at the blue mystic kunoichi in a 360-degree fashion. Lee and Ellie got back on their feet as they enveloped their fists in psychic energy magic. The Shadow Phoenixes engulfed their fists with blazing dark energy and charged forward to attack two mystic kunoichis in fast speed, but Lee and Ellie blocked the masked mystics' dark energized punches and kicks with their psychic energy shield. Lee and Ellie were no match for the Shadow Phoenixes' speed and strength. One masked mystic kunoichi knocked Lee to the ground with a flurry of berserker kicks and then simply dislocated her arms that made the blue mystic kunoichi scream in pain. Lee looked up to watch Ellie getting toss straight in front of her.

Before four masked mystics are preparing to face off the outclassed ninjas, the masked mystic leader signaled her team to stop with hand gestures.

"The Foot Cultists have succeeded their mission on retrieving the Scroll of the Demodragon." The masked mystic leader spoke. "Let's move."

Four masked mystics understood and the Shadow Phoenixes vanished out of sight, leaving the two mystic sisters alone on the rooftop.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Donna started to research information on her touchscreen pad while Ella waved her glowing red hands to heal Ellie's wounds and then popped Lee's arms back into place.

"I could take one good guess on how you two got injured." Ella said.

"You were right about those masked mystics, Ella." Lee said. "They took us down like they were training dummies."

"Yeah, it was crazy." Ellie said.

"Hey, girls. I've found something important." Donna said. She showed a detailed page of a brownstone on her touchscreen pad. "Those masked mystics were actually keeping off to anyone who will invade their accomplices. But one of my devices detected their three accomplices were stealing something at the penthouse. A wealthy collector owns the place to his collection of weird but important magical stuff. The scroll they stole was the Scroll of the Demodragon."

"What's that?" Lee asked.

"It's an ancient evocation said to summon a powerful monster called Kavaxas." Donna said.

Ella gasped sharply. She heard that name from her nightmare as the pounding of her rhythmic heart was beating rapidly inside her.

"Kavaxas belongs to a mythical race of Demodragons believed to reside in the Netherworld." Donna continued. "Magicians are rumored to have summoned them for millennia, their efforts always ending in tragedy."

"Any idea where those creatures took the scroll, Donna?" Ellie asked.

"Well, I was able to determine a clear pattern of movement on those masked mystics thanks to my upgraded sensors." Donna said. She uploaded a map on her touchscreen pad that showed red dots on the screen. "They're right here, here, and here under the south-east part of Lower Manhattan. But they all are converging somewhere in the middle of the sewers."

Ellie stared the red dots at the screen. Donna looked back at Ella, who was looking down at her hands when she took off her gloves. Donna's eyes lit up with surprise as she saw two heart-shaped birthmarks appeared faintly on Ella's hands. Ella quickly put on her gloves and took deep breaths, unaware that Donna was watching out of the corner of her eyes. But what Donna herself didn't know is that her purple clover-shaped birthmark started to glow faintly on her forehead.

* * *

In the dojo, Lee stood in front of a shrine to Saldana as if she could feel the loss of her mother, the pressures of leading her siblings, and the danger of the looming threat started to overwhelm her stare of mind.

"Do not be sad, my daughter."

Lee gasped as she looked around the room and saw a physical manifestation of Saldana standing in front of her with wide eyes.

"Mother." Lee said softly.

"I know the weight of leading your family has been pressuring you since my death, Leona. But you must remember that I will always be with you." Saldana said reassuringly.

"But we're facing something we've never encountered before, mother." Lee informed. "I can even sense something really dangerous with my aura sense. What can I do?"

"Find the light within your spirit that can save you against the darkness." Saldana said wisely. "But I sense something dangerous coming that belong to your distant past with your sisters."

"What do you mean by that?" Lee asked.

"Uh, Lee, who are you talking to?" Donna questioned as she walked into the dojo and stood towards her oldest sister.

Lee looked away from Donna and back to Saldana, but the physical manifestation of her mother was already gone.

"Nothing." Lee answered sadly as she looked at the bamboo floor. "Come on, let's move out."

Donna watched Lee walking out the dojo and glanced at the picture of Saldana and the Lotus Ninjas as five-year-old kids.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas began investigating the coordinates that Donna triangulated inside the sewers. They snuck around through the tunnel at their destination until they came to a stop.

"This is definitely the place, but it doesn't look suspicious enough." Donna said as she looked around the other tunnels.

Lee closed her eyes to focus on one black aura through the tunnels. She quickly opened her eyes and pointed her finger at the tunnel on the left side.

"I sense someone here close in this tunnel." Lee said.

Donna, Ella, and Ellie looked down at the tunnel that Lee was staring through as they detected one Shadow Phoenix right in front of them. The masked mystic moved forward with fast speed and the Lotus Ninjas started following her with stealth. The masked mystic pressed her hand onto the wall that opened up a secret passageway. The Lotus Ninjas swiftly sprinted inside the secret passageway before it closed behind them. Four mystic kunoichis walked down the stone stairs while looking around the tunnel. They heard chanting and stopped as it got louder. They looked down to see group of red cloaked entities bowing in front of a multiple red pointed pentagram with candles in the center on the ground.

"Whoa." Ellie gasped in awe.

The Foot Cultists stopped chanting as their leaders stood on the pentagram above them. The Shadow Phoenixes stood behind their leaders in silence.

"Children. Our time is nigh. We finally have the Scroll of the Demodragon in our possession!" A female voice spoke from the hood.

"Now we shall summon a being who will give us all the power we will ever need!" A male voice spoke from the hood.

Two mysterious cloaked figures threw back their hoods that revealed themselves to be Tiger Claw and Tigress!

"No way!" Ellie exclaimed quietly.

"Tigress and Tiger Claw are the leaders of this cult?!" Lee whispered in surprise.

"Excellent work, my Foot Cultists. You understand the higher truth of our goal just Tigress's Shadow Phoenixes." Tiger Claw said. He held up the scroll and a circular stone in his hands. "Now I will use the scroll to summon Kavaxas. And with this mystic Seal of the Ancients, I will control him, and be his master."

"Okay, that doesn't sound good." Donna said.

"You got a plan, Lee?" Ella asked Lee.

"Simple. Donna and Ellie will distract them while Ella and I will get that seal away from Tiger Claw." Lee ordered.

"Uh, that might be a problem." Ellie said as she turned around with wide eyes.

Lee, Donna, and Ella turned around to see the Shadow Phoenixes standing right behind them. They summoned their dark magic from their fists and the Lotus Ninjas got into their fighting stances with psychic energized fists.

"Oh, boy." Ella groaned. "You and Lee could have told us they were here, Donna."

"They're somehow blocking my seismic sense." Donna said.

"And my aura sense." Lee added. "It worked before, but now it doesn't anymore."

The Shadow Phoenixes charged forward towards the Lotus Ninjas and tackled them with their dark magic as they captured the mystics and pinned them down in front of Tiger Claw and Tigress. The Lotus Ninjas noticed that the Turtles, April, and Casey got pinned down next to them by the Foot Cultists.

"Our old enemies." Tiger Claw greeted. "Perfect timing. Now you can bare witness."

"The Foot and the Shadow are finished!" Leo yelled as he was struggling to break free against the Foot Cultists.

"Why'd you two come back? So, we can beat you again?" Lee demanded.

"The Foot and the Shadow are by no means finished." Tiger Claw explained. "Look all around you. We have been reborn. After our last battle, the Foot and the Shadow went underground. And in these very sewers, we discovered a strange race of creatures completely dedicated to the Shredder."

"Also, before Lady Shade's demise, she was able to create the quintuplets with the help of her powerful dark magic into serving the Shadow Clan as trained knuoichis at my command." Tigress added.

"And who are these _freaks?_ " Mikey questioned as he was looking at the group of Foot Cultists.

"Something you couldn't possibly understand." Tiger Claw replied with a smirk.

"Make them watch." Tigress ordered the Foot Cultists and the Shadow Phoenixes.

The Foot Cultists and the Shadow Phoenixes forced the Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, April, and Casey on their knees.

"Let us go, Tiger Freaks! Or I'll knock all nine lives out both of you!" Casey shouted threateningly.

"You will bear witness to the summoning of a greater being." Tiger Claw said as he and Tigress proceeded to the altar until they both stopped at the rising podium. "Kavaxas, the most powerful of all the Demodragons. And his power will soon belong to us."

Ella started to feel light-headed as strange images began flashing in her head. The demonic dragon with large wings and green fire power!

 _Kavaxas._ Ella thought. _Why does that sound so familiar?_

Suddenly, Ella saw images flashing before her eyes as if she was started to remember someone long ago.

 _Kavaxas was the Demodragon in my past?_ Ella wondered.

Ella shook her head and watched the ritual for a minute in daze.

The Foot Cultists began chanting as Tiger Claw held the scroll in his hands and started to recite the incantation.

"Navasa, zaan, kanda, athrovaxa, noruto, zavasay." Tiger Claw recited. "Mavakaaa sekulaa nadavaaaa. Kavaxas!"

Suddenly, a powerful flame eruption blasted everyone back from the pentagram. Tiger Claw and Tigress recovered from the flaming eruption as they looked up to see a tall red-scaled dragon humanoid standing in front of them. He has leathery bat-like wings, a spiked tail, and yellow reptilian slit eyes.

Kavaxas then turned his attention to Tiger Claw and Tigress.

"Mortals! You dare call upon Kavaxas? Lord of the Demodragons, Ruler of the Netherworld?!" Kavaxas spoke threateningly. "I will burn you and the rest of these abominations to ash."

Kavaxas unleashed powerful stream of green flames at Tiger Claw and Tigress, but the tiger mutant held up the seal in his hand that protected himself and the tiger mystic mutant from the Demodragon's attack.

"You will do nothing but obey me." Tiger Claw ordered.

"Ahh! The Seal of the Ancients." Kavaxas said as he backed away from the stone seal in fear. "You are wiser than I thought, creature. Very well then. What would you have me do, Master?"

Kavaxas bowed reluctantly as Tiger Claw and Tigress laughed evilly.

"You will destroy the Turtles, the Lotus, and their human allies, as a sign of fidelity to the Foot." Tiger Claw ordered. "Make it slow. Make it painful."

"As you command." Kavaxas said.

Kavaxas opened his wings and flew high into the air while breathing green flames from his mouth.

"Um, I have some spare pizza here for you." Mikey said nervously as he pulled out a slice of pizza. "It's an inter-dimensional sign of love."

Kavaxas unleashed powerful stream of green flames that burned it to the pizza slice.

"Man, dragon-dude, you don't have to be such a hot-head." Mikey snapped.

"Mikey, forget the pizza! We got bigger problems right now!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Get him!" Leo shouted.

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, April, and Casey charged forward to attack Kavaxas, but the Demodragon unleashed powerful stream of green flames down at the heroes that made them scatter away.

Mikey wrapped an extended nunchuck chain around Kavaxas's arm to bring him down, but Kavaxas sent green flame travelling down the chain and burned Mikey that knocked the mutant turtle into Leo's arms.

" _Mikey!_ " Ellie shouted. She looked back at Kavaxas with an angry face. "Oh, it's so on!"

Ellie sprang high in the air and performed a backflipping wide-arced orange psychic energized kick at Kavaxas in rapid speed, but that attack didn't even damage him at all.

"Your magic is no match for me, mystic." Kavaxas said.

Kavaxas rushed towards Ellie while engulfing himself in green flame that delivered painful damage to the orange mystic kunoichi, who fell hard straight to the ground. Kavaxas then started channeling his flame as green beams through his fingertips to attack the Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, April, Casey, the Foot Cultists, and the Shadow Phoenixes indiscriminately, causing the top of the cavern to shake that made several falling stalactites crush some of the Foot Cultists.

"No, Kavaxas. Attack only the Turtles, the Lotus, and their allies. You will obey me." Tiger Claw ordered as he held up the seal from the podium.

Kavaxas stopped attacking and turned his head down to Tiger Claw with a firm face.

"Yes, Master." Kavaxas said.

Kavaxas landed himself down on the ground and started to fight the heroes on physical approach. Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and Casey attacked the Demodragon one after the other, but Kavaxas smacked all of them out of his way as he simply walked forward with ease. Leo took his grappling line and used it to build up momentum as he ran against the wall and slashed both swords at Kavaxas's head, but his weapons shattered into pieces harmlessly. Kavaxas then smacked Leo, making him roll to the ground. Kavaxas noticed Raph and Casey trying to pull Donnie up from the side of the outcrop. As he opened his hand to destroy them with a powerful green flaming blast, April stood in front of her friends and summoned up a telekinetic force field to protect them from the attack.

"The mortal has gifts." Kavaxas said with a surprising face. "And when I eat her whole, I will absorb her power and use it as I wish."

Kavaxas started walking forward towards April, who was trying to push him back with her powers. But the Demodragon simply walked through it with an amusing laugh.

"Why...can't I...move you? April questioned as she was struggling to use her telekinetic powers at the Demodragon.

"Because I am not of this reality, child!" Kavaxas answers as he was reaching his hand out at April.

"April!" Casey yelled.

April moved out of the way as Casey used his hockey stick to hit some of his exploding pucks at the distracting Kavaxas, but he was completely unharmed by the attack.

Then, the Lotus Ninjas launched forward towards Kavaxas with psychic energized fists and delivered a quick series of slashes from multiple directions. But their attack wasn't enough to attack the Demodragon. Kavaxas snared the Lotus Ninjas in burning green tendrils that extended from his hand.

"Struggling only makes it worse." Kavaxas said with a cruel smile. He started warming up his other hand in green fire. "But don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

" _Wanna bet?!_ " Ella yelled as her voice was accompanied by a mature feminine voice.

Suddenly, Ella's eyes went blazing in a red glow and her red heart-shaped birthmarks started shining as bright as the sun when it disintegrated her gloves that caught everyone's attention.

Ella broke free from the burning green tendrils and released a booming scream as she was lifted up high into the air. Glowing reddish-white sparkles began to form around her, changing her into a totally different person. Her eyes turned bright red and her red hair was tied up in a bun with metallic red hairsticks. She suddenly wore a short form-fitting red dress with long spiked black sleeves and knee-length slits at the sides along with black patent leggings and knee-high dark red boots. She also has a dark red heart symbol on the left side of her face.

Everyone became simply stunned by Ella's transformation.

"Incredible!" Tigress exclaimed in surprise and shock.

"No way!" Ellie gasped in shock.

"So, Ella is another reincarnation of the Four Dragoness." Lee said with wide eyes.

Only Donna remained silent. She could see strange images flashing before her eyes as if she was started to remember sharing the control her body with Lyssa, trying to destroy the Aeon crystal, and her violent rampage on April. After all of the images kept flashing in Donna's mind, her eyes slowly glowed in a blazing purple light and her purple clover-shaped birthmark started to glow faintly.

"I recognize...that symbol before." Kavaxas said with wide eyes. "It can't be."

Ella flew high above Kavaxas and fired powerful red blasts of psychic energy into the air that rained down on the Demodragon, who got hit painfully by the powerful attack. The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, April, Casey, Tiger Claw, Tigress, and the Shadow Phoenixes were surprised to see that Ella's powerful magic was actually hurting Kavaxas.

Ella groaned as her eyes went back to normal just in time to look down to see Kavaxas in great pain below.

"Whoa." Ella breathed in awe.

Tiger Claw looked at Ella with amazement, but he shook it off and prepared to use the seal on Kavaxas, but Tigress grabbed his arms to stop him.

"Wait! We need to see this." Tigress said.

Ella lowered herself down on her feet to the ground as Kavaxas moved closer to the red mystic kunoichi with a confused face.

"Don't you remember?" Kavaxas asked softly.

"Remember? Remember what?" Ella snapped in confusion.

"Don't you recognize me at all?" Kavaxas urged as he leaned close to Ella's face. "I never thought being reborn into a new body will prevent you to remember me."

"Remember what, Kavaxas? What are you talking about?" Ella said.

"Where it happened!" Kavaxas said as he suddenly grabbed Ella's wrists. "Where I first laid eyes on you, and fell in love with you for the last time _before you were killed in that battle!_ But now you've returned to me and at long last, you can rule by my side!"

Ella looked at Kavaxas with a frightening face as she started to see ghostly visions of her past life with Kavaxas flashing in her mind.

"Let me go!" Ella yelled as she broke free of Kavaxas's grip.

"You are her! You are Ceto!" Kavaxas cried desperately. He approached closely towards Ella, who was stepping back from him with fear. "You can't escape your destiny. You know you can't. You will join me as my queen."

Ella could feel a sense of fear overwhelming her state of mind, causing her to levitate high in the air and huddle herself hopelessly. Her eyes went back to dark red, but Ella cried out and clapped both hands to her face. Kavaxas opened his wings and flew high into the air in front of Ella.

"Ceto, you must listen to me." Kavaxas said. "You cannot hide from your destiny."

" _Leave me alone! Get away from me!_ " Ella yelled.

"But you can help you." Kavaxas pleaded softly.

" _Kavaxas!_ "

Everyone, including Kavaxas, looked at the source of that voice and it belongs to Donatella!

"She said leave her alone!" Donna yelled as she broke free from the burning green tendrils and landed down gently on her feet.

A large blazing purple energy ring extended from the center of Donna's body and swept in opposite directions vertically across her body, transforming her into a familiar being. Her eyes turned bright purple and her brown hair was tied up in a bun with metallic purple hairsticks. She suddenly wore a short form-fitting purple dress with long spiked black sleeves and knee-length slits at the sides along with black patent leggings and knee-high dark purple boots. She also has a dark purple clover symbol on the right side of her face.

"Hello, Kavaxas." Lyssa greeted. "It's been years since I last saw you."

"Lyssa!" April gasped in shock.

"She's back?" Donnie asked with wide eyes.

"You will stay away from Ceto and return back to the Netherworld!" Lyssa said as she pointed her finger up at Kavaxas.

"And what will _you_ do if I don't?" Kavaxas questioned. "You don't have the guts to stop me in that weak body."

Ella looked down at Lyssa and back to Kavaxas. She took a deep breath and her eyes slowly turned back to dark red as she disappeared from the demodragon and reappeared next to Donna.

"That's what you think!" Ceto said with a firm face.

Donna and Ella combined their magic to deliver a simultaneous blast of purple and red psychic energy that drove Kavaxas back to the ground. Then, they used their magic to break Lee and Ellie from the burning green tendrils, causing them to land on their feet.

"We have to retreat! Let's go!" Leo shouted. "Mikey!"

"Booyakabunga!" Mikey hollered.

Mikey jumped in front of Donna and Ella as he threw a smoke bomb to the ground that made the heroes disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Turtles, April, and Casey escaped into the tunnel as the Lotus Ninjas followed them from behind. Kavaxas opened his wings and flew forward to chase the heroes while unleashing green flames at them. But Ella turned around to block the flames with a red psychic energized shield and pushed the fire back.

"You can't run away from who you are, Ceto." Kavaxas said.

Ella narrowed her eyes and ran after the others. Kavaxas narrowed his eyes and started to follow her, but Tiger Claw held up the seal in his hand to prevent him from going after the heroes.

"Stop! You will pursue no further." Tiger Claw ordered. "You will not leave my sight."

"As you command, Master." Kavaxas said.

"You have proven your usefulness." Tigress said with a satisfying smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes raced through the sewers and collapsed in the tunnel while gasping out of breath.

"Oh, man. Kavaxas is even tougher than Super Shredder and Lady Shade." Donnie said.

"We could barely take down three Cultists. How are we gonna take down an army plus Tiger Claw, Tigress, and Hot Head too?" Mikey pointed out.

"Don't forget those Shadow Phoenixes." Ellie said. "Since they're part of Shade's DNA, I've doubt that we have a chance against them."

"What now, Leo and Lee? Raph questioned.

"Well, at least we know where their lair is. We just need a new plan of attack." Leo noted.

"Donnie, we need an upgrade." Lee said to Donnie.

"I can help him with that." Donna said. She noticed that everyone was looking at her. "What?"

"Donna, you were able to allow Lyssa control your body to fight Kavaxas." Donnie said. "I mean, you and Ella were indestructible to that Demodragon."

"Well, after seeing Ella hid her birthmarks in her gloves, my birthmark brought some of my memories about the Aeon crystal and Za-Naron back." Donna explained. "I know you all are trying to keep me from going out of control again and I'm not mad at you guys for that."

"Thanks, Donna." April smiled as she hugged Donna tightly.

"Ella, why would you keep something like this from us?" Lee asked with a concern face.

"I...don't know." Ella said, looking away from her sisters and her friends. "I thought I can handle it on my own, but I can't anymore now that Kavaxas knows who I am."

"Ella, you always can tell us." Raph said softly as he placed a comforting hand on Ella's shoulder. "You don't have to go through this alone."

Ella smiled and planted a small kiss on Raph's cheek.

"Everyone, listen up." Ella said to her sisters and her friends. "Now that the spirits of Ceto and Lyssa has awakened, I think it's time they tell us everything."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"About our previous lives as the Four Dragoness." Donna replied. "But I think it's better if Lyssa and Ceto could explain the whole story."

Donna's eyes went back to dark purple and Ella's eyes went back to dark red, allowing Lyssa and Ceto to take control of their bodies.

"Long ago, we Four Dragoness were known as the most powerful mystics who ever lived to protect the world as our purpose to the planet." Lyssa spoke. "During their lifetime, we fought numerous populating supernatural creatures."

"Around that time, the Earth was taken over by Kavaxas and the other demodragons." Ceto added. "We fought them in the fierce war, but we were wounded to death after the war was over."

"We used her magic to formulate a rare spell that send us to be reborn in a peaceful future on Earth as four normal mystics." Lyssa continued. "Now that Kavaxas has been summoned out of the Netherworld, it's our duty to fight for that cause."

"Wait, you said Four Dragoness. What happened to the other two?" April asked.

"They're right here." Ceto replied, pointing her finger at Lee and Ellie.

"Ellie is the reincarnation of Selene and Lee is the reincarnation of Asteria." Lyssa said. "But the spirits of their past lives will take time to be awaken in certain situations."

"Now, we find a way to defeat Kavaxas and send him back to the Netherworld." Ceto declared.

With that, Donna's and Ella's eyes went back to normal.

"Can we get our hands on like, say, two or three dozen tanks?" Casey asked.

Donnie groaned and Ella rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"April, is this Kavaxas the new leader of the Foot and the Shadow?" Leo asked April.

"I don't think so." April answered. "I did sense that Tiger Claw and Tigress summoned him because they're crucial to their plans whatever they are. That's all I could get."

"I wonder what they're really up to." Ellie murmured.

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, April, and Casey looked at each other with wondrous faces.

* * *

Back in the underground cavern, Tiger Claw held the seal to bind Kavaxas to his will.

"I call upon the power of the Seal of the Ancients to bind you to my purpose." Tiger Claw said.

"By the spirits of all Demodragons past, you have my will." Kavaxas said with a bow.

"Is it true? Only you have the power to manifest our wish, do you not?" Tigress asked in wonder.

"Indeed, Master Tigress." Kavaxas answered. "I have that power and so much more."

"Then you must do it." Tiger Claw ordered. "No matter what it takes. No matter who stands in your way. You will bring the Shredder and Lady Shade back from the dead!"

* * *

 **So sorry that I took so long to finish this chapter. I had a test on Wednesday and I have to stay focus on it. But I pass the test and finished this chapter at last. Review and enjoy.**


	2. The Forgotten Staff Mystic

**Summary: Kage searches for the legendary Kuraun, claiming to be the rightful heir of the Shadow Clan, when he suddenly encounters an old rival.**

* * *

At the Bellezza Canopy, Masque hovered around inside the massive regal atrium and looked down to find a small dose of fluid darker blue gel substance lying on the floor. Masque grabbed the substance into a small tall-form beaker and phased herself out of the atrium.

As Masque phased inside an underground chamber, she poured the substance from a small tall-form beaker on the pentagram next to the deceased Rahzar. Tiger Claw and Tigress stood on the rising podium.

"Kavaxas, with this, the Seal of the Ancients, I command you! Raise Chris Bradford and Scarlett von Lake, our fallen comrades." Tiger Claw ordered as he held up the seal in his hand.

"Very well, master." Kavaxas said.

Kavaxas opened his wings and flew above the deceased mutants. He lifted his hand up in bright green light and the pentagram started to levitate the deceased mutants in the air, restoring Galva and Rahzar successfully back to life.

"I live!" Rahzar and Galva shouted.

"Behold the power of life! The power to bring back our leader." Tiger Claw declared.

"I do not have all I need to raise your precious Shredder and Shade yet." Kavaxas informed. "Two things remain; their hearts, through which new life can flow, and his lost helmet, the Kuro Kabuto, and her mask Kuraun which holds their mental energy."

"Then it is essential we recover them." Tigress said to Tiger Claw.

"Bradford, Xever, find the Kuro Kabuto and bring it to me." Tiger Claw ordered Rahzar and Fishface.

"Scarlett, Sapphire, find and bring the Kuraun back." Tigress ordered Galva and Masque.

* * *

At the Crete Fortress, Donna was typing on her computer inside her lab while reading a book at the same time. She was trying to find information about Demodragons and the Four Dragoness.

That's when Lee stepped into the lab to check on the purple mystic kunoichi.

"Hey, Donna, how's it going?" Lee asked.

"It's going fine." Donna replied. "April gave me a book that got some stuff on the Four Dragoness and the Demodragons she found at Ray's Occult Book Shop, but I'm looking for my sources on the internet."

"Well, if you found any info, we'll be ready soon." Lee said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's like mother said, we have to be diligent."

Then, Ella and Ellie walked inside the lab.

"Yeah, especially now Tigress's out there with Tiger Claw and Kavaxas." Ella said.

"Hey, girls, the motion sensors are picking up a couple of mystic mutants." Donna informed. "They are heading toward Shade's old lair."

"Better check it out." Lee said. She turned to Ella and Ellie. "Ella, take Ellie and go track the signal."

"Do we have to be on patrol duty?" Ella complained.

"Quit complaining and do it." Lee said with a glare.

"Look, just because you're the sensei of the clan now doesn't mean you have to get all in my...!" Ella snapped.

Lee swiftly moved behind Ella and poked one of Ella's pressure points on her neck, causing the red mystic kunoichi to fall straight to the ground with a paralyzed, twitching look on her face. Ellie and Donna looked at their older sisters in shock.

"Alright, fine. C'mon, Ellie." Ella groaned as she got up from the floor.

"Remember, only use stealth and recon." Lee said.

* * *

Outside, Kabocha was travelling on the rooftops in the air while surrounding Kage and Gumko with its tentacles in fast speed. She saw one Shadow Ninja heading into a car and drove away to the street, making the pumpkin creature follow the vehicle until she finally tracked down the car entering the warehouse. Kabocha released Kage and Gumko on the rooftop ledge as she landed on her tentacles behind them.

"Well, look what we got here." Gumko said, pointing his finger down at the warehouse. "It's not easy keeping those fools in line these days."

"That's why they need strong leaders to guide them on rebuilding the Shadow Clan." Kage said with a hardcore look on his face. "They're waiting to who they mess with."

Kage, Gumko, and Kabocha quietly snuck into the warehouse, where they saw the Shadow Ninjas talking to each other while surrounding the car. When Kage, Gumko, and Kabocha stepped into the spotlight, the Shadow Ninjas got into their fighting stances.

"Well then, where do you traitors want me to break first?" Kage called out.

"You are not worthy to be our master of the Shadow Clan." One Shadow Ninja spoke.

Kage narrowed his eyes and jumped high in the air as he extended his hand forward and created a multitude of fists composed of dark energy to attack the Shadow Droids. Gumko thrusted his hands forward and shot numerous pumpkin orbs that surrounded the Shadow Ninjas, causing the pumpkins to explode that knocked the mystic kunoichis down to the ground. Kabocha released her vine-like appendages to strike at the Shadow Ninjas one by one. Gumko and Kabocha walked over to Kage as they stared at the downed Shadow Ninjas lying unconscious on the floor.

"They're not worthy of the Shadow Clan material." Kage commented.

Suddenly, Kage gasped sharply when he felt a pink aura hiding in the shadows.

"Someone's here." Kage said.

Kage, Gumko, and Kabocha came together in a defensive huddle as they looked around to the darkness.

"Bring it on and I'll blow them up." Gumko smirked.

Kage closed his eyes and concentrated on the pink aura moving swiftly throughout the darkness.

"This aura feels very familiar." Kage said to Gumko. His eyes quickly widened wide in shock. "Uh no."

Suddenly, Gumko and Kabocha got hit to the ground by a large pink energy beam.

"Gumko! Kabocha!" Kage shouted.

Kage looked around to see the attacker stepping into the light that made him growl under his breath. The attacker was a female teenage mystic. She has a curvy yet athletic build with tan skin, bob-cut platinum-blonde hair, deep periwinkle eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She wore a thigh-length strapless light pink glittery leotard under a bell sleeved brilliant red bolero, white-and-pink-striped leggings, and hot pink wedged heeled boots. She also held a giant pink metallic lollipop-shaped staff in her hand.

"Konnichiwa, Kage." A female mystic greeted with a cocky smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella and Ellie raced across the rooftops with enhanced jumps as they are trying to find the mystic mutants heading to Shade's old lair.

"You know you shouldn't snap at Lee like that, Ella." Ellie said. "She's just doing her job as the leader of the team and the entire Lotus Clan."

"I know." Ella said with a sympathetic face. "She misses our mother deeply. Being sensei has been really hard on her."

Ella and Ellie stopped on the next rooftop as they stood the rooftop ledge to see Masque and Galva on the rooftop of Shade's old lair.

"No way!" Ellie gasped shockingly. "How did Masque become tangible and how did Galva come back from the dead?"

"I don't know." Ella said with wide, surprising eyes. "I thought Masque was destroyed when I broke her belt and you told me that Mala use the injecting vial to dissolve Galva.

"So, what do we do?" Ellie asked.

"Let's find out what they're looking for." Ella replied.

With that, Ellie and Ella sped forward across the rooftops. They climbed to the rooftop of Shade's old lair and landed on their feet on the ground as they silently hid behind the marble brick pillar to hear the conservation.

"I can't believe Tigress sent us on a search party." Masque said with an irritated sigh. "Why does she want with Shade's mask anyway?"

"Are you serious?" Galva said. "The Kuraun is the symbol of honor for the Shadow Clan. It's more than a mere mask. It has more power than you ever imagine."

Then, Ella and Ellie hopped out of their hiding spot to confront the mystic mutants.

"Ahh! Hey freakshow! Great timing." Ella smirked. "Because we're just dying to break you two apart."

"I'm gonna enjoy round two!" Galva said sinisterly.

Galva charged forward to attack Ellie with her giant fists and Masque fired rapid ghost white energy blasts at Ella. Ellie managed to dodge Galva's fists and began swinging blades of orange psychic energy at Galva in fast succession, sending the goo mystic mutant to roll on the floor with a grunt. Masque then shot out many explosive ghost white energy rings at the red mystic kunoichi. But Ella dodged each incoming explosive energy rings and fired a large red bullet-esque sphere of psychic energy towards Masque that knocked her back to Galva.

"Whatever's here must be pretty important." Ella said. "Come on, spill it. What does Kavaxas want Shade's mask anyway?"

"Glad you ask." Masque replied. "He's going to help bring Shade back to like just like he did to Scarlett."

"With the Kuraun, Lady Shades will walk the Earth once more!" Galva declared.

Ella and Ellie gasped in shock.

"But sadly, you won't be around to witness it." Galva said.

Galva and Masque then lunged forward to attack the mystic kunoichis, but they got attacked to the ground by a powerful green blast of energy. Ella and Ellie looked at the source of that attack to see two mysterious figures dropped down to the ground in between them and the downed mystic mutants. One was a nineteen-year-old boy. He has a thin, muscular body with an angular face, light brown skin, long wild black hair, and ocean blue eyes. He wore a long black hooded jacket with red flames and blue lines on his sleeves over a white tank top underneath a red T-shirt with a wide collar, black baggy pants, a pair of black gloves with a blue shell on the backs of the hands, and black boots with silver steel-toed. He also has a long red scar on his left eye and a red shaped fang under his right eye. Another was a beautifully teenaged girl with fair skin and green eyes. Her long pale green hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon tied on the back of her head and bangs part in the middle. She wore a dark grayish coat with short sleeves over a black leather top with the zip in the middle, skinny black leather trousers, and pointed black boot shoes with matching gloves.

"I've been looking for you. You're the Four Dragoness." The mysterious boy spoke as he turned to face Ella and Ellie. "My name is Zackery Masayoshi Orion and this is Yami. We're here to help you."

As Masque and Galva was starting to get up from the ground, Ellie quickly took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground that enveloped the two mystic kunoichis and two mysterious figures in a puff of misty black smoke and disappeared out of the mystic mutant's sight.

"Who the heck was you two?" Masque said.

"Forget about them. We have to find the Kuraun before they do." Galva said.

With that, Galva and Masque ran off to pursue their mission.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Kage and the female mystic kunoichi stared at each other with intense faces.

"Mika!" Kage exclaimed. "You may steal my Shadow Soldiers. But your sneak attacks are almost as amusing as your stick."

Kage charged forward and fired numerous spheres of dark energy continuously at Mika from his hands. Mika jumped into the air and created multiple pink orbs to appear all around her staff as she then fired a beam of pink energy from each orb at the mystic ninja. Kage swiped his hand and fired multiple rays of yellow light towards the staff-wielding mystic kunoichi. Mika moved away from Kage's attack and slashed the air to release a pink crescent blade of energy from her staff at him. Kage jumped above Mika and landed behind her for a strike, but Mika created a glowing pink ball of energy from her staff and fired it at the mystic ninja. Kage growled and morphed himself into his wolf mutant form as he unleashed a rapid-fire combo of slashes at Mika.

"So, the rumors are true!" Mika exclaimed as she dodged Kage's violent claw slashes and blocked them with her staff. "You've become an untamed freak!"

Mika created a pink globe of swirling energy from her staff and fired off a barrage of pink diamonds from it at Kage, sending him crash to a pole on the ground.

"I'll put an end to your reign right now." Mika said.

Mika aimed her staff at the downed Kage and prepared to finish him off, but Gumko came in front of Mika and swiftly threw ten pumpkin orbs to surround the staff-wielding mystic kunoichi in an explosion one by one. Mika protected herself from the bombs with a transparent pink force field and looked around to realize that the two mystic ninjas are gone. Mika turned around to watch all of the Shadow Ninjas getting up from the ground.

"Shadow Ninjas, I've got a mission for you." Mika spoke firmly. "We have to track the Kuraun for now. We can worry about the traitors later."

Kabocha was soaring on the rooftops in the air while surrounding Kage and Gumko with her tentacles in fast speed until she released them on the rooftop ground.

"That Mika is a cunning one, Kage." Gumko said. "If she's after the Kuraun, we gonna need help to defeat her."

"And I know just the right help we'll need." Kage said.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Lee was waiting for Ella and Ellie to return from their mission as Donna sat on the couch and looked down on her touchscreen pad in thought.

"Okay, since only Ella and I can transform into our pre-Dragoness form, I believe we can have an excellent advantage to take his weak spot." Donna explained.

"We'll discuss more when Ella and Ellie get back to make our next move." Lee said.

"You're pretty good at bossing your team around."

Lee and Donna turned to see Kage, Gumko, and Kabocha standing at the fortress entrance.

"Kage!" Lee exclaimed with a smile.

"I need your help." Kage said. "Someone from Japan is trying to take over the Shadow Clan by going after the Kuraun."

"Wait, why the bad guys want to fight over Shade's mask anyway?" Donna asked.

"Oh, trust me, the reason why is gonna be freak you out." Ella spoke as she walked inside the living room with Ellie, Zack, and Yami.

Lee, Donna, Kage, Gumko, and Kabocha got into their fighting stances.

"Guys, it's okay." Ellie said calmly. "They're cool. They saved us from Masque and Galva."

Lee waved her hand in front of her to sense Zack and Yami's auras.

"Ellie's right. Their auras are pure." Lee said to Donna, Kage, Gumko, and Kabocha.

"Galva and Masque are going after that Kuraun, and we know why." Ella said.

* * *

Everyone gathered together into the kitchen when Ella and Ellie told them Galva and Masque's mission.

"Say what?" Kage exclaimed in shock. "You mean to tell me that they're going to use the Kuraun to bring Shade back from the dead and you four are the reincarnation of the Four Dragoness?"

"Yeah, we have a hard time on believing that whole Four Dragoness reborn too." Ellie said. "It's a lot to take in, but we'll get used to it."

"Especially now we're dealing with a dragon lord from the underworld." Donna added.

"So, what's your story?" Kage asked Zack and Yami. "I did felt a mutant aura on one of you."

"Well, I used to be a normal human being. My dad was a trained master of marital arts and hand to hand combat while my mom was a former Necromancer kunoichi known as the spectre mystic." Zack explained.

"Wait, is your mother's name Akaru by any chance?" Lee asked.

"Yes." Zack replied with a nod.

"My mother was friends with her years ago." Lee said. "Her mystical arts of demonic magic were legendary to the Lotus Clan."

"Well, now I lost his parents when a strange portal came at the backyard of my house." Zack continued. "The Kraang destroyed them and kidnapped me him to their dimension, where they experimented on me as a lab rat. I was slowly losing my life until the Kraang carry my dead body into the bathing pit of ecto-energy, transforming me the mutant I am today.

"And that's where he met me." Yami spoke. "I was created as artificial humanoid to mimic human emotions too closely as the Kraang's perfect servant. But I was able to display free will of my own and started disobeying orders from the Kraang, they want to destroy me. But Zack saved my life and we escaped to Earth on our own."

"Then, how do you know about the Four Dragoness?" Ellie asked.

"Through the Kraang database." Yami replied. "They were well-aware of your existence when they planned to use you all for their invasion on the planet. We're just glad to see their plan failed after your escape."

"Well, any enemy of the Kraang is a friend to us." Ellie said with a bright smile.

"Could Mika be working with Tigress?" Lee asked.

"Doubt it." Kage answered. "Mika wants to believe that she's the new Shade."

"But we must keep her from getting the Kuraun, so the Shadow won't side with her as its deserved leader." Gumko said.

"Here's one thing I don't understand. Why not just give up on the Shadow after everything Shade put you through her lies?" Ella questioned.

"I wish it was not that easy, Ella. But I can't." Kage replied. "Just like our mother, I want to rebuild the Shadow Clan with duty and honor. If Mika's coming after all of us, we have no choice but to take her down."

* * *

Meanwhile, Galva and Masque stood on the ledge of the building rooftop on their search for the Kuraun. They unexpectedly spotted Mika and the Shadow Ninjas on a building rooftop across from them.

"I don't know what those Shadow Ninjas are doing, but there's something familiar about the person with them." Galva said.

"Let us greet them." Masque said with a sly smile.

Galva and Masque sprang high in the air and landed on their feet on the rooftop ground, where the Shadow Ninjas vanished out of sight when Mika gestured them to let her fight them alone.

Masque charged forward to attack Mika with ghost white energy blasts, but Mika fired a large sphere of pink flames with two rings surrounding it from her staff to hit Masque in a violent explosion that easily overpowered the ghost mystic mutant. Galva recognized Mika's fighting style and weapon that caught her attention in realization.

"Mika? I'm surprised you come all the way here from Japan." Galva gasped sharply.

"Hello, Scarlet von Lake." Mika grinned. "I've bet you're looking for the Kuraun as well and it's in my possession."

"You have it all along?" Galva said. "You and I both know that the Kuraun is worthy only of Shade."

"And that's why I'm here. To carry on Shade's legacy and make the Shadow great once again. I'm offering you to join me at my side." Mika offered. "Remember, you swore an oath to the Shadow just like me, Scarlet. Don't forget it."

With that, Mika vanished out of sight that made Galva question about her loyalty to Tigress and Mika's offering words.

* * *

Outside, Lee drove the Sonicruiser through the streets and parked the vehicle into the alleyway.

"Is this the place?" Lee asked, pointing her finger at the safe house on the view screen.

"That's the place. Only a few Shadow safe houses I know." Kage answered. "If Mika has the Kuraun, we get in and grab it quickly."

"Ellie, you're with me, Kage, and Gumko." Lee ordered.

"Oh, yes!" Gumko exclaimed.

"Oh, boy." Ellie smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"But remember, Galva and Masque are still out there." Lee said. "The rest of you hang here to cover us on lookout."

As Lee and Kage ran off to the safe house, Ellie and Gumko spotted two Shadow Ninjas confronting Mikey and Shinigami. They both grinned at each other and took down the two Shadow Ninjas with hand-to-hand combat. Ellie, Gumko, Mikey, and Shinigami nodded their heads with smiles on their faces. They came together to the fuse box and Shinigami turned off all the switches to the safe house.

* * *

When Lee and Kage snuck inside the safe house stealthily, they took out all the Shadow Ninjas and silently sensed Leo's and Karai's aura across from them. Leo and Karai saw the two mystics as they signaled them hand gestures to prepare for a sneak attack. Lee and Kage nodded their heads as they looked down to see Mika walking inside the main room next to Tatsu.

"Tatsu, good to see you." Mika greeted with a smile.

"Mika." Tatsu said. "You're right on time. I see you have achieve your objective."

Mika held the mutated form of the Kuraun in her hands and Tatsu held the mutated form of the Kuro Kabuto. Leo, Karai, Lee, and Kage could see that the helmet and the mask got separate after Lady Shredder was unfused by Lila's strike.

"At last, the Kuro Kabuto and the Kuraun." Tatsu declared. "Now we'll claim our rightful place as true leaders of the Foot and the Shadow Clan."

"This will be quite a party." Mika grinned.

Tatsu put the Kuro Kabuto and the Kuraun in a case and closed it shut. Leo, Karai, Lee, and Kage looked up at each other as they nodded their heads in preparation. They all jumped down and prepared to finish them off, but Tatsu took out his sword to knock Leo and Karai back while Mika unleashed a wave of pink energy that exploded and sent Lee and Kage flying to the ground.

Tatsu and Mika turned around to see Gumko, Shinigami, Ellie, and Mikey trying to get the helmet and the mask out of the case. But the quartet noticed Tatsu and Mika looking at them, making Mikey and Shinigami pull out their weapons while Ellie and Gumko summon their magic in their fighting stances.

* * *

Back at the Sonicruiser, Ella and Yami were playing a card game on top of the vehicle. Zack and Kabocha were getting along with each other behind Ella. And Donna was reading a fashion magazine behind Yami. Donna's eyes suddenly wide open when rapid shockwaves began travelling up her body towards her brain.

"Guys, we've got company!" Donna cried to the others.

Donna, Yami, Ella, Zack, and Kabocha got up into their fighting stances when a squad of Shadow Ninjas came into the scene as they surrounded the Sonicruiser in a circle. Donna telekinetically summoned numerous purple orbs of psychic energy to surround her and then launched them in different directions at the Shadow Ninjas one by one. Zack slowly generated a strong green electric shock and released ecto-energy in the form of electric energy that knocked out the Shadow Ninjas coming in his direction. Yami channeled her magnetic energies into the ground and released a series of violet powerful energy columns that knocked the Shadow Ninjas away from her with great force. Ella crouched herself down for a second and launched herself to unleash a sudden barrage of red psychic energy bolts to hit the Shadow Ninjas in low and high directions. Kabocha performed two hit flailing moves with her tentacles in a lifting dance spin that sent the Shadow Ninjas hard to the ground.

"You ready, Ella?" Donna asked Ella.

"Let's have some real fun." Ella said with a grin.

A large blazing purple energy ring extended from the center of Donna's body and a large blazing red energy ring extended from the center of Ella's body. Both rings swept in opposite directions vertically across their bodies, transforming them into their Pre-Dragoness forms. Ella and Donna nodded their heads as they attacked through the Shadow Ninjas with their psychic energy magic.

* * *

Back in the safe house, Leo charged forward to attack Tatsu with his katana swords, but Tatsu knocked him down to the ground. Karai charged next with her tanto sword, but Tatsu knocked her down to the ground next to Leo. Shinigami sped forward to strike with her kusarigama chain, but Tatsu poked one of her pressure points that knocked her down easily. Mikey ran forward to swing his nunchuck, but Tatsu threw him down next to Shinigami. Lee charged forward to attack Mika with her psychic energy magic, but Mika fired a pink massive beam of energy from her staff that knocked her down to the ground. Kage charged next with his light and dark magic, but Mika's staff glowed bright pink and fired a pink energy beam that hit him to the ground next to Lee. Gumko sped forward to strike with his pumpkin bombs, but Mika slammed her staff down into the ground and unleashed bright pink energy waves that knocked him down easily. Ellie ran forward to blast her psychic energy magic, but Mika released a powerful pink flame from her staff that threw her straight to the wall.

Karai got up and used her tanto sword to slice Tatsu's mask off that revealed his white blinded eyes.

"Foolish gambit!" Tatsu shouted with a chuckle.

"Tatsu is blind?" Leo asked in shock.

"I did not see that coming." Lee and Mika said together with wide eyes.

"Don't you know I can hear you coming a mile away?" Tatsu responded.

Tatsu clashed his sword with Karai's tanto sword.

"You couldn't defeat me yourself, so you employed your freaks to fight me, yes?" Tatsu asked.

"What's he talking about, Karai?" Leo demanded.

"Did my old student not tell you the story of poor Hattori Tatsu?" Tatsu questioned.

Tatsu charged forward to attack Karai again with his sword. Karai held the knife in her hand and jumped up in the air to clash her swords with Tatsu's sword as she rolled to the ground and threw her shuriken in the air.

"I was born blind, but with an acute sense of hearing." Tatsu explained. "They say it gave me a sixth sense."

Tatsu swiftly backed away from the shuriken as he landed on the floor with Karai. He turned to his left and clashed his sword with Karai's tanto sword again.

"Plan Blackout was definitely not the way to go, dudes." Mikey spoke as he got up from the floor.

"Yeah, you think?" Ellie asked as he helped Shinigami and Gumko up from the floor.

"Shredder recognized this as a skill when all others mocked me. I used that prejudice in my favor until I became Shredder's right hand." Tatsu continued as he kept blocking his sword with Karai's tanto sword again. "The Blind Swordsman."

Tatsu then punched Karai's face to the ground.

"When this brat recruited Foot soldiers of her own, they attempted to eliminate me." Tatsu said.

"You did what?" Leo and Lee asked Karai in shock.

Karai stood back up in her feet and ignored her friends' question.

"Tatsu, I was arrogant, but they have nothing to do with that." Karai said.

"Do not insult me with your platitudes, girl!" Tatsu yelled. "Your friends will share your fate."

Mikey swung his nunchucks at Tatsu, who was able to knock the weapon away with his sword. Shinigami threw her kusarigama chain at Tatsu, but he dodged that attack and clashed his sword with Leo's katana swords when the mutant turtle ran up to him.

"I expected more from the students of the great Splinter." Tatsu insulted.

Tatsu knocked Leo back with rapid few punches, sending him roll onto the floor and look up at Tatsu with an angry face. Lee constructed two blue katana blades made of psychic energy and sped forward to clash them against Tatsu's sword.

"You look as beautiful as your mother." Tatsu said. "I did admire her beauty and her expert knowledge in magic."

Tatsu knocked Lee back with a strong kick, sending her roll onto the floor towards Leo.

Shinigami and Mikey threw their chains together at Tatsu, who grabbed the ends of the kusarigama chains. He pulled them and kicked them in the air, leading Mikey and Shinigami straight into the water behind him. Karai's eyes widened wide in shock when she saw Shinigami floating unconsciously back up on the water.

"Shini, no!" Karai yelled.

Karai charged forward to strike at Tatsu with an angry face, but Tatsu punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach that knocked her to the ground.

Ellie and Gumko threw their magic together at Mika, who sprang high in the air above to avoid the attack. Her staff was surrounded by pink electricity and she fired a sphere of pink energy that hit them with electrical waves, sending Gumko and Ellie collapse hard on the floor. Kage's eyes widened wide in shock when he saw Gumko out cold at his sight.

"Gumko!" Kage shouted.

Kage charged forward to strike at Mika with a furious face, but Mika formed a sphere of pink electricity from her staff and fired it at Kage that knocked him to the ground next to Karai. Tatsu walked over to Karai and Kage as he raised his sword above them.

"Tatsu, wait!" Mika exclaimed. "We were here to claim what you have, not kill them!"

"You're not position to stop me, witch!" Tatsu snapped. "Korede owarida!"

Suddenly, an explosion near Tatsu made him stop from above. Everyone looked up to see the rest of the teams with their weapons and magic ready.

"Aw, yeah! The cavalry has arrived." Casey spoke.

Casey threw up his explosive puck with his hockey stick at Tatsu and Mika, who immediately dodged out of the way. Tatsu and Mika both ordered some Foot and Shadow soldiers to fight the rest of the heroes.

"Goongala!" Casey cried as he skated past the Foot and Shadow soldiers.

"Watch it, Jones." Ella said as she and Raph helped Casey take down some Foot and Shadow Ninjas.

Casey turned on his taser from his hockey glove to electrocute Tatsu, who instead grabbed Casey's arm to electrocute him and kicked him down to the ground that left him in pain. Yami charged forward to attack Tatsu with her magic, but Tatsu grabbed the unconscious Casey's arm once again and electrocuted her that made Yami collapse out cold to the floor.

"Casey!" April exclaimed as she helped Karai and Kage up from the floor.

"Yami!" Zack cried in shock.

Tatsu jumped towards April and Zack, but Donnie stopped him and fought him briefly just when Raph jumped up from behind. Tatsu moved out of the way that made Raph pointing his sai at Donnie. Two mutant turtle brothers looked in surprise before Tatsu came between them and knocked them down with a few blows. Mika suddenly jumped into the air and slashed the air to release a pink crescent blade of energy from her staff at Tatsu that made him avoid the attack just by stepping away from his position.

"Mika, you traitorous witch!" Tatsu yelled.

"Join the Shadow Clan for honor, not power-hungry desire, you blinded fool." Mika said.

Mika charged forward to strike Tatsu with her staff, but Tatsu knocked her away with a swift kick. Donna stood behind him and fought him with her psychic energy magic as Ella teleported herself from behind. Tatsu crouched down to the floor, causing Donna to stop attacking when Ella halted in front of her. Then, Tatsu came up between them and knocked them to the walls with a split kick.

"So, the Four Dragoness have finally returned back to life." Tatsu teased. "Too bad neither of you two are close to your full power."

"It's like fighting Shredder and Shade." Raph complained.

"But he's still blind." Leo said.

Lee suddenly felt a sudden rush of cold air around and turned to the source of that cold air, making her eye wide in shock and surprise. She stared up at a feminine figure standing right in front of her with a surprising face. It was a tall, beautiful woman with a curvaceous figure staring down at her. The woman has deep-dark blue skin, long bright blue hair tied in a loose French braid, and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved blue leotard with a black hooded cloak and blue knee-length boots with black soles.

 _Asteria?_ Lee gasped softly.

 _Yes, Leona. It's me._ Asteria spoke. _Your sisters and your friends are in trouble. You must fight Tatsu and win this fight._

 _But how?_ Lee asked. _Tatsu can sense anything coming from a mile away with his blinded eyes._

 _Just like you with your aura sense._ Asteria said. _The Shadow Phoenixes blocked your aura magic before and that's the same way you can beat Tatsu._

Lee became jolted into thinking for a moment. She looked back at Tatsu with narrow eyes, but she noticed that the spirit of Asteria was gone from her sight. She hurried away and helped Karai and Kage up on their feet as they nodded their heads at Leo. Lee took Casey's explosive pucks and threw them to the floor around Tatsu. Karai moved past the explosions that way Tatsu won't able to hear her movement. Tatsu was still able to sense her and yelled loudly as he moved behind and clashed his sword with Karai's tanto sword. Leo and Kage jumped from behind and poked Tatsu's pressure points on his neck, causing him to lose his senses in the battle. Tatsu screamed in pain while holding his head with his hands. Lee drew her blue katana sword made of psychic energy and Kage transformed into his wolf mutant form to extend his razor-sharp claws as they both delivered a quick series of slashes from multiple directions before Leo knocked Tatsu's sword out of his hand with his katana sword and Karai finally defeated Tatsu in her mutant serpent form. Karai slithered forward and prepared to swallow Tatsu whole in rapid speed, but she only showed her whole mouth as a warning to Tatsu that made everyone look at her in surprise. Karai reverted into her normal form along with Kage as they turned their attention to their clan ninjas.

"Tatsu and Mika were using you, just like the Shredder and Lady Shade, tarnishing the name of the Foot Clan and the Shadow Clan for their own glory." Karai informed.

"But only Mika was able to understand the true meaning of our objective." Kage continued. "The Foot and the Shadow deserves a noble destiny. One with honor."

"You have my respect, Kage." Mika said as she knelt one knee down to the floor. "I'm truly sorry for my actions. We've been fierce competitors all our lives and all I want to make the Shadow Clan honorable once again."

"Well then, welcome back to the Shadow Clan." Kage said, placing his comforting hand over Mika's shoulder. "As my third-in-command."

Mika looked a bit startled, but she looked at Kage with a warm smile.

"I'll be honored." Mika said.

"You truly think you two deserve to wield the Kuro Kabuto and the Kuraun?" Tatsu questioned.

"Deserve's got nothing to do with it." Kage said with a glare.

"Go back to Japan and rot." Karai spat.

With that, Karai and Kage kicked Tatsu down to the floor.

Suddenly, Rahzar and Tiger Claw arrived into the safe house along with Tigress and Galva.

"Sorry, Mika." Galva said to Mika. "But I can't accept your offer."

"Well, I suddenly now had a change of heart." Mika said with a shrug.

"Tatsu!" Rahzar spoke.

"Bradford, join me!" Tatsu pleaded as he started crawling up to Rahzar.

"The Kuro Kabuto and the Kuraun are worthy only of..." Rahzar said.

That's when Kavaxas broke through the window.

"The Shredder and Lady Shade!" Kavaxas cried.

Kavaxas descended himself down to Tatsu, who gasped at the first appearance of the Demodragon. Everyone watched in shock as Kavaxas grabbed Tatsu's face and started draining him soul, dropping Tatsu dead to the ground. Kavaxas took the Kuro Kabuto and the Kuraun, holding them up in the air as it glowed bright green.

"No! The Kabuto! The Kuraun!" Karai yelled as she was getting hold back by Leo, Lee, and Kage.

"The power to resurrect Shredder and Shade is ours! Destroy the Turtles and the Lotus. Leave no one alive!" Tiger Claw demanded as he flew down on his jetpack and held up the seal in his hand.

"As you command." Kavaxas answered. He turned his attention to Ella with a smile. "So, Ceto, have you reconsidered my offer to join me as my queen?"

"Not gonna happen, Kavaxas!" Ella snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Lyssa might be able to aid you, but it won't last long." Kavaxas said. "You _will_ belong to _me_."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

Everyone turned their attention to the source of that voice and it belonged to Leona! They all knew that her voice was accompanied by a mature feminine voice, knowing that the spirit of Asteria has awaken. As Lee was lifted high into the air, glowing bluish-white sparkles began to form around her, changing her into a totally different person. Her eyes turned bright blue and her black hair was tied up in a bun with metallic blue hairsticks. She suddenly wore a short form-fitting blue dress with long spiked black sleeves and knee-length slits at the sides along with black patent leggings and knee-high dark blue boots. She also has a dark blue spade symbol on the right side of her face.

Everyone became simply stunned by Lee's transformation.

"Another one?" Tigress gasped in surprise.

"If you want Ceto, you will have to go through me and Lyssa first." Asteria spoke firmly.

"Ceto may not join me as my queen, but in time she will. I will seek to it." Kavaxas said with a glare.

Kavaxas unleashed powerful stream of green flames at the heroes, but April used her psychic powers to create a shield that protected her friends. Donna, Ella, and Lee joined April to create a transparent colorful shield that covered everyone inside. Then, Kavaxas escaped his way through the broken window along with Tiger Claw, Tigress, Rahzar, and Galva.

"Thanks, girls. I thought we were toast." Raph said.

"We gotta get them to a hospital." Donnie said as he was inspecting Shinigami, Gumko, Yami, and Casey on the ground.

"Casey Jones isn't out of it yet." Casey groaned.

"Ella, Lee, and I will teleport us there." Donna said with a sigh.

* * *

Back in the underground cavern, Kavaxas put the Kabuto on the top of various metallic pieces that formed Shredder's body and then placed the Kuraun on the top of various metallic pieces to form Shade's body on top of the pentagram.

"Now only their heart remains." Kavaxas said to Tiger Claw and Tigress.

"Tiger Claw's men and my team are on it." Tigress informed.

"Remember who your master is, Kavaxas." Tiger Claw reminded.

"Indeed." Kavaxas said as he started eyeing on the Seal of the Ancients in Tiger Claw's hand.

* * *

Outside, everyone stood on a building rooftop as they watched Shinigami, Yami, Gumko, and Casey lying on the floor just when the paramedics ran up to them and ready to take them in.

"Shini, Gumko, Yami, and Casey will be all right. They just need to rest." April said to Karai, Zack, and Kage.

"Guys, we're so sorry." Karai apologized.

"We were ashamed by what I did going after Tatsu. We didn't think it would come back to hurt us." Kage said as he looked away from his comrades. "Especially after Mika have reformed her mistakes."

"Eh, apology accepted." Zack said with a smile.

"Splinter and Saldana once taught me and Lee." Leo said as he finished handling Mikey's injuries. "Underestimating your enemy is a deadly weakness, but trusting in your allies is a great strength."

"We're gonna need your help against Kavaxas." Lee said as she finished healing Ellie's injuries with her magic. "Especially when he's after Ella."

"Whoa, I can't think of anything more frightening than Shredder and Shade coming back to life." Donnie said nervously.

"You and me both, Donnie." Donna agreed.

"That's why we can't let that happen." Ella said.

"We have to stop Tiger Claw, Tigress, and Kavaxas once and for all!" Raph declared.

Raph held his hand out and everyone put their hands on top of his hand, including Kage and Karai.

* * *

 **Sorry, but this chapter was longer than I thought. But I've finally finished it. P.S. the characters Zack and Yami are Lewamus Prime's oc requested by him. Review and enjoy.**


	3. Heart of Evil

**Summary: Donna's grudge with Onyx threatens the Lotus Ninjas' newest mission.**

* * *

At the warehouse apartment, Onyx sat on the couch with a curious look on her face as she was staring at the glass container that has a darkish rough spherical object on the table. Her henchwomen were confused by their leader's curiosity.

"Is that thing really Shade's heart?" Marie whispered to her older sisters.

"And where did she even get something like that?" Carmen whispered back.

"You don't want answers to those questions." Serena said with narrow eyes.

"Hey, Onyx. What's with the freaky blob you got there?" Ana asked Onyx.

"It's from Lady Shade. I took her precious heart and now her precious territory as my trophies." Onyx explained. "Her soul resides in this heart, allowing me to claim this entire city for myself. And no mystic or freak will stand in my way. Especially those mystic ninjas."

* * *

In an underground chamber, the Foot Cultists gathered together in front of Tiger Claw, Tigress, and Kavaxas that were standing on the pentagram above them. The Shadow Phoenixes stood behind their leaders in silence.

"The time is nigh, my fateful Foot and Shadow, for the resurrection of our masters is tonight!" Tiger Claw declared.

"Soon we will be graced by their presence once more." Tigress continued. "Long live the Foot and the Shadow!"

The Foot Cultists started chanting for the mutants' words. But everyone wasn't aware that Ella and Ellie are peeking quietly from the tunnel as they are trying to get secret information about Shredder's and Shade's resurrection. They wore a black headset with a microphone that connected to it and black wristwatch-type communication devices on their hands.

"Donna, this is Ellie standing by. Over." Ellie whispered to her headset microphone.

* * *

Outside, Lee and Donna are traveling on the building rooftops as they followed Crystallia in her black van.

"We're on pursuit of Crystallia's van right now." Donna reported from her L-Phone.

Donna and Lee suddenly stopped on the fire escape, looking down at the black van and jumped down after the vehicle.

"Has Tiger Claw and Tigress mentioned what they're looking for?" Donna asked.

"Negatory, Donna." Ellie responded from her headset microphone. "Zack, anything to report?"

Zack was riding on a motorcycle with Kage to chase Jinx, who was running across the rooftops above them.

"We're after Jinx right now." Zack responded

"Hang on." Kage said.

Kage revved his motorcycle and drove off to pursue after Jinx.

* * *

Back in an underground chamber, Ella and Ellie looked down to continue listening Tiger Claw and Tigress's announced

"Faithful followers, for Kavaxas to resurrect the great Shredder and Shade, we must obtain one final item: their heart!" Tigress announced.

"Funny. I didn't think they even have a heart." Ellie remarked with a smile.

Ella snickered quietly under her breath for Ellie's remark.

"I have already sent Zeck and Steranko to find Shredder's heart as well as Tigress's comrades to find Shade's heart." Tiger Claw said.

"If they fail me, I will have both of their souls." Kavaxas said dangerously.

"You mean, if they fail _me_ , Kavaxas." Tiger Claw corrected.

* * *

Lee and Donna continued running on the building rooftops to follow Crystallia in her black van.

"Okay, now we know what they're looking for something weird and totally gross, but we have to stop them." Lee said through her L-Phone.

* * *

Jinx raced across the rooftops until she saw Kage and Zack riding a motorcycle below at the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, Crystallia, go for the heart. I gotta take care of two boys targeting me." Jinx spoke through her ear communication device.

Jinx jumped high in the air and turned around to shoot out a powerful blast of pink lightning-like energy at the boys, exploding the motorcycle that made Kage and Zack fly in the air. But Zack's legs changed into a ghost tail and flew forward to catch Kage in his arms at extremely high speeds before landing on his human legs and put him down on his feet.

"Thanks, Zack. Let's go." Kage said.

With that, Kage and Zack sped after Jinx in extreme speed.

* * *

Crystallia stopped the black van and parked the vehicle next to the warehouse apartment building.

"Tigress, this is Crystallia. I've found the location of Shade's heart. That Onyx has it with her." Crystallia reported through her ear communicator.

"Get in there and retrieve it." Tigress said from her bracelet-like communicator. "Make sure Jinx assist you on your mission."

* * *

As Lee and Donna both finally arrived to Crystallia's destination, they saw a familiar warehouse apartment building right in front of them.

"Onyx's place?" Donna asked in surprise. "It makes perfect sense for that black widow to want it."

Lee sensed a familiar incoming aura coming around the area. She pointed her finger to the rooftop building in front of her that made Donna follow the finger to see Jinx leaning on the rooftop ledge.

"I'm here, Crystallia." Jinx spoke through her ear communicator. She pressed one finger on her communicator and materialized a pair of pink pince-nez glasses to zoom into the warehouse apartment for observation. "I see the heart. I think she's gonna absorb it to her gadget upgrade."

"Retrieve the heart and don't fail!" Tigress spoke from Jinx's ear communicator.

"No worries. We got this." Jinx grinned.

Jinx sprang her way to the fire escape as she climbed her way to Onyx's warehouse apartment.

"And if that fail, we always got plan B." Crystallia said with a devious smile from the van.

"So, the heart is the last item to resurrecting Shade. Let's go." Donna said.

"Not so fast. We're kunoichis, Donna." Lee reminded. "We need to use a stealthier way for this mission."

"There's no time for that, Lee." Donna said. "Besides, I wanna give Onyx a painful taste of her own medicine when she tried to extract me."

Donna engulfed her hands with purple psychic energy magic and sprang off the rooftop.

"Donna, wait!" Lee exclaimed.

Lee rolled her eyes in annoyance and jumped after her younger sister.

* * *

Back in the warehouse apartment, Onyx was staring at the glass container with wondrous eyes. Ana, Marie, Carmen, and Serena were playing solitaire on the small table near the window. Jinx crouched her knees on the fire escape in front of the window. She snapped her fingers and all of the lights blown out inside the warehouse apartment.

"Hey, what happened to the lights?" Marie exclaimed.

"Just get them back on now!" Onyx ordered.

Jinx moved swiftly past the human women and grabbed the glass container in the room complete in darkness. But her eyes lit up in shock when the light went back on and the women stared dangerously at her.

"Oh, hi." Jinx greeted sweetly with a wave.

"Get her!" Onyx shouted.

Carmen started lashing green energy cords as combat-like whips repeatedly at Jinx, who avoided the attack with backflips and then extended her arms to both sides to perform a 360-degree twirl that threw off a pink wave of lightning-like energy that hit Carmen to the wall.

"Hey, Crystallia, ready for Plan B." Jinx said through her ear communicator.

Crystallia barged herself through the window and fired a rapid barrage of crystal shards throughout the room, causing the women to scatter out of the way.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Crystallia grinned.

Lee and Donna entered the warehouse apartment through the window. They both watched Crystallia firing rapid crystal shards at Onyx's forces. Lee took out a black smoke bomb and threw it to explode Crystallia's face.

"I had enough freaks and mystics for one day! Destroy them!" Onyx yelled as she hid behind the couch with her crew.

Ana, Marie, Carmen, and Serena jumped out from the couch as they began firing energy spheres at the mystic mutants and the mystic kunoichis. Donna telekinetically levitated the couch aside that made Onyx startle in fear. She then launched purple orbs of psychic energy at Onyx one by one, but Onyx destroyed the orbs with a wave of pure dark energy. Lee caught a glass container sitting on the table out of the corner of her eyes.

"The heart!" Lee exclaimed.

Lee got attacked by a powerful energy blast from Ana.

"Don't even think it, ninja girl." Ana said with a wicked smile.

Crystallia kicked Ana hard to the wall. Donna levitated high above on Onyx, making her crash to the ground as she clutched the glass container in her hands.

"You wanna know what makes me tick, Onyx? You got it!" Donna exclaimed.

Donna levitated the glass container out of Onyx's hands with her psychic energy magic and caught it in her hands with a smirk. But Serena shot a spreadshot of red energy balls from her gloves that made Donna fall to the ground as she caught the glass container in her hand.

"Not so fast, ninja girl." Serena said.

Serena aimed her hands down to take an aim at Donna, who gasped with wide eyes in fear. Lee blasted Marie away with a blue beam of psychic energy and saw her younger sister in trouble.

"Donna!" Lee yelled.

Lee quickly created a long chain made of blue psychic energy in her hand and wrapped it around Serena to hold her tightly before slamming her to the wall. Serena groaned in pain and dropped the glass container to the floor. Ana quickly picked it up from the floor, but Donna fired a purple sphere of psychic energy that knocked Ana away and caught the glass container in her hands. But Jinx kicked Donna back and caught the glass container in her hands. Lee fired several volleys of three blue psychic energy balls that attacked Jinx to the ground and took the glass container from her, but Onyx knocked Lee away with a wave of pure dark energy and grabbed the glass container with her rocket boots.

"Tick on this, witches!" Onyx yelled.

Onyx began firing waves of pure dark energy at the mystic kunoichis, who dodged the way from the energy waves. Donna looked to watch Onyx escape the apartment through the window with a dark laugh. Donna quickly ran towards the window, but Serena threw two small bombs made of red energy to the ground that spread out dark red smoke around the area, making the mystics and the mystic mutants cough hard to the ground.

"This is crazy." Crystallia said to Jinx. "Let's bounce."

Jinx nodded her head as she and Crystallia sped to the nearby opening window to escape the smoke.

Donna slowly looked up to watch Serena escape through the window with her rocket boots along with Marie, Ana, and Carmen.

"No!" Donna cried angrily.

Donna collapsed straight to the floor due to the smoke having strong effect on mystics. Lee helped Donna up in her arms and sprang out of the warehouse apartment to land on a nearby building rooftop. Lee put Donna down to the rooftop ground and fell on her knees with deep breaths. Donna growled angrily that caught Lee's attention as she knew that her sister was beginning to act vengeful.

* * *

In the underground cavern, the Foot Cultists and the Shadow Phoenixes ran away through the underground tunnels from a booming green fire. Kavaxas was unleashing green fire in anger because Bebop, Rocksteady, Jinx, and Crystallia have failed to retrieve the hearts.

"Those incompetent mutant men and women of yours are responsible for losing the hearts!" Kavaxas hissed angrily to Tiger Claw and Tigress as he was pacing back and forth on the pentagram. "I cannot resurrect either Shredder nor Shade without them. There is no other way!"

"You seem particularly invested in resurrecting our masters." Tiger Claw said suspiciously.

Kavaxas looked back at Tiger Claw with a dangerous glare. Tiger Claw clutched the ancient seal in his hand tightly.

"Also, not to mention, having an interest in Rafaela as well." Tigress concurred. "I might have something for that."

"Don't worry, baby, we already found 'em." Bebop said as he and the others walked up on the pentagram.

"Is just as we think, Vizioso hides in filthy Hignight Hotel like rat." Rocksteady informed.

"Also, Onyx is going there as well." Crystallia added.

"Looks like those fools gonna skip out of town." Jinx said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Better make a move fast!" Bebop said.

"You must capture the hearts!" Kavaxas said as he grabbed Bebop by the neck and lifted him up in the air. "Allow them escape and I will tear the entire city to pieces! And you as well."

Kavaxas let out a smile on his face with green glowing eyes as he was beginning to have an idea to drain Bebop's soul, but Tiger Claw held up the seal in his hand to prevent him from doing so.

"Stop this! You will do as I say, demon." Tiger Claw ordered.

Kavaxas dropped Bebop from his grasp and turned around to bow grudgingly at Tiger Claw's command. Tiger Claw walked over to the rising podium.

"Now, we will all prepare for the siege." Tiger Claw said.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas sat on the dining table in the kitchen with Kage, Yami, and Zack.

"Man, we almost had the heart until those female gangsta squad showed up in their possession!" Donna sighed.

"Well, look on the bright side, the heart is not in Kavaxas's possession." Yami said.

"For sure." Ellie agreed with a nod.

"That doesn't matter!" Donna said angrily. "We have to get that heart, so I can show that witch Onyx is going down!"

Five mystics gave Donna worried looks on their faces as if they have never see Donna acting so angry and vengeful before at all.

"Wow, Donna, I really like the new side of you. It kinda does get your blood boiling." Ella commented with a smile.

"That's the problem. It's your fault we blew the mission, Donna. All because of you being ticked off with Onyx." Lee said with a glare.

"You weren't there when she was about to extract me like a lab rat!" Donna snapped as she got up from her seat.

Lee and Donna glared in each other's faces, but Kage yanked them away from each other with his light magic.

"I won't worry too much about Onyx." Kage said. "But how do we stop Kavaxas?"

"I've done research on Kavaxas and he only has one weakness, which is the Seal of the Ancients that make him obey anyone who wields it." Yami explained.

"If we can get the seal away from Tiger Claw, we can control Kavaxas." Zack continued.

"Exactly." Ellie said.

"All right, we know Onyx is meeting with this Don Vizioso at the Hignight Hotel." Lee said. "We'll infiltrate the hotel and get the heart before Kavaxas and his squad gets there first."

* * *

Meanwhile, Onyx and her crew arrived at the hotel safehouse, where they are greeted by Don Vizioso and the Fulci Twins.

"Don, good to see you." Onyx greeted.

"Onyx, still lovely as ever." Don greeted back. He looked at the glass container in Onyx's hands. "I see you have Lady Shade's heart."

"And you have Shredder's heart." Onyx said as she looked at the heart in Don's hands. "I see good news travels fast on us."

"But there's mutants everywhere." Don said in worry. "Can't stand 'em anymore."

"Heh, tell me about it." Onyx said with a sigh. "Except I've been dealing with those mystics lately."

"What's taking so long with those fake passports? We gotta get out of the country!" Don demanded to the Fulci Twins.

"These things take time, Don." One of the Fulci twins replied.

"Who knew those hearts would be prized possession to the mystics and the mutants." Marie said.

"Go figure." Ana said with a shrug.

"I'll never give it up now." Don said as he was rubbing the heart carefully in his hands. He looked back at Onyx. "We'll just lay low for all this mutant-mystic nonsense to blow over."

"I concur." Onyx agreed.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas, Kage, Zack, and Yami looked across the hotel from a building rooftop. Lee closed her eyes and focused on her aura sense to view surroundings on the streets.

"There are several guards on a lookout." Lee said to her team. "Tiger Claw will show up with Kavaxas. Get that Seal whatever you can and I'm going to get the heart from Onyx full-stealth alone."

"Are you serious, Lee?" Ella questioned in disbelief.

"Going solo is getting a little secretive, sis." Kage commented.

"Ninja stealth is the only option in every mission." Lee said.

"Uh, looks like Donna has gone solo, Lee." Ellie pointed out.

"What?" Lee cried.

Everyone looked around to see that Donna isn't with them on the rooftop in realization. They looked up and saw Donna standing on the hotel building rooftop with downed guards in her pre-Dragoness form. But she wasn't alone. Donnie was standing next to her.

"Well, if Donnie's here, we all know who else is here." Ellie commented.

"Whoa! Angry Donna might have a better chance of hitting Onyx after all." Ella said with a proud grin.

"Donatella, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Lee demanded from his L-Phone.

"What does it think look like I'm doing? I'm getting that heart and putting an end to Onyx for good!" Donna answered her L-Phone.

"Your hatred with Onyx doesn't matter. You're seriously jeopardizing the entire mission." Lee said.

"Oh, get real, Lee." Donna argued. "She's building tons of the anti-mystic weapons. If you're not gonna do anything about it, then _I_ will. Donna out!"

With that, Donna hung up her L-Phone.

"I'm so gonna kill her." Lee mumbled with an angry face.

"Uh, guys? We got company." Yami called out as she pointed her finger down the street.

Everyone looked down to see headlights from Bebop and Rocksteady's van. Don's thugs started firing their weapons and Onyx's masked guards began firing energy spheres from their mechanical gloves at the van, but Bebop turned the vehicle around that allowed Jinx, Crystallia, and Rocksteady pop out from the back of the vehicle. Rocksteady began firing lasers with his machine gun, Crystallia started firing rapid crystal shards, and Jinx blasted pink lightning-like energy waves at them.

Suddenly, Kavaxas came flying around and started taking out Onyx's masked guards and Don's thugs. He snatched one of Don's thugs and threw him away before kicking one of Onyx's masked guards. Kavaxas then threw a green fireball at one of the thugs, making him disappear when it hit him. He then began throwing green fireballs to take out Don's thugs and Onyx's masked guards one at a time. Tiger Claw entered the scene on his jetpack as Tigress appeared on the top of a car below.

"I'll back up Donna. Help the others get that Seal!" Lee ordered.

Lee, Ella, Ellie, Kage, Zack, and Yami sprang off the rooftop as they landed on the ground and jumped out of the way when Kavaxas threw green fireballs everywhere from his hands and his mouth. Kavaxas got hit by sudden missiles firing at him and looked to see the Hammer in his mech suit equipped with rocket launchers, a gripping claw, and a hammer.

"Hey, yo, I'm gonna kick this Dragon Man's tail in, yo!" Hammer said.

Hammer started firing missiles from his mech suit, but Kavaxas pushed the missiles away that made him hit the hotel behind him.

"Do you think such worldly weapons can hurt Kavaxas?" Kavaxas retorted.

Donnie used his grappling hook to climb on the side of the hotel building down while Donna hung onto her mutant boyfriend neatly. Donnie noticed the incoming missiles coming in his direction and jumped away from the explosions before jumping onto the letter of the logo. But as the letter started to fall off, Donnie and Donna fell straight to the ground with loud screams. Donna quickly focused on her magic and fused with the mutant turtle into Delilah, who was able to land herself safely on the ground. Leo and Lee ran up to Delilah as they joined hands to fuse into Lila. Two mystic mutant fusions ducked out of the way from Rocksteady's weapon.

"Outta the way, ladies!" Bebop said.

"So, the Lotus mystics were able to fuse with the Hamato mutants after all." Jinx smirked. "Even the thought of that makes me wanna puke."

Bebop fired bright purple energy blasts from his belt at Delilah with his dancing moves, but Delilah dodged the energy blasts and jumped to a post before springing away from Jinx's pink energy blast and landed on top of the car. Delilah wrapped her mask tails around Bebop and Jinx, sending massive surges of purple psychic energy through them that gave Bebop and Jinx large amount of damage. Lee swiftly moved away from Rocksteady's horn and backflipped out of the way from Crystallia's crystal balls. Delilah flipped away from Bebop's energy blast and Jinx's energy bolts, dodging those attacks that hit Rocksteady and Crystallia to the ground.

"Dang. Rock and Crystal are gonna be so mad at us." Bebop said with a groan.

"Ya think?" Jinx cried.

Lila and Delilah then performed an upward drill kick that hit Bebop and Jinx multiple times, sending them flying on the final hit that landed them to the ground in pain. The mystic mutant fusions silently opened the door and ran inside the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kavaxas and Hammer wrestled each other before the Demodragon pushed the human to the ground. Kavaxas picked up the Hammer and pushed him to the wall. He ripped the mech suit's arms off, pulling the Hammer out of the battle suit. He started draining the Hammer's soul, dropping him dead to the ground.

"These mortals are not worth my time." Kavaxas said with a sinister smile.

Tiger Claw began firing red lasers from his pistols while Tigress unleashed massive burnt orange plasma energy spheres at the heroes. But Ella cartwheeled herself through the air to hit Tigress with red psychic energy emanating from her boots multiple times, leaving Raph tackle Tiger Claw from behind that made the tiger mutant drop the seal out of his hand to the ground.

"The Seal!" Tiger Claw exclaimed.

Kavaxas threw April, Karai, Kage, Zack, and Yami off of him as he quickly zoomed for the seal. But Ellie teleported in front of him and kicked him hard in the face that knocked him back to the ground. Ellie quickly picked up the seal in her hands and jumped up in the air, allowing Mikey to catch her in one arm as he moved around with his grappling hook.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey hollered.

Tiger Claw picked up Tigress in his arm and flew after Mikey and Ellie.

* * *

Mikey and Ellie landed on top of the moving train as Tiger Claw followed them and stood in front of them with Tigress.

"Do you two think you can keep the Seal from me?" Tiger Claw questioned.

"Well, duh!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Pretty much." Ellie answered with a shrug.

Tiger Claw tackled Mikey and Tigress fired burnt orange plasma energy waves at Ellie, causing the people in the subway train to stumble from the fight. Mikey and Ellie were thrown to the ground from the brutal attacks from Tiger Claw and Tigress.

"Where is the Seal? Give it to me. Now!" Tiger Claw demanded as he stomped on Mikey's shell and started shaking the seal off the mutant turtle's hand.

The seal was dropped out of Mikey's hand and Tiger Claw picked it up, but his eyes widened in surprise when he and Tigress noticed that the seal was a mini pizza in his hands.

"What?" Tigress growled.

"Ooh, the ol' switcheroo, brah!" Mikey said. "Sorry, kitties. Personal pocket pizza for ya?"

Ellie giggled and planted a kiss on Mikey's cheek.

"Good one, Mikey." Ellie said with a grin.

"Where is the Seal?" Tiger Claw asked in irritation.

"If they don't have it, then who does?" Tigress wondered.

* * *

Back in the battle against Kavaxas, April and Karai were fighting the Demodragon along with Yami, Kage, and Zack while Raph was trying to figure out the seal in his hands.

"Now that we got it, how do we make this thing work?" Raph asked himself.

During the fight, Kavaxas caught a glimpse of Raph holding the seal in his hand.

"The Seal!" Kavaxas cried. "Liberation!"

Kavaxas soared towards Raph, who threw the seal to the red mystic kunoichi.

"Ella!" Raph yelled.

Ella caught the seal in her hands and placed it behind her back when Kavaxas stood close to her with a smile on his face.

"Remember, Ceto, there's always a place with you at my side." Kavaxas said.

"You and I both know that I can never join the dark forces." Ella said with narrow eyes.

"Never say never." Kavaxas said, moving his face closer to Ella's face. "Now, be a dear and hand over the seal to me."

Ella lifted her hands from her back and the seal wasn't with her, making Kavaxas's eyes widen in shock.

"Sorry, but I don't have it." Ella said teasingly.

Kavaxas hissed and looked around to see April holding the seal in her hands. He flew for the seal, but April floated the seal away from him with her telekinetic powers that made the Demodragon chase after it.

One of the Fulci twins and Carmen were watching the battle scene from the hotel room.

"What's going on out there?" Don demanded.

"Um, a bunch of mutants, mystics, boys, and girls fighting. Some kind of dragon flying around breathin' fire." One of the Fulci twins replied.

"It doesn't look good at all, Onyx." Carmen added.

"Are you serious right now?" Onyx shouted.

"Oh. Oh, this could be it. A mutant-mystic apocalypse." Don said with a panic look on his face. "Oh, man. Someone bring me a calzone and some antacid! Hurry!"

* * *

In the hotel hallways, Lila and Delilah ran towards Don's guards and Onyx's masked guards while punching them rapidly with her fist-shaped mask tails and finished them with a slash that sent all of the guards flying. They stopped around the corner to check the hallway for more guards.

"Remember, Delilah, keep it together." Lila warned. "We're after the hearts, not revenge."

One of Don's guards appeared from the door next to the Lila, who broke his gun in half with her mask tails and kicked him away.

"In the spirit of multitasking, I'd like to think we have time for both." Delilah retorted.

Another guard and masked guard appeared behind Delilah with a gun. Lila grabbed them with her fist-shaped mask tail and slammed them fiercely on the ground. Lila gave Delilah a warning glare as she turned the corner, leaving Delilah look down with anger and follow Lila.

* * *

Back on top of the moving train, Tiger Claw punched Mikey with his fist that made the mutant turtle dangle from an edge of the train. The tiger mutant spun his sword in his hand as he loomed to raise it over Mikey.

"Your ride ends here, turtle." Tiger Claw said.

"Maybe you're right." Mikey groaned.

Mikey jumped off the train and fell straight into an alley with injures.

"Little fool." Tiger Claw snarled.

Ellie dashed forward at Tigress and swung strong blades of orange psychic energy in fast succession that sent the tiger mystic mutant flying away past Tiger Claw. She noticed that Mikey wasn't on the moving train and looked at Tiger Claw with a dangerous glare.

"Where's Mikey?" Ellie demanded.

"Probably dead in the alley." Tiger Claw replied with a smile.

Ellie could feel the pounding of her rhythmic heart beating hard inside her as if time has slowly come to a stop. She suddenly felt something warm and pulsing from coming behind that made her spun around with her eyes widened in shock and surprise. She stared up at a feminine figure standing right in front of her with a surprising face. It was a tall, beautiful woman with a curvaceous figure staring down at her. The woman has deep-dark orange skin, long bright orange tied into two braided pigtails with bangs down her forehead, and baby blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved orange leotard with a black hooded cloak and orange knee-length boots with black soles.

 _Are you Selene?_ Ellie asked with a soft gasp.

 _Yes._ Selene spoke. _Unleash your power, Ellie. Remember, no fear._

Ellie nodded her head and looked back at Tiger Claw, who were looking at the orange mystic kunoichi with a confused face.

 _Unleash your power! Let go, Ellie! Ellie, let go!_ Selene yelled.

Ellie screamed out loudly that caught Tiger Claw's attention, making him back away from her. She was lifted high into the air and glowing orangish-white sparkles began to form around her, changing her into a totally different person. Tigress got back on her feet as she looked at Ellie and knew her voice was accompanied by a mature feminine voice, knowing that the spirit of Selene has awaken. Ellie's eyes turned bright orange and her blonde hair was tied up in a bun with metallic orange hairsticks. She suddenly wore a short form-fitting orange dress with long spiked black sleeves and knee-length slits at the sides along with black patent leggings and knee-high dark orange boots. She also has a dark orange diamond symbol on the left side of her face.

Tiger Claw and Tigress became simply stunned by Ellie's transformation.

"So, the Four Dragoness have truly returned." Tigress murmured in surprise.

Ellie created five orange psychic energized dragon emblem in front of her and snapped her fingers that sent them flying forward to hit Tiger Claw multiple times. Tigress quickly ran forward to strike Ellie with her burnt orange plasma energized claws, but Ellie formed multiple orange spheres of psychic energy and launching them at the Tigress that attacked her in painful explosions. Ellie took several deep breaths and flew away to find Mikey lying on the ground with painful injured in an alley.

With that, Tiger Claw got up on his feet and picked up the groaning Tigress in his arms before flying off the train.

* * *

Kavaxas went forward to reach the seal, but it moved away from him. He looked down to see April moving the seal with her telekinetic powers.

"Arrogant child!" Kavaxas said.

Kavaxas unleashed powerful stream of green flames at April, but Kage protected her with a transparent force field of swirling light and dark energy. But the flames broke the force field that pushed him towards April to the ground, breaking the redhead kunoichi's concentration on the seal. Karai, Raph, Ella, Zack, Yami, and Kavaxas looked up at the seal in the air.

"I got it!" Karai called out.

Karai jumped out to catch the seal while Raph, Ella, Zack, and Yami pushed Kavaxas away from her. Karai landed on top of a car and threw the seal to April.

"Now would be a good time to make that thing work." Karai said to April.

Kavaxas held Raph by the neck with his tail. Karai and Kage jumped up from behind him to restrain the Demodragon. Ella shot out multiple large waves of red psychic energy towards Kavaxas in rapid succession. Yami started channeling flames made of pure psychic energy around herself in the shape of a giant Chinese dragon and then fired it forward that heavily burned Kavaxas on impact. Next, Yami bombarded Kavaxas with shards of ice made of pure psychic energy. Finally, Yami radiated many streams of psionic electrical energy around herself to attack Kavaxas. Yami's unexpected powers made Ella and Kage gasp in shock and surprise, but they continued fighting the Demodragon.

"Come on, come on." April murmured as she was trying to control the Demodragon through the seal. "I command you!"

Kavaxas swung Raph with his tail to knock Karai, Kage, Ella and Yami away. He then looked at April with a laugh.

"You have more power than these mutants and equally with these mystics." Kavaxas said. He threw Raph away and walked over to April. "But you don't have the knowledge, child."

Kavaxas laughed as April closed her eyes while trying to control him with the seal, but it doesn't work on the Demodragon.

"Brain with unique power. I will not merely destroy you." Kavaxas said as he stood in front of April and loomed over her with his spread out wings. "I'll swallow your soul!"

April opened her eyes with a smirk and moved away as Raph stood in front of her and held a long pipe in his hands.

"Swallow this!" Raph said.

Raph shoved the long pipe in Kavaxas's mouth, causing him to choke on it and spit it out of his mouth.

Kavaxas unleashed powerful stream of green flames at Kage, who flipped away from the Demodragon and slid over a car to avoid the attack.

"Give me...the Seal!" Kavaxas shouted.

Kavaxas went after Kage, who held the seal in his hands. He tossed the seal to Karai, making the Demodragon chase after her. Karai threw the seal to Yami and jumped away from Kavaxas. The Demodragon unleashed powerful stream of green flames at Yami, but April conjured up a psychic shield to block the green flames. Yami tossed the seal at Zack, who grabbed it in one hand and flew high into the air to avoid the flames. As Kavaxas got close to catch him, Zack threw the seal down to the street with fast speed. Raph caught the seal in the air, but Kavaxas caught the mutant turtle in the green flames.

"No!" April shouted.

Raph tumbled down to the ground, dropping the seal to the ground in the process. Tiger Claw landed Tigress on her feet and picked the seal up from the ground. Kavaxas looked to watch Ella forming large red bat-like wings out of psychic energy and flapping them to blow the fire away. Ella flew over to check on Raph and glared at Kavaxas with an angry growl. Karai, April, Kage, Zack, and Yami jumped on the Demodragon to attack him, but Kavaxas threw them off of him that crashed against the wall.

Kavaxas turned back at Ella with a smile on his face.

"At least, you and I are finally getting a chance to talk. I see we have much to talk about." Kavaxas said.

"Mind if I talk with my hands?" Ella snapped.

Ella gathered a massive amount of red psychic energy in her left hand to fire a red ball of psychic energy at Kavaxas and then jumped in the air to spin around at fast speed that she created an illusion of a red psychic energized tornado around herself before diving straight into Kavaxas feet-first. Ella landed on her feet while Kavaxas backed away from that attack.

"You don't know anything about me!" Ella shouted angrily.

"On the contrary, Ceto. I know everything about you." Kavaxas said as he approached closely towards Ella, who took one step back from him. "I've been watching you for some time in the past. I know why you're always protecting the world from evil. But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you, Ceto. Come with me."

Kavaxas held out one hand in front of Ella, who was staring at the hand and raises her hand as if she was starting to reach for it. But she looked at the Demodragon with a cunning smile on her face.

"Nice try, but your way of convincing won't work on me." Ella said.

Ella shot out a powerful blast of red psychic energy from her hand that hurled Kavaxas down the length of the ground to crash onto his back. Kavaxas flew back up in the air and soared straight towards the red mystic kunoichi. Ella quickly surrounded her entire body in red psychic energy, but it evaporated instantly when Kavaxas locked his right arm around Ella's right forearm.

"If you won't join me, then I have other ways to convince you." Kavaxas said with a grin. He grabbed Ella's left forearm when she swung it at him. His eyes slowly glowed in bright green. "Mea est anima tua. Mea est anima tua. Mea est anima tua."

Ella's eyes widened wide in horror at the spell realization, backing up from Kavaxas's face and voiced a series of tortured screams as dark red light poured from both eyes while the Demodragon kept chanting the spell. Her hair lengthened into long and lustrous in a ponytail held together by two dark red bands. Her bright green eyes went dark red pupiless eyes. She wore a short dark red kimono with black trim, a tight crimson red wrap belt, a pair of black tights, dark red skull earrings, and a pair of knee-length black boots.

Kavaxas finally released Ella from his grasp after the spell was completed.

"Enough of these games!" Tiger Claw spoke as he landed down to the ground and placed Tigress down on her feet before holding up the seal in his hands. "Retrieve the hearts at once, Kavaxas. Now!"

With that, Kavaxas and Tiger Claw flew away to the hotel building while Ella teleported herself out of sight with Tigress.

"No!" Raph shouted. "Ella!"

Karai, Kage, Zack, and Yami gathered around Raph.

"Ah. That's not good." Karai commented.

"Raph, Ellie sent a text. Mikey's hurt pretty bad." April said as she ran up to the others with her chiming T-Phone.

* * *

Lila and Delilah bursted into the room as they kicked Don's guards and Onyx's masked guards away. The Fulci twins pulled out their weapons and charged at the mystic mutant fusions. Lila and Delilah easily fought the twins with their mask tails, but they are fighting against the four biker sisters when they powered their mechanical gloves. Don and Onyx watched the fight as they were holding the hearts in their hands. Delilah smacked Marie and Carmen to the wall before grabbing Don out of his chair and Onyx from the ground with her fist-shaped mask tails as she pressed them against the wall with an angry face.

"This is the end for both of you." Delilah growled angrily as she summoned her bo staff in her hands with the glowing purple energy-powered blade coming out at the end.

"Delilah, don't lose sight of who you are!" Lila shouted as she threw Ana and Serena to the wall.

Delilah ignored Lila and continued pointing the glowing purple energy-powered blade at Don and Onyx.

"This is the end!" Delilah exclaimed with a dark smile.

Delilah gasped sharply as she saw the image of Donnie and Donna looking at her with fear in the blade. Delilah came to her senses and knew what she must do.

"Because we're taking the hearts and you two are going to jail!" Delilah said to Don and Onyx.

Delilah dropped Don and Onyx to the ground before taking the hearts from them and tossing it to Lila.

"Nice job, D." Lila said.

Delilah gave Lila a smile and Lila gave her a thumbs up with a grin.

Then suddenly, the door was blown up by a powerful stream of green flames that made Lila and Delilah crash straight to the floor with painful groaning. Tiger Claw, Tigress, Ella, and Kavaxas walked into the room. The Demodragon picked up the hearts from the ground as Tiger Claw and Tigress walked up to him.

"And what of the Turtles?" Tiger Claw asked Tigress as he was looking down at Lila and Delilah. "They looked different somehow."

"Fusion." Tigress said simply. "The Lotus have used a fusion spell on the Turtles. Saw it happened when they fought Shredder and Shade."

Kavaxas looked back at the mystic mutant fusions and turned to Ella with an evil grin. Ella nodded her head and walked over to her former teammates. She released a large red psychic energy explosion from her hand as a close-range attack that blew up the wall of the hotel building and knocked the mystic mutant fusions outside onto the street ground. Lila and Delilah turned back into a mass of light to split back into the two mutant brothers and the two mystic sisters.

"So much anger, power, strength!" Kavaxas said with a satisfying smile as he looked at the hearts in his possession.

"You will give the hearts to us, Kavaxas." Tiger Claw ordered as he held his hand out to the Demodragon.

Kavaxas looked at Tiger Claw with a growl over his shoulder, but Ella put a comforting hand on Kavaxas's shoulder that made him smile a bit at her. He simply handed the hearts to him and Tigress before bowing down at them.

"We have what we came for. Let's go." Tigress said.

Lee slowly stood up from the ground and helped Leo, Donnie, and Donna on their feet. They looked up to see Kavaxas, Tiger Claw, Tigress, and Ella flying away from the opening hole of the hotel building.

"The hearts!" Leo said with a groan.

"Ella!" Lee cried in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone looked over to watch Don, Onyx, and their remaining accomplices being taken away in the police car for their arrest on the rooftops.

"At least Vizioso and his goons are finished along with Onyx and her squad." Karai commented.

"Guys!" April called.

Everyone gasped when they saw Raph and April helping an injured Mikey on his feet. Ellie gently released her mutant boyfriend on the ground.

"Mikey!" Leo exclaimed as he ran up to his youngest brother with the others. "Are you okay?"

"I made it out by the skin of my shell, dudes." Mikey replied with a moan.

"We gotta get you back to the lair, pronto." Donnie said as he bent down to his injured brother. "You'll be okay, Mikey."

"On my gosh." Lee said as she and Donna are looking at their youngest sister with wide eyes. "Ellie, you're...you're..."

"Yeah, I know." Ellie said with a grin. "You should have seen me fighting Tiger Claw and Tigress. I've never felt so powerful in my life."

"Speaking of powerful, Yami unleashed her magic against Kavaxas earlier." Kage said. "I gonna admit I was surprisingly impressed."

"That's how the Kraang made me." Yami said with a shrug.

Ellie looked around the rooftop to notice that Ella wasn't with the others.

"Wait a minute, where's Ella?" Ellie asked her older sisters.

"That demon Kavaxas took her." Raph replied with rage on his angry face.

"I watched him chanting some spell and sensed that Ella was under his dark control." April explained.

"Oh no." Lee gasped in realization. "Kavaxas must have use the brainwashing spell on her. He has been so obsessed with getting Ella on his side that I've bet Tigress gave him an opportunity to do so."

"And it's all my fault." Donna said sadly. She slowly started to cry with heavy tears flowing from her eyes. "If I haven't gone for revenge, none of this would have happen!"

"Donna, this is not my fault." Raph said as he placed a comforting hand on Donna's shoulder.

"Raph's right." Donnie said, placing his comforting hand over Donna's shoulder. "We will do everything to save your sister."

Donna looked at Donnie for a few seconds and enveloped him in a hug. Donnie returned the hug to comfort his mystic girlfriend. Ellie and Kage also hugged their sister for comfort.

"What do we do?" Karai asked. "Can they really bring back Shredder and Shade?"

"We don't stop fighting, Karai. We take them all down." Leo said determinedly. "Tiger Claw, Tigress, Kavaxas, all of them."

"And save my sister." Lee said.

* * *

Back in the underground cavern, Tiger Claw and Tigress stood together at the center of the pentagram. Fishface, Masque, Bebop, Jinx, Rocksteady, Crystallia, Rahzar, and Galva stood behind them on the edge of the pentagram. Ella and the Shadow Phoenixes stood behind the rising podium towards the mutants. And all of the Foot Cultists have gathered together below.

Everyone looked up to watch Kavaxas flying in front of two golden Japanese coffins with glass top-and-bottom sides. Shredder's body was rested in one coffin and Shade's body was rested in another coffin.

"Kovatala Zavanasa Vakasala!" Kavaxas chanted as he was holding the glowing hearts in his hands.

Shredder's heart and Shade's heart began glowing with green energy. One heart floated down to Shredder's chest while the other heart floated down to Shade's chest. Two glowing hearts then surged glowing bright green veins all over the undead bodies.

"Let the Shredder and Lady Shade rise once more!" Kavaxas declared.

The sound of rattling chains slowly lowered two golden Japanese coffins down to the pentagram in front of the mutants and the mystic mutants.

Suddenly, two hands rose in the air from the coffins.

* * *

 **Sorry, I took so long. But I finished the chapter. Now working on the next one. Review and enjoy.**


	4. End Times

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas must defeat the mighty demodragon Kavaxas to prevent him from destroying the world.**

* * *

In the underground cavern, the mutants and the mystic mutants watched the hands of resurrected Shredder and resurrected Shade rising out of the coffins.

"Yes. Yes! Our Masters has arisen! Long live the Shredder!" Tiger Claw declared.

The mutants and the mystic mutants backed away from the rising masters with fear as Kavaxas landed on his feet behind them and crossed her arms over her chest. Shredder looked more zombie-like with worms coming out of his skin. His head was nothing more than a skull, sinew, and glowing green eyes. The Kuro Kabuto barely appeared on his head and few blades jutting out of his body. Shade also looked more zombie-like with light black hair and pale black skin. The Kuraun was glued around her glowing green eyes.

"I am cold, Shredder. Is this truly the earth?" Lady Shade spoke as she stood up from her coffin.

"Or another illusion? We have been gone for eons." Shredder said as he stood up from his coffin.

"No. Many months, but not eons." Tigress answered.

"You need to recover. Kavaxas, will he heal?" Tiger Claw asked Kavaxas.

"In time." Kavaxas said simply.

"What? Restore them now!" Tiger Claw demanded as he looked back at Kavaxas. "I do not want an excuse to keep you here."

The sound of rustling made Tiger Claw turn back to Shredder and Shade with wide eyes.

"Huh?" Tiger Claw asked in shock.

Shredder and Shade stepped out from their coffins as they walked towards the mutants and the mystic mutants with a gait in slow paces.

"Kavaxas stays with us, Tiger Claw." Shredder said.

Tiger Claw and Tigress backed away from their zombie masters. Every mutants and mystic mutants' eyes widened wide in shock when Shredder and Shade got close to them. But Shade turned around to see Ella standing behind her with the Shadow Phoenixes.

"What's she doing here?" Lady Shade asked with narrow eyes.

"She belongs to me." Kavaxas replied.

"I gave Kavaxas a secret spell that brought the reborn Dragoness to our side." Tigress explained.

"I remember the Kraang mention about the Four Dragoness to their alien invasion, but I would have never thought it will be Saldana's precious daughters." Shade said. "That would be perfect for our cause."

"Soon, this pitiful world will be ours." Shredder declared.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Ellie was sitting on the couch with a sad face in the living room.

"I can't believe Ella has gone to the dark side, guys." Ellie sighed with a frown.

"Don't blame yourself for your sister." Zack said as he floated around the room above her. "It was all Kavaxas's doing."

"Zack's right, Ellie. And that's why I need to collect more data on Kavaxas and the spell he put on Ella." Donna said as she stood behind Ellie with a purple clover-shaped device in her hand. "Both Tiger Claw and Tigress have all the pieces to resurrect Shredder and Shade, so we must to find a counterattack for them."

"Hey, where is Lee anyway?" Ellie asked as she looked around to see that her oldest sister isn't with the others.

"Meditating in the dojo." Yami responded. "I feel so bad for her to have the weight of the world on her shoulders."

* * *

Lee was meditating peacefully in front of Saldana's shrine inside the dojo. She can't stop thinking about Kavaxas. Not only he has proven to be stronger and faster than herself and her team, he already possesses Ella at his side of evil as his queen. Lee collapsed her knees to the floor and punched her fists down to the floor in anger.

"This is too much for me. I can't do this anymore." Lee murmured as she looked down at the floor.

Lee suddenly felt a familiar aura and looked up to see a physical manifestation of her mother standing in front of the shrine.

"I know how you feel in life, my daughter." Saldana spoke. "But we always endure in due time. Leona, you must be spiritually prepared for what is to come."

"But, mother, it's not the Shadow nor the Foot I'm worried about." Lee said. "It's Kavaxas. He's twice as deadly and powerful than Lady Shadestrike said the Super Shredder. And top of that, he took my sister Ella to his side."

"That's true. The Earth will forever be coated in darkness if he continued roaming free." Saldana said. "But you mustn't give up on your sister, Leona. She could feel deep in her mind that she needs your help. Remember what I told you before. In darkness, look towards the light."

"But what does that even mean?" Lee asked with a sigh. "How can we stop him and save Ella, Mother?"

Lee looked back at Saldana, but she's gone out of her sight once again. She stepped out of the dojo and walked into the living room, where her sisters and her friends were preparing for their mission.

"Team, it's time to go." Lee said firmly.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas, Zack, and Yami ran into the tunnels to the underground lair to stop the Demodragon and rescue Rafaela from his control. They got the secret passageway door open and slid down to the pipe.

"This place is almost dark that I can't see anything." Ellie said as she looked around the area. "I'm not even sure if those creepy robed Foot freaks or those Shadow kunoichi squad are here."

"I got it." Donna said.

Donna stomped her foot on the ground and picked up many familiar figures sneaking around the darkness through the vibrations.

"It's those Foot freaks!" Donna whispered.

Everyone heard chittering saw green eyes appearing all around them. The Foot Cultists started surrounding the heroes, who got together in a defensive circle with their summoning powers.

Before one of the Foot Cultists could attack, one Shadow Phoenix came out of nowhere and surrounded them in a black pillar of dark energy with an energy dragon revolving it as protection. Masque then floated above and projected ghost white light from her hands that scared them off.

"Bright light is their weakness?" Zack asked with a scoff. "Go figure."

"All right, Masque, why did you two help us?" Ellie demanded threateningly as she got right in front of Masque with a glare. She lifted her orange psychic energized fist above the ghost mystic mutant's face. "You got three seconds to explain yourself before I'll do something that Ella might do."

"Take it easy, Ellie." Yami said as she stared at Masque with bright pink eyes. "They're not a threat."

"You can read their minds?" Donna asked.

"Of course." Yami replied. "I can manipulate astral energy, read and control minds, and manipulate anything with my mind with psychic magic."

"Impressive." Donna said.

"All right, Masque. Start talking." Lee said angrily.

"If you wanna know the truth of the Shadow Phoenixes, you might wanna let Aiko explain her backstory." Masque said.

"Back when my mother Shade fought your mother Saldana, she noticed that some of her experimental mutagen blood spilled out from her limbs." Aiko explained. "She slowly understood that she would need someone to defeat the Lotus Clan since Amora was the only remaining child to her clan. So, she used her black magic to turn five of her ribs into me and my four sisters. During our time in the Shadow Clan, my mother passed her knowledge to us to become more and more powerful. Under our command of Tigress, we helped the Foot Cultists build the underground shrine and became stealthy kunoichis for the Shadow Clan."

"Well, thanks for helping us." Lee said.

"So, are you gonna take Kavaxas down with us?" Zack asked.

"Oh, heck no!" Masque answered in surprise. "This whole thing is getting to be too much, even for me. Especially now that Shade is back all gross and disgusting."

Lee, Donna, Ellie, Zack, and Yami gasped collectively.

"They brought Shade back from the dead already?" Lee asked in shock.

"Yes, they did." Aiko said with a sigh. "I don't believe what Tigress and Tiger Claw are doing is honorable. My sisters and I have talked about it and we are ready to strike when it's time for your aid."

"Well, I'm going back to a nice life of crime, even as a mutant." Masque said. "But we'll never know. We might cross paths sometime. See ya later."

With that, Masque left the passageway and Aiko leapt away into the darkness.

"Well, at least we got Aiko on our side. Let's do this thing." Zack said as he was looking towards the entrance.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas, Zack, and Yami slid inside using their balance and ran towards the pentagram circle. They ran up the stairs and only saw the Turtles, April, and Casey. But their enemies were nowhere in sight.

That's when April started to use her psychic powers.

"They're here." April whispered. "They're close."

Everyone heard a familiar maniacal laughter and turned around to see Kavaxas and Ella landing in front of them.

"Welcome, my enemies." Kavaxas said.

Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, April, and Casey pulled out their weapons while Lee, Donna, Ellie, Zack, and Yami summoned their powers. The Foot Cultists were chittering nearby. Bebop appeared out of nowhere with a chuckle. Jinx leapt down from above along with Crystallia and Galva. And Rocksteady and Rahzar followed the others with growls. Then, Shredder and Shade slowly stepped out from the shadows.

"How many millennia have we waited." Shredder's voice called out.

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, April, Casey, Zack, and Yami looked up to watch the undead Shredder and the undead Shade with wide eyes.

"We will send you to the Netherworld to take our place." Shade's voice spoke.

"Now we shall have our revenge!" Shredder and Shade voiced.

"Shredder?" Leo murmured.

"Shade?" Lee muttered.

Mikey charged forward to jump up towards Shredder while twirling his nunchucks.

"Booyaka...ungh!" Mikey cried.

Shredder held his hand up and levitated Mikey in the air with telekinesis! Mikey screamed as Shredder's eyes glowed in bright green and he threw Mikey away that made him hit Casey.

"Okay, that's it!" Ellie yelled.

Ellie charged forward to attack Shredder with a large devastating orange blast of psychic energy, but Shade protected Shredder with a transparent black energy force field and shot out transparent black energy lasers from all of her fingers that sent Ellie flying away with a scream.

"Get them!" Leo and Lee shouted.

April charged forward to attack Shredder first with her tessen, but she got knocked back by Shredder's telekinetic powers. Leo went to strike next, but Shredder swatted him away with one arm. Raph charged forward to attack Shredder with his sais, but Shredder swatted him away with his arm again. Donnie jumped up with his bo staff in his hands, but Shredder used his telekinetic power to throw him away. Yami bombarded Shade with shards of ice made of pure psychic energy, Lee fired a blue massive beam of psychic energy from her hands towards Shade, Donna threw eight explosive balls of glowing purple psychic energy at Shade, and Zack fired a green beam of ectoplasmic energy at Shade. But Shade conjured up a transparent black energy force field that threw those attacks back at the heroes. Yami, Lee, Donna, and Zack's eyes widened wide in surprise as they dodged their own attacks with their enhanced agility. Leo grabbed his katana swords and slashed off Shredder's head and arm. Shredder's head rolled in front of Donnie and Donna. The undead Shredder's eyes started to glow, making Donnie and Donna scream out loud. Leo and Lee screamed as they watched Shredder's arm started to move on its own. Shredder knocked April back again as his arm began crawling up to him. Leo attacked Shredder again with his katana swords, but he got being pushed when Shredder striked him. Shredder's arm reattached itself onto him and grabbed Leo by the face. Yami and Donna charged forward to attack Shade, but Shade protected herself with a transparent black force field to repel them. Lee charged forward to strike Shade with a series of rapid slashes, but she got repelled by the transparent black force field.

As Tiger Claw was too busy watching the fight, Mikey stealthily snatched the seal from his hand.

"Huh? No!" Tiger Claw exclaimed.

"Yes! Thanks, Kitty Claw." Mikey said.

Kavaxas turned his attention to Mikey and flew high into the air as he unleashed strong green flames at him.

"Mikey!" Leo and Ellie yelled.

But Mikey held up the seal in his hands that protected him from the green flames.

"Ah-ha! All right, Hot Head. Attack Zombie Shredder and Zombie Witch Shade!" Mikey ordered.

Kavaxas zoomed down straight towards Shredder and Shade just as the undead Foot Clan leader grabbed his head from the ground.

Ellie and Zack ran straight towards Ella, who noticed them and unleashed a rapid barrage of red psychic energy bolts to attack them in low and high directions. But Ellie and Zack dodged out of the way, causing the psychic energy bolts to hit Crystallia, Jinx, Tigress, and Galva instead. The Shadow Phoenixes charged forward to surround Ellie in a circle, leaving Zack alone against the brainwashed red mystic kunoichi. Ella then began firing numerous red psychic energy beam towards Zack from her hands, but Zack protected himself with a green force field.

"You know, I really don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!" Zack cried.

Zack dropped down the force field and his eyes became mismatching eyes with a loud screeching roar that caught everyone's attention. He now gained a tall and muscular body stature. His phantom-like body became grey exterior with black lines running all over him while black interior has his ribcage and bones sticking out. His right eye turned red and his left eye turned green. Zack stared at Ella with a dangerous roar, making all the mutants and mystic mutants frighten with fear and shock. Ellie, Yami, April, Casey, Leo, Lee, and Mikey stared at Zack's mutant form in awe. Donna and Donnie covered their each other's mouths as both of their faces turned green for seeing Zack's expose ribcage and bones.

"Now, that's a major horror show." Raph commented with a surprise face.

Ella narrowed her eyes without any sign of fear and shot out a spreadshot of red bolts of psychic energy at Zack from her hands. But Zack unleashed his tentacles under his ribcage and used them to grab Ella's arms and legs tightly. As Ella was trying to break free from the tentacles, Zack released a highly destructive stream of green ecto-energy from his mouth at the red mystic kunoichi. The scream was accompanied by a distinct ghostly moaning sound that made everyone cover their ears. Ella screamed loudly in pain and then passed out. Zack's tentacles pulled the unconscious Ella towards him and he picked her up in her arms.

" _Ceto! No!_ " Kavaxas exclaimed as he grabbed Shade's face and threw her away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mikey said. "Keep fighting the zombie Shredder and Shade!"

"Cannot...disobey!" Kavaxas exclaimed as he started smacking Shredder with his clawed hands.

Kavaxas stomped on Shredder's chest as Mikey kept controlling him with the seal.

"It's just like a video game." Mikey smiled.

Mikey aimed the seal to control Kavaxas on attacking Rocksteady, who was running forward to stop the orange masked turtle. Mikey then motioned the seal for Kavaxas to attack Rahzar, who jumped out of the way from the blasting green flames.

"Aww, yeah! Level up!" Mikey cried happily.

Mikey held up the seal in the air while twisting his hips. But Bebop appeared out of nowhere with his invisibility.

"Nice try, Turtle." Bebop said as he whacked Mikey to the side and threw the seal to Tiger Claw. "Heads up, T.C."

Tiger Claw caught the seal in his hand just when Kavaxas started flying down to him.

"You obey only me, your master." Tiger Claw ordered Kavaxas.

Donnie and Donna held their devices in their hand as they began beeping at Tiger Claw and Kavaxas.

"We got the readings we need. Mikey, we need an exit." Donnie said to Mikey.

"You heard the turtle, Ellie. Get us out of here." Donna said to Ellie.

"We're on it!" Ellie shouted.

"Booyakabunga!" Mikey shouted.

Mikey and Ellie threw smoke bombs down to the ground and the heroes escaped from the pentagram.

"I hate when they do that." Rocksteady said to Galva, Crystallia, and Rahzar.

"How easily you turned on us." Tiger Claw snarled to Kavaxas. "What is your game?"

"Only to serve the one who holds the Seal, Master." Kavaxas replied as he bowed down with one knee in front of Tiger Claw.

"Shade, Shredder, what will you two have Tiger Claw do? Banish the Demodragon back to the Netherworld?" Tigress asked.

"No. Kavaxas is a powerful ally." Shade replied as she walked next to Shredder while fixing her neck without pain.

"He will remain on Earth with us as our second in command." Shredder said as he attached his head to his neck.

"What?" Tiger Claw and Tigress exclaimed with horrified faces.

Kavaxas chuckled with a dark smile behind Tiger Claw and Tigress.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Ella was sleeping on the couch inside the living room. Ellie, Lee, Zack, and Yami were standing over the red mystic kunoichi to check on her. Ella's eyelid began twitching and she snapped awake with a gasp. She sat up on the couch and placed her right hand on the side of her head.

"Whoa." Ella spoke with a groan. "What just happened?"

"It's okay, Ella. You are safe. Kavaxas can no longer control you." Yami said as she put her hand on Ella's shoulder.

"Well, thanks to Zack, who broke you out of that spell." Ellie grinned.

"Sorry, if my black ghost form scare you." Zack apologized with a chuckle. "It happens when extreme emotions take over my state of mind. It took months to control that form, but I only used that form for dire situations."

"Well, I'm just glad I'm back to normal, so I can beat the snot out of that Demodragon." Ella said as she pounded her right fist into her left hand. She looked around to notice Donna isn't with them. "Uh, where's Donna?"

Everyone walked into the lab to see Donna had finished constructing her new invention. She created six double handguns on the table. The handguns have a smooth and large barrel with round corners, two black-framed white lenses up front, a dark trigger with no trigger guard, and a white stripe around it going from both sides of its rear to in front of the trigger.

"Done." Donna announced with a proud smile. "Thanks to the new data on Kavaxas, my spectral shotguns are specially designed to take down supernatural entities."

"Whoa." Ellie commented in awe. "So wicked awesome!"

"I've made double spectral shotguns for each of us." Donna explained. "Except for Zack, who has equal amount of power to take them down."

"That's good." Zack said with a shrug.

The Lotus Ninjas, Zack, and Yami geared up to get ready for their battle against Kavaxas. They walked towards the entrance until they heard growling that made them turn to see Kage standing next to Mala.

"Oh yeah! I called Mala and Kage for some back-up." Mikey exclaimed with a smile as she ran up to hug Mala.

"Karai, I thought I told you we'd take care of this while you're reshaping your clan." Lee said.

"Come on, Lee. Do you really think I was going to listen to you?" Kage asked with a smirk as she crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well, it's miller time. Let's go kick some undead zombie butt and take down Kavaxas once and for all." Ella declared.

* * *

Back in the underground cavern, Shredder and Shade sat silently on their throne chairs. Kavaxas stood between the throne chairs to chat with them. Rahzar laid down like a dog next to Shredder's throne room and Galva stood next to Shade's throne room like a bodyguard. Tiger Claw growled as he clutched the seal tightly in his hand. Bebop, Rocksteady, Jinx, and Crystallia stood behind him as Tigress stood on his left side.

"I question whether Shredder and Shade are alive at all or simply the puppet of Kavaxas." Tiger Claw whispered.

"I feel you, T. C. What are you gonna do? Go on mutant strike?" Bebop whispered back.

"Tiger Claw. Now that Kavaxas is our second in command in both clans, you will relinquish the Seal of the Ancients to him. Right now." Shredder ordered Tiger Claw.

Kavaxas looked down at Tiger Claw with a small chuckle.

"No, never." Tiger Claw refused. "It is too dangerous, Shredder. I will not allow it."

"Tigress, take the seal from Tiger Claw now." Lady Shade ordered Tigress.

"No." Tigress responded. "Tiger Claw's right. Freeing Kavaxas from the Seal of the Ancients is not right."

"If you two will not obey us, then you both shall be destroyed." Shredder said.

Rahzar roared and sprang down to tackle Tiger Claw, making the tiger mutant drop the seal to the ground. Tigress picked up the seal and sprinted forward to back up Tiger Claw, but Galva grabbed the tiger mystic mutant with her large hands to squeeze Tigress tight that made her drop the seal off her hand. Tiger Claw kicked Rahzar off of him and Tigress charged a massive sphere of burnt orange plasma energy with both hands to blast Galva. They quickly crawled their way to the seal, but Shade trapped them inside a transparent black force field while Shredder stomped his foot to break the seal into three pieces.

"Yes! Finally! It is done." Kavaxas cried with a triumph smile.

"What? What is done?" Tigress demanded.

"I had to achieve three deeds to end this world. First, destroy a great warrior: Tatsu. Next, resurrect two evil warriors: Shredder and Shade. And finally, destroy the Seal that binds me." Kavaxas explained. He formed green flames to summon his staff in his hand out of thin air. "And now, I can unleash the spirits of the Netherworld onto the earth and control both worlds."

"Master Shredder, Mistress Shade, we must stop him!" Tiger Claw shouted.

"Don't you understand, Tiger Claw? You were right." Shredder replied as he and Shade looked back at Kavaxas.

"Kavaxas is our master now." Lady Shade added.

Kavaxas laughed sinisterly and lifted his staff high into the air.

"Watch as the world ends." Kavaxas said.

Bright cyan light started glowing below the pentagram and began shaking the entire underground chamber.

* * *

Outside, the road started opening huge cracks with bright cyan light in the city. Many screaming citizens scattered away as all of the undead spirits rose from the cracks and began taking over the city.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas, Zack, Yami, Kage, and Mala were teleported on the rooftop ground as they looked down to see ghosts rising from the ground, making them gasp in shock.

"You have gotta be kidding me." Yami said with wide eyes.

Everyone saw a giggling beautiful Italian ghost sorceress rising from the ground and began soaring around the city.

"Enero!" Donna exclaimed in recognition.

"Ellie, Kage, Ella, and Mala, you're with me." Lee ordered. "We're going after Kavaxas. The rest of you take care of the ghosts."

"With pleasure." Zack grinned as he engulfed his hands in green ectoplasmic energy.

Lee waved her hands around in a circle and concentrated on her magic before pointing it down to the ground.

"Ōpunpōtaru." Lee casted.

At her command, a large blue swirly portal appeared on the rooftop ground. She, Ellie, Kage, Ella, and Mala hopped swiftly inside before the portal closed itself shut. Donna, Yami, and Zack leapt away from the rooftop ground into the battle against the ghosts.

* * *

Back in the underground cavern, Kavaxas was watching Tiger Claw swung his sword at Rahzar and Tigress swung her burnt orange plasma energized claws at Galva.

"Fight, my undead minions." Kavaxas said.

"This is too freaky-deaky for me, dog!" Bebop whimpered as he clutched his hands on Rocksteady's right arm.

"Let us make like tree and run." Rocksteady agreed.

"Way ahead of you." Jinx and Crystallia concurred.

Bebop, Rocksteady, Jinx, and Crystallia ran out of the cavern that left Tiger Claw and Tigress on their own.

Kavaxas laughed maniacally until Leo shot a powerful stream of proton energy at him from behind with his blaster. Lee came from above and shot rapid-fire proton energy bolts at Kavaxas with her shotguns. Shredder walked up to Leo and knocked him down while Shade held Lee with her black magic and threw her next to the blue masked turtle. Leo got back up on his feet and pulled out his katana swords as Lee constructed two blue katana blades made of psychic energy from her hands. Karai, Mikey, Leatherhead, Kage, Ellie, Ella, and Mala arrived in time to join the fight against Kavaxas, Shredder, and Shade.

"In a dimension of suffering, in an age of pain, I ruled on a throne of bone." Kavaxas declared. He held up one hand to conjure a green flaming ball that caused the cavern to crumble. "I, Kavaxas, swore one day I would rule all dimensions. The time has come!"

The entire underground chamber began to crumble as if the place was shifting into Kavaxas's image. Tiger Claw and Tigress jumped on a column safely. Rahzar and Galva jumped on the edge of the column to hang on. But Tigress and Tiger Claw kicked them off the column, sending both Galva and Rahzar fall to their deaths into the chasm to the Netherworld.

* * *

Back in the city, Donna and Yami continued blasting rapid-fire proton energy bolts at the spirits with their shotguns while Zack kept firing explosive green blasts of ecto-energy at the spirits from his hands. Enero encased herself in dark magic and stretched herself in a drill-like fashion to charge into Zack that sent him crash to a building rooftop. Before Donna and Yami can aim their shotguns at her, Enero focused her dark magic and released it in a large fiery supernova that sent them flying onto Zack.

"This is just too easy." Enero giggled.

"Don't get too comfortable, Enero!"

Donna, Yami, and Zack immediately got back on their feet as they stared at the source of that voice. Two female spirits and one male spirit rose in front of Enero from few inches away. One female spirit was a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She has a white star-shaped birthmark in the navel area. She wore a white kimono with wide, bell-shaped sleeves and her clan's symbol are printed on the front and back of her dress. Another female spirit was a tall, attractive woman with long black hair tied into a bun and dark green eyes. She wore a black sleeveless V-neck qipao with a grey obi and its ribbons are hanging loose at the right side, grey Chinese pants, and black Chinese shoes. One male spirit was a strong, handsome man with extremely muscular physique, medium length black hair, and sky blue eyes. He wore a black V-neck training shirt and black hakama pants with several blue linings, black sparring gloves, and black ankle wraps with blue linings.

"Saldana? Akaru? Andrew?" Yami gasped in shock.

"My mother!" Donna exclaimed with an amazed smile.

"And my parents!" Zack cried in amazement.

"You three have really been ticking me off lately." Enero gasped with a snarl.

"You don't have the potential to wield magic against us." Saldana said.

"Time to send you back to the Netherworld where you belong, witch!" Akaru cried.

Akaru fired a dark ball of demonic magic at Enero that drove her back away from the teens. Andrew charged forward to attack Enero with a flurry of upward kicks before finishing with two forward high kicks to the face that sent her hurtling away. Saldana shot out large white balls of energy at Enero followed by a sixteen-punch combo with her white energized fists.

* * *

Leatherhead was hanging out onto one pillar column with Mikey, Mala, and Ellie on his back. He threw them onto the pillar column before facing Kavaxas at his sight.

"Now is the season of evil. Humanity's last cry!" Kavaxas declared.

Kavaxas flew around the cavern with his staff in his hand and spat out a powerful stream of green flames at the alligator mutant. But Leatherhead jumped out of the way from the flames.

"Never." Leatherhead said as he jumped onto another pillar column.

* * *

Back in the city, Enero was conjuring several explosive balls of dark magic that converged them onto one mystic spirit and two human spirits. Andrew, Saldana, and Akaru dodged away from the dark magic balls with quick speed. Akaru released a pulse of demonic magic to engulf Enero and hurled her to the side of the buildings. Saldana aimed her glowing white hands and fired a hail of blazing white energized arrows at Enero. Andrew unleashed a flurry of rapid punches and flips at Enero before finally kicking her away.

"Your magic is starting to wane, witch." Andrew said.

Enero hissed angrily and fired a flurry of dark magic spheres at one mystic spirit and two human spirits. Only Andrew and Akaru both avoided Enero's dark magic while Saldana stood behind Enero and poked the pressure points on her arms with two fingers from her hands, causing Enero to scream out loud in pain.

On a building rooftop, Zack continued firing explosive green blasts of ecto-energy at more incoming spirits from his hands as Donna and Yami continued blasting rapid-fire proton energy bolts at the incoming spirits with their shotguns at their sights.

Then, the sound of faint whispering caught their attention as Donna, Yami, and Zack looked to see more spirits rising from the large cracks.

"This is endless." Zack said.

"But we have to keep them occupied." Yami said.

* * *

Back in the underground cavern, Tiger Claw shot both red lasers and freeze bullets from his blasters at Shredder, but the undead Foot Clan leader threw him off down to the pillar column below with his telekinesis. Shredder then jumped right in front of Leo. But Karai jumped on Shredder's back and stabbed her tanto sword on him, causing the undead Foot Clan leader to fall off into the chasm below. Tigress charged a massive sphere of burnt orange plasma energy with both hands to blast Shade away, but the undead Shadow Clan leader dodged out of the way and dashed forward to attack Tigress with a flurry of black energized blades in several directions. Shade then levitated right in front of Lee, but Kage fired numerous spheres of dark energy continuously at her from his hands and then swiped his hand to unleash multiple rays of yellow light that sent the undead Shadow Clan leader flying to the edge of the pillar platform. Shade swiftly got back up on her feet and began gathering blazing black magic in her hands, but the Shadow Phoenixes sprang high in the air above the undead Shadow Clan leader and fired powerful dark energy beam in front of her together that caused Shade to fall off into the chasm below.

Kavaxas spat out another powerful stream of green flames at Leatherhead on a pillar column that knocked the alligator mutant down.

"No! Leatherhead!" Mikey shouted.

Kavaxas fired powerful stream of green flames at Mikey, Ellie, and Mala that made them move away from the flames. Mala jumped off from the pillar column to strike the Demodragon with her razor-sharp claws, but Kavaxas rapidly hit Mala with his staff multiple times and jumped in the air with a somersault before thrusting downward into her face

"Mala!" Ellie cried.

Kavaxas fired another powerful stream of green flames at Ellie and Mikey again, but Ella came out of nowhere and summoned a large red shield out of psychic energy to block the green flames.

"Leave them alone. Kavaxas!" Ella yelled.

Ella created a pair of bright red bat wings out of psychic energy and flapped them to soar high in the air as she confronted Kavaxas face to face.

"You will stop this now, Kavaxas!" Ella shouted.

"Even without the seal, you can't force me to end my chance of conquest." Kavaxas said. His voice became soft. "But please don't go against me. You can rule the world with me. I love you, Ceto! I'm way better than that annoying turtle freak!"

"Sorry, but my heart will never belong to the likes of you." Ella said with narrow eyes. "My heart belong to Raphael and only him. So, you and I will never be together!"

"Well then, if I can't have you, then nobody will!" Kavaxas said with a glare. "I will end your precious world!"

"Love to see you try!" Ella snapped as she cracked her knuckles in preparation.

As Ella and Kavaxas clashed in a fierce fight, Ellie was watching the battle with a wide-eyed face while Mikey saw the broken seal on the other pillar column that was not too far away from where he and his mystic girlfriend are standing. Mikey grabbed Ellie's head and motioned her to stare at the seal. Ellie looked back at Mikey with a smile and summoned a pack of bubblegum in her hand, allowing the mutant turtle to take out three gums and started chewing in his mouth. They nodded their heads as they started jumping onto each pillar column to get to the broken seal.

Kavaxas noticed them and soared forward to follow them, but Ella sped after him with her wings to prevent him from going after Mikey and Ella. The Demodragon fired powerful stream of green flames at Ella, who blocked the attack with her bat-like wings and then gathered a massive amount of red psychic energy in her right hand before firing a red ball of psychic energy at Kavaxas in full strike. Mikey and Ellie were able to jump over them as they finally managed to get to the seal on the pillar column.

"What are you doing?" Kavaxas demanded.

Mikey didn't respond and began spitting out bubblegum from his mouth to repair the seal by covering two pieces of the broken seal in the gum.

"No!" Kavaxas cried.

Kavaxas soared himself forward at Mikey and Ellie in fast speed. Ella followed the Demodragon, but she wasn't fast enough to catch up to him. Ellie stuck the last piece of the seal into the other two pieces together and Mikey held the repaired seal out in front of him, making Kavaxas stop in front of them. Ella halted herself in the air with a surprise look on her face.

"Impossible! The Seal cannot be fixed. How...how is it working?" Kavaxas asked in disbelief.

"Cause I'm super dope like that, fool!" Mikey replied with a bragging smile. "Okay, Hot Head, you're gonna stop the ghost invasion and make everything normal again! Your new boss, Mikey, commands you."

"I...must obey!" Kavaxas said, dropping his staff to the column ground and held up his hands in the air.

The entire underground chamber started to rumble as Kavaxas is forced to call off his invasion when bright green fire erupts from below.

* * *

Back in the city, all of the undead spirits are slowly returning to the cracks into the Netherworld. Donna, Yami, and Zack stood on the rooftop ledge to watch the spirits going back to the Netherworld in awe.

Enero was trying to resist from getting back to the Netherworld, but Saldana, Akaru, and Andrew stood above her.

"It is time to go back to where you belong, Enero!" Andrew said.

"No! Please! I beg of you!" Enero pleaded.

Saldana, Akaru, and Andrew collectively flew in the air and spun themselves around at such speed in an illusion of a tornado around themselves before diving straight into Enero feet-first, sending her back to the large crack with a scream.

* * *

Back in the underground cavern, Leo was trying to figure something out on the pentagram.

 _In darkness, look towards the light._ Splinter reminded.

"I get it now." Leo murmured. He looked up at Mikey. "Mikey! Force Kavaxas to open up a portal back to the Netherworld! Hurry!"

"You heard him, Hot Head! Open up that portal, now!" Mikey ordered Kavaxas.

"As you command, Master." Kavaxas said with a grunt.

Kavaxas flew up in the air and pointed his staff at the circle of the pentagram, causing it to break away into an opening portal. The Demodragon was getting pulled into the portal and started resisting, but Shredder and Shade jumped up to hold him down together.

"We do not belong here, demon." Shredder said.

"We do not belong here, demon" Shade said.

With that, Shredder and Shade both shoved themselves and Kavaxas into the portal before it disappeared from the circle of the pentagram. Leo sighed in relief and Lee kissed him on the cheek with a smile.

* * *

On the following evening, Splinter and Karai hugged each other as Leo walked up to him with a small smile. Kage, Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie hugged Saldana with warm smiles. Andrew and Akaru hugged the tearful Zack with happy smiles. Splinter, Saldana, Andrew, and Akaru smiled back at their children before turning to look at April, Casey, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Yami, Leatherhead, and Mala.

"Good-bye, my family. I love you all." Splinter said

"Zackery, we're so proud of you." Akaru said.

"You have grown to your full potential, my son." Andrew said.

"I'll miss you all, my children. Even as a spiritual dragon, I will always be with you." Saldana said.

Splinter, Saldana, Andrew, and Akaru flew up above everyone before disappearing right in front of them and returning to the afterlife.

"So long, Master Splinter." Raph said.

"We've got the seal." Leo said. "We're gonna smash it into dust and spread it over the ocean. That power will never be used again."

"I know a spell that can help you with that." Yami said.

"Tiger Claw helped us. He left, declaring a truce." Leatherhead explained.

"Tigress and the Shadow Phoenixes also have decided to create a truce as well." Mala added.

"Wow. Who would have thought?" Raph commented.

"Looks like they finally had a change of heart after all." Ella said.

"Well, wherever they are, I hope the cats will be paws-itively delightful with Aiko and her sisters." Zack joked with a grin.

"I guess miracles really can happen." Donnie said.

"Heh, you got that right." Donna smirked.

April gasped as she turned around to see a wonderful sunset coming from the horizon in the surrounding sky.

"Like that amazing sunset." April said.

Mikey, Ellie, Leatherhead, Mala, Raph, Ella, Casey, April, Donnie, Donna, Kage, Zack, and Yami stood on the rooftop edge to look at the beautiful sunset with awed faces.

"I was pretty sure we'd never see one of those again." April said as she sat on the rooftop edge with Yami and Kage.

"Come on, team. Let's go home." Leo said.

Leo was about to take his leave, but Karai placed her hand over Leo's shoulder to stop him.

"Hold on, Leo." Karai said with a smile. "I just want to appreciate this moment for a little while longer."

Karai stepped closer to the rooftop edge and stared at the beautiful sunset. Before Lee could watch the sunset with the others, Leo held her hand and pulled her close to him with a smile.

"Lee, Splinter always told me look towards the light in darkness." Leo said. "When that happens, you will always be my light."

Lee grinned and leaned in for a kiss, making Leo deepen the kiss gently.

With peace finally been restored, everyone enjoyed watching the beautiful sunset together.

* * *

 **So, sorry. Last week has been a very busy week, especially when my spring term is almost over. Thank God. Anyway, enjoy and review.**


	5. When Worlds Collide (Part 1)

**Summary: Nebula returns to New York, more powerful than ever before, and joins forces with a dangerous and unexpected ally. With the help of Ella's former crush Blade, the Lotus Ninjas fight back to defend their city.**

* * *

Somewhere in space, Amaya and Blade were traveling through the cosmos inside their spaceship. The spaceship has the shape of a translucent black orb with a starscape pattern set in a bronze structure that is made up of four ellipses intersecting each other in an asterisk shape and another intersecting the former four along the middle. Inside the spaceship has a big cyan blue screen along with two chairs on a floating platform for Blade and Amaya to sit on. The entire ceiling of the spaceship has a sky view that oddly doesn't appeared on the outside of the ship.

"I still believe the queen sent us on a mission on another planet." Amaya said with a smile on her face. "It's been a while since we've visited planet Salamandria."

"The Salamandrians were always intense training partners during any battle, Amaya." Blade said with a chuckle. "So, what mission did my mother require?"

"One of the queen's enforcers brought news about the escaped convict." Amaya replied. Her index finger touched the screen that pulled up an image of a familiar female Ziran, making her growl with narrow eyes. "Nebula."

"Lucky guess. An old friend?" Blade questioned.

"You can say that." Amaya answered. "We used to serve our planet and fought wars for the greater good. But the more we fought evil so much, the more she craves it to pursue a villainous lifestyle. But the queen wants us to capture her back to our planet no matter what."

"Then, where is she?" Blade asked.

"She's on a distant, lively planet called Earth." Amaya responded.

"Earth?" Blade repeated with wide eyes.

"Yes, and she'll appears to be hunting the Utrom in Dimension X." Amaya said. "We'll set the coordinates for Earth. You ready, Blade?"

"Yes, of course, Amaya. Ready as always." Blade said with a nod.

Blade looked up at the image of Earth with a smile as he knew that Ella lives on that lively planet as Amaya was setting coordinates on the view screen, causing the spaceship to speed up straight to Earth.

* * *

In New York City, three Utrom droids arrived on a building rooftop to look around the city with armed weapons in their hands.

"We must hurry to Agent Christine, Utroms." One Utrom droid spoke. "We have to warn her about the Ziran Punisher."

Then suddenly, a mysterious cloaked figure came down out of nowhere that made the Utrom droids turn around to confront her with their weapons. The mysterious figure took off the cloak and revealed herself to be Nebula, who was greeting three alien droids with a sinister grin across her face.

"It is her! The Ziran Punisher!" One of the Utrom droids exclaimed.

Three Utrom droids began firing neon blue energy blasts at Nebula from their laser guns.

But Nebula dodged the energy blasts with impressive speed and fired a beam of black lightning from her hand that split itself into three beams to shoot forward toward the Utrom droids, causing them to go offline onto the ground. Three Utroms jumped out of their robotic bodies and huddled together in fear.

"Now where's Christine?" Nebula asked. "But since you don't speak my language, I guess I will show you mine."

As Nebula clenched her fists that became surrounded in black electricity, she then ran straight at the Utroms and slammed her fists into them, making the creatures squeal in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raph and Ella were watching the Space Heroes: Next Generation on the TV screen. They watched Captain Ryan kneeling his knee to a female alien named Shahna as he wanted to stay with her as his lover on Regal 4. But unfortunately, an alien creature grabbed Shahna with its tentacle and tossed her in the air before devouring her whole. As Crankshaw Jr came towards his captain for his sympathy about Shahna's demise, Ryan smacked Crankshaw Jr's face that made him fall to the creature's mouth with a scream. With a heavy sigh, Ryan was ported back to his spaceship by a flash of yellow light.

"Aw, poor guy." Raph said with a solemn look as he was holding Chompy in his hands.

"I can't believe you're watching this show." Ella said with a smile. "The romance in Battlestar Matrix: Fast Forward is way more passionate than this."

Raph and Ella heard laughing that made them turn around to watch Donnie and Donna were throwing popcorn at each other playfully on the entrance steps.

"Aren't you guys even watching?" Raph asked in an annoyed tone. "Didn't you see Ryan lost the love of his life?"

Donna threw popcorn back at the laughing Donnie with her psychic telekinesis.

"Obviously, not." Ella smirked.

"Eh, whatever. Let's get out of here." Raph said.

Raph and Ella walked out of the living room as Donna placed the popcorn bucket over Donnie's head and then kissed him on the cheek. They watched Leo and Lee sparring together inside the dojo from the entrance. Leo clashed his katana sword with Lee's blue psychic energy constructed tessen.

"Whoa, Lee, take it easy!" Leo said. "Yeah, that's why it's called training."

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you, Leo." Lee commented with a smirk.

Leo smirked back for Lee's comment.

Raph and Ella exited out of the dojo. The red masked turtle opened the door to Mikey's room as he and Ella saw Mikey and Ellie were sitting on the bed together. Ellie was spreading multiple bright orange fireworks from her hands around herself and her mutant boyfriend.

"Wicked firework spell, Ellie." Mikey said with a smile. His smile grew into a flirtatious grin. "Does this mean we can have some real fun?"

Ellie grinned as she kissed Mikey on the lips, making him blush with a wide smile.

Ella was chilling on Raph's bed and watched her mutant boyfriend playing drums as she held Chompy on her lap.

"Hey, Ella, wanna head over to Murakami for pizza gyoza?" Raph asked with a smile as he puts his drumsticks down.

"Sounds great." Ella grinned.

Raph's space helmet suddenly started glowing that caught his and Ella's attention. He picked it up and turned it on to see a hologram of Mona Lisa. Ella puts Chompy on the bed and stood next to Raph to look at the female Salamandrian.

"Holy space apples! Mona!" Raph exclaimed in surprise.

"Mona?" Ella repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, Raphael." Mona Lisa greeted. "So good to see you. We need your help. We are traveling to Earth."

"Earth? You're coming here?" Raph asked in shock. "When?"

"We're touching down soon, Raphael." Mona Lisa replied. "I'll send you the coordinates."

Then, Mona Lisa hung up from Raph's helmet.

"You sit tight, Mona. Help is on the way!" Raph said as he rushed his way to the door.

Ella crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk when she watched Raph bumped into the door and fell to the floor. She raised an eyebrow when she felt something vibrating in her waist belt. She took out her futuristic space visor and placed it in her face to see a hologram of Blade.

"Blade!" Ella gasped surprisingly.

"Hello, Rafaela." Mona Lisa greeted. "It's been awhile. Amaya and I are traveling to Earth as we speak."

"You're coming Earth now?" Ella asked in shock.

"I'm sending you the coordinates." Blade responded. "We'll be there soon."

Then, Blade hung up from Ella's visor.

Ella managed to pick up Raph with her superhuman strength and exited out of her boyfriend's room.

 _He's got a some explaining to do about this Mona._ Ella thought. _But then again, I got to explain to him about Blade. Oh, this day is going to get awkward._

* * *

Meanwhile, the Utrom Hope were watching the Ziran spaceship approach towards Earth from the view screen.

"Zirans are on their way to Earth and they are not responding to our hailing frequencies in this dimension." Holly said.

"But what could they possibly want Earth for?" Esther exclaimed.

"It's really hard to say. Especially we already have one crazy Ziran on the loose as the Utrom hunter." Patty explained. She looked at Christine with a concern look. "Any ideas, Christine?"

"I'll travel to Earth alone and I will deal with them if any means necessary." Christine said.

* * *

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, April, Karai, and Kage watched as the Salamandrian ship and the Ziran spaceship were descending in front of them. Both ships turned invisible and four warrior aliens stepped out of their ships.

"Mona!" Raph gasped.

Raph ran up to Mona and they hugged each other.

"How I have missed you, Raphael." Mona smiled.

Ella narrowed her eyes with a jealous glare, but she immediately put on a happy face when she ran up to Blade and they gave each other a high-five.

"Sup, Blade!" Ella grinned.

"I missed you, Rafaela." Blade grinned back.

Raph was released from the hug and looked at Ella smiling towards Blade with sad eyes.

"Yikes! I can't believe Raph used to have the hots for a big newt." Karai whispered to Leo, Lee, and Kage.

"I wish I could say the same thing about Ella and the alien warrior boy." Lee whispered back.

"I know, right? They got weird taste." Leo whispered back.

"You say it." Kage concurred. "I can seriously see the tension between the two."

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked.

"Simple. Raph used to be in love with the alien newt and Ella used to be in love with the alien prince." Kage explained. "And now that they are officially together, this former crush meeting could get a little awkward."

Leo, Lee, and Karai nodded their heads in agreement.

"Y'Gythgba felt we could use your help, and, given the threat, perhaps she is right." Sal Commander spoke as he walked up to his friends.

"A criminal Salamandrian has been hunting and destroying Utrom on Earth and in Dimension X." Mona Lisa added.

"Those poor Utrom!" Mikey said. "What kind of jerk would do that?"

"The Newtralizer." Leo said in realization.

"Yeah, but we zapped him out of existence when we destroyed his teleporter." Donnie explained.

"No. He lives. And he has already vanished from our scanners. I fear he may have found a way to jump between dimensions." Sal Commander said.

"Well, he's not the only one jumping between dimensions for the Utroms." Amaya said. "A Ziran criminal is on the hunt for them too."

"What? You mean Nebula?" Lee asked with a firm face.

"But how?" Ellie gasped in shock.

"Yeah, just like the Newtralizer, we were able to destroy her teleporter and Lee haven't track her aura ever since." Donna explained.

"No. She's still alive and no longer located on our scanners." Blade said.

"Don't worry. We'll find them, no matter where they are." Raph said.

"So, that mean I can play with them as much as I like." Ella grinned as she cracked her knuckles in preparation.

"You got a pure spirit for a thrilling battle." Mona said with a smile as she walked to Ella. "I like it."

Ella became speechless for Mona's words, but she smiled back as she wasn't aware of Raph's and Blade's raised eyebrows.

* * *

In Dimension X, the Utroms were living their home dimension peacefully. Nine Utrom droids were performing yoga poses while four other Utrom droids were snapping off small pieces of crystals from the trees and placing them in their baskets.

Then suddenly, multiple black lightning bolts came out of nowhere and electrocuted four Utrom droids that shut them offline, causing the Utroms to crawl out of their robotic bodies. That caught other nine Utrom droids' attention as they ran over to the crystal trees and saw Nebula hiding within the trees with a dangerous grin.

"Oh, no. It's her." One Utrom droid spoke in alarm.

"Run away! Run away!" Another Utrom droid shouted.

Nebula sprang high up from the crystal trees and fired a beam of black lightning from her hand that split itself into nine beams to shoot forward toward the Utrom droids, causing them to go offline onto the ground. She turned around to see four Utrom aliens shooting neon blue jagged energy lasers at her while riding on their hovercraft in the air. Nebula formed into four powerful black sparking orbs of electricity as she threw them at the Utrom aliens at her sight.

"Hey, Christine, I'm coming for you!" Nebula shouted with a deadly smile. "Come out come out wherever you are!"

* * *

Back on Earth, the heroes stood together in an alleyway for Leo's plan.

"We need to split up if we're gonna find the Newtralizer and Nebula." Leo said. "Raph, Mona, Mikey, and Sal Commander will try their last location. Ella, Blade, Ellie, and Amaya will go with them."

"Take this tracker." Sal Commander said as he held out a little device to Leo. "It's the only way to anticipate his next move."

"Thanks, Sal, and good luck to all of you." Lee said.

With that, two teams went separate ways to locate the Newtralizer and Nebula.

* * *

Raph, Mona, Ella, Blade, Mikey, Ellie, Amaya, and Sal Commander were traveling across the rooftops until they suddenly stopped to look over the building.

"Any sign of your boy?" Mikey asked Sal Commander.

"He's not my boy. But he is not far from here." Sal replied with a snarl. He looked down at the tracker in his hands and looked at Mona, Raph, Ella, and Blade. "You four will stay here. Keep watch. He may teleport this way. Maybe we can his Ziran friend is with him. Amaya, you and mystic friend will join us. Let us go, Michelangelo."

With that, Sal Commander jumped away off the building.

"Aye aye, Commander! Booyakasha!" Mikey said.

Ellie and Amaya giggled together as they and Mikey followed Sal Commander. Raph and Ella jumped down from the top of the water tower as they landed next to Mona and Blade on either side.

"So, you must be Rafaela that Raphael told me about." Mona said to Ella with a smile. "You do have a remarkable sight of strength and brutal drive as he says."

"Is that so?" Ella questioned as she glanced at Raph and then looked back at Mona. "He told me about you as well. The heart of a warrior with incredibly strong hand-to-hand and weaponry combat? I like your warrior style."

"We should share our skills one-on-one some time." Mona said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, you're so on." Ella grinned.

Raph's eyes widened wide in surprise as he saw Ella and Mona getting along well until he noticed Blade was standing next to him.

"Raphael, right?" Blade spoke. "Rafaela told me you are the strongest and toughest fighter she has ever met, especially when you two share your fight in single combat."

"Really?" Raph asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, she told me about you being a prince of an entire planet. That's really cool."

Ella noticed Raph's chill conservation with Blade with surprise eyes until she watched him walking to Mona with Blade at his side.

"So, uh, Mona, what happened since the last time we, um, chilled?" Raph asked.

"Chilled? You mean the ice planet where we met? So many things have transpired, Raphael." Mona explained. "After you left, Lord Dregg invaded Salamandria. It was a huge battle the biggest our planet has ever seen."

"Lord Dregg?! He survived us Turtles and the Triceratons? Man, it's hard to squash that big space cockroach!" Raph exclaimed.

"Lord Dregg?" Ella asked.

"He's the insectoid crime lord who is the ruler of the planet Sectoid 1 and considers himself lord of all insect life in the universe." Blade explained. "He once tries to invade my home planet, but we Zirans managed to finish off his entire army with brutal energy power."

"We drove him away. But Dregg swore revenge on..." Mona continued.

Suddenly, a distant blast interrupted Mona that made everyone turn to the direction where Sal Commander, Ellie, Amaya, and Mikey were heading for.

"Oh no! We were supposed to keep watch!" Mona exclaimed.

"Come on!" Ella screamed.

Mona, Ella, Blade, and Raph jumped off the building as they ran forward to see Mikey, Ellie, Sal Commander, and Amaya lying on the ground with painful groans.

"Commander!" Mona cried as she went over to check on Sal Commander. "Where's the Newtralizer?"

Suddenly, the heroes got surrounded by the Earth Protection Force. Raph and Ella turned to look at the global task force as they saw an approaching large tank with missiles aiming at them. As Mona and Blade tried to help Sal Commander and Amaya, they both got caught in an electric net that shocked the aliens painfully. Bishop and Christine appeared in the scene from the soldiers.

"Greetings, Rafaela and Michelle." Christine said.

"Christine?" Ella and Ellie said in unison.

"Bishop? What the heck is going on, man?" Raph demanded.

"Yeah! I thought we were friends, yo!" Mikey shouted.

"We are friends, yo." Bishop said as he took out his laser guns and aimed them at his friends. "But Salamandrians and Zirans are forbidden in this galaxy."

* * *

Leo, Lee, Donnie, Donna, Karai, Kage, and April descended themselves into the power electrical substation. Leo then noticed that the tracker started beeping in his hand.

"Whoa, what the heck?" Leo said as he looked down at the tracker. "Okay, now the tracker says Newtralizer's gone again."

"Here, let the science guy look, maybe." Donnie said as he took the beeping tracker from Leo and looked down at it. "He keeps teleporting."

Lee closed her eyes to perceive auras in her surroundings while Donna pressed her hands on the ground to pick up any vibration activities, but they both found nothing with wide eyes.

"Well, that's odd." Lee said. "I can't trace the Newtralizer or Nebula anywhere."

"Neither can I." Donna said. "It's almost as if they somehow have something that prevent themselves from being sensed by Lee's aura sense and my seismic waves."

"Maybe they're going back and forth, to and from Dimension X." April suggested.

"Um, guys?" Karai called out. "They're here."

Everyone looked what Karai was staring and saw the Newtralizer and Nebula walked past the fence that left two holes on it. They broke some piece off from the generator and pulled out the wires as they put the wires in their mouths with electricity surrounding them.

"Wow." Kage commented.

"Looks like they acquired some kind of electricity-based powers." Donnie said.

"Great. Like being indestructible wasn't enough." Leo said as he pulled out his katana sword. "Well, let's attack while they're charging up."

The team sneaked up behind Newtralizer and Nebula. Leo, Lee, Kage, and Karai leapt forward to attack the aliens behind them. But Newtralizer and Nebula disappeared out of sight. Then, Newtralizer reappeared next to them and threw an electricity bolt at Leo.

"Leo!" Karai and Lee exclaimed.

Nebula then reappeared next to Newtralizer and threw a powerful bolt of black lightning at Lee.

"Lee!" Kage and Karai exclaimed.

"Turtles, it's been a long time. Rokka rokka." Newtralizer spoke.

"We owe you for this new power you've given us, Lotus. Here, let us thank you." Nebula grinned.

Newtralizer formed two powerful lightning bolts in his hands and threw one bolt at Karai, sending her to the ground next to Leo. Donnie gasped as he was trying to dodge another powerful lightning bolt, but he ended up getting hit by that attack. Nebula slowly generated a ball of black lightning between her palms and released it as a powerful beam at Kage, sending him to crash onto Lee. Donna gasped as she was dodging more incoming black lightning beams, but she got hit with one strike that made her fall to the ground with a painful groan. April ran forward to her friends until Nebula and Newtralizer teleported right in front of the redhead kunoichi, making her back away from them in surprise.

"I don't know who you are, girl, but we'll crush you like the rest of them. Rokka rokka!" Newtralizer said dangerously.

Newtralizer created a strong lightning bolt in his hand and threw it at April, who protected herself with a yellow telekinetic force field. Nebula fired a beam of black lightning from her hand that made April protected herself again with another telekinetic force field.

"What are you gonna do now, freaks?" April retorted.

"Simple. We will wipe anyone who gets in our way, starting with you." Nebula said with a chuckle.

Nebula and Newtralizer walked up to April, who was backing away until she saw a nearby water pump before glancing back at the evil aliens.

"Relax. Have a drink!" April shouted.

April aimed her hand at the water pump and telekinetically turned it on to spray a strong blast of water at Nebula and Newtralizer, causing them to get electrocuted while screaming in pain.

"We'll be back for all of you! You'll be next!" Newtralizer said with a glare as he and Nebula stood back up on their feet.

With that, Newtralizer and Nebula teleported away out of the power electrical substation.

April let out an exhausted sigh from her battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bishop and the EPF commando team surrounded the heroes in an alleyway as Christine powered her hands in neon pink light. But Ella and Ellie stood towards Bishop and Christine.

"Hold up!" Ella snapped. "These Zirans and Salamandrians are the same aliens who helped you guys against the Kraang!"

"Yeah, now let them go." Ellie said.

Bishop gestured the Earth Protection Force soldiers, who took off the net to release the Salamandrians and the Zirans.

"I did not realize these were the same Salamandrians who helped us battle the Kraang." Bishop said.

"And the same Zirans who aided the Utrom Hope against Valerie and her Kraang army." Christine said.

"Next time, look before you capture an alien life form." Raph retorted angrily as he and Ella helped Mona and Blade up from the ground.

"We are all friends here. We all seek to stop K'Vathrak." Mona added.

"Yeah. The Newtralizer's out of control along with his partner-in-crime." Mikey said.

"What do we do?" Ella pondered.

"If they decide to destroy all Utrom, bait them here." Sal Commander replied as he punched his fists.

"Agreed." Amaya said with a nod.

Bishop and Christine nodded their heads in agreement.

Raph, Ella, Mona, Blade, Mikey, Ellie, Sal Commander, and Amaya looked down from the building rooftop as they watched Bishop and Christine walking on the street road.

"Take positions out of sight. I'm adjusting my com to an open frequency." Bishop ordered as he and Christine looked up at the team.

Mikey, Sal Commander, Amaya, and Ellie hid away from the edge of the building rooftop.

"Do you hear that, Nebula? You and K'Vathrak better come and get us, cowards!" Christine shouted.

"Listen, Mona, when this is over, I want you and Blade to stay on Earth with us." Ella said to Mona.

Raph's eyes lit up when he heard those words coming out of Ella's mouth.

"Impossible. I am a Salamandrian warrior. My life is dedicated to battle and the honor of my people." Mona said.

"Mona's right." Blade agreed. "As a Ziran warrior, my whole life has been a path to the heart of battle and honor."

"But there's so much for you two here." Raph said. "There's fighting and pizza and Space Heroes: The Next Generation, and..."

Suddenly, everyone heard buzzing electricity coming around the area. They looked down to see the lights staring to short out around Bishop and Christine, who were hearing dangerous snarls that made them turn around to see Newtralizer and Nebula standing behind them.

"Bishop! I'm going to destroy you." Newtralizer said.

"And then your precious Utrom Council and Utrom Hope's next, Christine!" Nebula added.

Newtralizer threw a strong lightning bolt at Bishop, who jumped up in the air to dodge the attack and began firing his laser guns at the alien lizard. But the neon blue energy lasers didn't effect Newtralizer as he teleported out of Bishop's sight. Newtralizer slowly started crawling near Bishop, who dodged every attack that the alien lizard can throw at him. Newtralizer then threw a flat explosive disc with sharp edges at Bishop, who ducked out of the way. But Bishop looked at the disc that landed on the wall and it exploded behind him that damaged his robotic body. Nebula kept blasting powerful black sparking orbs of electricity at Christine, who dodged out of the attack and began unleashing multiple neon blue energized bombs from her palms at the Ziran alien. But Nebula was able to teleport away from the attack and then reappeared to deliver a swift black electrified kick at Christine that hit her to the ground.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey cried.

Mikey jumped down on Newtralizer, but the alien lizard threw him off of him. Ellie jumped down to attack Nebula with her psychic energy magic, but the Ziran alien blasted her away with black electricity. Sal Commander and Amaya jumped down behind Newtralizer and Nebula, who was backing away from them. But Raph, Blade, Ella, and Mona then jumped down to stop them from escaping.

"Give up, freaks!" Raph cried.

Raph spun himself to attack the alien lizard with his sais and Mona fired her light blue lasers from her astro suit at Newtralizer. Raph managed to deliver a swift kick at Newtralizer, but the alien lizard turned around to kick the mutant turtle away. As Blade was unleashing a rapid series of blazing white energy bolts from his hands at Nebula, Ella fired several powerful red blasts of psychic energy at the Ziran alien. But Nebula was able to fire a hail of blazing black lightning arrows at the red mystic kunoichi. Sal Commander charged forward to attack the alien lizard with his sword, but Newtralizer punched Sal Commander away. Amaya charged forward to attack the Ziran alien with swift kicks, but Nebula swung her right arm in midair and fired a long black lightning bolt that hit Amaya on impact. Mona charged closer towards Newtralizer with her light blue lasers while Blade jumped into the air and fired white energy balls at Nebula in a 360-degree fashion. Newtralizer conjured up electricity bolts in his hands and Nebula summoned cackling black lightning in her hands, but a large EPF tank suddenly came out of nowhere and crashed into them to the building wall. As the EPF soldier began firing light blue lasers from their weapons, Newtralizer teleported behind him and tossed him off the tank. More EPF soldiers came firing their weapons at the alien lizard from the rooftop. Nebula teleported next to Newtralizer, who teleported a cannon on his shoulder and fired missiles at the EPF soldiers.

"Move!" Raph shouted.

But the heroes got knocked down by the flying missiles. Newtralizer and Nebula teleported from the tank right in front of the heroes.

"G'Throkka, my old friend. I think it's time I took your other eye." Newtralizer said.

"And it's time for you to enter into your own demise, Amaya." Nebula said with a deadly smile.

Newtralizer tossed a strong lightning bolt at Sal Commander, causing him to get shock in pain. Nebula unleashed a large beam of black lightning from her hand that made Amaya scream in pain. Newtralizer created another lightning bolt in his hand, but Bishop kicked him from behind with his face cut in half. Nebula summoned black lightning bolts in her hand, but Christine blasted her away with her finger cannons from behind with her damaged left arm and right leg.

"I'm gonna eat your brain, Bishop!" Newtralizer said dangerously.

"Do you two even know why you so badly want Utrom destroyed?" Bishop asked. He dodged a swift punch from Newtralizer. "Because the Kraang brainwashed both of you."

Bishop started firing numerous light blue energy lasers from his laser guns at the alien lizard, but Newtralizer grabbed Bishop's head and took his alien brain out of his robotic body.

"Now you're going in my belly." Newtralizer said.

"Bishop!" Christine cried in shock.

Christine charged forward to save Bishop from being eaten by Newtralizer, but Nebula generated a ball of black lightning between her palms and released it as a powerful beam that damaged Christine's legs, making the Utrom gynoid crumple to the ground. Before Newtralizer could eat the screeching Bishop and Nebula could finish Christine off, two flying shuriken hit straight at them that prevent the aliens from destroying the Utroms.

"Leave them alone, freaks!" Leo yelled.

Leo, Lee, Karai, Kage, Donnie, Donna, and April sped forward to the battle as Raph, Ella, Mona, Blade, Mikey, Ellie, Sal Commander, and Amaya stood up from the ground while Bishop and Christine joined them.

"Yeah! Why don't you pick on someone with more than just a brain for a body?" Mikey shouted.

"Yes. Now we have all of our enemies in one place." Nebula said with a dark smile as she generated a ball of black lightning in her hands.

"Um, Sal, you didn't bring like some giant robot back-up, right?" Mikey asked nervously.

Everyone watched as electricity started crackling from the nearby light post that was sending an incredible amount of energy to Newtralizer. The alien lizard let out an evil cackle as the electricity came surging into a growing electrical ball from the billboard and the EPF tank that made the heroes back away from him and Nebula.

"We're gonna watch your bodies fry! Rokka rokka!" Newtralizer declared as he was holding the large ball of electricity above him.

Bishop crawled his tentacles right in front of the team and threw the Utrom portal device on the ground, causing the small metal teleporting device to open up a portal. Christine dragged herself next to Bishop and threw the Utrom portal device that made the portal open on the ground. Two Utroms, four mutants, five mystics, four aliens, and two kunoichis jumped down into the portals just before Newtralizer and Nebula had the chance to attack them.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas, Kage, Amaya, and Blade landed on the ground inside the main room of the Utrom Hope HQ.

"Oh my! It is the Lotus!" Esther exclaimed.

"Quickly, give them breathers." Holly ordered.

Patty immediately attached silver breathing devices on the heroes' necks, allowing them to take deep breaths as they slowly got up from the ground.

"Where the heck are we?" Kage questioned.

"We're inside the Utrom Hope Headquarters." Donna responded.

Christine reassembled her legs with smaller insectoid robotic components within herself and slowly stood up from the ground.

"Utrom Hope, the Ziran rogue has proven to be too powerful for all of us, even Bishop and the EPF couldn't handle her or her Salamandrian partner." Christine explained to Holly, Patty, and Esther.

"All of ten dimensions is at grave danger and we don't know about our enemy's power." Holly said solemnly.

"Well, not that you mention it, I was able to measure her voltage, amperage, and mostly her intrinsic field during our fight against Nebula." Donna said as she held her L-Phone in her hand.

"Excellent, Donatella. I actually could use your help on this." Patty said. She summoned a holographic blue image of a medium-sized handgun in her hand. "I need you to program it with the data you've collected into the electrical dampening handgun that could shut her down for good."

"Sweet, an electrical dampener! It would be my honor." Donna said as she was looking at the holographic handgun with an amusing smile.

"Great, we got a weapon. But what's the plan?" Amaya asked the others.

"I remember April doused Nebula with water. That definitely weaken her." Lee replied.

"But if she attacks us first, we need an element of surprise." Blade added.

"Bur everyone must be alert at all time." Holly warned. "Nebula will destroyed millions of Utrom if she succeeds..."

Suddenly, Nebula teleported behind Holly and slammed an enormous bolt of black lightning on her back that made the Utrom gynoid to scream before falling to the table offline.

"Holly!" Esther yelled.

Esther jumped above Nebula to strike with her fingertip cannons, but Nebula placed her hands on the Utrom gynoid's body and electrocuted her with a powerful surge of black electricity. As Patty charges forward to fire neon blue energy lasers from her fingertip cannons, Nebula created two black lightning bolts that electrocuted the Utrom gynoid in front of and behind her with swift teleportation.

"Attack!" Lee shouted as she was running towards Nebula with her psychic energy magic.

Nebula covered her entire body in black lightning and pummeled Lee to the wall with increased speed. Blade shot out large balls of white energy at Nebula while Christine threw the Utrom portal device that made the portal open on the wall behind Nebula.

"Get her through the portal now!" Christine ordered.

"No problem." Amaya said as she cracked her knuckles with a dangerous face.

Amaya sprinted forward to push Nebula into the portal as Lee, Blade, Ella, Ellie, and Christine followed them. Donna quickly took the electrical dampener and went into the portal.

* * *

As the heroes arrived at the power electrical substation, Nebula stood next to Newtralizer and they both teleported away just before Raph and Ella can land a full-on strike at them. Newtralizer and Nebula reappeared behind Ella and Raph with an electrical bolt from their hands.

"We got them!" Mikey cried as he jumped high behind the alien lizard and the Ziran alien along with Ellie.

But Newtralizer and Nebula teleported away from Mikey and Ellie. Newtralizer quickly reappeared and threw a bolt of electricity at Mikey, who flipped away from the attack. Nebula reappeared high above Ellie and fired a large black lightning ball down at her from her hand, but Ellie was able to protect herself from the attack with a large orange force field of psychic energy.

"Get ready. We need to keep them grounded, or the weapon won't work." Donnie called out.

"We have to make this count." Donna added.

"You're mine, G'Throkka." Newtralizer said as he kept throwing rapid lightning bolts at Sal Commander.

"Die, die, die, Amaya!" Nebula shouted as she was blasting black lightning bolts at Amaya.

"I'll destroy you myself!" Mona said.

"You two will be finish!" Blade yelled.

Mona ran behind Newtralizer and began firing light blue energy lasers while Blade sped forward towards Nebula to fire white energy blasts from his hands, but Nebula and Newtralizer teleported away before reappearing themselves in front of April, Donna, and Donnie.

"Now!" Leo shouted.

Donna slammed her hands on the ground to wrap large purple tendrils of psychic energy around the rogue aliens and squeeze them tight in place. Donnie sliced off the pipe of the fire extinguisher with bo staff and April telekinetically moved the water towards the rogue aliens that shocked Newtralizer and Nebula. Donna released the rogue aliens from her psychic energy magic as Nebula and Newtralizer fell to the ground dripping wet. Everyone peeked quietly at the rogue aliens from their hiding spots.

"Is that it? Did we get him?" April asked.

After panting hard for a minute, Newtralizer and Nebula teleported on top of the power generator above the heroes.

"You can't stop electricity, fools!" Newtralizer hollered.

Newtralizer and Nebula placed their hands on the generator, causing large amount of electricity to surge everywhere. Newtralizer released jagged sparks of electricity flying down at the heroes. Leo gasped and moved out of the way while grabbing Lee by the waist. Donnie, Donna, and April moved out of the way from the electric sparks. Mikey was trying to run away from the electric sparks, but one electric spark hit the mutant turtles that made him scream by the electrocution. His brothers, his friends, and his girlfriend watched Mikey getting disintegrated right in front of their eyes.

"No!" Leo yelled.

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted.

"No! Mikey!" Ellie screamed.

Ellie felt massive tears rolling down on her cheeks from her eyes as if time has slowly come to a stop. She screamed outrageously as bright glowing orangish-white sparkles transformed her into her pre-Dragoness form. Her sisters and her friends stared at the orange mystic kunoichi in a mix of shock and surprise. Ellie launched multiple orange spheres of psychic energy at Newtralizer that attacked him in painful explosions. As Newtralizer fell off the power generator to the ground, Nebula teleported down and helped her Salamandrian partner before facing an angry Ellie with a glare. The Ziran alien quickly avoided from getting fried from Ellie's psychic energy bolt bombardment. Nebula then raised her hands and formed black lightning between them into a very large trident out of it before hurling it at the orange mystic kunoichi. The large trident impaled Ellie brutally through her abdomen and out of her back, causing the orange mystic kunoichi scream in pain. Everyone shockingly watched Ellie's entire body being brutally electrocuted until she slowly got disintegrated right in front of their eyes.

"Ellie! No!" Lee and Donna yelled.

"Now do you see what we're truly capable of?" Nebula said with a cackle.

"You two wanna see angry?"

"Yeah, turn around!"

Nebula and Newtralizer turned around to see Raph and Ella holding the electrical dampeners in their hands with enraged faces.

"Booyakasha!" Raph shouted angrily.

Raph and Ella zapped the rogue aliens with the electric dampeners, causing Newtralizer and Nebula to scream in pain as they fell to the ground.

"It's working! Once we suck out your powers, you two are going down." Ella yelled.

Then suddenly, all of the power around the heroes went out.

"Look!" Mona pointed out.

"What's happening?" April said.

Raph and Ella even noticed the weapon they're holding had stop working that made them confuse.

"Electromagnetic interference." Donnie said.

"But from where?" Donna asked.

"Oh, no. No! He's coming! He must have followed us here." Sal Commander said in fear.

Suddenly, everyone heard loud buzzing that came from above them. They looked up to see a giant living wasp-looking spacecraft.

"Lord Dregg." Mona said.

"Salamandrians, Zirans, now I shall reap my vengeance on both of you, and the Turtles, and this whole stupid world!" Lord Dregg declared from his spacecraft.

Lord Dregg's spacecraft began laying Vreen eggs on the streets as numerous insect-like alien cyborgs started taking over the city. Newtralizer and Nebula retreated together inside Lord Dregg's ship.

"Dregg, our old ally." Newtralizer spoke with a cackle. "Rokka rokka rokka!"

"Now, the real fun begins." Nebula said with a sinister grin.

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, April, Karai, Kage, Salamandrians, Zirans, Bishop, and Christine looked up at the ship in disbelief and shock as things have gone from bad to worse in the city.

* * *

 **I'm sooooooo sorry about long wait to finish this chapter. But it has finally arrive at last! Don't worry, part 2 is coming soon. Thanks for your patience. Review and enjoy.**


	6. When Worlds Collide (Part 2)

**Summary: Nebula returns to New York, more powerful than ever before, and joins forces with a dangerous and unexpected ally. With the help of Ella's former crush Blade, the Lotus Ninjas fight back to defend their city.**

* * *

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, April, Karai, Kage, Mona, Sal Commander, Blade, Amaya, Bishop, and Christine looked up at Lord Dregg's ship as they watched the giant wasp-looking spacecraft laying siege to New York that led many people screaming in distance.

"Lord Dregg is here?" Leo asked in shock.

Lord Dregg's ship dripped green goo down all over the city, creating eggs within the slime substance to hatch. As Vreen bugs started flying above the panicking citizens, Lord Dregg's ship dropped more slime goo near the heroes that Leo and Lee scream in disgust. Newtralizer and Nebula teleported back to confront the heroes with sinister laughs.

Leo pulled out his katana sword in anger and charged forward to attack Newtralizer, who teleported away from the attack. Lee charged forward to attack Nebula with her psychic energy constructed twin tessen, but Nebula also teleported away from the attack.

"First Mikey and Ellie get disintegrated, and now Dregg invades!" Raph shouted as he pointed his hand towards the city.

"So, uh, what do we do?" Donnie asked his friends.

Before Leo and Lee can figure out with a plan, they suddenly got grabbed by two Vreen and flew away with them in their grasps.

"Lee! Leo! No!" Kage shouted.

"Oh no." Karai gasped in shock.

Karai then get pinned down to the ground by one Vreen. Donnie got hit by another Vreen while more Vreen appeared behind April. Kage impaled her hands to the ground that caused huge blades made of light energy to destroy two Vreen coming out of the ground while Donna bombarded the other Vreen with purple blasts of purple energy. Bishop was being held by one Vreen until Christine quickly blasted it away with her fingertip cannons.

"We must retreat. Everyone, hurry!" Bishop ordered.

Bishop started running with Mona, Blade, and Christine. The heroes quickly ran past Sal Commander and Amaya, who suddenly got grabbed by two more Vreen.

"Commander!" Mona shouted.

"Amaya!" Mona shouted.

"Fall back!" Sal Commander called out.

"No!" Blade and Mona cried.

Mona and Blade tried to stop the Vreen from taking Amaya and Sal Commander away to Lord Dregg's ship, but Raph and Ella held them back.

"Mona! Blade! There's too many!" Raph said.

"He's right! We gonna move now!" Ella said.

Raph and Ella pulled Mona and Blade along with them as the heroes are forced to retreat.

* * *

Back in his spacecraft, Lord Dregg was observing the city to see many screaming humans on the streets below as his cyborg insect children swarmed everywhere in the air.

"Look at it! Such beautiful chaos." Dregg laughed sinisterly.

Newtralizer and Nebula teleported back inside Lord Dregg's ship once more.

"Lord Vrinigath Dregg, it's been a long time, rokka rokka." Newtralizer spoke.

"Excellent to see you here on this primitive mud ball, my old assassins, and with new powers." Dregg said as he was flapping his wings towards Newtralizer and Nebula. He landed on his feet to the ground. "I could use your talents once more. I plan to wipe this pitiful planet out and all of my enemies with it."

"Heh. If it destroys every Utrom hiding here, we're all for it." Nebula said with a grin.

"You both are brutal and needlessly sadistic. I like that." Dregg said with a smile.

With that, Dregg, Newtralizer, and Nebula laughed evilly together.

* * *

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, the Zirans, the Salamandrians, April, Karai, and Kage found a place to hide from the swarm of the Vreen. Mona and Raph had barricading the doors with the help from Ella and Blade.

"The Salamandrians and the Zirans' complete incompetence led Dregg to Earth." Bishop spoke as he walked up to Mona, Raph, Ella, and Blade. "His Maligna ship can spawn countless Vreen Robugs. All because of your collective stupidity."

"Bishop, that wasn't necessary." Christine snapped in shock and disbelief.

"I never really liked you, Bishop." Raph said with a growl as he stepped up to Bishop. "So, if you talk to my friends like that again, I'm gonna kick your..."

"I can take care of myself, Raphael. Thank you." Mona said as she stopped Raph and then looked back at Bishop. "If you dare talk to me like that again, I will chew up your Utrom brain and spit it out."

"I'm sick of your attitude. Sick and tired!" Blade snarled furiously as he took a step forward with his blazing energized fists.

But Ella stopped him when she placed her hand on Blade's shoulder, causing the Ziran to calm down.

"Forget it, Blade. He's not worth it." Ella said.

"Guys, we have bigger things to worry about, like 10,000 bugs searching the city for us." Karai pointed out.

"Yeah. And if that ship keeps spouting eggs at this rate, there will be enough insects to cover the Earth in less than a week." Donnie said as he was pressing the screen on his T-Phone.

Everyone suddenly heard loud screaming from outside, where many screaming people were getting captured by the Vreen.

* * *

Meanwhile, a squad of Vreen dragged four heroes inside the spaceship's main room where Lord Dregg was looking over the city from the large view window.

"Ah, my esteemed guests." Dregg said as he turned around to Leo, Sal Commander, and Amaya. But he was unfamiliar when he stared closely at Lee. "I don't remember you, but you're officially my enemy now."

"Newtralizer! Your tail is mine!" Leo shouted.

Leo broke free from the Vreen's grasp and kicked the Vreen down that was holding Sal Commander.

"We'll do this together, Leonardo." Sal Commander said.

Leo and Sal Commander charged forward towards Newtralizer, who teleported away from them and then shocked his enemies with his lightning bolts.

"Leo! Sal Commander!" Lee shouted.

"Leave them alone!" Amaya cried.

Amaya broke free from the Vreen's grasp and blasted the Vreen that was holding Lee away with black energy. Lee and Amaya charged forward to attack Newtralizer, but Nebula teleported right in front of her Salamandrian partner and attacked the heroines with a large bolt of black lightning. Then suddenly, four heroes got pulled by a purple substance that trapped them into four little prisons.

"K'Vathrak, find me the Salamandrian female and the other Turtles. Nebula, find the Ziran prince. And be quick about it!" Dregg ordered Newtralizer and Nebula.

"There are two left. I fried the little one into pulp." Newtralizer said.

"The female flesh has two other allies with her since I already destroyed the third one." Nebula added.

With that, Newtralizer and Nebula teleported out of Lord Dregg's spaceship.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes continued to hide inside a shelter building for the time being.

"If we're gonna stop Dregg, we need a plan." April suggested.

"Okay, I got it!" Raph exclaimed. "First, we commandeer a giant Navy battleship. Then we strap a rocket to its deck, turning it into the biggest missile the world has ever seen. Next, we fly it into the air, crash it into Lord Dregg's ship, then blow it up. Any Vreen left standing, we stomp like cockroaches. What do you think?"

Mona, April, Blade, and Ella stared at Raph with blank faces.

"I like it. But, uh, it feels a little too much." Mona said gently.

"Agreed." Blade and Ella said in unison as they raised their hands in the air in agreement.

"You think? That's, like, a Mikey-level bad idea with Ellie-level craziness." April said with a chuckle. She then realized what she said. "Oh, sorry. Poor Mikey and Ellie."

"Christine and I have a plan. One that does not require battleships and rockets." Bishop spoke.

"Well, let's hear it anyway." Raph said with a shrug.

"However, my plan will need more than just the eleven of us..." Christine explained.

Suddenly, one Vreen crashed through the barricaded doors and grabbed Bishop. The rest of the Vreen stormed inside the shelter building, causing the heroes to back away.

"Look out!" April warned. "They're everywhere!"

Christine blasted the Vreen behind Bishop with his fingertip cannons.

"This way! Follow me." Bishop said as he and Christine ran up to the others.

The heroes jumped over the windows, but Mona stood behind and planted a bomb that destroyed the Vreen in a small explosion. The heroes ran out into the streets while trying to avoid the Vreen swarming around the city until they saw something on the Channel 6 building. The heroes shockingly found the Channel 6 building was being built into a hive where the New York citizens are being taken by the Vreen to be cocooned as Dregg's prisoners.

"What in the name of...?" April murmured.

"Hide!" Kage cried.

Everyone quickly hid inside the alley on the opposite sides of the street as they watched several Vreen snatching the screaming New York citizens and flying them to trap them in the hive in horror.

"This way." Bishop said as he carried two electrical dampeners in his hands.

Everyone followed Bishop into an alleyway as Bishop peeked at the edge of the alleyway to see many Vreen flying away in the air. He gave the other the signal to move.

Suddenly, Newtralizer and Nebula teleported right in front of the heroes that knocked them back from the rogue aliens.

"Fools! Rokka rokka!" Newtralizer cried.

Bishop stood up and pointed the electrical dampeners at the rogue aliens as he aimed the weapons at Newtralizer and Nebula, but the dampeners doesn't work at them.

"Your toy doesn't work on us anymore, Bishop! We've adapted." Nebula grinned.

Newtralizer disappeared out of sight and reappeared in front of Bishop to punch him to the wall that cut Bishop's flesh face in half again. Before Christine could attack the alien lizard, Nebula reappeared in front of her and released a large destructive blast of black lightning that hit Christine to the ground as the Utrom gynoid lost her arms again from the destructive power.

"I got him!" Donnie shouted.

Donnie swung his bo staff at the alien lizard, but Newtralizer teleported behind the purple masked turtle and punched him to the ground. Donna unloaded a machine-gun barrage of purple psychic energy blasts at Nebula, who quickly teleported from the blasts and released another destructive blast of black lightning to hit Donna next to the building wall.

"Eat it!" April cried.

April jumped to attack Newtralizer with her teaser, but Newtralizer teleported away that made her miss and fall to the ground. Karai and Mona jumped down to strike Newtralizer from above, but the alien lizard threw them against each other. Blade and Kage charged forward to attack the alien lizard, but Nebula reappeared behind Newtralizer and released a yellow lightning bolt from her hand at the boys that hit them to the building wall. Raph kicked Newtralizer in the face and Ella swiftly punched Nebula in the gut.

"You two are gonna pay for what you did to Mikey and Ellie!" Raph shouted.

"We'll suck the life out of both of you!" Ella yelled.

Newtralizer punches him after teleporting a few times and Raph goes down.

"You think you two are match for our powers?" Nebula asked with a laugh.

Suddenly, a spark of blue electricity hit the slice of pizza inside the box that appeared around everyone.

"Guys, what...what's happening?" April asked nervously.

As the blue electricity formed a ball in the middle, Mikey shockingly reappeared in the battle in a bright flash of light. Electricity surrounded Mikey as it was traveling through his body.

"Hey Newtralizer, Nebula, a little power-up move I call my boom shock!" Mikey said with a smirk.

Mikey electrocuted Newtralizer and Nebula with his hands. He then looked up to see Vreen coming down towards him.

"This is what I call my super zapper bug striker!" Mikey grinned.

Mikey electrocuted the Vreen that made them explode into goo to the ground. Mikey turned around to smile his brothers and his friends with a thumb up until he got hit unexpectedly by Nebula and Newtralizer from behind.

"Karai, behind you!" Donnie warned.

But it was too late for Karai to react as one Vreen caught her in its grasp.

"Get off of me!" Karai yelled as she was struggling to break free from the Vreen.

The Vreen them flew away in the air with Karai.

"Karai!" Kage shouted.

Then, Donnie got caught by Newtralizer and Kage quickly got pinned down by Nebula as the rogue aliens started to teleport away with sinister laughs.

"Donnie, Kage, no!" April and Donna screamed.

"I got them!" Mikey cried as he ran forward to tackle the rogue aliens and then fell to the ground just when Newtralizer and Nebula disappeared completely out of sight. "Okay, I don't got them."

"Donnie! Kage!" Donna shouted as she fell to her knees with an angry face. "I'm gonna tear those aliens to shreds for this!"

April went to comfort Donna as she placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. Bishop helped Christine up from the ground while Raph and Ella ran up to our brother.

"You-you're alive, Mikey! And you got sweet powers!" Raph exclaimed.

"Yeah, being alive is nice and all, but the electrical powers are awesome!" Mikey said with a smile as blue electricity were surging from his fists.

"You must be careful, Michelangelo." Bishop warned. "Eventually, your powers could burn out. And if they do, they'll destroy you as well."

"Whoa. Like, destroy destroy?" Mikey said as he looked down at his hands nervously.

"Let's go." Christine declared. "We must save the others and defeat Lord Dregg and his allies."

Bishop, Christine, Raph, Ella, Mikey, Blade, Mona, April, and Donna looked up at Lord Dregg's ship.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Donna pulled out a map on the dining table and telekinetically placed down chess pieces on the map.

"If we're gonna to sneak into Dregg's Maligna ship, we got to gear up for a fight." Christine explained. "Bishop and I will command the Earth Protection Force to strike the ship from one side. Then me and Blade will help Mona, April, and Bishop attack the other side, which leaves Donna and Ella to get inside from the back and save the gang."

"But this mission won't be easy." Blade commented.

"Like any mission we take is easy." Ella remarked with a smirk. "And I know just the fire power we can use."

* * *

Back in Lord Dregg's ship, Leo and Lee were trying to break themselves out until they saw Donnie, Kage, and Karai being captured by three Vreen.

"Put us down, you filthy insects!" Kage growled.

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna open up a can of bug spray." Karai said threateningly.

Three Vreen dropped Donnie, Kage, and Karai to the ground as Lord Dregg stepped forward right in front of them.

"There's no escape from my webs, fleshlings!" Dregg said.

Karai, Kage, and Donnie then got pulled by a purple substance that trapped them into three little prisons. The heroes looked at the hive filled with humans behind Dregg in shock and surprise.

"You see, you've messed with the wrong intergalactic overlord. Soon this primitive mud ball of a planet will belong to me!" Dregg declared.

"Are you going to eat all those people?" Leo asked.

"No. They're gonna be living egg sacs for my Vreen children!" Dregg replied.

"You're going to capture every human on this planet? That'll take too much time, Dregg." Newtralizer argued.

"Yeah, just blow this place up so we can move on!" Nebula complained.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, hench..." Dregg said.

Suddenly, a loud explosion came out of nowhere outside the bug-shaped spacecraft.

* * *

Lord Dregg looked at the view window to see the Earth Protection Force firing their military weapons at his ship.

"Is that the best the humans can do?" Dregg questioned. "Pathetic! Vreen, return fire!"

More Vreen started deploying from Lord Dregg's spaceship to deal with the Earth Protection Force, forcing the military force to regroup when they became overpowered by the purple energy blast coming from the ship.

Then suddenly, the Turtle Mech came out of nowhere to hit a radioactive bomb at Lord Dregg's ship. April, Mona, Raph, and Bishop piloted the mecha in their assigned stations. Raph controlled the right arm, Mona controlled the left arm, April controlled the left leg, and Donnie controlled the right leg.

"Back off, bug! Say hello to the Turtle Mech!" Raph exclaimed.

Lord Dregg's spaceship started firing purple energy blasts at the Turtle Mech, who quickly jumped away and landed down onto the street. The tires came out of the Turtle Mech and the giant turtle-like mecha sped away from another purple energy blast as it jumped up and landed on top of Dregg's ship. Raph raised his eyebrow as he and the others saw several Vreen eggs latching onto the Turtle Mech, causing the mecha to fall on the ship. Donna and Ella jumped out of nowhere in their Lotus Exosuits as the purple mystic kunoichi shot out nine high sectional density, armor-piercing metal spikes at the Vreen eggs and the red mystic kunoichi released a set of heart-shaped explosives at the Vreen eggs from the knuckles of her armored gauntlets. Blade jumped next to Ella and blasted the Vreen eggs with a pair of black elbow-length gauntlets that channeled his white energy powers while Christine jumped next to Donna and destroyed the Vreen eggs with neon blue energy blasts from her fingertip cannons.

The Turtle Mech stood back up on its feet and ran forward with Ella, Donna, Blade, and Christine on the shoulders of the mecha until it stopped itself right on top of the spaceship's head.

"Follow the plan!" Bishop said to Mona, Raph, and April. "Push it to the factory!"

The Turtle Mech fired two radioactive bombs to hit Dregg's ship that slightly charged the spaceship's course.

"Now!" Bishop cried.

One radioactive bomb exploded inside the pesticide factory that sprayed green scent towards the ship.

That distracted Dregg's ship long enough for Mikey to run towards the bottom of the ship and teleport inside the tunnel.

"ElectriMikey with the electric slide! Booyakasha! " Mikey shouted.

Mikey quickly covered his mouth when his voice echoed throughout the tunnel before moving forward to peek into another tunnel.

"Bros gotta be around here somewhere." Mikey said. He then touched his hand on the sticky walls. "Eww, this ship is gross and sticky and stuff."

Out of nowhere, Newtralizer attacked Mikey with his electricity that knocked the mutant ninja turtle down to the ground.

"Turtle!" Nebula cried.

Mikey stood back up to confront Newtralizer and Nebula with his electrical power.

"Your power is weak compared to ours, rokka, rokka!" Newtralizer said.

"What's weak is your face, rokka, rokka!" Mikey said with a cocky smile. "There's only room in this town for one awesome electri-dude, dude! Me."

With that, Mikey clashed his electric powers against Newtralizer and Nebula's electricity in a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four heroes inside the Turtle Mech along with their allies watched Dregg's spaceship rising from the green pesticide scent. April pulled the lever that made the Turtle Mech release an intense blast of fire at the ship's head, causing it to screech out loud in pain. The Turtle Mech jumped off the ship and fired its grappling hook at the view window. Before the mecha could swinging inside the ship with a strong kick, the ship's mouth caught the Turtle Mech and teared it apart into five parts with effort. But Donna, Ella, Blade, and Christine sprang high up in the air to land on top of the ship just when the rest of the heroes were able to swing their own grappling hooks on top of the ship. Mona placed a flat explosive disc with sharp edges on the ground that exploded to create a medium-sized hole as everyone jumped down inside the ship's main room.

April turned around to see Leo, Donnie, Karai, Kage, Lee, Sal Commander, and Amaya in the prisons.

"Leo! Donnie!" April exclaimed.

April and the others started running to their captive friends.

"Look out!" Leo shouted.

Everyone looked up to see many Vreen bugs attach to the ceiling along with their master. Dregg soared down to knock the heroes with a laugh until he got knocked down by a flying Newtralizer and Nebula.

"Newtralizer? Nebula?" Dregg groaned.

Everyone looked to see Mikey teleporting into the main room.

"ElectriMikey is here! That's so unexpected, it's shocking." Mikey grinned.

Mikey then channeled his electricity to free his brothers and his friends from the prisons.

"Mikey!" Leo exclaimed happily.

"You're alive!" Donnie shouted with a smile.

Lord Dregg, Newtralizer, and Nebula stood up from the ground to face the heroes.

"Trespassing fools!" Dregg yelled.

Several Vreen bugs began surrounding the Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and their allies.

Before the heroes could fight the Vreen, a powerful bright orange energy beam was fired unexpectedly into them that drove them back toward the view window. The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, April, Karai, Kage, Sal Commander, Amaya, Mona, Blade, Bishop, and Christine turned to the source of the sudden attack as they saw a blazing orange diamond-shaped emblem right in front of them. They saw someone walking from the emblem and their eyes widened wide in a mix of shock and surprise when they recognized that person with wide, happy smiles on their faces. It was Ellie! But she was wearing a skintight black bodysuit that has light orange sleeves with attached gloves and black and orange striped heels connected to her bodysuit. Bright orange energy began surging around Ellie's body.

"I'm back." Ellie said with a singsong voice.

Ellie created a bright orange orb between her hands and then launched the orb into the air as the orb exploded in the air and released multiple orange meteors to come crashing down on all of the Vreen, destroying every single cyborg bugs at her sight.

"Oh my gosh!" Ella exclaimed happily as she ran over to hug her youngest sister. "You're alive!"

"We thought you were a goner." Donna said with a grin as she and Lee went over to hug Ellie.

"Now, let's finish the fight." Lee said with a smirk.

Sal Commander started firing lasers at Newtralizer, who shocked him with lightning bolts in his hands. Mikey teleported towards the alien lizard, but Newtralizer grabbed the mutant turtle's leg and threw him away. Nebula was dodging the black energy blasts coming from Amaya and swiftly attacked her with black lightning bolts. Ellie teleported right in front of Nebula and formed a bright orange ball of magical energy to shot it at Nebula.

"Your tail is mine, G'Throkka!" Newtralizer said with a laugh as he loomed over to grab Sal Commander.

Newtralizer turned around to see Mikey running towards him with blue electricity surrounding his body.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cried.

Mikey clashed himself with Newtralizer and they both were gone from the battle in a flash along with Sal Commander, Amaya, Ellie, and Nebula that sent them further inside the ship to a rainbow-colored bulb-shaped room.

"Whoa, it's like an insect rave party." Mikey said.

"It's the power station." Sal Commander said.

"It provides energy for the entire ship." Amaya explained.

"That was gonna be Mikey's second guess." Ellie said with a grin.

Newtralizer and Nebula hollered as they came down to attack Sal Commander, Ellie, Mikey, and Amaya with full force.

Back in the battle, the rest of the heroes continued fighting against Lord Dregg and the Vreen bugs. April and Donna both were struggling themselves against Dregg as he was hold April's tessen and Donna's purple psychic energy constructed spear. As Bishop got himself surrounded by Vreen bugs, Christine blasted them one by one with neon blue energy blasts from her fingertip cannons that made them explode into goo. Bishop picked up his sunglasses to put them back on while he's no longer in his disguised black business suit. Dregg knocked April and Donna back with his strength. Karai and Kage charged forward to attack Dregg next, but the insectoid alien grabbed their leg and tossed them away.

"Look out!" Leo said.

Leo sped forward and pushed Leo out of the way just when Dregg was close to attack the blue mystic kunoichi. Leo rushed forward towards the insectoid alien, but Dregg threw him away with his strength. Mona and Blade shocked Dregg painfully with the electrical dampeners.

"He can't take the electricity! Find something to use against him!" Mona shouted to her allies.

"We got it!" Ella called out.

Ella, Donna, and Lee closed her eyes as bright glowing reddish-white, purplish-white, and bluish-white sparkles transformed them into their pre-Dragoness forms.

"What is this?!" Dregg exclaimed.

Lee, Donna, and Ella launched multiple blue, purple, and red spheres of psychic energy at Dregg that knocked him unconsciously back to the ground.

"Hurry, we need to go help Mikey and Ellie!" Leo said.

Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Donnie, Donna, April, Karai, Kage, Mona, and Blade ran towards the hole to help Mikey, Ellie, Sal Commander, and Amaya.

* * *

Back in the ship's power core, Newtralizer and Mikey kept clashing each other with electricity from every direction. But the lizard alien was able to strike Mikey that knocked him to the wall. Before Newtralizer could finish Mikey with his electrified hand, Sal Commander knocked him off the platform with his tail that made Newtralizer fall down straight to the power core. Ellie and Nebula kept clashing each other with their powers in a zigzag pattern from every direction. As Nebula slowly became weak from Ellie's power and speed, Amaya took the opportunity to create a black force field that expanded rapidly from around her and exploded on contact that knocked Nebula down straight to the power core.

Then suddenly, a chain reaction from the power core caused a massive amount of electricity that surged everywhere around the station. Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Donnie, Donna, April, Karai, Kage, Mona, and Blade arrived inside the power core station to witness the surging electricity. In a huge explosion, Newtralizer and Nebula started overloading the power core into their giant size. But Mikey was able to use his electric powers to delay the rogue aliens.

"I got this, guys. Everyone, get outta here!" Mikey shouted.

"No, Michelangelo, it will destroy you!" Sal Commander protested.

"Hurry!" Mikey shouted in response.

As Dregg's ship realized its fate, it started to take flight in a vain attempt to escape.

"Everybody out!" Leo shouted to his team.

Everyone quickly made it to the exit and landed on a rooftop as they looked up at the ship.

"Guys, look! Dregg's ship!" Donnie pointed out.

"What about Mikey?" April questioned in worry.

Then, Dregg's spaceship exploded massively in the sky that killed the alien warlord along with the Newtralizer and Nebula once and for all. Unfortunately, everyone looked down solemnly for Mikey's supposed death until Mikey unexpectedly came back on the edge of the rooftop alive and unharmed as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Mikey!" Leo exclaimed happily as he ran up to his youngest brother.

"You made it!" Donnie cried with a smile as he followed Leo to Mikey.

"Little brother!" Raph smiled. He gave Mikey a high-three and ended getting electrocuted by Mikey's electricity. "M-M-M-Mikey!"

"Oops. My bad." Mikey said with a sheepish smile.

"Mikey!" Ellie cried with a wide smile.

Ellie ran forward to kiss Mikey passionately on the lips, but she was completely unharmed by the electrocution by Mikey's electricity.

"Wow, electrifying." Ellie grinned.

"But how did you withstand Mikey's powers?" Donna asked.

"And how did you came back after what Nebula did to you?" Kage questioned.

"Well, Nebula did perish me. But my powers somehow protected me when I was in my Dragoness form." Ellie explained. "At least, I thought it did."

Lee closed her eyes to perceive Ellie's aura and quickly opened her eyes with a sharp gasp.

"I know it now!" Lee said. "That small fraction of godlike power in your Dragoness was able to somehow tap more by your emotions after we thought Mikey was perished by the Newtralizer. Therefore, you have unlocked the full power of a Dragoness."

"I did? Awesome!" Ellie cheered happily.

"So, um, what are we gonna do about Mikey's electrical powers?" April asked.

"I have the solution." Bishop replied as he approached Mikey with the electrical dampener in his hands. "This weapon did not work on Newtralizer and Nebula. But it could still work on Michelangelo."

"No, wait! Wait a second, guys! Wait!" Mikey pleaded.

Bishop aimed the electrical dampener and zapped Mikey to remove his electrical powers, but the effect stripped of his ninja gear and his masks that left him naked except for his shell.

"Aw, man! I feel naked. And I lost all those sweet powers, yo." Mikey said.

Ellie giggled with a grin while Raph rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Cheer up, Michelangelo. Today was a win." Kage said assuredly.

"This calls for a celebration!" Karai said with a smile.

"Yes! Pizza's on me!" Leo exclaimed with a smile.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for celebration. Y'Gythgba and I must head back to Salamandria and report to the General. Rokka, rokka." Sal Commander explained.

"But Commander, I...I request permission to remain on Earth. To maintain safety of the planet from insectoid alien threats, sir." Mona requested.

"Permission granted, Lieutenant Y'Gythgba. You may remain on Earth." Sal Commander answered.

"Well, we love to celebrate our victory, but Blade and I have to head back to report our mission to the queen." Amaya said.

"Actually, Amaya, I want you to report my mother that I will remain here on Earth." Blade said. "To maintain safety of the planet from any other alien threats."

"As you wish, your majesty." Amaya said with a smile. "I will give your mother your regards. Have your time on Earth."

"Negative." Bishop comes up behind her. "That violates protocol 27-9-B, referring to unauthorized aliens remaining on planet..."

Christine silenced Bishop by beheading him with a punch.

"Oops." Christine said with a sly smile.

"Glad you're staying, Mona." Ella grinned as she rested her arm on Mona's shoulder. "I'm definitely sure my friends would love to have another tough girl in their group. They're known as the Amazons."

"Oh? Well, as long as they are admirable warriors such as you, Rafaela. Rokka, rokka!" Mona said.

"You know, Blade, we have some pretty cool friends called the Mighty Mutanimals. They're always looking for new recruits." Raph said as he stood next to Blade.

"More strongest fighters? You have sparked my interest, Raphael." Blade said with a grin.

Raph grinned back and walked in front of Ella as he swiftly swept her off her feet in his arms that made the red mystic kunoichi smile. They planted an embrace kiss together on each other's lips as Blade, Mona, Karai, Kage April, Raph's brothers, and Ella's sisters looked on proudly.

"Aww, that's so cute." April smiled.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I finally finished the chapter. Enjoy and review.**


	7. The Wëather Witćh

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas are transported to an alternate dimension, where they meet the gypsy weather mystic: Marisa.**

* * *

Two fierce mystics are standing on an idyllic, grassy field across from each other. One was a handsome demonic creature. He has a large, muscular build with bright scarlet skin, long white hair resembling a lion's mane, dark red eyes, and sharp teeth. He wore a shiny black chrome plate armor on his chest and lower legs worn over black trousers with a dark red cover over his right leg and a pair of silver wrist bands. Another mystic was a beautiful African-American gypsy woman with a tall and curvaceous figure. She has long, wavy shoulder-length white hair and blue eyes. She wore a white top with a dark navy blue and gold bodice along with a navy-blue sarong and white petticoat. She also has golden hoop earrings, golden anklets on her right ankles, and black flat shoes. The demonic creature unleashed a giant fireball from his palm that hit the ground just in front of the female mystic, forcing her to jump out of the way. The female mystic raised her arms in the air to release twin tornadoes rising from the ground and attacked the beast. The demonic creature produced a giant ball of flames between his hand and swung it forward to throw a mighty burst at the female mystic, who dodged out of the way and fired a ball of lightning from her hand that hit the demon in the face. The female mystic kept dodging the demon's attempt to crush her with his giant fireballs until one fast-moving fireball managed to score a direct hit on the female mystic that dropped her down to the ground.

"You demon!" The female mystic spoke with a dangerous face. "You will never defeat the mystic of weather!"

"Unfortunately, Marisa, I'm not here for you." The demon creature said. "What the child of the empress have concealed, she shall become!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Marisa asked with a raised eyebrow as she got up on her feet.

"When I found out the child's magic, I was very impressed. All this time, I had no idea. The power lurking inside her. The glorious destiny that awaits." The demonic creature explained. "But time won't wait forever. The empress can't deny from who her child really is."

"That's a lie! I won't let this happen." Marisa argued.

"Your optimism is precious, Marisa. But this is what the child were born to do. To rule the world at my side." The demonic creature said with a grin. "Her destiny will be fulfilled. I'll make sure of it!"

With that, the demonic creature's eyes flared red as he slowly sank through the ground and disappeared entirely.

* * *

In the ancient temple, Marisa walked into the throne room and approached the empress as she knelt her knee down to the floor. The empress has a slim figure with an athletic build, fair skin, long voluminous wavy violet hair, and dark grey eyes. She wore a white dress with long kimono sleeves and high side seam slits. She also wore a pair of black flat shoes.

"Empress Azara." Marisa reported. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Empress Azara asked calmly.

"I fought the Demon King Slade and he says something about your child will rule the world by his side." Marisa explained grimly.

Azara looked concerned with wide eyes as if she knew this day will come for her child.

"I'll sent defenses around the palace at once." Marisa continued.

"No." Azara replied. "The promise of my daughter's birth was absolute, especially when I've brought my child into this world along with Slade."

"Forgive me for asking, but did you fall in love with the Demon King years ago?" Marisa asked skeptically.

"Yes, but that was before I knew he was the Demon King in his human form." Azara explained. "After I gave birth to my daughter, I was able to raise her in the peaceful ways of life. Even knowing what she was destined to become. That's why I'm assigning you to protect my daughter and escort her to the Pyramid Temple at all cost."

"I'll accept, my empress." Marisa said with a nod.

"But I must warn you. There's a sadistic sorceress named Adeline." Azara warned.

"I have never heard of her." Marisa said.

"She is Slade's apprentice who shares the same magic as him." Azara explained. "My mystic guards inform me that she ransacked almost to every temple looking for my child but could not find her."

"You have my word, empress." Marisa said as she stood up on her feet. "I promise to send your child to the chamber for her safety."

"Thank you, Marisa." Azara said. "Taissa."

A nine-year-old girl stepped into the throne room next to Azara with an emotionless look on her face. She has pale grey skin, short violet hair, and violet eyes. She wore a free flowing off the shoulder indigo peasant dress along with a black sarong and black ankle wraps with indigo linings.

"This is Marisa, the mystic of weather. She will deliver you to the Pyramid Temple." Azara said to her daughter. "Do what she says and she will protect you."

"I don't want to leave, mother. I'm...afraid." Taissa said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You forever had the love of your people, Taissa, even knowing what you would become and what that would bring." Azara said sincerely. She hugged her daughter and looked back at Marisa. "Make sure Slade and Adeline don't take her away from you."

"Understood, my empress." Marisa said with a bow.

* * *

As Taissa was waving her mother a farewell good-bye, Marisa snapped her fingers and magically generated tremendous amount of clouds to fuse into a large one. She grabbed Taissa by the hand and stepped on the cloud along with her as it took them high into the sky.

Unknown to them, two large dark red flaming werewolf-like creatures were watching the whole thing from the tree branch in the forest nearby the hidden temple. They ran back to the tip of the dark, morose mountain and approached Slade, who was floating in the air and breathing deeply in a meditative position. They both informed Slade that Marisa is escorting Taissa to the Pyramid Temple that caught Slade's attention from his meditation.

"So, Azara manages to send Marisa to hide our daughter from the glory of her destiny." Slade said with a malevolent smile. "I'll need powerful mystics to destroy Marissa and deliver Taissa to me."

Slade levitated himself down to the ground on his feet and closed his eyes shut as his hands started glowing to create a large red pointed pentagram in the center on the ground.

"Mistici puternici, puternici. Privește-mi chemarea și ieși la mine!" Slade chanted.

The pentagram shot put a huge red surge of energy into the air that opened a portal in the ceiling. The Lotus Ninjas suddenly came falling through the portal with loud screams. Ellie slammed into the ground face first, Donna slammed onto Ellie on her back, Ella slammed onto Donna on her stomach, and Lee slammed onto Ella on her back. The Lotus Ninjas quickly picked themselves up and then realized they're inside the mountain cave.

"Whoa, where are we?" Lee gasped in surprise.

"Are you messing with another portal spell again, Donna?" Ella snapped.

"You can't obviously expect this whole thing was me!" Donna snapped back.

"Ahh, legendary mystic warriors." Slade greeted in a calm tone. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Do we know you?" Ellie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but you will soon enough." Slade replied. "I need your help. I was attacked by a vicious witch. She is pure evil who corrupt innocents to her will. Save me from the wrath of this wicked witch, please."

Unknown to the Lotus Ninjas, four glowing red circle appeared at their feet. Before Lee's aura sense could detect the evil aura, the circles became a column of red energy that rushed up around the mystic kunoichis when their eyes slowly became hypnotic by Slade's magic. Their hair transformed into flames and their eyes became yellow with no pupils. They wore a skintight red bodysuit with tight red arm sleeves that went almost up to their bare shoulders, a matching mini skirt, black tights with red circles on the sides, and knee-high, high-heeled red boots.

"We can take care of this evil witch for you, master. You can count on us." Lee said with a dark voice.

"Hunt down and destroy the weather witch, but bring the child to me." Slade ordered with an evil smile. "Now, go and destroy the one called Marisa!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Marisa and Taissa sat down on the ground inside a dark cave as a resting spot under the starry night. Marissa sparked on the logs with her lightning finger to set up a campfire for heat and warmth.

"Marisa, can I ask you something?" Taissa asked.

"Of course." Marisa replied.

"Do...you don't think I'm...a monster?" Taissa asked.

"What makes you think that?" Marisa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I already know who I am." Taissa explained. "Ever since I've been having strange nightmares about the Demon King, I knew right away that I have a mysterious connection to him until he told me that he is my father. I refused to believe it at first until I overheard your conservation with my mom. I know what I'm capable of. My emotions are dangerous. My powers are controlled by emotions. The more I feel, the more energy is released."

"Then no. I don't think you're a monster, Taissa" Marisa said. "You are dark and darkness is often misunderstood. When I was your age, I worshiped as a weather goddess in my tribe with tribal spirituality. I always knew that my magic over weather will be affected by my emotions, but that didn't stop me from controlling it through practice. So, you can say that we have something in common."

"Thank you for understanding." Taissa said with a small smile.

Taissa suddenly heard a whooshing sound approaching to the cave and looked through the trees with narrow eyes.

"Something evil is heading towards us." Taissa said.

Marisa stood up and walked out of the cave to see the Lotus Ninjas standing on the tree branches above her. They summoned their magic and jumped down to attack Marisa, who pushed the demonic mystics away from her with a huge gust of wind. Ella unleashed a sudden barrage of dark red psychic energy waves at the weather mystic in low and high directions. Marisa dodged swiftly from the energy waves and summoned a large pillar of lightning to electrocute Ella from beneath that sent her flying into the huge tree. Donna telekinetically summoned numerous dark purple orbs of psychic energy to surround Marisa and then launched them in different directions at the weather mystic one by one. But Marisa trapped Donna in a tornado that launched her away into a tree. Ellie began swinging blades of bright orange energy at Marisa in fast succession. Marisa radiated a field of lightning bolts around her to attack Ellie that threw her into Ella. Marisa turned around to clash her weather magic with Lee's psychic energy magic until she zapped the blue mystic kunoichi with her lightning hands that sent Lee flying into the tree next to Donna.

The Lotus Ninjas jumped back up on their feet and got up into their fighting stances with their blazing magic. Before they can prepare to attack Marisa, the Lotus Ninjas suddenly were surrounded by a black aura that disabled them from moving. Taissa levitated herself to her feet in front of the surprised Marisa with glowing black eyes and the Lotus Ninjas yelled in pain as two red-orange fireballs reached forth from their chests, returning them to normal in the process. Taissa's eyes stopped glowing as she and Marisa watched the Lotus Ninjas were struggling to stand on their feet.

"What the? What happened?" Lee groaned as she rubbed her head with her left hand.

"What did you do?" Marisa asked Taissa.

"These mystics were under an evil spell from my father, so I broke the spell and set them free from his control." Taissa explained.

"Oh, man, I got a massive headache." Ella said with a groan.

"All I remember is some red guy telling us to find this weather witch." Ellie pointed out.

"That red guy is the Demon King." Marisa said calmly. "His name is Slade. He had you under his spell. Please, share our campfire."

The Lotus Ninjas joined Marisa and Taissa around the fire inside the cave.

"Thanks, Marisa." Lee said. "So, what's your story?"

"Born in a Tanzanian tribe, I discovered that I possessed the mystical ability to control the weather." Marisa explained. "I used my magic to rain to my tribe during a severe drought and they honored me as a goddess. When she left the tribe, the empress Azara found me and made me her bodyguard to protect her kingdom. But now, I am charged with taking her daughter to the Pyramid Temple for her safety. So, where do you come from, mystic warriors?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but my sisters and I came from a place far away." Lee answered.

"Please don't tell me that we traveled back in time again." Ella said with a groan.

"Not really. We must have been transported to a different dimension, where only mystics are inhabited instead of humans." Donna explained.

"Definitely my kind of place." Ellie said. "But how can we get home?"

"Well, the powerful monks of the Pyramid Temple may know your way home." Marisa said.

"If your guys are willing to help us, then we must know everything about each other." Taissa said. "So, begin sharing with your story."

"All right." Ellie said with a smile. "My sisters and I were once powerful warriors called the Four Dragoness."

Taissa listened Ellie's story with wonder in her eyes while Marisa, Lee, Donna, and Ella listened with small smiles.

* * *

The next morning, the Lotus Ninjas walked through the forest along with Marisa and Taissa.

"Hey, Donna, can't you invent something that can send us back home now that we're stuck here?" Ella complained.

"I could." Donna replied. "But it would only take me approximately 60 years to build a portal to get back to our home dimension with all of the ancient wires and components in this Romani Europe period."

"Well, it's good thing we have very long life spans as the Four Dragonesses." Ellie said as she placed her hands behind her head with a grin.

Suddenly, Marisa stopped walked and held her hand out that signaled the others to halt.

"Listen." Marisa said.

The Lotus Ninjas and Taissa looked around with cautious faces as they heard the sound of wind whistling in the air.

"What is it, Marisa? I don't hear anything." Taissa said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Marisa is right." Lee said as she closed her eyes to detect dark auras. "I sense dark auras approaching fast."

The Lotus Ninjas, Marisa, and Taissa quickly hid up in the trees. They looked down to see transparent black leonine-like creatures marching behind their leader. The creatures had long gold and black mane extending from their forehead to the whole length of their bodies, azure irises with black pupils, and mostly black body with light grey legs, tail tip, chest, and face. The leader was a female mystic with long white hair and light grey eyes. She wore a skintight black bodysuit over a sleeveless grey crop top, a grey mini-skirt, and grey thigh-high boots.

"Taissa, is that Slade's apprentice who's after you?" Marisa asked Taissa.

"Yes." Taissa replied. "That's Adeline."

"If we're gonna find out what her plan, you four need to disguise yourselves." Marisa said to the Lotus Ninjas.

"We're mystics. We're experts at disguising ourselves." Lee whispered with a little smile.

Lee waved her hand back, Ella twisted her hand into a fist, Donna moved her index finger in a circle, and Ellie waved her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape as they pointed their magic at themselves to alter their clothing. Lee wore a blue shirt with ruffles at the ends covered with a dark blue shawl, long emerald green skirt with a black belt, golden chain necklace, and black flat shoes. Ella wore a red shirt with ruffles at the ends covered with a dark red shawl, long kelly green skirt with a black belt, golden chain necklace, and black flat shoes. Donna wore a purple shirt with ruffles at the ends covered with a dark purple shawl, long brownish green skirt with a black belt, golden chain necklace, and black flat shoes. And Ellie wore an orange shirt with ruffles at the ends covered with a dark orange shawl, long light green skirt with a black belt, golden chain necklace, and black flat shoes.

The Lotus Ninjas stealthily jumped down to attack some leonine-like creatures with their magic, but Adeline turned around to notice them just when Marisa and Taissa jumped down from the tree. Adeline snapped her fingers and the leonine-like creatures started surrounding the Lotus Ninjas, Marisa, and Taissa as they gathered around the mystics with fierce growls.

"Give me the girl." Adeline said.

"No way!" Marisa snapped.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter. I'm taking her." Adeline said. "Kaenjishis, attack!"

The Lotus Ninjas, Marisa, and Taissa quickly scattered out of the way before Kaenjishis can launch themselves at the mystics.

One of the Kaenjishis lunged forward at Ellie, but Marisa blew him away with succession of winds. Marisa blew another Kaenjishis with another wind succession. Ellie fired multiple blasts of bright orange energy into the air that rained down on the entire Kaenjishis at once. Marisa generated tremendous amount of clouds into a large one. Taissa, Ellie, Lee, Donna, and Ella quickly stepped on the cloud along with Marisa as it took them away from Adeline and her Kaenjishi army. But Adeline and some of her Kaenjishi army started to chase after them.

"Uh, guys, we've got company!" Ella cried.

Donna turned around to knock five Kaenjishis with purple blasts of psychic energy while Lee fired blue beams of psychic energy at eight more Kaenjishis. Marisa fired balls of lightning from her hand that hit ten Kaenjishis. Ella unleashed red beams of psychic energy from her eyes that hit the three Kaenjishis. Marisa narrowed her eyes when she caught Adeline coming at her sight.

"Move ahead, Lotus!" Marisa called out. "I'll take care of Adeline!"

Marisa jumped off the cloud and generated winds around her feet to float in the air. She shot out several crescent-shaped blasts of lightning that took down the Kaenjishis before hovering above Adeline.

"You can protect that little girl all you want, but it's time for you to take her place at her father's side." Adeline said as she shot out a spreadshot of fireballs from her hands at Marisa. "And I will deliver her to my master, whether she like it or not."

Then, Donna came teleporting in the air and attacked Adeline with a huge purple blast of psychic energy that knocked her into a rock with a groan. Marisa and Donna returned to the large cloud just when Ellie and Ella both combined their magic to finish the rest of the remaining Kaenjishis while Taissa clutched herself onto Lee in fear. Donna looked up to see what's up ahead with wide eyes.

"Uh, guys!" Donna cried. "We got another one!"

One Kaenjishi came out of nowhere and launched a large flaming orb of red energy from his mouth at the cloud that evaporate the visible condensed water vapor mass out of the cliff.

With that, six mystics fell out of the sky with loud screams.


	8. Špirit Journëy

**Summary: Marisa leads the Lotus Ninjas through a haunted forest, where they end up encountering highly dangerous spirits.**

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas and Taissa screamed while falling down from the sky. But Marisa quickly managed to generate winds around her feet to float and saved her friends as she landed them down safely on the ground through the trees.

"Is everyone okay?" Donna asked as she and the others got up from the ground.

"I feel like falling off hard from the Empire State Building." Lee replied with a groan.

"I'm good." Ella said, holding a thumb-up in the air.

The Lotus Ninjas and Taissa looked around to find themselves standing in a gigantic forest filled with giant, hostile thorn-covered vines and a thick green fog overcasting the sky.

"Uh, where are we?" Taissa asked.

"Silent Forest." Marisa responded. "We must move if we're going to take Taissa to the Pyramid Temple."

"And you really expect us to walk past this spooky wood?" Ella asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's the only way for us to get back to our home dimension." Ellie pointed out.

"Ellie's right, Ella." Donna said. "We have to move forward."

"Marisa, lead the way." Lee said to Marisa.

Marisa walked forward as the Lotus Ninjas and Taissa followed her from behind.

* * *

As the Lotus Ninjas, Marisa, and Taissa had walked deeper into the forest, the entire area was starting to get darker that only made Taissa stop walking.

"Taissa, are you okay?" Ella asked as she turned around to see Taissa standing behind her in fear.

"This place...it's...we shouldn't be here." Taissa replied in fear.

"Don't worry, Taissa. I'll carry you." Ella said with a soft smile.

Ella picked Taissa up in her arms before following the others. Taissa started to get scared that made her hug the red mystic kunoichi, making Ella pat the child on the back.

"Look, are you sure we camp here for the night, Marisa?" Lee asked.

"No. This forest is the home of wandering spirits." Marisa answered. "We must continue to avoid trouble. The fastest way to get to the Pyramid Temple is through the Hightail Falls."

Suddenly, the sound of screeching crows made the mystics look up at them as the crows started flying out of the trees. Donna then heard a familiar whispered cry that snapped her head around.

"Uh, guys, what's that sound?" Donna asked in alarm.

Everyone directed their attention to a floating ball of purplish blue light with flame shaped heads, glowing yellow eyes, and oval shaped bodies between two large trees. The creature was glowing gently and calling for the six mystics in its pitched noise and slight arm movement.

"What's that?" Lee asked.

"A will o' the wisp." Taissa said in awe as she got off from Ella's arms. "My mother told me that the will o' the wisps can lead you to your fate."

Taissa moved closer and closer to study the magical creature. She reached her hand out with curiosity, but the wisp disappeared in a pitched whisper. Taissa, Marisa, and the Lotus Ninjas looked around to see another wisp appear with a small noise followed by a trail of other wisps as if they were leading the mystics deeper into the forest.

"Come on, guys." Taissa whispered to the Lotus Ninjas and Marisa.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ellie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We used to have will o' the wisps back in her dimension." Ella said. "I remember meeting a Phantamp when I was five years old back in Japan. Whenever path they lead us, they must face it."

Ella and Taissa turned back to the wisps as they slowly started walking towards the trail of wisps. Marisa, Lee, Donna, and Ellie exchanged looks before rushing after two mystics. The forest grew denser and thicker while the trees got older when six mystics followed the wisps. The last of the wisp disappeared that gave the Lotus Ninjas, Marisa, and Taissa the sight of a dark, morose mountain few miles in front of them.

"Why would the wisps lead us here?" Donna asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna spend more time in the forest anymore than you guys do." Lee said. "So, let's keep moving."

Lee walked forward to the mysterious mountain as Donna, Ella, Ellie, Marisa, and Taissa followed her from behind.

* * *

Later that night, the mystics jumped onto the mysterious mountain and climbed their way up into a cave. They walked through the cave that was covered in golden yellow spider webs.

"Okay, this is totally creepy." Ellie said with an uncomfortable face as she was poking a golden yellow web with her finger.

"I detect the presence of evil coming deep within these giant spider webs." Taissa said with narrow eyes.

"Everyone, get ready." Marisa said firmly.

The Lotus Ninjas, Marisa, and Taissa rushed forward as they carefully moved out of the hole to see voluminous giant blue crystals and a female jellyfish-like spirit standing on one giant crystal. She has a pear-shaped figure with red skin, dark grey eyes and a gelatinous umbrella-shaped bell head with tentacles drooping from the sides. She wore a sleeveless black leotard with a skull emblem on both sides of her hips. She also wore black bangles on both wrists and gold bangles on both her wrists and ankles.

"Greetings, fellow mystics." The female spirit spoke.

"Meduza?" Marisa asked in shock.

"Oh dear!" Meduza said with a giggle. "Five mystics brought the child of the Demon King in my domain? I do sense dangerous power within the child. Bestow her to me and I may let you all live."

"Not gonna happen, jellyfreak." Lee snapped.

Lee rushed forward to attack Meduza with her psychic energy constructed twin tessen, but Meduza swiftly grabbed the blue mystic kunoichi with her two tentacles and lifted her to fry Lee with surges of electricity before tossing her away. Marisa jumped in the air and raised her arms in the air to attack Meduza with twin tornadoes rising from the ground. Donna and Ella summoned their magic in alert while Ellie held Taissa tight in her arms. Meduza teleported away from Marisa and grabbed Donna with her tentacle to glue the purple mystic kunoichi onto the crystal with sticky red goo. Meduza then grabbed Ella with her tentacle and trapped her in a sticky red goo onto the crystal next to Donna. Ellie placed Taissa down and created a bright orange orb between her hands to release multiple orange energy beams to attack Meduza from different direction. But Meduza moved out of the way and trapped Ellie in a sticky red goo onto the crystal between Ella and Donna. As Meduza teleported away from the captured mystics and stood in front of Taissa with a sinister grin, Marisa suddenly rose behind Meduza and summoned a large pillar of lightning to electrocute the jellyfish-like spirit from beneath that allowed Lee to grab Taissa in her arms before leaping away. Meduza turned around and began whipping her tentacles at the weather mystic, who was dodging with remarkable speed. Lee freed her captive sisters from the goo and they landed on the ground. They looked up to see Meduza finally striking Marisa with fist-shaped tentacles that made the weather mystic fall to the ground. The Lotus Ninjas ran over to help Marisa. Before Meduza could finish off the Lotus Ninjas and Marisa, a large black vortex was formed right in front of the mystics and Taissa slowly emerged from it that made Meduza halt from her position.

"I won't let anyone from the likes of you hurt my friends!" Taissa cried with an angry face.

Taissa unloaded a machine-gun barrage of dark telekinetic bolts at Meduza. The jellyfish spirit was trying to fly past the bolts, but she ended up getting knocked out cold to the crystals with high damage.

"Whoa." Lee, Ellie, Donna, and Ella breathed in awe.

"Thank you, Taissa." Marisa said with a smile. "Your mother will be very proud of you."

Taissa's eyes went wide and delivered her mystic friends with a soft smile.

* * *

As the Lotus Ninjas, Marisa, and Taissa made their way out of Meduza's domain, they took shelter in another cave to make camp. Marisa was looking outside at the weather with no use of her magic as the Lotus Ninjas and Taissa gathered together around the campfire.

"You know, for a daughter of the Demon King, Taissa isn't so bad." Donna commented as she looked at the sleeping Taissa.

"Yeah, that little girl got more gut and power than all of us put together." Ella said. "Well, let's get some sleep."

"Way ahead of you, sis." Ellie agreed.

Donna, Ella, and Ellie yawned as they fell asleep to the ground. Lee looked at her three sleeping sisters with a smile and turned her head to Marisa, who was sitting next to her.

"Marisa, thank you for everything." Lee said.

"And I like to thank you, Leona." Marisa said with a smile.

"Me? For what?" Lee asked.

"Your courage and trust." Marisa replied. She let out a soft yawn. "Get some sleep."

Lee nodded her head with a smile as she and Marisa lied down to get some sleep.

Few hours later, the campfire went out that only woke Lee up from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and saw a familiar silhouette, who turned around to reveal himself as Slade!

"Girls, wake up! Get up now!" Lee shouted as she was shaking her sisters and her friends.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked as she and her two younger sisters woke up from their sleep.

"It's Slade!" Lee replied.

The Lotus Ninjas turned around to find Slade gone from their sight. They sped out of the cave and looked up to see Slade floating above them. Slade punched his fist to the Lotus Ninjas, who quickly moved out of the way. Slade stood up and looked at the four mystics with a dark smile.

"He's mine!" Ellie shouted.

As Ellie charged forward towards Slade, they fought each other briefly until the Demon King built up his demonic magic between his hands and released a large, powerfully destructive red laser-like beam that went straight into orange mystic kunoichi's chest in a massive explosion. Lee, Donna, and Ella gasped wide eyes as they watched their youngest sister fall off the cliff.

" _Ellie!_ " Ella screamed.

With a raging scream, Ella rushed forward to strike Slade with her psychic energy magic. But Slade unleashed many fierce red flames in the form of elongated circles at the red mystic kunoichi that knocked her off the cliff. Donna looked at Slade with a glare and rushed forward to attack the Demon King, but she released a large, bullet-like stream of fire towards the purple mystic kunoichi that caused her to fall between Ellie and Ella.

"No mystic can defeat the wrath of the Demon King." Slade said.

" _Ellie! Ella! Donna!_ " Lee screamed as she quickly ran over to her deceased sisters. " _NOOOOOOOO!_ "

Lee was staring at her younger sisters as she could feel tears filling from her eyes and rolling down on her cheeks. Her screams echoed through the mountain in rage as she unknowingly started to feel a change within her.

Suddenly, a blazing blue spade-shaped emblem appeared underneath Lee as a swirling column of blue energy rushed up around the blue mystic kunoichi and her gypsy clothing was changed into a skintight black bodysuit that has light blue sleeves with attached gloves and black and blue striped heels connected to her bodysuit. Bright blue energy began surging around Lee's body that only made Slade smile wider.

"Besides my daughter, I can sense the great potential inside of you, Leona." Slade said. "And I will corrupt for you for it!"

Lee stood up on her feet to glare at Slade as she slowly constructed her twin tessen with her psychic energy magic and gripped them in deep anger. With an enraged yell, Lee charged forward to attack Slade with her twin tessen as she began swinging them at him with rage. Slade unleashed several fiery, curved red beams towards Lee, who was able to avoid them with her twin tessen in remarkable speed. Lee tried to attack Slade as best as she can with her weapon until Slade managed to extend his hands upwards and conjured a large ball of fire to lob it at the blue mystic kunoichi that made her fall near Donna. Lee looked back at Slade with a dead glare.

"You may unlock your true power, but I grow stronger." Slade said. "You pose no threat against me, witch."

With that, Slade began to rush towards Lee in a flash of white light.

"Lee! Lee, wake up!"

Lee opened her eyes with a sharp gasp when she heard the sound of Ella's voice calling her name and looked up at her sisters and friends in confusion.

"Ella! Donna! Ellie! You're okay!" Lee cried as she lunged forward and hugged her sisters tightly. "Wait a minute. Was it all a dream?"

"You were controlled by my father's magic." Taissa explained.

"We all had the same dream. But when Slade destroyed us, we just woke up." Donna added.

"But why?" Ellie questioned.

"I don't know. I thought you were all gone." Lee responded with a solemn look. "But I do know that he will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Be wary, Lotus. We're not out of danger yet. We must approach the Hightail Falls until we can make to the Pyramid Temple." Marisa spoke.

Lee stood up on her feet as she and her sisters started walking behind Marisa and Taissa to their destination.


	9. Thë Whitë Taišša

**Summary: As they reach their destination, Marisa and the Lotus Ninjas must help young Taissa fulfill her destiny.**

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas, Marisa, and Taissa walked on a long rope bridge in the middle of large waterfalls cascading over rocks. They came to a stop when they saw several worn-out boards in the way of their path.

"One step of these boards and it's a long way down to the water." Donna said.

"I can handle it." Taissa said as she moved in front of Donna and Ella.

Taissa's eyes glowed brightly and the worn-out boards were reconstructed to fix the bridge as if nothing happened at all.

"Nice." Ella said with a smile.

"Great work, Taissa." Lee grinned.

"But it doesn't matter." Taissa said with a frown. "Bad things are going to happen soon. Really bad things. My father will take control of me to his side. I thought I could handle his influence alone, but I was wrong."

Marisa landed her head on Taissa's shoulder, making the little mystic girl look up to the weather gypsy.

"But that doesn't mean we still can't try." Marisa smiled softly.

Taissa's eyes lit up and gave Marisa a warm smile. The mystics continued crossing the bridge as they were unaware that they are being watched from above the waterfalls.

* * *

After the mystics trudged through the bridge safely, they began walking through the field of desiccated boneyards that was overrun by many skeleton warriors, animal bones and two-sided axes with bone dust raining down on them. Ellie halted herself from following the others when she suddenly saw Slade standing on a massive distant skull.

"Hey, guys, look!" Ellie gasped, pointing her finger at the massive skull. "It's him! It's Slade! He's right there!"

Marisa, Taissa, Lee, Donna, and Ella looked at the massive skull to see no trace of Slade.

"We don't see anyone, Ellie." Donna said to Ellie.

"But I'm telling you! He was right there!" Ellie insisted.

"You really need to chill, Ellie. This place is literally dry as bone. There's no one out here." Ella said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I do sense his aura sense, but I can't locate it." Lee said. "But that doesn't matter. Slade must be messing with our heads with his demon magic, but he doesn't control our spirits anymore."

"Your father's cruelty is legendary, even on my home tribe." Marisa said to Taissa. "We know he scared you, but we'll protect you at any price from his influence."

"My father doesn't concern me." Taissa said.

"Is that so, daughter?"

The Lotus Ninjas, Marisa, and Taissa looked around the boneyard in alarm to search for the source of that familiar voice. They turned around just in time to see six large dark red flaming werewolf-like creatures popped out of the bones as they surrounded the mystics in a circle.

"I told ya someone's watching us!" Ellie cried as she and the others summoned their magic.

Ella charged forward to strike one of the werewolf demons with her red psychic energized punches, but the werewolf demon jumped out of the way and spun its claws into drills to attack the red mystic kunoichi. Donna began unleashing purple blasts of psychic energy at the werewolf demon, but the flaming creature dodged the blasts with fast speed and stood behind Donna to strike her with its claws. But Donna turned around and manages to knock the werewolf demon out with huge purple beams of psychic energy. Lee, Ellie, and Marisa were trying to protect Taissa, who was hiding behind a medium-sized skull in fear. But one of the werewolf demons appeared above the mystic child.

"Oh no you don't!" Lee cried.

Lee jumped up in the air and began swinging blades of bright blue energy at the werewolf demon. But another werewolf demon swiped Lee away with its claws that sent her flying to the other mystics. As the entire werewolf demons stepped close towards Taissa, she narrowed her glowing black eyes and black telekinetic energies started spreading across every square inch of the werewolf demons as her magic was destroying them off in a terrific explosion with a sweep of her hands.

She levitated herself from the medium-sized skull and then collapsed backward with a weak moan, but she was caught in Lee's arms.

"I got you." Lee said.

"Thank you, Lee." Taissa said.

Lee set Taissa on her feet as Marisa, Donna, Ella, and Ellie joined them.

"Let me guess. Your daddy's pets?" Ella asked Taissa.

"His minions from his creation." Taissa answered. "He will send more to capture me."

"Then, we must keep moving." Marisa said.

Marisa walked forward as the Lotus Ninjas and Taissa followed the weather mystic.

* * *

As the mystics exited out of the boneyard, they saw an old ivory pyramid structure in the distance.

"The Pyramid Temple." Marisa said. "We finally made it. We must keep moving before Slade heads there first."

Ella, Ellie, and Donna walked ahead while Taissa stood her place and looked down at the ground with a frown that caught Lee's attention.

"Marisa, allow me to protect Taissa for a while." Lee offered.

"Thank you, Leona." Marisa said with a nod.

Marisa followed Ella, Ellie, and Donna as they walked ahead to the direction of the Pyramid Temple. Lee turned to place her hands on Taissa's shoulders, making her look up at the blue mystic kunoichi.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"I'm scared." Taissa replied softly. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this. Any of you. I never wanted this day to come." She felt few tears gathering in her eyes. "I just...I just...wanna to go home with my mother."

"But you have grown to be very impressive girl, Taissa." Lee said with a smile as she wiped the tears away from Taissa's eyes. "It's true you were born to do unspeakable things because you're the Demon King's daughter, but you wished for more and dared to hope that you could be good. Marisa, my sisters, and I have faith in you. Now, you must have faith for yourself."

Lee took Taissa's hand and walked ahead with the mystic child, causing Taissa to smile thankfully at the blue mystic kunoichi.

* * *

The mystics finally reached their destination as they stood in front of the door with a small triangle at the center.

"Finally, the Pyramid Temple." Marisa said.

The door entrance slowly opened itself into a set of stairs. Taissa held Lee's hand as she, Marisa, and Lee sensed something doesn't seem right about the Pyramid Temple.

"Let's be cautious." Marisa warned. "It's not right for the mystic monks not guarding the entrance."

"Marisa's right. I've detected an uneasy aura coming up above the stairs." Lee said.

The Lotus Ninjas, Marisa, and Taissa entered inside the pyramid structure that led them into a large room. The room has a pedestal with a small floating pyramid and carved images of ancient mystics and murals on the ceiling walls. They suddenly heard chanting and saw someone kneeling in front of the pedestal while wearing a black robe.

"Excuse us, sir. Are you the high priest here?" Lee called out.

The person stood up on his feet and turned around to confront the mystics as he took off his robe to reveal himself to be Slade!

"Greetings, mystics." Slade greeted.

"Slade!" Marisa gasped in shock.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter to the temple." Slade said with a dark smile. "It is the only place we can perform this world's destruction."

Suddenly, the mystics turned around to see Adeline dropping slowly through the ceiling behind them.

"What do you want me to do with them, master?" Adeline asked Slade.

"Destroy Marisa! But don't harm Taissa. The Lotus are mine." Slade ordered.

Slade charged forward to swing a giant ball of flames from his hand at the Lotus Ninjas, who jumped out of the way and summoned their magic in offensive stances. Marisa dodged numerous fireballs shooting out from Adeline's hands as Taissa ran away to hide behind the pedestal. Marisa moved away from Adeline's incoming fireballs and manage to bombard her with shards of ice that knocked Adeline our cold to the ground. The Lotus Ninjas continued fighting Slade with their magic, but Slade was proven to be too strong for them to defeat. Donna and Ella stopped fighting as they suddenly started to feel a change within them.

Suddenly, a blazing purple clover-shaped emblem appeared underneath Donna and a blazing red heart-shaped emblem appeared underneath Ella. Two swirling columns of red and purple energy rushed up around the two mystic kunoichis. Donna's gypsy clothing was changed into a skintight black bodysuit that has light purple sleeves with attached gloves and black and purple striped heels connected to her bodysuit. Ella's gypsy clothing was changed into a skintight black bodysuit that has light red sleeves with attached gloves and black and red striped heels connected to her bodysuit. Bright red and purple energies began surging around Donna's and Ella's bodies that only made Lee and Ellie smile for their advantage. But Slade swiftly unleashed two large powerful blast of flame from his glowing eyes that hit Ellie and Donna at full force before producing a ball of flaming energy to attack Ella and Lee.

"Excellent. You four have unlocked your full potential." Slade said with a smile.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Lee asked with a glare.

"After my daughter broke all of you from my spell, I never give up my control over you." Slade explained.

Slade snapped his fingers and summoned a large red pointed pentagram at the mystics' feet on the ground that made the Lotus Ninjas stare at the Demon King in shock.

"I've been spying and watching you four from the trace of my magic." Slade continued.

Slade snapped his fingers again and a huge column of red energy rushed up around the mystic kunoichis, who were trying to resist the Demon King's hypnotic magic. Taissa gasped in shock and fear as she watched the Lotus Ninjas struggling to resist her father's demonic magic.

Then suddenly, the Lotus Ninjas slowly were transformed back into their demonic forms.

"Now, Lotus Demons, destroy Marisa!" Slade ordered.

The Lotus Demons turned around with their blazing magic and sprinted forward to attack Marisa, who dodged away from them. Ella sprang into the air with a twisting reverse back flip and swiftly launched a giant bright red multi-hit energy sphere at Marisa from behind. Donna then attacked Marisa with spinning kicks in an upside-down position before finishing her with a flying upward drill kick with both legs. Ellie delivered a series of ten bright orange high-damage somersaults to Marisa. Three evil mystics' attacks caused Marisa to fall weakly to the ground. Marisa looked up to see Lee pointing giant bright blue energy constructed claw on her right hand at her.

" _Marisa! No!_ " Taissa shouted.

Just when Lee was about to deliver the final blow, she and her sisters were surrounded by a sudden black aura that disabled them from striking Marisa.

" _What?!_ " Slade gasped in shock.

Taissa levitated herself above the mystics with glowing black eyes and the Lotus Ninjas yelled in pain as four huge red-orange flames reached forth from their chests, returning them to normal once again. Taissa's eyes stopped glowing as she levitated down to help Marisa on her feet and watched the Lotus Ninjas rubbing their heads with groans thanks to Taissa breaking Slade's spell over them.

"Thanks, Taissa. I really felt really evil for a minute there." Ellie said.

"Taissa's advanced magic definitely got hit so hard that it knocked the evil right outta us." Donna added.

"We owe you, Taissa." Ella said to Taissa with a smile.

"Now, that we're back in action, let's finish this once and for all." Lee declared.

The Lotus Ninjas and Marisa only sprinted forward to attack Slade with their magic, but the Demon King was able to knock Lee and Donna back with a large, bullet-like stream of fire. Slade then unleashed many fierce red flames in the form of elongated circles that knocked Ella and Ellie away before attacking Marisa with giant fast-moving fireballs.

"Time to finish this!" Slade hollered.

Slade unleashed a cataclysmic red laser-like beam from his eyes that hit Marisa and the Lotus Ninjas in one clear shot.

" _No!_ " Taissa cried.

Five mystics were lying painfully on the ground out cold. Taissa ran up to her friends and looked at them with a terror gasp. She headed straight for the unconscious Lee and Marisa as they knelt between them.

"Get up! Lee, Marisa, please! Get up!" Taissa cried as she was trying to shake Marisa and Lee awake with tears in her eyes.

Slade's footsteps approached Taissa, who closed her eyes and hung her head in utter dejection.

"Your friends were still no threat to me, dear daughter." Slade said with a malevolent look on his face. "But remember this, little girl. I am your creator, your master. You exist only to serve me. No matter how hard you're trying to avoid evil, there's no hope for a mere child like you that could ever defeat your all-powerful father."

Taissa's face went into a grimace of the purest anger and opened her eyes to stare her father as bright white light were pouring from her sockets.

"You may have created me." Taissa said as she stood up with light shining around her body.

As Slade backed up a bit in genuine fear, the mystic child's dark magic was replaced with light magic.

"But you were never my father." Taissa said.

Taissa combined her hands together and fired a huge white energy beam directly into Slade's chest that drove him back away from the mystics. Marisa, Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie slowly got back on their feet as they watched Taissa kept blasting Slade in a fast succession while approaching him with a fierce face until the last white energy blast left Slade immobilized and straining against the crackling energy that has begun to run up and down his body. Five mystics stared at the battle with shocked eyes as Slade dropped on his knees with a loud scream.

"I was protected by my friends. I was raised by my mother." Taissa said. "They are my family. This world is my home. And you are not welcome here!"

Taissa started rising above Slade into the air and unleashed a pure white energy in shape of a large phoenix rearing up in Slade's face that slowly and steadily swallowed him up by the blinding radiance, causing him to voice an agonized scream.

With Slade dead for good, Taissa descended to the ground on his feet. Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Marisa moved up to the mystic child.

"Taissa...that was..." Ellie spoke.

"Unbelievable!" Donna and Ella exclaimed softly.

"No. It wasn't." Taissa said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around Marisa and Lee's necks to hug them. "Somebody believed."

Lee and Marisa returned the hug with warm smiles as Ella, Donna, and Ellie swept Taissa into a group hug.

* * *

As the Lotus Ninjas pointed their magic at themselves to alter black into their gypsy clothing, they turned around to see Adeline returning to her senses from Slade's evil influence.

"Forgive me, friends." Adeline apologized. "You broke Slade's spell and freed my temple, and that I am truly grateful."

"Wait a minute. This place is _your_ temple?" Donna asked in surprise.

"I am head mystic of the Pyramid Temple." Adeline explained. "Now that Slade is gone, I will send for the return of my fellow mystics so that we may care and protect Taissa."

"But we still have one problem. How are we gonna get home?" Donna pointed out.

"Not a problem." Adeline replied. "The spell that brought you here is the key to return to your home dimension and only Taissa can do it."

Taissa closed her eyes and concentrated on her magical powers as she slashed the air with a swipe of her glowing white hand and created a large portal in front of the mystics.

"I will miss you, Lotus. And I am thankful for helping me on my journey." Taissa said with a smile.

"So long, Taissa." Ella said with a smile as she hugged Taissa and walked into the portal.

"You did good, Taissa. Your mom will be so proud of you." Donna grinned as she waved Taissa good-bye and followed Ella through the portal.

"We'll miss you, Taissa. You too, Marisa." Ellie said with a good-bye wave as she followed Donna and Ella through the portal.

"Goodbye, Marisa." Lee said.

"Farewell, my sister." Marisa said.

Lee and Marisa bowed their heads with respect. Taissa ran forward to hug Lee with a tearful smile.

"Goodbye, Leona." Taissa said.

Lee hugged Taissa back with a smile and then moved into the portal before it closed behind her.

Marisa stepped away from Taissa and Adeline as she was heading down the stairs and out into the open field outside. But she stopped herself when someone touched her hand. She looked down to stare at Taissa.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Taissa asked with a frown.

"Indeed. My task to take you to the Pyramid Temple is complete." Marisa said.

"But you don't have to leave. You can stay here. This temple can do your new home." Taissa pleaded.

"I know, Taissa. But you have your whole life ahead of you. You can decide your own destiny." Marisa said with a soft smile. "In the end, there really is no end. Just brand new beginnings."

Taissa caught Marisa by surprise with a tight hug and Marisa softly hugged Taissa back. Marisa raised her hand and and magically generated tremendous amount of clouds to a large cloud. She stepped on the cloud as it took her towards the sky.

"Good-bye, Marisa! Thanks for everything! I'll never forget you!" Taissa shouted as she was waving goodbye to the weather mystic.

With a soft smile, Marisa departed high into the sky to ensure her sense of honor.


	10. Lone Mystic and Kids

**Summary: When Saldana first arrived in New York, she must learn to survive the difficult life on the run while also protecting her five-year-old daughters from the Kraang.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Saldana launched ten glowing lanterns into the ceiling to lighten up the darken dojo. Her ten-year-old daughters watched joyfully as the glowing lanterns rose to the ceiling above them. Lee has long black hair tied in ox-horns on each side and wore a blue nightgown covered in a black criss cross pattern with a black collar and a white lace hem at the bottom. Ella has long red hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head with dark red ribbons and wore a red nightgown with black camouflage printed on it and black ruffles attached at the bottom. Donna has long brown platted pigtails and wore a purple romper with black thorn patterns and a black mesh hem across the top. Ellie has long blonde braided ponytail and wore an orange nightgown with black stars printed on it and a black ruffle at the bottom.

The girls gathered together on the floor in front of their mother, who sat down in front of her beloved daughters.

"Join me, my daughters, for tonight I have something special to share with you." Saldana spoke.

"Ooh, is it story time, mother?" Ellie asked excitedly.

"Hey, chill, Ellie." Ella whispered.

"Yes. It is story time." Donna smiled.

"Isn't another Japanese story, mother?" Lee asked in excitement.

"Not this time, Leona." Saldana answered. "I have told you before of how we all came to live together in America. But I have not told you the deepest part of the story."

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Saldana and her five-year-old daughters stood on the rooftop ground as they were exploring the illuminating city lights._

 _"After spending quality time with you all one afternoon, we were being followed by a mysterious stranger." Saldana said._

 _Saldana immediately became cautious when she started to perceive two essences with her magic, making her turn around to detect two Kraang droids dressed in black business suits._

 _"I detected that stranger along with his unlikely pals." Saldana added._

 _Saldana protected her daughters together with a white protected force field spell. She turned back to see five more suited Kraang droids standing towards her as she charged forward to thrust her palms forward and released a massive white surge of magical energy flying towards the alien droids in one shot._

 _ **[Flashback Ends]**_

"That day changed our lives forever." Saldana said. "Our journey together has not been an easy one, but it could not have happened without fate, courage, and great purpose. The world we live in is very dangerous. We have many enemies in the city below. My duty is to teach you all I know. One day, you will need to choose your own destiny. But tonight, I want to tell you the rest of our story."

* * *

As the story began, it all started when young Saldana was running across the rooftops of the city while jumping on each building and carrying five Chinese take our boxes in her arms in a remarkable speed. She was also wearing a white blouse, a long maroon skirt with black shredded ends, and tan open-toed sandals.

 _"When you were very young, things were different. As a protective mother, I had to deliver food and stay in the shadows. Even we look identical to humans, they will never truly understand our culture. While buying food one night, I encounter the strangers who were trying to capture us."_

Saldana stopped running to see two suited Kraang droids, who were standing on the rooftop ground with metallic grey binoculars from a nearby building.

"Kraang must capture that which is known as mystics." One Kraang droid spoke.

"Kraang must study and then contained specimens." The other Kraang droid added.

Saldana then moved away from out of sight before the suited Kraang droid moved its binoculars to the building that the white mystic was standing on.

 _"I did not know what they were at the time, but they were certainly not humans. Our new enemy had technology I had never seen before."_

Saldana finally arrived at a dark grey craft sitting on top of the doorway on the tallest building in cloak mode. The craft was a medium-sized teardrop-shaped craft that has a black triangular indent at the center. She magically opened the hatch with a wave of her hand and stepped inside the craft. The interior consists of a huge single that has five chairs and window screen displaying a view of the outside located around the perimeter of the room along with the largest console located at the front of the room for piloting. Saldana looked at her four sleeping daughters cuddling together with a warm smile. Lee has long black hair woven in a French braided crown twist braid and wore a light blue kimono accented with dark blue trimmings and a black obi sash, black leggings, and black boots. Donna has long silky brown hair tied in a thick braid and wore a light purple kimono accented with dark purple trimmings and a black obi sash, black leggings, and black boots. Ella has long curly red hair and wore a light red kimono accented with dark red trimmings and a black obi sash, black leggings, and black boots. And Ellie has long blonde hair tied into two braided pigtails and wore a light orange kimono accented with dark orange trimmings and a black obi sash, black leggings, and black boots. Saldana sat down on the floor and levitated the Chinese takeout boxes telekinetically in front of her before turning on the lights that woke up her daughters from their nap.

"Mommy!" Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie spoke with happy smiles.

"Hello, my daughters." Saldana smiled back. "I have brought you food."

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie quickly sat in front of their mother as they took one box in their hands and started eating fried dumplings. Saldana watched her daughter eating dinner with a warm smile on her face before eating her dinner with them as a family.

 _"As I watched you four continue to grow, I wondered what you might become, and if there was a safe place for us in the world."_

Suddenly, Saldana began detecting a probe droid with her magic. She touched her index finger to the window screen and saw a silver metallic spherical mechanism floating in the air. As the probe droid began to scan the area, Saldana and her daughters became quiet from the scanner.

But unfortunately, the probe droid was able to detect the one mystic's movement within the cloaking craft. The probe droid opened up to reveal eight extendable arms with laser guns and started shooting neon pink energy lasers at the invisible craft, causing the cloak mode to deactivate in the process. Saldana quickly constructed a blazing white katana sword made of magical energy in her hands and phased through the triangular indent to destroy the probe droid by performing several quick sword slashes that left the spherical probe droid literally in pieces to the ground.

But Saldana realized that the family's safety has now been compromised as she phased back into the craft and sat on the chair in front of the view window.

"We have to leave now." Saldana said as she levitated her daughters to the chairs. "We must find another place to hide."

Saldana reached her hands into the craft's control panel that made the craft to launch itself into the air as she was trying to find a new home with her daughters desperately.

* * *

As Saldana piloted the travelling craft around the incoming buildings, she turned her head to notice her daughters were creating a lotus flower out of their elemental magic with sad frowns on their faces.

"I know this is hard, my daughters." Saldana said softly. "But we must be silent. Never be heard. Never be seen. Understand?"

"Yes, mommy." Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie said as they nodded their heads.

Saldana piloted the craft to land on another tallest building rooftop. She turned to watch her daughters sleeping on their chairs with a warm smile. She stood in front of the craft and wiggled her fingers to fix the damaged cloaking mode with her magic.

 _"Remaining focused even at rest will keep you sharp. There is always a quiet before the storm."_

Saldana was halfway finished with the cloak mode system of the craft until she turned around to see a group of five suited Kraang droids approaching with their laser guns.

"Mystic female." One of the Kraang droids spoke as the human droids aimed their laser guns at the white mystic. "Come that which is known as quietly. Surrender, mystic. Resistance to Kraang is futile."

"We shall see about that." Saldana said firmly as she got into her fighting stance.

The Kraang droids started firing neon pink energy lasers at Saldana, who dodged each one coming in her direction with immense speed. Saldana delivered powerful white energized punches at three Kraang droids before delivering a powerful white energy beam at the fourth Kraang droid. Saldana looked over to see the Kraang's face being torn away in half that revealed its robot face on the left side.

"What? They are...machines?" Saldana gasped with shocked eyes.

Three more Kraang droids unexpectedly came approaching towards Saldana out of nowhere. Saldana rapidly dashed forward to drill her magic into the suited droids, but the last Kraang droid knocked her to the ground in front of the craft. Saldana got up from the ground and saw the Kraang droid pointing its laser gun at her.

"Give that which is known as up, and Kraang will reduce pain to minimum." The Kraang droid said.

Suddenly, Ellie jumped out of the craft and landed in front of Saldana.

"Leave my mommy alone!" Ellie shouted angrily.

Ellie waved her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape and created an enormous tornado to hit all the Kraang droids that destroyed them with great force. Saldana quickly picked up Ellie and returned into the craft to flee away as fast as she can.

* * *

Saldana navigated the craft in the air until the craft phased through the door to an abandoned warehouse. She landed the craft down near the wall and climbed out of it when the hatch on the top of the craft was opened.

"The place looks a bit crowded, but it will do for now." Saldana said.

Lee, Ellie, Donna, and Ella jumped out of the craft as they began exploring around the place. Only Ellie, Ella, and Lee were playing with each other while Donna didn't like many crate boxes littering all over the place at her sight. Donna moved her index finger in a circle and then pointed it at the ground to sculpt two gigantic fists as she commanded them to clean and organize the crate boxes with her hands. Saldana, Lee, Ella, and Ellie looked around at the spotless room as Donna was smiling at her achievement.

"Very good, Donatella." Saldana said with a smile as she patted Donna on the head.

"Thanks, mommy." Donna smiled back.

Saldana, Donna, Lee, Ellie, and Ella joined together in a circle. Lee stated at the ring on her mother's index finger. The ring was white that has a thick band with a circle surface surrounded by a lining with four metallic silver pointed diamond shapes on each diagonal side.

"Where did you get that ring, mommy?" Lee asked in wonder.

"It was your father's ring." Saldana replied. "I kept from the day when we got married."

"I miss daddy, mommy." Ella said as she was trying to fight her tears from her eyes. "And our brother Shori."

"I wish they are here with us." Ellie said with a sad frown.

"I know. I miss them too." Saldana said. "But they will always be in our hearts no matter what."

Lee, Ellie, Ella, and Donna joined Saldana for a hug, making Saldana pause for a moment before hugging her daughter tighter with a tearful smile.

Then, Saldana turned out the light and held the sleeping Ella over her arm inside the craft. She placed her daughters in a blanket on the large pillow with a storm of medium-sized pillows around them.

"Rest now, my daughters. For I fear we will not be able to rid our trackers for long." Saldana whispered.

Saldana slept next to her daughters with a large pillow and a large furred comforter to keep her warm.

 _"Aw, we were so adorable back then!"_

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Saldana looked to see Ellie smiling wide in excitement that was interrupting the story.

"Especially me. Tell us more about the freaky robots you fought, mother." Ellie asked.

"Come on, Ellie. I really wanna hear more about this story." Lee scolded.

"Yeah. I don't remember doing anything much when I was five years old." Ella said.

"But I definitely remembered cleaning the warehouse with my magic. Man, I really was a tidy child." Donna said proudly.

"Yeah, we notice." Ella retorted.

"Pay attention, my daughters. This story has a purpose." Saldana reminded calmly. "Now I will resume."

* * *

Saldana exited out of the restaurant and held a large bag of five ramen noodles in one arm before speeding away on the rooftops.

 _Our days were spent sleeping. While nights, I would hunt for food and take care of you._

Saldana quickly ran back to the abandoned warehouse, where she saw her daughters playing together with their magic inside the craft. She took out four Chinese boxes of ramen noodles to her daughters and smiled in amusement as she watched Ella and Ellie stuffing their faces into the food while Lee and Donna started eating properly with chopsticks.

 _"When I would practice master ninjutsu, I noticed the four of you would try to imitate me in seconds."_

Saldana was performing ninjutsu stances and then looked to see Lee following her movements perfectly.

 _"At first, I was amazed."_

Saldana noticed Donna, Ella, and Ellie were following her ninjutsu movements perfectly as if she noticed the advanced intelligence and potential of her five-year-old daughters.

 _"But then I considered a possibility to excel your basic status into an advance level."_

Saldana looked down at Ellie, Lee, Ella, and Donna as she picked them up in her arms and hugged them close to her chest with a chuckle.

"My daughters." Saldana said with a smile.

Unfortunately, a sudden explosion came out in front of the mystics that made them turn around to see a squad of the transparent blue suited and human suited Kraang droids with their weapons.

"No!" Saldana gasped as she hugged her daughters protectively.

"That which is known as female mystic is hard to contain." One human suited Kraang droid spoke.

"Then that which is known as female mystic will be exterminated." One blue suited Kraang droid said.

The Kraang droids began firing neon pink energy lasers at the five mystics. Saldana dodged the rapid neon pink energy lasers and managed to place her daughters safely in the craft as she quickly launched the flying vehicle out of the hole and zoomed into the streets.

* * *

Saldana piloted the travelling craft past the incoming buildings until she saw a place filled with numerous piles of scrap metal parts and decommissioned vehicles. She piloted the craft to land behind the large pile of wrecked vehicles and jumped in front of the craft. Saldana then noticed a pink light approaching from the junkyard entrance.

"Stay here and stay hidden." Saldana said to her daughters. "Like kunoichis, we must stay quiet."

Saldana ran off from the hidden craft as two Kraang droids came walking through the wrecked piles.

"Kraang is having hard time finding mystics." The human suited Kraang droid spoke.

"Yes, Kraang. The tracker that is the DNA tracker is sufficient in that which is known as underground." The blue suited Kraang droid added.

Saldana quietly formed a sly smirk across her face.

 _"Finally, something that could work to our advantage."_

Two Kraang droids looked around to search for the mystics.

 _"Within these junk piles, I could choose the battleground."_

Saldana swiftly dismembered the blue suited Kraang droid from the ceiling with blazing white energized kicks.

 _"Where I could strike hard and fade away into the shadows."_

While the human suited Kraang droid looked over to investigate the destroyed Kraang droid on the ground, Saldana ran behind them and snuck back to the craft. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie huddled together close to the opening hatch as they watched Saldana stop to repair the cloaking mode system of the vehicle until the mystic family detected a Kraang spherical orb appeared behind Saldana.

"No, not now!" Saldana said in shock as she turned around to face the Kraang spherical orb.

The Kraang spherical orb opened up its eight extendable arms with Kraang laser guns at the mystic family, making Saldana stand in front of the craft protectively. As the Kraang spherical orb started to move forward, Ella growled and sprang out of the craft to fire a bullet-like stream of fire towards the Kraang spherical orb in one shot. But the spherical probe droid shot one neon pink energy laser that hit Ella's before getting attack by the fire stream. Ella went flying into the air and then laid on the ground with a groan. Saldana, Lee, Donna, and Ellie watched the whole thing in shock as they began to run towards Ella and saw a bleeding scar across her left eye. Saldana knelt at Ella's side and brought up a white energized hand as she pressed her hand on the scar to spread the wispy energy over the injury. Ella grimaced for a minute and then relaxed herself that made her mother and her sisters smile with relief.

Saldana looked at Ella's healed scar in anger and placed her injured daughter down gently into the craft as the Kraang spherical orb slowly approached the white mystic. Saldana constructed two katana swords made of white energy in her hands and turned around to charge forward at the spherical probe droid in rage.

Saldana attacked the Kraang spherical orb with her katana swords in a berserk attack. Ellie, Lee, and Donna hugged each other with frighten faces while Ella was mimicking her mother's moves with a grin. Saldana stabbed the Kraang spherical orb from both sides to shut it offline before walking back to her daughters.

"You were so awesome, mommy!" Ella cheered.

"Glad to see you are healing better, Rafaela." Saldana said. She then kissed Ella on the forehead. "Still full of fury just like your father."

Saldana, Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie heard sudden robotic noises that made them turn around to see more Kraang droids arriving in the junkyard. Saldana looked down at her daughters, who were staring at her in fear.

 _I wondered if I had the discipline to be a proper mother._

Saldana and her daughters looked up at the sky to see an illuminated mystical dragon soaring down in front of her. It has pure white scales with three-clawed hands and glossy blue eyes. It has bright glowing write ring-like symbols running across the length of its body. It also has long glowing golden tendrils that each extended to a white fin-like structure at the outer edges of its lower horns running along the length of its body.

 _For any family._

Saldana's eyes widened in surprise as she and her daughters watched the mystical dragon transforming slowly into a physical manifestation of Caesar.

 _But even in the darkest part of our journey, I wondered if I could have another chance to be both._

Saldana, Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie hugged the spiritual Caesar, who hugged his family with a soft smile.

 _I wanted to be both._

Then, Caesar transformed back into a mystical dragon and soared high into the sky with a mighty roar as a farewell good-bye to his family.

Saldana and her daughters then looked around to find themselves surrounded by a large squad of Kraang droids.

"Kraang will dispose of female mystic, but take little mystics." One Kraang droid spoke.

"Kraang understands." Another Kraang droid said. "Kraang will exterminate and capture as Kraang demands."

" _Never!_ " Saldana shouted.

The Kraang droids charged forward to fire neon pink energy lasers at Saldana, who was creating an enormous ball of white energy to send it flying straight at the alien droids. Five more Kraang droids came charging in the white mystic's way as Saldana began creating several powerful white energy balls and sent them one by one to destroy the Kraang droids all at once. Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie watched their mother battling against the Kraang droid in amazement from the craft. As Saldana was fighting the Kraang droids that were coming in her direction, she immediately saw one Kraang droid walking in front of the screaming Lotus Ninjas.

" _Don't you touch my daughters!_ " Saldana yelled.

Saldana delivered a spinning back kick to jam the Kraang droid's stomach with her right foot that knocked the alien droid down to the ground. But unfortunately, six more Kraang droids managed to attack Saldana with a rapid barrage of neon pink energy lasers that made the white mystic collapse to the ground.

"Kraang will now exterminate female mystic and capture little mystics for the taking." One Kraang droid spoke.

Suddenly, the Lotus Ninjas' eyes went blazing in a colorful glow and their birthmarks began shining as bright as the sun that caught the Kraang droids' attention and Saldana's astonishment.

 _Our fight was not yet over, but this time, you four took them on your own._

"Kraang, you all have devastated this world with your experimental weapons and now you shall face the ultimate wrath of the Dragonesses." Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie spoke menacingly as their voice are mixed together with mature feminine voices.

Four Lotus Dragonesses charged forward to battle the Kraang droids together as a team with unbelievable speed that made Saldana completely speechless in awe. Lee jumped into the air and created multiple blue orbs all around her as she then fired a beam of blue energy from each orb at the Kraang droids. Ella gathered a massive ball of fire energy in between her hands and launched it at the Kraang droids. Donna started to glow and caused beams of purple light to emerge from the ground, causing the ground to crack and break while sending sharp rocks upward to impale onto the Kraang droids. And Ellie raised her hand above her head and began to form a large sphere of air energy as she then closed her hand on it and hurled it toward the ground in the direction of the Kraang droids. Before the last remaining Kraang droids held their laser guns to aim at the four mystics, the Lotus Dragonesses raised their arms in front of them and formed a large orb of elemental magic in front of it as they fired a beam of elemental energy from the orbs to explode all the Kraang droids with one shot.

Saldana finally got up on her feet to watch her daughters groaning when their eyes went back to normal. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie looked around the destroyed Kraang droids with astonished faces.

"Wait a minute, what?" Ellie exclaimed.

"Whoa." Ella gasped.

"Did we do that?" Donna wondered.

"Oh my gosh." Lee muttered in surprise.

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie turned around to see Saldana walking towards them after her recovery.

" _Mommy!_ " Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie shouted happily.

The little Lotus Ninjas surrounded Saldana and hugged their mother close. Saldana hugged back happily with a warm smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saldana created a large white glimmering orb of energy and threw it into the air to spread out a swarm of dragons as they were snatching scrap metal parts and began constructing them together to fix a place that finally became the mystic family's home. Five mystics are staring at a metallic grey futuristic airship with several glowing white zigzag lines.

"This will be our new home, my daughters." Saldana said.

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie looked up at their mother with happy smiles.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Saldana have finished the story inside the dojo with her ten-year-old daughters.

"Finally, in this cloaked fortress, we were safe." Saldana said. "And that is how our first great adventure led us home. Now I have a gift for each of you."

Saldana waved her hand in circles and then pointed her magic in the air to conjure four weapons hovering above her hands.

"Your father chose these weapons just for you before his passing." Saldana added. "And he knows you all will make him proud in the future."

Saldana held out two tessen to Lee, who was staring at the blue steel and razor-sharp edged weapons in her hands.

"The tessen, the weapon signifies courage, loyalty, and keen skill." Saldana said.

"Hai, mother." Lee said as she bowed her head.

Saldana held out two gauntlets to Ella, who was staring at the bulky dark red weapons that was embedded with strong dark red knuckles in her hands.

"The gauntlets, the weapon signifies fierce and fearless that always fight the hardest for the family clan." Saldana said.

"Thank you, mom." Ella said as she put them on her hands.

Saldana held out a spear to Donna, who was staring at the purple weapon that has a dark purple blade in her hands.

"The spear, the weapon signifies intelligence for a thoughtful soul and a peaceful heart." Saldana said.

"Cool, a spear!" Donna exclaimed as she examined her weapon wide eyes.

Saldana held out a whip to Ellie, who was staring at the multi-tailed orange weapon that divided into three different lashes that ends with dark orange metallic balls in her hands.

"A whip, the weapon signifies a heart full of pure energy." Saldana said.

"Awesome! I love it!" Ellie grinned as she snuggled her weapon.

Suddenly, four weapons slowly started to dematerialize into pure energy and zoomed into the girls' birthmarks.

"You will learn to channel your collective mental energies to your weapons in due time." Saldana announced as she and her daughters stood up on their feet. "But the advance level of your training has already begun. My daughters, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie said as they took a fighting stance with their elemental magic.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I've finally finished it. Enjoy and review.**


	11. The Curse of Saskia McTavish

**Summary: The Lotus' plans to enjoy Halloween are put on hold when strange mystic monsters threaten to transform the city.**

* * *

On a Halloween night, Zack and Yami walked on the streets. They looked around to see New York kids running around the streets for trick-or-treating in their own costumes. Zack wore a black coat that has zippers on the sleeves, grey jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black military-styled boots while Yami wore a black sleeveless qipao dress tied in a navy blue obi along with dark grey stockings and black combat shoes.

"Oh man. Halloween is the best holiday ever, especially for mystics around the world." Zack said with an excited smile.

"Yeah, it would be nice to take a break from aliens and mutants for a change." Yami agreed. "But since I'm new in this holiday, how do we celebrate Halloween work exactly?"

"Watch and learn." Zack said proudly.

Zack walked on the apartment door nearby and knocked on the door. Yami stood next to Zack as she watched a young woman open the door in a witch costume.

"Yo yo yo! Trick or treat, dog!" Zack grinned as he held up his jack-o-lantern basket.

"Whoa, wicked costumes." The young woman said with a smile. "You two got creative style."

The young women poured candy into Zack and Yami's jack-o-lantern baskets before closing the door.

"Oh, so we celebrate Halloween by getting candy?" Yami asked.

"Exactly." Zack said with a nod. "Now, let's go meet the girls. I heard they are the queens of Halloween from last year."

Unknown to Zack and Yami, a mysterious cloaked figure was standing on top of the building rooftop ledge while watching them and the citizens with narrow eyes.

Zack and Yami sprang up high to land on the rooftop ground until they heard an alerting scream that made them look down to see a mysterious fog appearing out of nowhere.

"Did you hear that?" Yami asked.

"Something's not right here." Zack replied in a serious tone.

Zack and Yami's eyes widened when they quickly turned around to see a mystic werewolf approaching behind them. He was tall and physically fit with caramel-colored fur, spiky brown hair, and golden eyes. He only wore a pair of black ripped pants and has a glowing yellow tattoo on the right side of his neck.

"Impossible!" Zack exclaimed. "I thought mystic werewolves didn't exist anymore!"

"Mystic werewolves?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They were once peaceful mystics in the Middle Ages where humans view them as wizards and wizards." Zack explained. "But they got bitten by a vicious werewolf that transformed them into werewolves with their own magic abilities."

The mystic werewolf sprinted forward and extended his white energy-radiated claws to strike Yami, who quickly channeled her magnetic energies into the ground and released a series of violet powerful energy columns that knocked the mystic werewolf away from her with great force. Zack slowly generated a strong green electric shock and released ecto-energy in the form of electric energy that knocked out the mystic werewolf to the ground.

Zack and Yami then heard loud screaming, making them look over the rooftop ledge to see many people running from more mystic werewolves that were chasing them.

Suddenly, a jagged pillar of ice jutted up from the rooftop ledge that made Yami and Zack back away. They turned around to see the mysterious figure levitating herself in the air that performed the attack.

Before Zack and Yami could make a move with their powers, the mysterious cloaked figure swiftly soared down and stood behind Yami with supernatural speed. Yami didn't have time to react when the mysterious cloaked figure bit its fangs into her neck, causing Yami to scream in pain.

" _Yami!_ " Zack shouted.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the entire place was decorated with Halloween decorations. Ella was launching twenty creepy glowing jack-o'-lanterns into the ceiling with a smile on her face while Donna and Ellie were staring at the floating jack-o'-lanterns with excitement as Lee walked in the living room with four colored costumes in her arms.

"Alright, girls!" Lee said with a smile. "I've finally finished!"

"Finished what?" Ellie asked.

"Our costumes." Lee replied with an exciting smile. "Took me two hours to think of one, but it was worth it."

"Well, I hope I pick out the best location for my latest invention to get its spook on." Donna said.

"Oh, what is it?" Ellie asked excitingly.

Donna snapped her fingers and summoned a large dark orange pumpkin machine inside the living room with her magic. It has a wide, crooked mouth with thin white lips and teeth. It has large glowing red eyes. It also has two pale green tentacles on the sides of its body that are tipped with pale yellow flowers.

"Whoa! Now, that's awesome!" Ella cried in excitement. "This is gonna be one night New York will never forget!"

"Aww, it's so cute!" Ellie beamed as she walked close to the pumpkin machine.

The pumpkin machine picked up Ellie with its tentacles and squeezed her into a happy hug, making the orange mystic kunoichi giggle with a smile.

Donna's L-Phone started ringing in her waist belt and she took it out to answer the call.

"Hey Zack! What's sup?" Donna greeted.

"Donna! Yami's turned into a mystic vampire and now she's hunting _me!_ " Zack shouted from the phone.

Donna looked at the screen to watch Zack flying in the air. Lee, Ella, and Ellie joined Donna with wide, shocking eyes.

"There are monsters all over the city!" April argues. "Come quick right...!"

Then suddenly, Zack got suddenly tackled by Yami that ended the video call.

"Zack!" Donna cried in shock.

* * *

Outside, Zack was firing several powerful green blasts of ecto-energy at Yami while flying high above the buildings. But Yami swiftly dodged the blasts and started channeling flames made of pure psychic energy around herself in the shape of a giant Chinese dragon to fire it forward that heavily burned Zack on impact. Zack landed on the rooftop ground and got back up to see Yami right in front of him, causing him to back away cautiously.

"Come on, Yami! Please snap out of it!" Zack begged.

"Aww, you're so cute when you beg." Yami said with a mocking smile.

Yami sprinted straight towards Zack with her fangs wide open to bite him.

But Donna twirled her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic to trap Yami inside a transparent purple force field that stopped her from biting Zack as Lee, Ellie, and Ella rushed on either side of Zack.

"Zack, are you okay?" Ellie asked.

"I'm okay." Zack replied with a nod.

Yami radiated streams of psionic electrical energy around herself to destroy Donna's force field.

"She broke the force field!" Ella gasped.

"I got this!" Ellie cried. She started waving her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape. "I only know one thing all vampires hate the most!"

Ellie pointed her magic to unleash an intense orange light of magic energy that blinded Yami's eyes, causing the mystic vampire to cover her eyes with her hands.

"That burns!" Yami screamed in pain. "I can't see!"

"Get her!" Donna shouted.

Lee waved her hand back and Ella twisted her hand into a fist as they pointed their own magic to wrap Yami tightly with blue and red chains.

"This is insane. Yami is really a vampire." Ella said in shock.

"Not just her. The entire city as well." Zack explained. "Both mystic vampires and mystic werewolves!"

"Whoa! What?" Donna exclaimed. "I thought they no longer existed. I think I could find a cure for Yami back to my lab."

Lee sensed a dark aura moving fast from behind Zack.

"Zack, look out!" Lee cried.

Zack turned around to see a male mystic vampire flying out of nowhere behind him, but the mystic vampire quickly dove down to bite Zack on the neck.

" _Zack!_ " Donna, Ella, Lee, and Ellie screamed.

Zack fired a green beam of ectoplasmic energy at the mystic vampire that send him flying off the building. Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie moved close to Zack as they noticed that he has no bite marks on his neck.

"O. M. G!" Ellie, Lee, and Ella gasped in surprise.

"Zack, you're not bitten." Donna said with wide eyes.

Before Zack could respond, a large group of mystic werewolves and mystic vampires started circling around the heroes.

"Zack...girls..." Yami said weakly.

"Fight it, Yami. Focus and concentrate." Zack said with a worried look.

The Lotus Ninjas and Zack summoned their magic in offensive stances as they were prepared for a fight.

Suddenly, a white diamond-shaped acrylic mirror appeared above the heroes that had caught their attention. Lee, Donna, Ella, Ellie, and Zack looked up to see a familiar time mystic levitating out of the portal.

"Hang on, everyone!" Jikan shouted.

Jikan lifted his Temporal Staff to levitate the heroes up in the air and zoomed away from the mystic vampires and the mystic werewolves in fast speed. He then levitated the heroes safely onto the building rooftop that has a billboard behind them.

"Thanks, Jikan." Lee said.

"No problem. I was glad you're all okay." Jikan said.

"Well, except for one." Donna pointed out as she pointed her thumb at the chained Yami.

"Yeah, she got turned into a mystic blood sucker!" Ella said.

"Uh, guys, it's not just her!" Lee exclaimed as she was looking down at the fog. "Take a look at this!"

Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Zack gathered around behind Lee to see citizens running away in fear from mystic werewolves and mystic vampires through the fog. But they also saw some vampires and werewolves without any glowing markings on the necks.

"Seriously, what the heck is going on?" Zack asked.

"It's Saskia McTavish." Jikan answered. "She is the one behind all of this."

"But I thought we got rid of her." Ellie said.

"True, but she somehow escaped." Jikan added. "When Lord Simultaneous wanted me to check up on Saskia, she broke free from the time bubble that I imprison her. She stole my emergency back-up time jumper. All Time Masters have one in case we get stuck in the past. I was able to track her back in this time period, but I was too late."

"And where did she get all these mystical monsters?" Lee questioned.

"She must have recruited them back through time if she plans to rule the world." Jikan responded.

"Well, we gonna find a way to stop this nightmare madness somehow." Ella said with a sigh.

"What about Yami?" Donna asked in worry.

"Don't worry...about me." Yami said weakly as she was struggling to resist her mystic vampire form. "I just...need something...to help...me resist...this form."

"I'm on it." Ella said. She held out her hands to concentrate on her magic in front of Yami. "Taisei."

At her words, Ella created two red magical energy cuffs around Yami's wrists.

"That spell should help you suppress your thirst for blood." Ella said. "The cuffs are also unbreakable."

"Thank you, Ella." Yami said with a nod.

"Now, if my plan succeeds, your friend and everyone else will return to normal as if this was a blurry dream." Jikan explained.

"Ha, I should have known."

Jikan, Zack, Ellie, Donna, Ella, Yami, and Lee quickly turned around to see Saskia standing on top of the billboard.

"I'm flattered you found me, Jikan. But you're obviously too late." Saskia said as she was holding the time jumper in her hand. "This entire city will soon become my slaves for the future of monsters!"

"Yeah, not gonna happen!" Lee declared.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie summoned their magic as they sprang up high above Saskia to strike, but Saskia shot out a sea green bubble to trap the Lotus Ninjas inside. Before Zack and Yami can help the Lotus Ninjas, Saskia formed a sea green bubble to trap them with one hand.

"Thanks for finding the Lotus and their new allies." Saskia said with a dark smile. She snapped her fingers and two sea green bubbles slammed together with moderate damage that sent the Lotus Ninjas, Zack, and Yami back onto the rooftop ground. "Time for me to assure my future by destroying the Lotus' existence!"

"Not as long as I'm around!" Jikan cried.

Jikan held up the Temporal Staff in his hands and summoned a time portal above him. The Lotus Ninjas, Zack, and Yami got pulled into the time portal.

" _I'll get you for this, Jikan!_ " Saskia shouted. " _And don't you forget it!_ "

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas, Zack, and Yami screamed as they whirled through the portal and finally landed roughly on the ground into a different time period while Jikan floated himself down on the ground safely.

"Whoa, where are we?" Lee asked.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Zack, and Yami got up from the ground as they looked around the huge desert with Egyptian ruins in shock. The desert itself also has large, rolling sand dunes and ruins of a stone structure that was surrounding a huge pyramid.

"Oh. My. God!" Donna spoke with wide eyes. "We're in Ancient Egypt!"

"What exactly are we doing here?" Ella asked Jikan.

"And what does this place have anything to do with Saskia McTavish?" Lee wondered.

"In the Dark Ages during the late 5th century, Egyptian mystics resides the Desert Ruins away from evil pharaohs." Jikan explained. "This is the first place Saskia arrived to start building her monster army. We have to stop her mission before she completes it."

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas, Zack, Yami, and Jikan began walking inside the huge pyramid as they walked into a large room with carved hieroglyphics on the walls.

"Donna, what are these strange markings?" Ellie wondered as she looked around at the walls.

"Hieroglyphics. They are Egyptian writing system that represent words rather than individual letters in Tora symbols." Donna explained. She walked over to the wall that Ellie was staring at. "Lucky for us, I was able to ace Egyptian hieroglyphs in history. It says if mortal flesh enters this tomb, the living shall die while death shall rise."

"Oh snap!" Ellie gasped. "I bet this place got some freaky death traps!"

"I won't worry about that, Ellie. Most tombs were only scribed with warnings, so no one will disturb the dead." Jikan said with a calm smile. "Even ancient mystics believe that's just superstition."

A crystalline lotus flower inside the Temporal Staff started to glow bright blue that allowed Jikan to light up the darkness as he and the others entered another large room. Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Zack, and Yami walked around the craved hieroglyphic walls in amusement while Jikan was staring at one wall that caught his attention.

"Hey, guys, over here!" Jikan called out.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Zack, and Yami quickly gathered around Jikan as they stared at the hieroglyphic wall.

"Donna, translation." Lee said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It says beware of the rotation within the rooms." Donna spoke.

"Uh, I don't think this is a good idea, guys." Ellie said with the hint of fear in her voice. "If I know one thing about Egyptians is that they are experts in death traps."

"Focus on reality, Ellie. There are no death traps in Egyptian pyramids." Donna said with an annoyed sigh.

Donna stepped her right boot on a brown tile that made her sisters and her friends gasp in shock.

"Oops." Donna said sheepishly.

"Hate to say 'I told you so', but _I TOLD YOU SO!_ " Ellie retorted.

Suddenly, the entire room began to shake and an open hole appeared above the heroes in the ceiling. All the mystics were being sucked up to the ceiling before the hole closed up.

The Lotus Ninjas, Zack, Yami, and Jikan screamed as they began falling straight down the hole until it led them to a different room that contained entrances. The heroes landed gracefully on their feet to the ground just as the torches lit up all around them after the hole closed above them.

"Where the heck are we?" Zack asked.

Donna stomped her left foot on the ground to pick up any vibration activities through the room and immediately picked up several unfamiliar figures standing behind the nine entrances through the vibrations.

"We're in another tomb somewhere deep underground." Donna replied. "And we're not alone."

Just then, all nine entrances started to open and nine living mummies came out to surround the offensive heroes in a circle.

"What the heck? It's very unusual to have these mummies alive in one tomb." Jikan commented.

"Well, I'm guessing that these mummies are here to attack the intruders while trying to protect the royal family." Donna stated. "That also means that the king or queen are here somewhere in this..."

"Yeah, yeah, that's very interesting." Ellie retorted.

"Yeah, we get it with history lessons." Ella said. "Let's just get this over with."

Lee sent out two scythe-like blue blades of magical energy at one mummy in her sight. Donna fired a large number of sharp purple magical energy shards at two mummies in rapid succession. Ella shot out a spreadshot of red bolts of magical energy at four mummies from her hands.

Jikan then noticed that the last entrance didn't have any mummies coming out.

"Quickly, head to that entrance!" Jikan called out.

Jikan, Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Zack, and Yami ran straight to the entrance with two last mummies chasing after them. The heroes entered into a large room that started to light up glowing golden yellow panels all around the room.

"Stay on the glowing panels!" Jikan shouted.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Zack, and Yami quickly hopped on the glowing golden yellow panels in fast speed until they made it to the other side safely while Jikan levitated himself in the air towards them safe and sound. They turned around to watch two mummies fell onto non-glowing panels that made them into a pit of open flames. The heroes sighed in relief and turned around to continue their destination.

* * *

The heroes walked down the tunnel with Jikan leading the way with his illuminating Temporal Staff. They finally entered into a hidden room filled with ancient hieroglyphics and Egyptian goddess statues everywhere.

"Whoa!" Yami gasped in awe.

"This is unbelievable!" Zack breathed in amusement.

"We're here. Welcome to the Queen's chamber." Jikan said with a smile.

"A completely ancient burial chamber of an Egyptian mystic queen." Donna said.

"And we made it here before Saskia!" Ellie cheered.

"There's no way that mutant freak is getting the mummy queen now." Ella said with a smirk.

"Now, all we have to do is reverse the curse that Saskia have called upon and send her back to her time prison." Jikan explained.

Donna walked up to the sarcophagus on top of a flight of stairs, but the sarcophagus was suddenly surrounded by golden light that made everyone froze in their position as they watched the sarcophagus starting to move on its own.

"Uh, what's going on?" Lee asked.

"I think we made a mistake entering the queen's tomb." Jikan replied with a firm face.

The mummy queen began rising from her tomb. She was a statuesque woman with tan skin, long black hair with golden highlights, and purple eyes. She wore a skintight golden yellow jumpsuit made of wrappings with a choker made of matching wrappings. She also has a blue gem on her right cheek.

Suddenly, the sound of laughter caused the heroes to turn around to confront Saskia from the entrance.

"I must thank you for leading me right into the tomb and undo into the curse for me." Saskia said with a dark smile. "Now, the mummy of the mystic queen will be under my command!"

Saskia levitated herself up to the mummy mystic queen and knelt her knee in a bow.

"Great Queen Nefera, mystic ruler of Egypt, heed me. These mystic scoundrels have disturbed your sacred tomb." Saskia said in a pretentious pleading manner. "Join me and we will destroy them together! And the world will be ours for the taken."

Jikan quickly stepped forward and ran up the stairs to confront Nefera.

"Oh, noble queen, please accept my humble apologies." Jikan spoke calmly. "But if you'll return to your resting place, your sacred tomb won't be disturbed once more."

Nefera stepped forward to inspect Jikan with calm, narrow eyes.

"I'll admit you have some bravery." Nefera spoke. Her narrow eyes slowly glowed in golden color on her dangerous face. "But I'll show you my wrath when someone disturb my rest!"

Nefera pointed her hands at the heroes and fired a large amount of sand in the form of a powerful sand tornado towards them with great blunt power that knocked the heroes to the ground. The heroes stood up on their feet as Nefera unleashed a barrage of large solid sand balls at them.

"Look out!" Yami warned.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Zack, Yami, and Jikan quickly moved out of the way from large solid sand balls.

Donna summoned a large purple shield out of magical energy to block the sand balls coming in her direction. Ella ran forward and jumped over Nefera to strike her, but Nefera shot out her wrappings to ensnare the red mystic kunoichi and tossed her away. Nefera then smashed one hand down on the ground and attacked two mystic kunoichis with two tornadoes of sand that sent Lee and Donna crash into the wall.

Ellie was swinging strong orange blades of magical energy in fast succession at Saskia, Zack launched a rapid barrage of green ectoplasmic energy spheres, and Yami started channeling flames made of pure psychic energy around herself in the shape of a giant Chinese dragon and then fired it forward that heavily burned Saskia on impact. But Saskia was able to recover from the attacks and shot out three time bubbles to trap Ellie, Zack, and Yami inside. Saskia then swung her hands and released two large waves of sea green energy at Jikan, who dodged them in fast speed.

As Nefera levitated herself above Lee and Donna with her arms engulfed with sand magic, Ella delivered powerful electrical bolts at Nefera. Lee jumped up in the air and shot five blue blasts of magical energy to attack Nefera while Donna fired countless purple beams of magical energy from her palms at the mystic mummy queen.

"Is there any way to reverse the Nefera's curse?" Lee called out to Jikan.

"The inscription on the sarcophagus could help us out!" Jikan answered.

"I'm on it!" Donna called out.

Donna quickly ran up the stairs and started to translate the sacred hieroglyphics on the sarcophagus.

"How's that coming, Donna?" Lee cried as she and Ella were attacking Nefera with their magic.

"All I can figure out is something about the queen must rest in this world to move onto the next!" Donna replied.

"Then let's get her back in her coffin!" Lee declared.

Lee and Ella rushed forward to push Nefera back to her coffin, but Nefera swiftly used her wrappings to grab two mystic kunoichis by the necks and tossed them away. Zack turned his whole body intangible and phased himself out through the time bubble before sending a strong green blast of ectoplasmic energy to destroy the time bubble that set Ellie and Yami free.

Zack and Yami sprinted forward to help Lee, Ella, and Donna against Nefera while Ellie went over to help Jikan, who was dodging Saskia's energy waves.

"The staff belongs to me!" Saskia shouted.

Jikan shot several beams of indigo energy at Saskia from the Temporal Staff, but Saskia protected herself with a sea green force field.

Unfortunately, Ellie jumped above Saskia and kicked her down to the ground that left Jikan aim his Temporal Staff to release a massive sphere of indigo energy at her.

Zack and Yami both performed high flying kick to attack Nefera's chest, throwing the mystic mummy queen straight back to her coffin. Lee waved her hand back and brought it forward, Ella twisted her hand into a fist and opened it in the air, and Donna moved her index finger in a circle as they pointed their magic at Nefera to restrain her with many magical chains. That left Ellie release a supersonic scream in the air from her mouth to break the statue, making it fall onto Nefera and trapping the mystic mummy queen into her sarcophagus.

"It's over, Saskia! Time to send you back to your prison!" Jikan said.

Jikan aimed his Temporal Staff at Saskia as the indigo energy from the crystalline flower began charging into full power.

Then suddenly, a rumbling noise that caught everyone's attention. A powerful blast of sand knocked the Lotus Ninjas, Zack, Yami, and Jikan to the ground as Nefera stood up from her sarcophagus.

"That's not gonna happen." Saskia said with an evil smile. She got up on her feet and stood next to Nefera as she took out the time jumper in her hand. "See you all in time!"

Saskia activated the time jumper to open up a swirly light blue time portal. Lee looked up just in time to see Saskia and Nefera leaving into time portal, but she was too late to stop when the time portal closed itself.

"Oh no! She's gone along with Nefera!" Donna exclaimed.

"We still have a chance to catch up with her." Lee said. "Our friends and the rest of our city need our help. We can't give up on them now."

"You really are a totally tubular leader, Lee." Jikan said with a smile. He conjured up a time portal behind him from his Temporal Staff. "According to the staff, Saskia is now traveling to the Middle Ages."

Lee and Donna jumped through the time portal.

"This is gonna be one crazy time travelling ride." Ella said with a heavy sigh.

Jikan rolled her eyes and kicked Ella into the time portal.

"Thanks, Jikan. I was going to do that myself." Ellie said with a grin.

With that, Ellie and Jikan jumped through the time portal to the Middle Ages.


	12. The Crypt of Lucine

**Summary: Jikan transports the team to Transylvania to stop Saskia McTavish.**

* * *

In a dark forest, the time portal opened itself and the seven heroes fell hard on the ground. They slowly got up on their feet just in time to look the full moon in the sky.

"Is everyone okay?" Zack asked.

"We're good." Ella replied with a thumbs-up. "Thanks, Jikan."

"Hey, has anyone seen Ellie?" Donna asked.

"Up here!" Ellie spoke.

Donna, Jikan, Lee, Zack, Ella, and Yami looked up to see Ellie clutching onto the tree branch. Ellie slowly stood up and skillfully leaped down to the ground with the rest of the team.

"Jikan, where and when are we?" Lee asked Jikan.

"We're in Transylvania!" Jikan gasped in awe. "In the year thirteen hundred."

"Are you serious?" Donna exclaimed.

"Transylvania? Isn't that where monsters exist?" Ellie asked.

"Yup." Ella replied simply.

"And extremely dangerous if you're planning on living there." Yami added.

"But before we hunt down Saskia, we better blend in." Jikan explained.

Jikan lifted his Temporal Staff in his hands and the crystalline flower started to glow in bright indigo light. A light indigo smoke began releasing from the Temporal Staff and into Jikan's outfit, changing his attire into something different. Jikan now wore a short-sleeved steel blue bodysuit with a dark blue utility belt, black gloves, and black knee-length combat boots. Ellie stared at Jikan's new outfit with pink heart-shaped eyes.

"Oh, so handsome." Ellie said with a flirtatious smile.

"You have a boyfriend, Ellie." Ella snapped as she smacked Ellie by the back of her head.

"You guys also better blend in too. And I know just the thing." Jikan said with a smile.

Jikan aimed his Temporal Staff at the six heroes and released a light indigo smoke around them. In a flash of light, their attire has changed into something different. Lee wore a dark blue collared trench coat over a blue corset-like jumpsuit that covers her whole body, long black fingerless gloves that covered her forearms, and black combat boots. Ella wore a dark red collared trench coat over a red corset-like jumpsuit that covers her whole body, long black fingerless gloves that covered her forearms, and black combat boots. Ellie wore a dark orange collared trench coat over an orange corset-like jumpsuit that covers her whole body, long black fingerless gloves that covered her forearms, and black combat boots. Donna wore a dark purple collared trench coat over a purple corset-like jumpsuit that covers her whole body, long black fingerless gloves that covered her forearms, and black combat boots. Yami wore a dark grayish sleeveless bodysuit with a black utility belt, two black gloves with dark grey arm bands, and dark grayish combat boots. And Zack wore a dark hunter green coat that has a dark grey zipper in the middle, black jeans, dark hunter green fingerless gloves, and black knee-length boots along with a dark brown western hat and an iron metal mask on his face.

"Awesome!" Lee, Yami, Ella smiled in awe.

"So rad!" Ellie, Zack, and Donna grinned in awe.

"You all need to prepare your magic to full potential because we have to find the next mystical monster before Saskia does." Jikan warned with narrow eyes. "And that monster is none other than...Lucine. The Empress of all mystic vampires."

Lee, Donna, Ella, Ellie, Zack, and Yami gasped in shock.

* * *

As the heroes walked deeper into the forest, they suddenly heard an echoing howl around them.

"Uh, what was that?" Ellie asked nervously.

Suddenly, a group of mystic werewolves came out of nowhere and began surrounding the heroes with dangerous growls. The Lotus Ninjas, Zack, Yami, and Jikan summoned their powers in offensive stances.

"Mystic werewolves?!" Donna exclaimed.

"The same ones who attacked me and Zack." Yami said.

The mystic werewolves lunged forward to strike the heroes, who quickly moved away from them. Lee released several scythe-like blades of water at three mystic werewolves from her hands. Donna raised her hand above her head to form a ringed sphere of purple psychic energy inside it and hurled it toward the ground in the direction of the mystic werewolves. Ellie fired multiple blasts of air at the mystic werewolves that detonated around them. Ella jumped high on the tree branch and gathered electricity from her hands to release a concentrated, destructive blast at four mystic werewolves below. But she noticed that she was cornered by the mystic werewolf leader, causing her to jump down on the ground. She screamed as she began running from the mystic werewolf leader along with two mystic werewolves chasing after her. Yami noticed Ella running away from three mystic werewolves and sprinted after them until she unexpectedly found them gone out of her sight.

* * *

Ella continued running away from the mystic werewolves until she crashed her face directly into the tree before slowly falling on the ground. She got up and rubbed her head with a dizzy groan, but she quickly looked back to see no mystic werewolves in her sight.

"What the?" Ella gasped in confusion as she was looking around for a sign of the mystic werewolves.

Suddenly, a shadow began looming over Ella that made her turn around to see a female mysterious figure in a dress standing a few feet away from her. The mysterious figure's eyes started to glow in dark pink and sped forward towards Ella, who started screaming in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes started huddling each other as the mystic werewolves got them cornered. The mystic werewolf leader began walking up to them with a growl.

"Guys, any suggestion?" Lee asked.

"I've got it!" Ellie exclaimed. "Close your ears!"

Jikan, Yami, Zack, Donna, and Lee covered their ears as Ellie took a deep breath and unleashed a blast of powerful orange sound waves from her mouth at the mystic werewolves, causing them to run away from her with sad whimpers.

"That'll do." Donna said with a smile.

Lee and Yami sighed in relief while Zack noticed that Ella was missing from the fight.

"Wait, where's Ella?" Zack asked in worry.

"Mystic werewolves were chasing after her. I went after them, but they disappeared." Yami replied.

"Rafaela!" Lee called out.

* * *

As the sun came up above the forest, the heroes heard groaning coming from the bushes and saw Ella lying on the ground around the large trees.

"Ella!" Lee cried.

Lee, Ellie, Donna, Yami, Zack, and Jikan ran up to help Ella on her feet.

"Ella, what happened to you?" Donna asked.

"I don't know." Ella replied in a low tone. "But I feel very...weird."

"Come on, team." Lee said. "We gotta find Lucine before Saskia does at all cost."

* * *

Everyone walked out of the forest and into the path that led them across the abandoned village.

"Whoa! What in the world happen here?" Donna asked.

Lee took a deep breath and began perceiving auras within the abandoned village, but she couldn't detect any living beings at all.

"I don't sense anyone here in the village." Lee spoke in deep confusion. "Everyone just disappeared."

Suddenly, everyone spotted two black horses coming out of the fog. They moved out of the way, but the carriage stopped next to them. They looked to see a female stranger sitting inside from the side window. She has a tall, slender, statuesque figure with broad shoulders and narrow hips. She has pale skin, long silver-white hair, and twinkling pink eyes. She wore a long black velvet dress with slits up at the sides, dark violet tights, and black high heels.

"Darlings, you should not be out here." A female stranger spoke. She was hiding in the shadows of her carriage with pink piercing eyes. "The plague had already devastated this town. If you want my advice, go East."

"I know...that voice..." Ella muttered.

"Thank you, ma'am. But we're actually going west." Jikan said.

"Do not be foolish, darling. That's the path to mysterious death." The female stranger said.

The female stranger's eyes glowed dark pink that secretly caught Yami's attention. Yami looked at Ella with a sideway glance and noticed that the red mystic kunoichi was becoming almost mesmerized by the eyes.

With that, the female stranger took off through the fog.

"Not...feeling so..." Ella muttered.

Ella gasped sharply and collapsed on her knees. Lee, Donna, Ellie, Jikan, Zack, and Yami gasped in worry as they surrounded her in a circle.

"She's sick." Jikan said as he walked up in front of Ella. "Did everything happen to you back in the forest?"

"I...don't know." Ella replied with a groan.

Then suddenly, the Temporal Staff started to glow bright indigo that quickly caught Jikan's attention.

"That's strange. The staff is telling me four mystic werewolves are nearby." Jikan said as he was pointing his Temporal Staff forward. "But they're embodied with kindness and compassion. Maybe they can help us."

Jikan started walking forward that his staff was leading him as Lee, Donna, Ellie, Zack, and Yami followed him.

* * *

As the heroes followed Jikan to the trail that the Temporal Staff was leading them, they came across four mystic werewolves that were cooking soups in their humanoid forms. The male mystic werewolf was tall and physically fit with caramel-colored skin, spiky brown hair, and golden eyes. He only wore black pants. The older female mystic werewolf has dark brown skin, long mustard-yellow hair in curls, and bright yellow eyes. She wore a black jumpsuit that goes down to her knees. The middle female mystic werewolf has caramel-colored skin, brown-and-auburn shoulder-length hair curls, and golden yellowish eyes. She wore a black jumpsuit that goes down to her thighs. She also has two golden hoop earrings in each ear. The younger female mystic werewolf has tan skin, tight curly hair, and yellow eyes. She wore a black jumpsuit that goes down to her ankles.

The male mystic werewolf saw the heroes, making three female mystic werewolves turn around in alarm. The mystic werewolf family stood up in offensive stances.

"Don't worry." Jikan spoke calmly. "We come in peace. We are mystic travelers from a far country."

The mystic werewolf family remained calm from Jikan's words. The older female mystic werewolf saw Ella sitting on the ground with a groan and began walking up to her as she placed her hand on Ella's head.

"Guys, this mystic isn't feeling very well." The older female mystic werewolf spoke to her family. "We have to help her."

The male mystic werewolf's eyes changed into bright teal glow and the heroes were coated themselves in colorful auras for them to see, especially for Lee's surprise and awe.

"No need to be alarm, strangers. I possess the ability to see the feelings of humans and mystics as colorful auras." The male mystic werewolf said. "My name is Rezso. And these are my sisters Clarisa, Claudine, and Erika. We are travelers from our village."

"I am Jikan." Jikan introduced. "And these are Lee, Donna, Ella, Ellie, Zack, and Yami."

"Come, we must hurry. We must reach our village before nightfall." Rezso said.

* * *

Rezso directed the horses up to the path on the carriage as Ellie sat next to him while staring at the abandoned houses with a nervous look on her face.

"We must be wary at all cost, Ellie." Rezso said to Ellie. "Transylvania has definitely became a target of dangerous monsters over the years. My aura vision has sensed great evil coming upon this land."

Inside the carriage, everyone was watching over Ella as Clarisa saw two holes on the red mystic kunoichi's neck.

"Oh no." Clarisa said. "She has the mark on her neck. She's been bitten by a vampire!"

"And the sun is coming down soon!" Erika gasped.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lee asked.

"We must make sure that she doesn't bite anyone or she will become a full vampire." Clarisa replied.

"But what about her?" Claudine questioned as she was looking at two holes on Yami's neck.

"I won't worry." Yami replied. "Ella casted a spell to sustain this form."

* * *

Meanwhile, Saskia stood right in front of the doors to Lucine's castle and began knocking on them. The double doors slowly opened itself and Saskia stepped inside the main room along with Nefera. The main room has a huge throne chair that has two pink flames on its handles and a squared black and dark grey floor. Lucine was sitting in the throne chair as she saw Saskia and Nefera walking into the room.

"Greetings, Lucine." Saskia greeted.

"Welcome to my castle, demon." Lucine said with a grin. "I must say I'm surprised that you have come for me after all these years of traveling."

"Yes, that's true, Lucine. But if you don't obey under my command, I will send you back to the Netherworld where you truly belong." Saskia said with a threatening look on her face.

"As if." Lucine said. Her calm face slowly had turned into a dead glare. "But I'm not _that_ easily frightened. I'm no ordinary vampire in case you haven't noticed."

Lucine opened her large bat wings out and took off high in the air. As she dove down to strike Saskia with supernatural speed, Saskia held out her left forearm gauntlet that was projecting pure white light to stop Lucine from attacking. Lucine dropped on her knees and covered herself with her bat wings to protect herself from the pure light with an angry hiss.

"Stop! Please!" Lucine demanded. She then noticed her wings were burning painfully with smoke. "Keep your power away from me, demon!"

"I thought so." Saskia said with an evil giggle. "Because for now, I am your master."

* * *

As the full moon was set on the dark starry sky, Rezso was directing the horses halfway close to Lucine's castle while his sisters and his allies were discussing plans inside the carriage.

"Alright, once we're inside the castle, we roll in and strike her everything we got to expose her weakness." Lee instructed. "Let's just hope Saskia hasn't made it there."

"Well, let's just hope Ella will be back to normal after all of this." Donna pointed out.

"Uh, guys?!" Ellie screamed.

Rezso immediately stopped the carriage just when he heard Ellie's scream and peeked inside to see Ella standing on her knees with glowing pink eyes and sharp fangs. Before Ella was about to bite Ellie, Erika threw garlic on her neck that made Ella fall back down in a sleep.

"She may be bitten, but she's not full vampire yet." Clarisa explained. "The garlic should be able to keep her docile long enough."

Suddenly, Lee sensed a blazing black aura coming from behind the carriage as she got up and looked through the side window to detect someone behind the wheeled vehicle.

"Uh, Rezso?" Lee spoke loudly. "Someone is following us."

Rezso turned around to see a female dark greenish skeleton flying behind the carriage. She has short black hair and wore a dark grey tattered dress that covered most of her body along with a dark grey hat decorated with black fluff and a black feather.

"Hang on!" Rezso shouted.

Rezso snapped the reins to make the horses run faster as everyone looked outside from the side windows to see skeletal creature heading in the carriage's direction. Claudine, Clarisa, Lee, Donna, Ellie, Zack Jikan, Yami, and Erika screamed when Rezso turned the carriage sharply before the wheeled vehicle steadied itself on the path.

The female skeletal creature spewed out an endless array of skulls flying in towards the carriage, causing the wheeled vehicle to spin around. Everyone was holding on each other tightly while Donna, Yami, and Erika were screaming until the carriage finally stopped spinning suddenly. Lee kicked the door open and helped Erika and Claudine out of the carriage. Zack grabbed Yami's waist and helped her down to the ground as they followed their friends out of the carriage. Ellie and Donna stumbled their way out of the carriage while Jikan and Clarisa stepped out of the wheeled vehicle.

"Is everyone okay?" Jikan asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Donna answered as she was holding a weak thumbs-up.

Claudine, Clarisa, and Erika immediately noticed that Rezso isn't with the others.

"Wait, where's Rezso?" Claudine

"Uh no, he's gone." Ellie said.

"Look!" Lee cried as she pointed her finger up in the air.

Everyone looked up to see the skeletal creature carrying Rezso straight to the nearby castle.

"That skeleton must've carried him off." Zack gasped.

"Oh no." Clarisa whispered in worry.

* * *

Back in Lucine's castle, Saskia was watching the skeletal creature from her right forearm gauntlet.

"What kind of magic is that?" Lucine asked.

"This magic allows me to track down my enemies, Lucine." Saskia replied. "And they are coming in close, especially when I can recruit a mystic werewolf under my command."

Lucine looked away from Saskia with narrow eyes, but she released a small smile across her face.

* * *

Outside, the heroes and the mystic werewolf sisters began walking halfway on the castle walkway with the full moon shining over them. Ellie and Zack were carrying Ella over their shoulders while the red mystic kunoichi was still being affected by the garlic.

Everyone suddenly stopped walking when they saw mystic werewolf family's carriage was parked in front of them.

"Guys, get ready." Lee said in alert.

Lee and Donna summoned their magic as they started surrounding the carriage and looked through the side windows to see no one inside.

Then, the muscular mystic werewolf landed on the top of the carriage out of nowhere and began growling at Lee and Donna, who backed away to the rest of the team.

"Oh snap! It's him again!" Jikan muttered.

As everyone ran away, the muscular mystic werewolf started chasing Jikan, Claudine, Clarisa, and Erika around the carriage. Erika, Claudine, and Clarisa then stopped at the edge of the walkway bridge just when the massive mystic werewolf began lunging at them. But Jikan fired a huge indigo energy beam from his Temporal Staff to attack the muscular mystic werewolf that sent him away from the mystic werewolf sisters. Ellie, Zack, and Yami were watching the fight while trying to look after Ella, who was sleeping on Zack's shoulder. Lee and Donna jumped up in the air to construct chains made of magical energy as they successfully restrained the muscular mystic werewolf tightly. Lee and Donna stepped on their chains while trying to hold the massive mystic werewolf away from Jikan. The massive mystic werewolf reached his hand out to Claudine, Clarisa, and Erika with a sad whimper just when Ellie, Zack, and Yami arrived the scene.

Suddenly, Erika stepped in front of the mystic werewolf and held her arm out to sense a familiar aura coming from him.

"Don't hurt him!" Erika cried out. "That mystic werewolf is..."

Lee's eyes glowed bright blue when she detected a strong brown aura coming from the chained mystic werewolf.

"It's Rezso. Your brother." Lee gasped with wide eyes.

Donna, Ellie, Claudine, Clarisa, Jikan, Zack, and Yami gasped sharply.

"I got an idea!" Ellie shouted.

Ellie waved her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape and pointed her magic at her hand to construct a dark brown headphone. She sped forward and placed the headphone on Rezso's ears, causing him to turn back into normal. He dropped his knees to the ground with his ripped pants after Lee and Donna released him from their chains.

"Rezso. Rezso, you're back." Clarisa, Erika, and Claudine cheered as they ran to hug their older brother.

"Oh, thank you, my friends." Rezso said. "I'm sorry that I went out of control. But what exactly did you do to me, Michelle?"

"The last time we encounter a group of mystic werewolves, I managed to use my sonic scream that weaken them." Ellie explained with a smile. "So, I created a, uh, device that will allow you to be under control from your mind control rage. So welcome."

"Wow." Donna said slowly. "Didn't think you can pull it off."

Suddenly, Lucine burst out of the carriage and froze Clarisa, Claudine, and Erika into a block of ice.

"Good evening, darlings." Lucine greeted with a dark smile as she sat on the ice block.

Rezso, Zack, Yami, Donna, Ellie, and Lee gasped as they confronted Lucine face to face. Before Lucine was preparing to finish the mystic werewolf sisters with her magic, Rezso slashed the air in front of him and launched five teal energy beams at Lucine that made the mystic vampire scream in pain. Zack hovered above the ice block and fired a dark ball of demonic magic to free Rezso's sisters. Lee lifted her arms above her head to form a large ball of blue psychic energy and send it towards Lucine, but Ella suddenly protected the mystic vampire with a red force field made of magical energy.

Everyone gasped in shock to see Ella was shielding Lucine. Ella looked at them with pink eyes and screeched loudly as a pair of two large bat wings popped out of her back. Lucine opened up her large bat wings as well and flew away into the double doors along with Ella following her behind.

"Rafaela!" Lee shouted.

Lee, Donna, Ellie, Zack, Yami, Rezso, Erika, Clarisa, and Claudine followed after Lucine and Ella into the castle that led them inside the main room. Claudine quickly spotted a secret door behind the throne chair and sped her way to open it.

"They must be downstairs in the crypt." Claudine spoke.

"Let's go. We have to catch up to them." Donna said.

The heroes and the mystic werewolf sisters sprinted forward into the long spiral stairs until they reached to the end that led them into a large room lit up by candles. They then found themselves confronted by Saskia, who was levitating in the center of the room.

"Hello, everyone. So glad you all could join us." Saskia said with a smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Give it up, Saskia! You're finished!" Jikan demanded.

"Not by a long shot, Jikan." Saskia snapped. "I'm one step closer on finishing my plan with the help of my allies!"

When Saskia snapped her fingers, Lucine and Ella appeared on either side of the time-traveling mystic mutant. Nefera suddenly appeared above Saskia and released a large ball of sand from between her hands to attack the heroes. Lee, Donna, Ellie, Zack, Yami, Rezso, and Clarisa fell down deep below the room while Jikan protected himself, Claudine, and Erika with an indigo force field.

Lee, Donna, Ellie, Zack, Yami, Rezso, and Clarisa got up on their feet as they found themselves inside an underground room that has a makeshift floor in the form of thick, bright pink strands with skulls laced into them filled with black coffins lined in rows. They turned around to see Ella and Lucine standing few feet away from them.

"You can suck whatever blood you want!" Ella said. "I want to suck Ellie's blood along with the mystic werewolves!"

"No way! Never gonna happen!" Ellie declared.

"We're not giving you our blood!" Clarisa shouted. "No way, no how!"

"Wait a minute." Lucine said. She noticed that Yami has bite marks on her neck. "You were bitten into a mystic vampire! But how come you aren't under my control?"

"Because these cuffs help me control this form." Yami answered. "I might not have your supernatural magic, but I will use this form to take you down."

"Then gaze into the face of your demise!" Lucine shouted.

As Lucine sprinted forward towards the heroes, Lee lifted her arms above her head to form a large ball of blue magical energy and send it towards Lucine. But the mystic vampire avoided the attack and tackled the blue mystic kunoichi to the ground. Donna ran forward to strike with her magical energy, but Lucine fired a drilling beam of darkness as a whip to attack Donna. Ellie formed an orb of orange magical energy with electric sparks around it in between her hands, but Ella stood right of her younger sister with supernatural speed.

"Join us, Michelle." Ella said with a dark smile.

"No! Get away!" Ellie screamed as she moved away from Ella.

Yami radiated many streams of psionic electrical energy around herself to attack Ella. Donna and Lee got up from the ground as thin fog came out of nowhere. Lee and Donna turned around to see Lucine, who created multiple lances made of ice that pushed them into the wall. Lucine giggled evilly as she began accelerating towards the mystic kunoichis in high speed just when Lee and Donna got up back on her feet.

"Donna, it's fusion time." Lee said to Donna.

"Let's do it." Donna said with a nod.

Lee and Donna joined hands together as their great power began surging through their bodies, carrying them into the air with a ring of colorful energy circling around them. They closed their eyes for a moment, concentrating on their abilities together. Bright blue-violet light began shining around the girls' bodies and the light expanded itself to surround the girls, transforming them into the fusion entity. The mystic fusion has a curvaceous body with an extremely slender figure. She has short black hair with blue and purple highlights. She has right sapphire blue eye and left brownish red eye. She wore a dark blue-violet collared trench coat over a blue-violet corset-like jumpsuit that covers her whole body, long black fingerless gloves that covered her forearms, and black combat boots.

"What are you supposed to be?" Lucine asked with a hiss.

"You can call me Leotella!" The fusion entity spoke with narrow eyes. "And I'll show you how I deal with monsters!"

Leotella slowly created a large glowing blue-violet ball of light in between her hand and fired it at Lucine, burning the mystic vampire in the process. Leotella then saw Lucine's half burned body was regenerating from the attack. Lucine backed away from Leotella with a hiss while the mystic fusion zoomed after her.

"Now, you will become on one of us!" Ella declared as she smacked Yami away and began moving towards Ellie.

"I didn't want to do this, but you have me no choice." Ellie said.

Ellie formed an orb of orange magical energy with electric sparks around it in between her hands and fired it at Ella, causing the red mystic kunoichi to scream in pain. Ellie then helped Yami on her feet and moved away from Ella.

Rezso slashes the air in front of him and launched five teal energy beams at Nefera while Clarisa slashed her yellow energized claws and created a torrent of yellow energy to engulf the mystic mummy queen. But Nefera jumped into mid-air to avoid the attack and enveloped herself in a whirl of sand to rain bullets of sand down at the mystic werewolf siblings.

Then suddenly, Rezso got lifted up in the air by a pair of chains made of solid sand around his wrists.

"Rezso!" Clarisa cried.

Clarisa began sprinting up to her older brother, but Nefera fired a beam of sand that hit the female mystic werewolf away to the wall.

" _Clarisa! No!_ " Rezso hollered.

"Now, for the fun part." Nefera said with a dark grin.

Nefera lifted her wrappings in the air and directed them to pull the headphone off of Rezso's ears before dropping him to the ground. Rezso growled as he was unable to control his form that was turning him into his uncontrollable state.

"Rezso!" Clarisa called out.

Rezso suddenly jumped down in front of Leotella and smacked her away with his claw, causing the mystic fusion to turn into a mass of light and split back into Lee and Donna. Two mystic kunoichis looked back in fear as Rezso landed on the ground and walked close to them.

Lucky for Lee and Donna, Zack released a pulse of demonic magic to engulf Rezso and hurled him to the coffins.

"You girls okay?" Zack asked.

Lee and Donna nodded their heads as their response.

Rezso joined Lucine, Nefera, Ella, and Saskia out of the underground area as they stood around Saskia.

"I got what I came for. Let go, my monsters!" Saskia said.

Saskia surrounded herself and her monster army in a time bubble as Lee, Donna, Ellie, Clarisa, Zack, and Yami came climbing up out from the underground. But Saskia and her crew already gone from the secret room.

"She took Ella!" Ellie exclaimed.

"And our brother." Clarisa murmured.

"We gotta follow then." Lee said to Jikan.

Jikan nodded his head and conjured up a time portal in front of him from his Temporal Staff.

"Don't worry, we'll save Rezso." Ellie said.

"Yeah, no matter what." Donna agreed.

Ellie and Donna jumped through the time portal.

"Thank you, mystic warriors." Claudine said. "Please hurry."

"Bring our brother back." Erika pleaded.

Lee nodded her head and jumped through the time portal as Jikan, Yami, and Zack followed after her through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, the time portal opened itself and the heroes fell hard on the ground. But only this time, they arrived on a cliff near the forest with the same full moon in the sky.

"Okay Jikan, where are we now?" Lee asked.

"Germany in the year 1818." Jikan replied.

"Uh, guys?" Zack spoke. "Is that what I think it is?"

Lee, Jikan, Donna, Ellie, and Yami looked at Zack pointing his finger right in front of him that made them follow what he's pointing to see a large castle above the water with wide eyes just as thunder was striking above the place.

"Yup. Antonia's castle." Jikan said.


	13. The Viktoria Experiment

**Summary: Saskia plans to recruit Viktoria, so she can unleash her creatures on the 21st century.**

* * *

The time portal opened itself as Saskia and her monster army arrived in the cemetery of the year 1818. Nefera sat on the tombstone, Rezso stood next to Nefera with a silent growl, Lucine levitated herself above the graves, and Ella stood next to Lucine with a hiss.

"Uh, demon, why did you bring us here?" Lucine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because our last mission will require the location to a very brilliant mystic." Saskia answered.

"And who would that be?" Lucine questioned.

"Her electrifying experiment." Saskia replied with an evil smile.

"Mistress, please." Ella spoke. "I want to drink some real blood tonight. I need sustenance to sink my teeth into."

"Patience, Rafaela. You will feast for blood when the time is right." Lucine said calmly.

Suddenly, Saskia's forearm gauntlet started beeping that caught the monsters' attention.

"Speaking of time." Saskia said. She looked down to see the heroes walking together in the woods. "Looks like Jikan and those annoying mystics are following us again."

"They won't give up, Saskia. Let me destroy them." Ella said. She looked at Lucine with a dark smile. "With my magic and Nefera's magic, we'll annihilate them for good."

"Very well then." Lucine agreed. "Make them suffer."

"I'll intend to." Ella grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes walked forward into the forest on their way to Antonia's castle.

"Uh, guys, how can we be so sure if this Antonia is not another insane villain?" Ellie questioned.

"Antonia is the mystic of science." Donna pointed out. "She uses her electricity magic with her vast knowledge of science. We need her if we gonna save Ella and turn her back to normal."

"Come on team, let's get to Antonia's castle and stop Saskia." Lee ordered.

As everyone continued to walk through the forest, Lee sensed three dark auras coming from the team's surroundings and created three blue rings of magical energy above her hand. In quick seconds, she shot the blue magical energized rings to hit the large tree. But Nefera, Ella, and Rezso jumped down to the ground before the rings could attack them.

"OMG, it's them!" Ellie exclaimed.

Nefera enveloped herself in a whirl of sand to rain bullets of sand down at the heroes while Rezso slashed the air in front of him and launched five teal energy beams at them. Ellie and Donna summoned orange and purple force field made of magical energy to protect everyone from the attacks as Zack released a pulse of demonic magic to engulf Rezso and hurled him to the tree while Yami radiated many streams of psionic electrical energy around herself to attack Nefera. Lee created ten blue rings of magical energy above her hand and shot them to attack Ella.

"You all fools!" Ella said as she got up on her feet. "Don't you understand? Let me drain a little blood! We'll both get something out of it. We all will become full vampires, so we could rule together!"

"This isn't not you, Ella!" Lee argued.

"She's right! You have to fight it!" Jikan agreed.

Ella stared at her sisters and her allies with a solemn look.

"If you won't join me, then your blood will be mine for the taking!" Ella said with a smile.

Ella began lunging towards Ellie, but she got blinded with a painful hiss when the sun came up in the sky. She hissed loudly as she collapsed on the ground in pain. The time portal suddenly opened up behind the tree that caught everyone's attention. Nefera, Ella, and Rezso began running towards the portal. But Lee waved her hand back and brought it forward to point her magic to restrain Ella with magical chains that prevented her sister from entering through the portal just when the portal disappeared.

" _No! Release me!_ " Ella hollered as she was trying to break free from the chains. " _Let me go or I'll suck your blood dry!_ "

"Don't worry. I got this." Zack said. "I hate to do this, pal, but she left me no other choice."

Zack turned intangible and phased into Ella, causing her eyes to glow bright green.

"What the heck?!" Ellie and Jikan exclaimed.

"Oh, I forgot. I can control of a human body and their actions, words, and sometimes even thoughts." Zack explained. "But when I leave Ella's body, she loses all memory of what she was doing during my control."

"Very clever, Zack." Jikan said with a smile.

"Come on, we can still make it to Antonia's castle before dark." Lee said. "We'll find a way to turn Ella back. And the others back home."

* * *

Inside the castle, Antonia was reviewing her work on the chalkboard inside the lab filled with heavy machinery.

"Come on, Antonia, think!" Antonia said to herself as she stared at the drawings of body parts and formulas. "I know I'm so close! I can feel it! But what am I missing?"

Antonia looked at the window to see thunder crashing in the sky.

"If the winds will produce the most powerful thunderstorm Germany has ever known, then I must finish the rejuvenation formula by tomorrow's eve." Antonia declared. "With the power of lightning, I will give my creation the spark of life!"

Antonia looked back at the cardboard with a heavy sigh.

"If I can fix the rejuvenation formula." Antonia said.

Then suddenly, Antonia noticed something's missing with the formulas.

"Wait a minute." Antonia gasped.

Antonia walked up to the cardboard with a chalk in her hand and started jolting on the board. When she was finished, her eyes lit up in amazement as she finally solved the formula.

"Yes! Now, it all makes sense now!" Antonia exclaimed with a happy smile.

Antonia suddenly heard knocking at the doors and walked down to open the door that revealed Jikan, Lee, Yami, Donna, Ellie, and the possessed Ella outside.

"Greetings, Ms. Antonia." Jikan greeted with a friendly smile. "We, uh, need to see you right away. We're mystic with great interest of your work."

"Well then, do come in." Antonia said with a smile. "I'm busy, but always welcome nice visitors."

Antonia led the heroes inside the castle and escorted them to her lab as Jikan, Lee, Yami, Donna, Ellie, and the possessed Ella looked around the place in awe.

"Welcome to my laboratory!" Antonia announced.

"Antonia, we've heard you're planning to bring the dead back to life." Donna explained.

"How do you know about that?" Antonia asked.

"Well, you were Dr. Frankenstein's protégé, right?" Lee questioned.

"Oh, he must have told you." Antonia said with a chuckle. "His work inspire me, so I've decided to make one of my own. But not to steal his work, of course."

"Antonia, it would be an honor to help you on this reanimation project." Donna said.

"I'll be delighted for your help." Antonia said with a smile.

Donna and Antonia looked under the cover of the lab table before smiling at each other. They began adding few parts to Antonia's creation just when the Sun disappeared below the horizon.

"Donatella, I'm quite impressed with your knowledge." Antonia grinned.

"It was my pleasure, Antonia." Donna grinned back. "Time to hoist her up!"

Lee turned the crank and Ellie pushed the other crank to lift Antonia's creation up to the ceiling. Jikan and Yami opened up the hatch from the ceiling that caused the roof panels to open for the experiment to be lifted up into the thunderous sky. Antonia focused on her magic to direct the lightning at two poles that are connected to Antonia's creation.

"Yes! Make my creation come to life!" Antonia declared in amazement.

Everyone watched smoke appearing from the cloth and the experiment was brought back down to the lab. Jikan pulled the cloth off and everyone looked at Antonia's creation in shock. Antonia stepped forward to watch her creation come to life in front of her. She has a fairly petite and slender figure. She has pale gray skin, long white hair tied up in two high pigtails that stick straight up, and clear blue eyes. She wore a grey and black plaid dress with a white collar and puff sleeves. She also has stitches on her neck, arms, and legs.

"Mommy?" The little girl spoke.

"Yes! I'm your mommy!" Antonia said with a smile. "Your name is Viktoria."

"Viktoria?" The little girl repeated.

"Oh, she's so _cute!_ " Lee, Donna, and Yami gushed with smiles.

"Hi, I'm Ellie." Ellie said slowly.

"Ellie?" Viktoria repeated slowly. She then let out a giggle. "Nice to meet you, Ellie."

Then suddenly, everyone heard clapping and turned around to see Saskia, Lucine, Nefera, and Rezso.

"Well, I must thank you for helping the doctor with her work." Saskia said with a dark smile. "Now, I just have to recruit her creation to my army!"

"Rafaela, attack them." Lucine ordered as she stared at the overshadowed Ella.

"Sorry, but she's under my control." Zack spoke from Ella's body. "So, you can't make her do anything."

"But how is that even impossible?" Lucine asked in shock. "The only monster that is capable of doing that is..."

Saskia, Lucine, and Nefera's eyes widened wide as they stared at an overshadowed Ella in extreme shock.

"The mystic phantom." Lucine, Nefera, and Saskia exclaimed in fear.

"The what?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The mystic phantom. Every mystic monster are afraid of the mystic phantom." Donna explained. "Legends said deceased mystics who returned back as ghosts with their own magic are extremely dangerous and can't be killed. Many people and mystics believed they don't exist throughout history."

"Not even mystic vampires can bite mystic phantom because of their ectoplasm." Lucine added.

"So, that's why Zack wasn't bitten earlier." Ellie pointed out.

"But that doesn't matter now." Zack said. "We have to stop from getting Viktoria."

"Viktoria, destroy the monsters!" Antonia yelled as she pointed her finger at Saskia, Lucine, Nefera, and Rezso.

Viktoria released light yellow sparks from her body and fired tons of light yellow beams at Saskia, Lucine, Nefera, and Rezso. Saskia formed a sea green bubble to protect herself and her monster army from the attack.

"Attack us on you want, but _I_ will that monster under my command!" Saskia shouted.

"You will _not_ take my creation!" Antonia declared.

Viktoria started running forward towards the monsters and formed a powerful orb of yellow electricity with dark yellow electric sparks to fire it at Nefera and Rezso while Antonia created an orb of yellow electricity in front of her hands and fired a beam of yellow electricity from the orb at Saskia and Lucine. Nefera got caught in flames when the electric orb hit her, causing the mummy queen to scream in pain. Rezso got up on his feet and started running towards Yami, who channeled her magnetic energies into the ground and released a series of violet powerful energy columns that knocked the mystic werewolf away from her with great force.

Lucine opened her large bat wings out and took off high in the air as she summoned one black energized hand from her left palm to grab an overshadowed Ella tightly and summoned another black energized hand from her right palm to zoom through Ella's body that separated Zack out of the vampiric mystic. Zack groaned slightly as he saw Ella stretching herself in the air.

"Where…where am I?" Ella said with a groan. She looked around the lab with a raised eyebrow until she saw Zack lying on the ground. "I don't know how I got here, but you're going pay for it!"

"Wait, Rafaela. Take care of the others, that mystic phantom is mine." Lucine said as she stood next to Ella.

"As you wish, Lucine." Ella said with a bow.

Saskia hovered above Jikan with sea green energy engulfed in her hands.

"Give me the Temporal Staff, Jikan! That way my monster invasion will so much easier!" Saskia demanded.

"Too bad, Saskia!" Jikan snapped. "Because you and I both know that's never gonna happen!"

Saskia dove down to attack Jikan with a barrage of sea green energized punches, but Jikan avoided the attack with remarkable speed and swung his Temporal Staff to hit Saskia's face that knocked her to the ground before flying away in the air.

"You cannot escape me, Jikan!" Saskia shouted angrily.

Lee kept firing glowing blue balls of magical energy to hit Lucine, who dodged them with supernatural speed.

"You need to work more on your enhance abilities, Leona." Lucine said.

Lucine gathered a black sphere of dark magic in her hands and extended her arms forward to release black energized fists at Lee, who moved out of the way in quick speed. But one black energized fist managed to knock Lee onto the stairs. Yami came sprinting towards Lucine with her psychic element powers, but Lucine charged a large sphere of dark energy between her hands and fired it in form of a beam that hit Yami to the wall.

" _Hey! Leave her alone!_ " Zack hollered in rage.

Lucine turned around to stare at Zack until she saw him transforming with fearful eyes.

A powerful dark blue aura emitting around Zack that was transforming into someone murderous with his mad cackling and evil grin. He now has pitch black body with his dark grey skin and his glowing yellow eyes with no pupils and irises.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucine gasped in shock. "I can definitely detect rage going out of control within you. You even have gained the intention to kill anyone coming from your core."

"What's the matter? It's not making you satisfy?" Zack teased with a mad cackle.

"Oh, your sudden transformation absolutely have made me feel quite satisfied. Thank you." Lucine said with a dark smile. She leaned close into Zack's face. "It makes so dangerous yet so handsome. I love how you get all worked up. Together, we can rule the world as king and queen."

"Never gonna happen, bat girl." Zack said with a glare as he leaned right back to Lucine's face. "Yami is the only queen to rule at my side."

Zack warmed up a powerful black bolt of ectoplasm energy and attacked Lucine that sent her tumbling away from him.

"Then again, we may get to tangle after all." Zack said with a demonic grin.

Lucine floated herself back up in the air and began unloading a machine-gun barrage of dark energy spheres from her hands. Zack dashed through the spheres within seconds while not even being visible with light-speed movements and then began unleashing a series of rapid black ectoplasm energized punches to attack Lucine with swift strikes. Lucine went flying to the wall and then fell hard to the ground. She looked back to see Zack looming over her with a dangerous stare.

"Zack, don't!" Yami yelled.

Lucine turned to look Yami standing next to him with a pleading look in her face.

"Please. Control your rage. You better than this." Yami said softly.

Zack took a deep breath and powered down to his normal self as he looked back at Yami with a soft smile.

Donna started flying up high in the air as Ella jumped up high in the air to catch up with her younger sister in remarkable speed and then tackled Donna to the wall. But Ellie quickly summoned six long orange spikes of magical energy that pierced Ella from all sides to the wall unconsciously.

Lucine recovered her strength and created a sphere of dark magic in her hand to shoot it at Viktoria that released several tentacles to wrap around her body and restrained her movement.

"You will come with me." Lucine said. "For your conquest!"

Lucine flew out of the lab along with Viktoria in her grasp.

"Viktoria! No!" Antonia shouted.

Saskia raised her glowing energized arms in the air and began firing a massive beam of sea green energy to devastate the lab by damaging all of Antonia's equipment and research before flying out of the lab. Rezso picked up Nefera in his arms and followed after Saskia.

Jikan created a dark indigo shield around Antonia, Yami, Zack, Lee, Donna, Ellie, and Ella as he lifted everyone up in the air to get out of the destroyed lab safely with his Temporal Staff.

* * *

As Jikan floated the shield down to the ground, everyone landed on the grass safely.

"Is everyone alright?" Jikan asked.

"We're good." Lee replied with a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, except the lab got trashed." Donna said with a sigh.

"At least, Ella's back with us." Ellie said as she waved her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape and pointed her magic at her hand to wrap around Ella's body tightly.

"Heh, good luck trying to stop my master." Ella hissed as she was struggling to get out of the chains. "She's already recruited your precious Viktoria as we speak! You have lost!"

Yami threw garlic around Ella's neck, causing the red mystic vampire to fall asleep.

"My...My creation. Gone!" Antonia said sadly as she was staring at the damage of her castle home.

"Don't worry, Antonia. She's still out there along with all the other monsters. But we've got one last shot at stopping Saskia and Lucine." Jikan said with a determined face.

"Let's roll, everyone. We're going back to the future." Lee ordered.

Jikan conjured up a time portal in front of him from his Temporal Staff. He, Lee, Donna, Ellie, Ella, Yami, and Zack jumped through the portal back to New York.

* * *

 **So sorry. I took so long. The Wi-Fi is not working, so it's gonna take awhile for the chapters to upload. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy and review.**


	14. Monsters Among Us

**Summary: When the Lotus Ninjas return to a world run by monsters, they realize they have made the situation even worse.**

* * *

The time portal opened itself and the heroes fell on their feet on the rooftop ground back in the city. Lee and Zack jumped onto the rooftop edge.

"Ellie, make sure Ella's chain is still secure." Lee ordered.

Ellie checked over Ella and started pulling the chains that was annoying her vampiric sister.

"The chain's good." Ellie said.

"Wait a minute! It's that...us?" Lee called out.

Everyone looked over behind Lee to see their past selves jumping on the rooftops. But they got slammed together when Saskia trapped them in a time bubble around them. Past Jikan then raised his Temporal Staff to summon a time portal for the heroes to escape from Saskia.

"That journey through time to stop Saskia didn't went too well." Jikan said. "Because she's changing everything by the second."

"Look, there are more monsters now than when we left!" Lee said as she pointed her finger to the streets.

Everyone looked down over the rooftop edge to see mystic vampires and mystic werewolves everywhere around the foggy city.

"Oh snap! That's a lot of monsters! How we gonna beat em all?!" Ellie exclaimed.

"You guys can't win!" Ella shouted with an evil grin. "This world belongs to monsters now. Soon, you all will be extinct."

Zack then shoved a piece of garlic in Ella's mouth.

"Oh, shut up already." Zack said.

"Let's head back to the fortress." Lee said to the team. "That way we can come up with a plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, Saskia and her monster crew watched the chaos inside the state-of-the-art castle from the large window.

"Thanks to my marvelous plan, New York City and everyone in the future will be monsters." Saskia explained. "Especially those time masters who mutated me as punishment!"

"Such a petty vengeance you got there." Lucine said as she rolled her eyes. "It's always easy conquering the mortals."

"But Jikan and his wretched allies will still have a plan to defeat us!" Saskia pointed out. "We still don't know the secret location of the fortress!"

"Well, lucky for you, I managed to view the eyes of every mystic vampire who were bitten by me." Lucine said with a dark grin.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Zack and Yami tied another garlic necklace on Ella's neck as Ellie was holding the chains to prevent her older sister from escaping.

"Isn't there any way to fix all of this with your staff, Jikan?" Lee asked Jikan.

"Besides going back in time for a do-over, then no." Jikan explained. "Without Rafaela, we won't stand a chance."

"He's right. We have to stop this in the here and now." Donna said as she came inside the lab with a box in her hands. She then hooked up the mystic neurotransmitter to the Temporal Staff. "If I can focus the waveform, I can sync enough energy that should put the staff at 100 percent energy power."

Donna put on her high-tech goggles and pressed a button that caused the electricity to surge from the circular tiara. The flash of the glowing Temporal Staff woke Ella from her sleep.

Ella narrowed her glowing pink eyes and secretly created three red balls of magical energy appearing above Ellie, Yami, and Zack. When Ella formed a dark smile, the magical energy balls went flying across the lab. Every single magical energy ball only hit Ellie, Zack, and Yami.

Ella then kicked Donna to the ground and grabbed the Temporal Staff in her hand.

"The staff!" Lee exclaimed.

Ella jumped off the desk and exited out of the lab.

Lee, Jikan, Donna, Ellie, Zack, and Yami ran out to chase Ella into the living room where Rezso and Viktoria are standing on either side of Ella.

"Resist all you want, but you all will become one of us." Ella said with a dark smile.

Rezso slashed the air in front of him and launched five teal energy beams at Yami, who avoided the attack and radiated many streams of psionic electrical energy around herself to attack the mystic werewolf. Jikan fired a large sphere of steel blue energy from his hands at Ella, but Viktoria knocked him away with her enhanced strength. Ellie jumped in front of Viktoria to stop her from getting closer to Zack.

"Come on, Viktoria! Don't do this!" Ellie pleaded.

"Viktoria must obey Lucine!" Viktoria yelled.

Viktoria created a lightning ball between her hands and launched it at Ellie, who quickly jumped away from the attack. Lee came in front of Ellie and released rapid swing of blue magical energized blades that attacked Viktoria.

"Time for another tactical retreat!" Donna called out.

Suddenly, Ella appeared behind Donna with supernatural speed.

"Not this time, Donna!" Ella said.

Ella bit Donna on the neck, causing the purple mystic kunoichi to scream in pain.

"Donna!" Lee yelled.

Donna fired off several volleys of two purple magical energy balls at Ella while trying to control herself from transforming into a mystic vampire. She dropped her knees to the ground with a heavy groan. Rezso was about to step up over Donna, but Yami kicked him away from the purple mystic kunoichi.

"Guys, we're clearly outmatched!" Yami shouted.

"She's right!" Jikan shouted. He created a massive tornado made of steel blue energy and sent it at Ella, Rezso, and Nefera. "That should take care of them for now!"

"Everyone, follow me!" Donna called out weakly.

Zack, Yami, Lee, Ellie, and Jikan followed Donna back into her lab. Before Ella, Rezso, and Nefera got up from the ground, Donna quickly closed the doors shut.

"Quick, this way!" Donna said.

Donna led her sisters and her friends running to the back door behind the frozen Ultrafire. They ran down the steps and sprinted up to double doors. Lee and Ellie managed to open the doors for the others to run inside. Yami turned on the light switch to reveal a large ultra high-tech room. The entire room has high-tech computer screens on the walls that are controlled from the round desk with touchpad controls and shelves with different mechanical parts and extra stuff.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Zack asked in awe.

"In our secret room." Donna answered. "Only in case of dire situations."

Everyone suddenly heard Rezso's howling nearby that made Jikan and Ellie barricade the doors with tight chains made of their magic.

"That should hold them off." Ellie said. "But we gonna

"How would you possibly know that?" Lee questioned.

"I managed to memorize all weaknesses of every mystical creatures years ago." Ellie explained. "I got Rezso's weakness covered. But Lucine can only be weak by pure light and necromancer. And the only person who can do that necromancer magic is Zack."

"Excellent work, Ellie." Jikan said as he gave Ellie a tight hug with an impressive smile on his face.

Suddenly, Donna collapsed on her knees to the ground while screaming in pain as she placed her hand over her bite on her neck. Lee, Jikan, and Yami helped Donna up on her feet.

"I...I can feel it, guys." Donna said weakly.

"Just hold on, Donna." Yami said.

"Ellie, have you memorize anything about stopping a mystic vampire transformation?" Lee asked.

"That I'm not sure." Ellie replied. "There was never a thing to stop a mystic vampire from transforming."

Lee, Jikan, and Yami pinned the struggling Donna down on the desk.

"We have to try and stop his transformation!" Jikan exclaimed.

"But we also have to stop Saskia and Lucine from getting your staff back before the world ends as we know it!" Lee reminded.

Donna's eyes slowly turned glowing pink and then stopped struggling on the desk.

"Uh oh." Zack murmured. "Donna?"

Donna suddenly got up from the desk that made everyone back away with wide eyes in fear. She smiled darkly at her sisters and her friends with her fangs as she shot out large purple balls of magical energy at them. Lee and Ellie quickly created barriers of blue and orange magical energy that surrounded everyone to deflect Donna's attack.

Then suddenly, everyone heard loud banging coming from the door.

"Oh snap!" Zack exclaimed. "They're here!"

"Ellie, get us out of here!" Lee ordered.

Ellie generated a bright orange dome of magical energy around her team, causing them to blur up and the dome to disappear that left Donna alone in the secret room just when Ella, Rezso, and Nefera came into the room.

* * *

Back in the castle, Lucine was gazing at the city from the window as Saskia levitated in the air next to her.

"How long is this going to take?" Saskia said impatiently as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We must send an army after our enemies!"

"That won't be necessary, Saskia." Lucine said with a smug look.

Lucine and Saskia turned around to see Ella walking behind them with the Temporal Staff in her hand.

"My mission was complete, mistress." Ella grinned.

"Well done. Now, I will be unstoppable!" Saskia declared with a triumphant smile.

Saskia's eyes wide when she watched Ella giving the staff to Lucine instead of her.

" _WHAT?!_ " Saskia gasped in shock. " _What is the meaning of this?!_ "

"Ha, do you really think I'm going to serve you, Saskia? With this staff, I will go back in time and infect all humankind with vampirism, so I will rule the undead world!" Lucine declared.

"Good luck with that, Lucine." Saskia said with a smirk. "You need me to make it work! That technology is too advanced compared to you. But thanks to your betrayal, I'll let Nefera handle you."

"With pleasure." Nefera said with a smile.

Nefera pointed her hands at the heroes and fired a large amount of sand in the form of a powerful sand tornado towards her with great blunt power that knocked the mystic vampire to the ground. Lucine stood up on their feet as Nefera shot out her wrappings to ensnare the mystic vampire and tossed her away. Lucine levitated herself above Nefera and started creating a light blue ball made of ice energy in front of her right palm to release a powerful light blue beam that froze Nefera in her position. Lucine then formed a massive sphere of dark magic in her hand above her head and released it at Nefera in the form of a large beam that exploded the mummy queen upon contact.

Saskia stared in shock when she saw golden yellow wraps lying everywhere on the floor.

"Now, show me how it works!" Lucine demanded. "Or you will suffer the same fate!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the bright orange energy dome reappeared on the Channel Six building followed by the heroes.

"Okay, we should be okay for now." Lee said.

Then suddenly, Donna appeared behind her sisters and her friends with a smirk.

"Where the heck did she come from?!" Zack exclaimed.

"She must have a teleportation spell." Yami cried in shock.

"She's not the only one!"

Zack, Yami, Lee, Jikan, Donna, and Ellie looked up to Saskia and Lucine hovering above them. Rezso, Viktoria, Ella, and Donna surrounded the heroes.

"With the Temporal Staff in our possession, we will all of time, space, and the whole ten dimensions!" Saskia declared. "And you will not be able to stop us!"

"Monsters, eliminate them!" Lucine ordered.

Viktoria's body slowly became surrounded by yellow sparks and fired a massive blast of electricity from her body at the heroes. Lee, Ellie, Jikan, Zack, and Yami moved out of the way to avoid the attack.

"Viktoria, please don't do it! You're better than this!" Ellie pleaded. "Whatever they told you is a lie!"

"I will do my master's bidding." Viktoria spoke in a monotone tone.

"No, you won't! Your mother wants you to experience life with your real friends, not fakers!" Ellie shouted.

"Destroy them, puppet!" Lucine demanded.

But unfortunately, Ellie's pleading words caused Viktoria to snap out of the mind control.

"No, I will! Ellie is my real friend!" Viktoria shouted.

Viktoria released yellow sparks and fired tons of bright yellow beams of electricity from her body all around to hit Ella, Rezso, and Donna.

"Enough of this petty battle. Let's use the Temporal Staff to rid of our enemies." Lucine said to Saskia.

"About darn time." Saskia retorted.

Saskia and Lucine held onto the Temporal Staff together that caught Ellie's attention.

"I don't think so!" Ellie yelled.

Ellie pulled out her whips out from her birthmark and began latching them out at Lucine and Saskia in astonishing speed. Saskia and Lucine fell hard to the ground just when Ellie grabbed the Temporal Staff with one whip and caught it in her hands.

"I got the staff!" Ellie called out.

The crystalline lotus flower in the center of the staff started glowing and transported everyone into the time stream.

* * *

In a flash, the time portal opened itself and the heroes fell on the ground in Medieval Times. Lee and Yami began wrestling with Ella while Donna pinned Zack and Viktoria down with her magic.

"Ellie!" Lee shouted.

"I'm on it!" Ellie shouted.

Ellie held the Temporal Staff up in her hands, causing the staff to transport everyone into the time stream again.

* * *

In a flash, the time portal opened itself and the heroes fell on the ground in Japan. Ellie stood on the house roof while clutching the Temporal Staff in her hands. Donna sprinted forward to reach Ellie, but Lee quickly fired a powerful blue magical energy beam from her right hand to keep the purple vampiric mystic away from getting close to their youngest sister. Saskia began levitating straight to Ellie, but Jikan aimed several balls of steel blue energy at her. Lucine then fired several spheres of dark magic continuously from her hands to attack Jikan.

Ellie watched the battle from the roof and suddenly got a bright idea in her mind.

"Hey, guys, I know what to do!" Ellie yelled.

Ellie held the Temporal Staff up in her hands, causing the staff to transport everyone into the time stream again.

* * *

In a flash, the time portal opened itself and the heroes fell on the floating black metallic asteroid platform in a huge patch of outer space filled with orange stars and few large floating black metallic platform hovering everywhere.

"Uh no! Not the black void! Everywhere but here!" Saskia groaned.

"Fix the staff." Lucine said as she rolled her eyes and handed the Temporal Staff to Saskia. "I will take care of them _myself_."

"Not as long as I'm around!" Zack hollered. "Shinda tamashī, tasukete!"

At Zack's words, he charged green energy on her hands and summoned thousands of deceased mystic souls to strike at Lucine. The mystic vampire immediately created copies of herself made out of ice to attack the deceased mystic souls, but Zack's demonic magic was powerful enough to destroy Lucine's icy clones.

Rezso came charging towards Zack with his glowing energized claws, but Ellie unleashed a blast of powerful orange sound waves from her mouth at the mystic werewolf that knocked out unconscious to the ground.

Out of nowhere, Ella and Donna surrounded Zack with angry hisses. Before they can attack him with their magic, Zack launched green magic orbs of spectral energy from each hand to push the vampire sides out of them. Zack then launched another green spectral orb to push the vampire side out of Yami.

Ella, Donna, and Yami fell unconscious to the ground while their vampire selves hissed dangerously at Zack. Saskia swiftly moved behind Ellie and knocked her away to grab the Temporal Staff before standing next to Lucine. Vampire Ella, Vampire Donna, and Vampire Yami charged forward to attack Zack, but Lee snared them in glowing blue energy tendrils that extended from her hands.

Ellie got up on her feet and summoned a large globe of pure orange light that shot towards Lucine into several streams.

"No! No! _Nooo!_ " Lucine shouted as she was struggling to escape from the streams.

When the streams made contact with the mystic vampire, Lucine was engulfed by a larger orange globe of pure light that immediately destroyed her inside in a huge burst. Lucine's death has caused Rezso turning back into normal while Vampire Ella, Vampire Donna, and Vampire Yami began screaming as they started to vaporize out of nothingness.

Lee, Ellie, and Zack gasped in horror before turning their attention to Saskia.

"Oh well, she was annoying. But you're too late!" Saskia said darkly. "The Temporal Staff is now in my possession. Now I will rule all of time in my rule."

"I don't think so." Jikan said with narrow eyes.

Jikan charged forward to surround himself with a small steel blue whirlwind that slowly coalesced into a glowing steel blue ball of energy. He then spun around and fired it that blasted Saskia away. Jikan caught the Temporal Staff in his hand and opened the time portal behind him. Zack picked up Yami in his arms and jumped through the time portal. Lee helped Ella and Ellie helped Donna as they jumped through the time portal followed by Viktoria and Rezso. Jikan snatched the time jumper out of Saskia's waist belt.

"Enjoy your stay, Saskia!" Jikan said with a smile.

With that, Jikan disappeared through the time portal.

Saskia got up on her feet, but she was too late to react when several small masses of black hand-shaped substance started to grow and came together to restrain around her.

" _NOOOOOOO!_ " Saskia screamed.

* * *

Back in New York City, the time portal opened itself and the heroes landed roughly on each other while Jikan floated down on the building rooftop ground safety along with Rezso and Viktoria.

"Hey, guys! We're back! And we're not creepy vampires anymore!" Ella shouted happily.

Lee, Donna, Ella, Ellie, Zack, and Yami slowly got up on their feet just in time to notice the Turtles, April, Casey, Frankenstein's Monster, Vulko, and Renet in front of them.

"Sup, y'all!" Ellie greeted.

"What happened to you guys?" Mikey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story." Donna replied.

"Who's he?" April asked.

"Everyone, this is Jikan." Lee said. "The greatest time mystic of all time."

"Greetings, everyone." Jikan greeted with a smile. He looked at Renet with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, Renet."

"Hey, Jikan." Renet said with a nervous smile. She looked at the Lotus Ninjas, Zack, and Yami. "Ohh, so you're the legendary Lotus Mages. I'm especially a huge fan of you, Michelle. As well as the Phantom Mage Zack and his Interpol wife Yami."

"Renet." Jikan said with narrow eyes as he covered Renet's mouth with his hand.

"Oops." Renet said sheepishly with wide eyes.

Zack and Yami's eyes widened wide in surprise before looking at each other with blushing smiles.

"Did that actually happen?" Casey asked. "Were we, like, an army of awesome monsters?"

"It was no dream." Vulko spoke. "And now I am forever trapped in this forsaken age."

"Don't worry, Vulko. I'll return you to your time before you became a werewolf." Renet said.

"Oh, thank you." Vulko smiled happily as he held Renet's hand gratefully. "Thank you, great and powerful witch."

"I will also be happy to return you back to your sisters as well, Rezso." Jikan said to Rezso.

"Thank you, Jikan." Rezso said with a nod.

"But...what of Frank?" Frankenstein's Monster asked sadly.

"I would never forget you, Frank." Renet said as she walked up to Frankenstein's Monster. "You turned the tide of this battle. I'm gonna take you to the future where you'll be appreciated by everyone."

Frankenstein smiled at Renet for his new fate.

"You can also have a new life in the future as well, Viktoria." Jikan said as he walked up to Viktoria.

Viktoria smiled and ran forward to hug Jikan.

Renet and Jikan held their time staffs to open up the time portal before turning back to the heroes.

"We can't thank you turtles and lotus enough." Renet said gratefully. "You were all groovy to the max, awesome!"

"We'll meet again someday in the far future." Jikan added.

Then, Jikan and Renet walked through the time portal followed by Frankenstein's Monster, Viktoria, Vulko, and Rezso.

Leo pressed a jack-o-lantern to Mikey's face in his hand.

"How about some trick-or-treating, team?" Leo asked with a smile. "Tonight is the night."

"Oh, speaking of trick-or-treating, I think we could wear our cool clothes for the fun of it." Lee said with a grin. "But we will wear my state-of-the-art costumes next year. I will return Zack and Yami's costumes as well."

Lee waved her hand back and brought it forward to point her magic at Yami and Zack, returning their clothes back to their own costumes.

"Now, let's get this Halloween started." Ellie grinned.

"Halloween-akasha!" Mikey cheered.

With that, everyone sprinted off the rooftop for trick-or-treating.

* * *

 **So sorry. I took so long. The Wi-Fi is not working, so it's gonna take awhile for the chapters to upload. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy and review.**


	15. Wanted Jinx and Crystallia

**Summary: When 1980's Lady Shade and Sina appear in 2012 dimension, they employ Jinx and Crystallia, and find their plans are succeeding better than ever.**

* * *

In the 1987 dimension, Lady Shade and Sina gathered together inside the large, dome-like observatory room as the large window with a Shadow Clan symbol design began opening up in front of them. The Shadow Clan leader was a remarkably beautiful woman with long wavy black hair and violet eyes. She wore a sleeveless mid-thigh length black qipao dress tied in a dark grey obi, black gauntlets with dark gray spirals along the forearm, and knee-length black boots. Her face was covered by a black metallic crowned mask that revealed her left eye. Sina was now wearing a black business suit complete with a black shirt, dark pink tie, black shorts, dark pink thigh-high socks, and black pumps.

"Those annoying mystics that have been on my case for the last time, Sina!" Lady Shade spoke irritatingly.

"Lucky for you, I've fixed the transmat device that will allow us to teleport everywhere in the universe." Sina said. "That why we can finally conquer this wretched world!"

Sina tapped a glowing pink button on the nearby panel to emit a beam that formed into a glowing purple portal appeared right in front of herself and Lady Shade.

Outside, Jinx and Crystallia were running back to the Shadow Clan Palanquin from their defeat of the Lotus Ninjas. Jinx was a tall, slender woman with a voluptuous and curvaceous figure. She has dark pink skin, vibrant pink wavy hair that goes slightly past her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore a skintight black bodysuit with pink lower arms and lower legs that has three dark stripes above. She also has a glowing hot pink Shadow Clan symbol on her chest and a thin pink line goes around her waist. Crystallia was a tall, slender woman with a voluptuous and curvaceous figure. She has durable pale blue crystalline skin, short dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She wore a skintight black short-sleeved leotard and black combat boots.

"I can't believe our disguise spell didn't fail on those mystic brats!" Jinx complained.

"Yeah, and on top of that, Shade is gonna throw another tantrum from our failure." Crystallia said with a fearful look on her face. "Who know what she'll do to us."

Jinx and Crystallia saw something glowing from an enormous cloaking black carriage known as the Palanquin high in the sky. The Palanquin was a gazebo-like structure with a decorated roof and translucent black drapes. Jinx and Crystallia immediately sped forward up to the cloaking carriage.

"Oh no! The Palanquin is leaving without us!" Jinx exclaimed in shock.

"Lady Shade!" Crystallia shouted. "Wait for us!"

Lady Shade stared at her henchwomen from the view screen with an exclaimed face.

"What do you think you're doing, Sina? We'll need those women for our dimensional mission!" Lady Shade snapped.

But it was too late. The Palanquin was gone out of Jinx and Crystallia's sight.

* * *

In the 2012 dimension, the Palanquin slowly emerged in New York from the large glowing portal. The carriage's base grew mechanical spider-like legs to arrive on the rooftop of the Channel 6 building in cloaking mode.

As the door opened, Lady Shade and Sina stepped out to observe the city.

"What is this place? I feel so...solid." Lady Shade demanded as she looked at herself in slight disturbance.

"Welcome to Earth 7." Sina replied with a grin. "A parallel world to our own. The perfect dimension for conquering."

* * *

Back in the 1980 dimension, Jinx80 and Crystallia80 looked up in the sky to see the Shadow Clan Palanquin was gone out of their sight.

"They ditch us! I can't believe they ditch us!" Jinx80 exclaimed in shock.

"Sup, losers!"

Jinx80 and Crystallia80 turned around to the 1980 Lotus Ninjas standing behind them.

"Ready for round two!" Ellie80 declared with a grin.

Jinx80 released massive waves of pink lightning-like energy from her hands while Crystallia80 unleashed multiple crystal shards from her palms at the Lotus Ninjas with full force. The Lotus Ninjas rushed forward to avoid the combination attack. Lee80 fired multiple blue rings of magical energy around her body that knocked Jinx80 away. Ella80 swung her hands and released multiple streams of red magical energy that hit the crystal shards one by one. Ellie80 formed a large orange orb of magical energy between her hands and fired it straight at Crystallia80. Donna80 then waved her left arm in the air and formed a glass purple barrier around the defeated mystic mutants, levitating them under her control.

"Let's talk, shall we? Where are Shade and Sina?" Lee80 demanded.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Ellie was watching a new episode of Battlestar Matrix with Pink Hallow. She watched the scene where a female alien was beamed into Sergeant Mila's ship who looked like Mila but with one bionic eye. Mila and her evil clone fought against each other in hand-to-hand combat until Mila commanded her teammate to beam her evil clone back to their world, where the evil Mila screamed for her defeat.

"You know, this is the sixth time we've seen the evil Sergeant Mila episode." Ellie noted as she was feeding popcorn to Pink Hallow.

"Tell me about it." Ella said as she was hitting the punching dummy with her red magical energy constructed gauntlets. "But you have to admit. The show is so much better than the original if you ask me."

Gáta meowed with glee when Pink Hallow started feeding her popcorn.

* * *

In the lab, Donna was finishing shield styled sunglasses on her desk as rock music was playing on the radio. She put sunglasses on her face and fired a massive white laser beam at the training dummy near the wall.

"Wow, not even inventing optic glasses will cure my boredom." Donna said with a sigh. She took a bite of the calzone from the plate. "Hm, maybe I could create robotic spy bugs for useful equipments? Or maybe install new upgrades for the vehicles?"

Donna snapped her fingers to summon twenty blueprints on the desk, but she let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, what's the point? There's no crazy weekly threat getting on in the city." Donna said. "Clearly nothing can brighten my day."

* * *

In the dojo, Lee was in the middle of quiet meditation as she peacefully concentrated on channeling her mystical abilities in her state of mind. But suddenly, she opened her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"I just don't get it. I've been meditating for weeks and I still don't feel any enlightenment or a higher plane at all." Lee said. She looked at a childhood picture of herself, her sisters, and Saldana. "I've never thought peace could be so...boring. Makes me really miss all the crazy stuff we used to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jinx was reading a fashion magazine on the desk and Crystallia sat on her chair while filing her nails.

"I don't understand why are we still here in your apartment." Jinx spoke with a groan.

"Chill on the attitude, Jinx." Crystallia said calmly. "At least, I'm the one who managed to take my time here."

"Oh, come on. Give me a break." Jinx said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm all bored cooped up in here. How about we go out and have some fun?"

"Look, Jinx, we're broke and no one in the city is gonna rent us." Crystallia said as she got up from her chair. "And besides, even if we do, we can't attract those Lotus girls unless we have some kind of an edge."

Suddenly, a light pink spherical body with a transparent wing attached on each side of its body and large magenta glassy eyes flew out of nowhere that caught both Jinx and Crystallia's attention. It slowly projected a holographic image of Sina from its eyes.

"Greetings, ladies." Sina proclaimed. "Meet your edge."

Jinx and Crystallia stared at the holographic Sina in a mix of shock and awe.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Gáta and Pink Hallow were playing video games against each other while Ellie and Ella watched them on the couch in the living room.

"Wanna play after they're done, Ellie?" Ellie asked with a smile.

"Fine. If there's any action out there, I'll do anything." Ella agreed with a shrug.

"Me too." Lee said as she sat down next to Ella. "I mean, the Shadow Clan is gone and Lady Shade is dead. I even miss the Kraang roaming around the city."

"Let's face it, ladies. There's absolutely no evil left in the city to satisfy us." Ella said.

Suddenly, an explosion shook the living room and made Ellie and Ella jumping onto Lee's arms. They looked to see smoke coming from the lab doors just when Donna walked out of her lab with her face covered in soot.

"After all of my years of scientific fields, I've never thought chemistry would be so stressful." Donna said.

"That's it. I'm sick of staying in the sky! If we need to stay sharp, let's patrol the city." Lee suggests.

"Well, I have been picking up some strange energy readings in the lower West side, so I could run some new scans along the way." Donna explained.

"If it's dangerous, then I'm so in!" Ella said with a smile.

"Alright then, ladies, let's roll." Lee said.

* * *

Outside, Jinx12 and Crystallia12 arrived at the Channel 6 building rooftop until they suddenly heard a strict feminine voice that made all of them stiffen.

"So, you finally decided to come."

Jinx12 and Crystallia12 turned around to see Lady Shade80 and Sina standing on top of the cloaking Palanquin that came visible in the mystic mutants' sight. With smiles on their faces, they jumped down and landed in front of the mystic mutants.

"Whoa, check it out, Crystallia!" Jinx12 said in shock.

"I can't believe it." Crystallia12 muttered with a shock look on her face.

"Nice to meet you, ladies." Sina greeted. "I know what you're thinking, but this Lady Shade is the dimensional counterparts of the mystic you know."

"We can definitely use these two." Lady Shade80 said with a satisfying grin. "They both have the same agile figures and magic than our Jinx and Crystallia. These two are perfect."

"But why did you call us here?" Jinx12 asked.

"We need your magic potential to power our Palanquin to full capacity." Sina answered. "So, we'll have the power to rule all ten dimensions."

"But first, we shall test your prowess as our minions." Lady Shade80 said.

Lady Shade80 stood in her fighting stance with an intense look on her face.

"I'll take you two down together!" Lady Shade80 said with a dark smile.

Lady Shade80 charged forward to fire two beams of black circles from her palms that knocked Jinx12 and Crystallia12 to the ground. Jinx12 swiftly got back up on her feet and fired pink lightning-like bolts of energy from her hands while Crystallia12 shot strong, accurate bullet-like crystals at Lady Shade80, who went flying straight to the ground.

"Very impressive." Lady Shade80 said as she got herself off the ground. "You can surely find good help these days."

"You two will make excellent minions to help our mission of conquer." Sina said. "Are you in or not?"

"Oh yeah! We're so in." Jinx12 and Crystallia12 agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella and Donna leapt across six rooftops while Ellie was skating from the other side of the rooftops.

"Spot any bad guys yet, Ellie?" Ella spoke through her L-Phone.

"Nada, sis. What about you, Donna?" Ellie answered through her L-Phone.

"Hmm, this is weird. I'm picking up a strange type of interdimensional portal energy. If only I can pinpoint the source." Donna said.

"Hey, where's Lee? She's not picking up her L-Phone!" Ella wondered.

* * *

Inside the convenience store, Lee walked around the snack foods and soft drinks as she was wearing a blue asymmetrical one-shoulder shirt over a long white strappy tank top, black jeans, and blue caty wedges. The sound of the bell ringing caught Lee's attention and she turned around to see a muscular male robber in front of the male teen cashier.

"Hand over the cash, all of it!" The robber demanded threateningly.

"Compared to the scums I deal with, fighting you was a piece of cake!" Lee spoke as she stepped behind the robber.

"I don't usually fight girls, but I'll make it an exception." The robber said threateningly.

The robber started swinging his crowbar at Lee, who swiftly avoided the weapon with fast speed and quickly disarmed the crowbar with her leg. She then tackled the robber to the ground. The robber looked up at Lee in surprise, but Lee knocked him out cold with a strong punch.

As Lee slipped away out of the store, she sprang up on the building rooftop and waved her magic to alter her clothes back into her kunoichi attire.

"I guess beating street punks isn't feeling too good as I thought." Lee said with a sigh.

"You got _that_ right." Donna said as she crossed her arms over her chest with a firm face. "You shouldn't be taking risks like that, Lee."

"Yeah, kunoichis must stay in the shadows, remember that?" Ella reminded.

"Look, things aren't the same now." Lee said with a deep frown. "Face it. This city doesn't need us anymore."

* * *

Back on the Channel Six rooftop, Jinx12 and Crystallia12 explored inside the carriage in awe.

"OMG! This place is amazing!" Jinx12 exclaimed.

"Incredible." Crystallia12 gasped with a smile.

"But there is something missing." Lady Shade80 said.

Lady Shade80 waved her right hand around in a circle and pointed her magic to alter Jinx12 and Crystallia12's clothing. Jinx12 was now wearing a skintight black bodysuit that has a dark pink star with light pink circuitry stripes all over the suit along with dark pink platform soles and high heels. Crystallia12 was now wearing a skintight sleeveless black bodysuit that has light cyan sections with jagged white outlines on the sides of her legs and hips along with platform shoes.

"Sleek outfits." Lady Shade80 commented.

"Chic style." Jinx12 grinned.

"Sweet." Crystallia12 smiled.

The sound of an alarm alerted from the view screen.

"The Palanquin is alerting interdimensional actvities." Sina said as she pressed her hand on the view screen.

Sina, Lady Shade80, Jinx12, and Crystallia12 watched the 1980 Lotus Ninjas jumping out of the brilliant yellow portal from the view screen.

"What the heck? Those meddling mystics have followed us here!" Sina exclaimed.

"Whoa, now that's what I call witch looking mystics!" Jinx12 commented.

"Kinda loving the kimono dresses already." Crystallia12 said.

"Jinx, Crystallia, destroy those annoying mystics once and for all." Lady Shade80 ordered.

"With pleasure." Crystallia12 said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, we got this." Jinx12 assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 1980 Lotus Ninjas found themselves on the building rooftop.

"Do you think you can find our counterparts here, Donatella?" Lee80 asked Donna80.

"Come on, I think we don't need them." Ella80 said as she placed her hands on her hips. "It's just Shade and Sina. We can handle them without sweat."

"And after that, we should definitely explore the city!" Ellie80 suggested.

"Hold on, girls." Donna80 called out. "I'm picking up an odd energy signal. It must be the Palanquin! Follow me!"

The 1980 Lotus Ninjas started running and jumping across the building rooftops.

"Remember, team." Lee80 spoke firmly. "This dimension is nothing like our home. Remain stealthy at all time."

Suddenly, Lee got hit by a massive pink wave of lightning-like energy.

"Lee!" Ella80, Donna80, and Ellie80 cried in shock.

Ella80, Donna80, and Ellie80 immediately ran over to check on their oldest sister. They heard evil laughter and summoned their magic in their fighting stances. Jinx12 and Crystallia12 stepped out of the shadows to reveal themselves to the 1980 Lotus Ninjas.

"Jinx and Crystallia?" Lee80 gasped.

"But they're not the mutant duo we know." Ellie80 pointed out.

"We got them on. Get them!" Lee80 said.

Crystallia12 charged forward to shoot many accurate bullet-like crystals, causing the 1980 Lotus Ninjas to scatter out of the way. Donna80 hopped high into the air and spun herself around down to attack Crystallia12 with her purple magical energized fist, but Crystallia12 blocked the attack with her crystalline arms and then grabbed Donna80 by the face to slam her down to the ground. Ellie80 performed two face-aimed spinning kicks to attack Jinx12 while sliding forward, but Jinx12 moved back to avoid the kicks with giggles and swiftly kicked the orange mystic kunoichi hard to the ground. Ella80 jumped high in the air and performed a flying axe kick to knock Jinx12 with a full strike, but Jinx12 dodged out of the way and performed several spinning roundhouse kicks that launched pink lightning-like energy blasts to hit the red mystic kunoichi to the ground. Lee80 launched herself forward and delivered fast leg-up kicks to hit Crystallia12, but the blue mystic kunoichi went flying to the ground when Crystallia12 unleashed a machine-gun barrage of crystal shards from her hands at her.

Ellie12 began humming while still skating on the rooftops.

"It's over, ladies!"

Ellie12 immediately skated close to the edge of the rooftop as she looked down to see the 1980 Lotus Ninjas lying on the ground in defeat.

"Wow, that was fun." Jinx12 commented.

"Now, let's finish this." Crystallia12 said as she cracked her knuckles in preparation.

"Now, now, wait a minute. You can't kill us just like that. I mean, hello! This is supposed to be a kid's show!" Ella80 insisted sassily as she sat up and pointed her finger at the mystic mutants.

" _Really?! Now?!_ " Lee80, Ellie80, and Donna80 exclaimed at Ella80.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Jinx12 asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. But let's take them back to Shade and Sina." Crystallia12 replied. "They'll know what to do with them."

"Good idea." Jinx12 said with a nod.

"Not gonna happen!" Ellie80 shouted.

Before the 1980 Lotus Ninjas could get up to strike their magic, Jinx12 took out a black spiked ball that has two golden diagonal rings surrounding it on each side and threw it at them. The spiked ball released glimmering lavender pink smoke to surround the 1980 Lotus Ninjas, causing them to cough and collapse unconsciously to the ground.

Ellie12 quietly watched Crystallia12 creating a crystal force field sphere trapped the 1980 Lotus Ninjas inside and sprang away with Jinx12 from the rooftop.

"Oh no." Ellie12 gasped slowly.

* * *

On a building rooftop that has a female model billboard, Ellie was pacing around when she explained her older sisters what happened to their 1980 counterparts.

"Ellie, slow down and take a deep breath for a minute." Donna said. "Now, are you sure you saw our counterparts from the other dimension?"

"Yes! And Jinx and Crystallia took them away!" Ellie exclaimed. "They got clothing style and everything!"

"Are you sure this isn't like the time when you single-handedly fought and defeated three gorilla mutants all at once?" Ella wondered.

"Or the time when Mikey kissed you back in the wild west?" Donna asked.

"Or even the time when you ate about twenty pizza pies without throwing up at Antonio's?" Lee questioned.

"Okay, first of all, Mikey did kiss me and it was amazing. Second, those mutant gorillas were no joke. And third, you can even ask Casey about the twenty pizzas I ate. But I'm telling you I did saw our counterparts!" Ellie insisted. "Jinx and Crystallia capture them and took off!"

"Let me track them." Donna said.

Donna stomped her left foot on the ground to pick up any vibration activities through the city and finally got the two mystic mutants' presences standing on the tower building rooftop.

"I've found Jinx and Crystallia. They're at Channel Six building." Donna said.

* * *

Back in the Palanquin, Lady Shade80 and Sina turned around to see Crystallia and Jinx carrying the 1980 Lotus Ninjas in the crystal force field sphere.

"At last. These annoying witches will witness my final victory over all dimensions!" Lady Shade80 declared.

Crystallia12 dropped the 1980 Lotus Ninjas onto a large floating platform as Sina threw a metallic grey globe with three smaller balls attached to its underside that projected a force field to imprison the four mystic kunoichis within it. The 1980 Lotus Ninjas then slowly woke up with groans.

"Where are we?" Donna80 spoke as she looked around the force field. "Oh snap! It's Shade and Sina!

"Now to mention we're trapped. There's gotta be some way out." Lee80 said.

"Don't worry, girls. I got this!" Ellie80 said.

Ellie80 jumped slightly and swung her legs to hit the force field with wide-arced orange magical energized kicks, but it was no luck.

"Okay, this isn't gonna be as easy as we usually hope." Lee80 said with a groan. "Both Jinx and Crystallia in this dimension are very clever and swift somewhat similar to the ones back home."

* * *

Outside, the 2012 Lotus Ninjas finally sprang themselves from the last apartment building rooftop to land their feet on the Channel Six building roof.

"Okay, according to the vibrations coming from my seismic waves, Crystallia and Jinx should be right around...oh my god!" Donna exclaimed in shock.

Donna, Lee, Ella, and Ellie stared shockingly at the large Palanquin.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lee asked in disbelief.

"The Palanquin. Only the clan leader can receive one." Donna commented. "But it looks like it has been upgraded judging by the high-tech standards."

"So, any idea how are we gonna infiltrate that thing?" Ella asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We should infiltrate the Palanquin in stealth mode as usual." Ellie answered as she was pointing her index finger to the small door.

* * *

As the 2012 Lotus Ninjas snuck inside the Palanquin, Donna pressed her hands on the wall to detect security alarms or hidden traps with her seismic waves.

"That's funny. There's no security here." Donna said with a raised eyebrow.

"No security? That's lame." Ella said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Donna, Ella, Lee, and Ellie stood either side of the open door as they looked to see Sina and Lady Shade80.

"What the? Sina's back?" Lee12 whispered. "And is that...Lady Shade?"

"So that would explain the dimensional disturbance." Donna12 muttered.

"Look, it's them! Our counterparts along with Jinx and Crystallia!" Ellie12 murmured as she pointed her finger at the 1980 Lotus Ninjas and two mystic mutants.

"So, Ellie was right again." Ella mumbled with a deadpan face. "I'm close of getting scared on admitting it."

"Let's move." Lee12 ordered.

The 2012 Lotus Ninjas quietly moved into the main room without being spotted.

"You won't get away with this, Shade!" Lee80 shouted.

"Oh, but I already have." Lady Shade80 said with a sinister smile.

"So, what's next on the list?" Crystallia12 asked.

"Now, with those troublesome witches out of my way, we will need you two to search for a power source." Lady Shade80 replied.

"We need something strong enough to fully power up the Palanquin." Sina said.

The 2012 Lotus Ninjas quietly moved behind the force field, making their counterparts see them in their sights.

"Thank goodness, you found us!" Ellie80 exclaimed quietly.

"Thanks for the save." Lee80 said in relief. "We have to get out of here quick."

Sina looked at the 1980 Lotus Ninjas with a sideway glance and saw the 2012 Lotus Ninjas trying to free their counterparts out of the force field.

"The Lotus!" Sina exclaimed.

"You can't be serious!" Lady Shade80 said with a groan. "More annoying mystics!"

"Except these Lotus are actually stronger and dangerous than the ones we know!" Sina reminded.

"Take them down!" Lady Shade80 ordered Jinx12 and Crystallia12.

Crystallia12 unleashed several crystal shards from her palms and Jinx12 released massive waves of pink lightning-like energy from her hands at the 2012 Lotus Ninjas, who quickly moved out of the way.

Ellie12 jumped down to deliver a series of fifteen high-damage swift kicks Jinx12, who managed to dodge the kicks with backflips and fired pink lightning-like bolts of energy from her finger that hit the orange mystic kunoichi at once.

Lee12 backflipped away from the crystal shards coming from Crystallia12 and Ella12 ran over to check on Ellie12 while Donna12 was using her magic to free the 1980 Lotus Ninjas out of the force field.

"Gotcha!" Sina grinned.

Sina pressed a glowing green button on the control panel and the wall from the ceiling opened up to fire a large wad of grey slime that hit the 2012 Lotus Ninjas, splattering them all over the floor near the force field.

" _What the heck?!_ " Ella12 exclaimed.

"Nothing feels as satisfying as knocking all eight mystics all at once." Crystallia12 grinned as she and Jinx12 stepped up in front of the 2012 Lotus Ninjas.

The 2012 and 1980 Lotus Ninjas stared at Crystallia12, Jinx12, Lady Shade80, and Sina with silent glares.

* * *

 **I'm back, folks! So sorry this chapter took it awhile to complete. I finally graduated Broward College with my** **associate degree and then went on a family cruise vacation the day after that, so I couldn't update anything. But this time, I've finally managed to finish part one of the chapter. Review and enjoy. Merry Christmas!**


	16. The Shadow Walks Again!

**Summary: The Lotus must train their '80s counterparts to face a greater threat than either of them have ever encountered.**

* * *

Inside the Palanquin, the 2012 Lotus Ninjas were trying to break free out of the slime as the 1980 Lotus Ninjas watched their 2012 counterparts in worry.

"I...can't...move!" Lee12 murmured.

"It looks like some type of adhesive web glob prison!" Donna12 explained.

"I can't even use my magic to destroy this gunk!" Ellie12 cried.

"Let's blast these fools!" Jinx12 declared.

Jinx12 fired a medium-sized pink lightning-like bolt of energy at the force field, but Lee80 waved her magic to deflect the bolt that hit the grey slime. Donna12 noticed that some part of the slime was melting away.

"So, the slime is sensitive to pure energy. I know a spell that can...oh, this is really gonna hurt." Donna12 muttered. "Sorry, guys."

"For what?" Ella12, Lee12, and Ellie12 asked with confused faces.

"For this." Donna12 answered. "Kuraun Hari!"

At her words, a large plate of purple magical energy appeared on top of the 2012 Lotus Ninjas and shot four beams of magical energy down that shocked them and melted the slime in the process.

"Let's smoke them, Jinx!" Crystallia12 spoke as she and Jinx12 stepped in front of the 2012 Lotus Ninjas.

Crystallia12 quickly shot large rapid shards of crystals from her hands and Jinx12 fired medium-sized bolts of pink lightning-like energy at the 2012 Lotus Ninjas, who moved out of the way.

"Girls, we gotta move now!" Lee12 said as she waved her magic to deflect the crystal shards with her magical energy shield.

"But what about our counterparts? We can't just leave them here!" Ellie12 called out as she swiftly moved away from the luck energy bolts.

"Leave them to me!" Donna12 shouted. "If I can get to that thing on top of the force field, I can bust them out of there."

"Go for it!" Ella12 yelled as she threw fifteen explosive high-tech shuriken at Lady Shade80.

Sina narrowed her eyes and charged forward to strike the 2012 Lotus Ninjas with her eight disembodied blades, but Donna12 jumped high in the air and grabbed Sina with her legs crossing over her neck before spinning the gynoid through the air and finally pinning her to the ground into Lady Shade80. Donna12 turned her attention to the 1980 Lotus Ninjas and blew out the force field generator with a purple magical energy blast, setting them free in the process.

"No! The Lotus have escaped!" Lady Shade80 yelled.

"And now, it's paytime!" Ellie80 declared.

The 1980 Lotus Ninjas performed their own signature gestures to release their magical energy attacks, but their own hands were still completely normal in appearance and no magic came out of it.

" _Our powers!_ " Lee80, Donna80, Ella80, and Ellie80 cried sharply in considerable surprise.

With a dark smile on her face, Crystallia12 shot rapid bullet-like crystals that hit the 1980 Lotus Ninjas to the ground. The 2012 Lotus Ninjas jumped in front of their downed counterparts while facing Crystallia12 and Jinx12.

"Ellie!" Ella12 shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Ellie12 cried with a nod.

Ellie12 jumped slightly in the air and threw a black smoke bomb to the ground that made the mystics to escape out of the Palanquin.

"Those Lotus may have gotten away, but we'll have to hunt them down." Sina said as she and Lady Shade80 got up on their feet. "Until then, we still need to find a power source for the Palanquin's full capability."

"Well, lucky for you, I managed to give the Lotus in your dimension a complete power shutdown." Jinx12 said with a smile.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the 1980 and the 2012 Lotus Ninjas gathered together in the living room.

"If Shade and Sina find the strong power source to unleash the Palanquin in this dimension, the result could be extremely catastrophic!" Donna80 explained.

"We gotta find that so-called power source before they do!" Ellie80 said.

"You got that right." Ellie12 agreed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I believe I can do a worldwide scan for any mystical artifacts for our search." Donna12 said.

"Hey, guys! We got your call!"

The 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas turned their attention to see Zack and Yami walking in the living room until the two vigilantes saw their friends' counterparts with wide eyes.

"What the heck?!" Yami exclaimed in shock.

"There's ten of you now?!" Zack cried in shock. "Wow! just...wow!"

"Oh, yeah. These girls are us from another dimension." Donna12 explained as she gestured her hand to the 1980 Lotus Ninjas.

"Yami? Zack?" Ella80 gasped as she and her sisters walked up to Zack and Yami. "No way, dude!"

"You two are teenagers just like us." Lee80 said with wide eyes. "But in our dimension, Yami was a mystic witch from the Lotus Clan and Zack was a phantom mystic from the lost line of ghost energy wielding mystics."

"Whoa. Me? A mystic witch?" Yami wondered.

"So wicked cool!" Zack commented.

"And that's why we need your help." Lee12 said as she walked up to Lee80. "But we noticed that your guys haven't use your magic during that fight earlier."

"Wait a minute. We did try to use our magic, but we can't unleash it somehow." Lee80 explained. "Whatever your Jinx did to me and my sister made us powerless somehow."

"Well, until Donnas could figure it out the problem, we should share our fighting prowess if we gonna take Jinx and Crystallia down along with Sina and Shade." Ella12 said.

"Our skills against yours?" Ellie80 asked with a smile.

Lee12 grinned with a nod.

* * *

In the dojo, Ella12 unleashed a rapid barrage of powerful punches with her fists in high and low directions at the punching dummy. Ella80 ran towards the punching dummy and began punching it rapidly with her fists as she then delivered a powerful kick that sent the punching dummy flying to the wall. Donna12 spun herself in a corkscrew manner with her feet leading towards the punching dummy and launched it in the air leg-first for a singular, powerful strike before finishing with a flying upward drill kick with both legs. Donna80 began kicking the punching dummy in rapid succession and then launched it into the air. Ellie12 delivered a series of four high-damage somersaults to the punching dummy. Ellie80 performed a backwards arcing kick that delivered an uppercut at the punching dummy into the air. Lee12 twirled her upside-down body and attacked the punching dummy repeatedly with her legs like helicopter blades. And Lee80 performed ten fast leg-up kicks that launched the punching dummy straight to the wall.

"Okay, now let's focus on your magic problem." Lee12 said.

* * *

Back in the Palanquin, Sina was searching at the files on the computer.

"So, Sina, what is that you go there?" Jinx12 asked.

"The Transport Ring. With it, we can open up a transportable portal to Dimension X and bring an army here in this dimension." Sina explained.

"But where do we find this magnificent piece of technology?" Crystallia12 asked.

"At the Earth Protection Force's secret storage facility." Sina answered as she pulled up a map on the computer screen.

"You two will lead a squad of Shadow robots to destroy anyone who gets in your way! Including those annoying mystics! Unleash the Shadow!" Lady Shade80 ordered.

A door started opening that made Jinx12 and Crystallia12 turn around to see a squad of Shadow Droids walking forward in a line. The Shadow Droids stopped marching and stood in front of Jinx12 and Crystallia12. Every Shadow Droid has dark silver grey metallic skin. They have shoulder-length black hair with a dark grey strand and dark grey eyes. They wore a tight black leotard with long black gloves with dark grey end and black knee-length heeled boots.

"Wow, sleek tech!" Crystallia12 commented.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Ella12 performed more punching and kicking with her magic. The 1980 Lotus Ninjas mimicked her moves, but they were still unable to perform magic.

"Okay, let's take a break." Lee12 called out.

"My robonoid was able to scan your power level, so I might be able to solve the problem right anyway." Donna12 said as she held a medium-sized light purple orb with four cylindrical extensions as legs in her hands. "It might take a while."

"Let it take all the time we need." Ellie80 said. "All I know is that it's pizza time!"

The 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas walked out of the dojo as they headed into the kitchen, where Yami and Zack were eating pizza as eight other mystic kunoichis joined them.

Ellie12 opened the freezer and Pink Hallow handed her ice cubes in his hands.

"Thank you, Pink Hallow." Ellie12 smiled. She handed a cube to the lollipop goblin mutant. "Here. You can have one too."

The 1980 Lotus Ninjas looked at the freezer to see Pink Hallow, who started to eat the ice cube in delight.

"He's so cute!" Ellie80 gushed in surprise.

"His name is Pink Hallow. Ellie's mutated pet goblin." Zack answered.

"Whoa, so cool!" Ellie80 exclaimed.

Gáta walked into the kitchen and hopped on Ella12's shoulder as the red mystic kunoichi fed her pepperoni and rubbed her pet's cheek, making the alien kitten purr in delight.

"Whoa! Now, what is that?" Ella80 questioned.

"This is Gáta. She's a baby kitten alien I'm raising." Ella12 replied.

"Wow, our parallel dimensions are definitely different." Donna80 commented.

"So, why would your Shade and Sina come in this dimension?" Yami wondered.

"Trying to conquer the planet as always." Lee80 answered. "Except this time, she's looking for a power source to upgrade her Palanquin into the max."

"Thanks to Sina's tech knowledge." Donna80 added.

"Yeah, no kidding. She didn't even know that Krang almost blew up three alternate realities." Donna12 pointed out. "We need a plan to send those creeps back to their dimension and fast."

* * *

Meanwhile, Karai and Kage jumped onto the fire escape to the building rooftop as they looked down at the Chinatown entrance. Karai took her binoculars and Kage used his dark magic to zoom his vision in on the distant area in magnified scale. Shinigami and Gumko walked up towards their leaders with two Foot and Shadow soldiers.

"Karai, Kage, no sign of the Purple Dragons nor the Wuju Trio. The streets are quiet." Shinigami reported.

"Good, I think we should call it a night, guys." Karai said.

"Hold it. I've got something." Kage called. He detected Jinx and Crystallia leading their Shadow Droid squad. "It's Crystallia and Jinx with...Shadow Droids!"

Kabocha suddenly came down next to Gumko and signaled him what she has discovered.

"Yo, Karai. Kabocha just spotted Bebop and Rocksteady nearby." Gumko reported in alert.

Karai quickly looked back to see Bebop and Rocksteady leading their Foot Bot army from her binoculars.

"What are those two morons up to?" Karai questioned.

"You know, Crystallia, I'm kinda liked this new Shade!" Jinx grinned.

"Yeah, except she's not as deadly as the one we know." Crystallia agreed.

Unknown to the mystic mutants, Kage and Gumko rode on top of Kabocha's head from above.

"Two mutants on a mission with the Shadow Droids?" Kage said. "There's something extreme going on. I can feel it."

"Then let's take those freaks down!" Gumko declared.

"No." Kage said. "I want you to gather up the rest of the Shadow Ninjas. I'll follow Jinx and Crystallia and figure out what they're up to."

"As you wish, Kage." Gumko said with a nod.

Kage jumped down to land on the building rooftop while Kabocha sprinted away with Gumko.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, the 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas along with Zack and Yami gathered together in the living room. The Robonoid projected a holographic screen of a glimmering lavender pink smoke within 1980 Lotus Ninjas.

"Well, there's no denying it." Donna12 spoke to the 1980 Lotus Ninjas. "Jinx was able to cancel out your magic as long as the anti-magic bomb is under the effect. It's gonna take for me to reverse it."

"Okay, team. Here's the plan." Lee12 said. "We head over and cover the Palanquin."

"We'll wait for Jinx and Crystallia to leave on whatever mission Shade and Sina sent them to." Lee80 continued.

"If Sina and Shade want to open up a portal to Dimension X, they're going to need some kind of transport ring to make it work." Donna80 explained.

"Then we stop them before they get it!" Ella80 declared.

Suddenly, a phone call came chiming from Lee's L-Phone. Lee12 took it out and saw a picture of a solar eclipse as Kage's contact photo.

"Kage?" Lee12 answered.

"Lee, you're never gonna believe this." Kage spoke through his L-Phone. He crouched on the fire escape and observed the area with his telescopic vision thanks to his dark magic. "I've followed Jinx and Crystallia at the waterfront. They've got a bunch of Shadow Droids with them targeting a secret futility warehouse that belongs to the Earth Protection Force."

"Don't make a move. We'll be there soon." Lee12 said.

* * *

The Earth Protection Force guard walked around until he knocked out unconscious by Crystallia's crystalline fist. Another Earth Protection Force guard took his walkie to call for back-up, but Jinx emitted a pink spark of lightning-like energy from her left hand and swiped it through the air to knock the guard.

"Heh, this is too easy!" Jinx said with a proud smile.

As Jinx placed a device to unlock the garage door, the mystic mutants and the Shadow Droid squad walked inside just when the garage door closed behind them. Jinx then pressed 80 button for the elevator to go down slowly.

"Alright, Crystallia. Let's stick to the plan." Jinx said to Crystallia. "All we have to do is grab the ring and get out..."

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me." Crystallia murmured in frustration.

Jinx looked up to see a group of Earth Protection Force soldiers sliding down on ropes with a gasp.

"Get 'em robots!" Jinx ordered.

The Shadow Droids ran forward to take down the Earth Protection Force soldiers. In swift seconds, the Shadow Droids knocked the Earth Protection Force soldiers off the elevator with fast speed and combat skills. Jinx, Crystallia, and the Shadow Droids made it to the level when they saw a door that read 1980 all the way on the other side with no obstacles.

"Alright, ladies, do your thing." Jinx said to the Shadow Droids.

Before one Shadow Droid walked forward, greenish-white lasers suddenly appeared behind the mystic mutants and the robots. Jinx, Crystallia, and the Shadow Droids began running away as the lasers started moving towards them. Jinx quickly tried to open the door in a panic as Crystallia backed up in fear.

Then, the door opened just in time that made the mystic mutants and the robots fall to the ground.

"Whew! That was close!" Crystallia said in relief as she and Jinx got up from the floor.

Jinx and Crystallia walked past a shelf of weird items in slight disgust. Jinx took out her dark pink pince-nez glasses to search for the transport ring and found it on the top shelf. Jinx shrieked in glee as the doors opened up in front of her that held a large gold ring with circular aqua symbols inside.

"We did it! Mission success!" Jinx grinned as she took out the transport ring in her hands.

"Yes, alright!" Crystallia cheered.

* * *

Outside, the 1980 Lotus Ninjas dropped down on the building rooftop behind Kage.

"Jinx and Crystallia are still inside. Let's take them..." Kage said. He turned around to see Lee80 standing behind him. "What the?!"

Kage backed away in surprise while the 2012 Lotus Ninjas, Zack, and Yami landed near him.

"Who are these copycat mystics?" Kage asked Lee12.

"It's a long story." Ella80 replied to Kage. "But it's nice to meet you, ninja boy."

Jinx and Crystallia opened the garage door as they celebrated their successful mission. But suddenly, they gasped in surprise when the 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas, Kage, Zack, and Yami landed down from the rooftop to surround them with their readied magic.

"Busted!" Crystallia exclaimed.

"Hand over the ring now!" Lee12 demanded.

"Like that's gonna happen!" Jinx snapped.

"Lucky for them, they have some back-up!"

The 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas, Kage, Zack, and Yami looked for the source of that voice as they saw Lady Shade80 and the Shadow Droid squad appeared out of nowhere.

"Shade!" Kage gasped.

The Shadow Droids jumped down in front of the 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas, Kage, Zack, and Yami.

"Shadow soldiers, attack!" Lady Shade80 ordered.

"Let's do this, team!" Lee12 declared.

"Take them down!" Lee80 shouted.

The Shadow Droids charged forward to fire black lasers at the heroes from their eyes. Yami channeled her magnetic energies into the ground and released a series of violet powerful energy columns that knocked two Shadow Droids away from her with great force. Zack slowly generated a strong green electric shock and released ecto-energy in the form of electric energy that knocked out four Shadow Droids coming in his direction. Donna12 telekinetically summoned several purple orbs of magical energy to surround her and then launched them in different directions at the Shadow Droids one by one. Ellie12 jumped up in the air and dove down to deliver orange magical energized kicks at two Shadow Droids.

"Hand over the ring, Jinx!" Lee80 demanded as she stood in front of Jinx.

"You gotta catch me first!" Jinx smirked.

Jinx fired a large pink bolt of lightning-like energy from her hand that knocked Lee80 to the ground. The 1980 Lotus Ninjas delivered rapid kicks and punches at the Shadow Droids coming in their direction, but Crystallia came down in front of them and delivered powerful punches that knocked then away. The heroes spotted more Shadow Droids coming down out of nowhere to surround them.

"Where do these robots keep coming from?" Donna12 exclaimed.

"I know! We need some serious back-up!" Ellie80 shouted.

Suddenly, a dark red arrow pierced straight into one Shadow Droid's head.

Everyone looked up to see more incoming arrows that took down some Shadow Droids. The Shadow Ninjas appeared the building ledges as Gumko, Kabocha, Selina, Diana, and Mika jumped down around Kage.

"Back-up, anyone?" Gumko suggested.

"Nice timing, guys." Kage smiled back.

The Shadow Clan members charged forward to take down the Shadow Droids. The 2012 Lotus Ninjas, Zack, and Yami jumped up in the air to strike their magic at each Shadow Droid in their sights while the 1980 Lotus Ninjas gathered together in a huddle.

"Remember your training, ladies!" Lee80 said with narrow eyes as she and her younger sisters took their fighting stances. "Girls, fight with honor!"

Ella80 drew her magical energy from her hands and quickly delivered a series of punches at the Shadow Droids from multiple directions. Ellie80 assaulted the Shadow Droids with her orange orb as powerful streams of magical energy surges beneath her and began dancing around to attack the robots. Donna80 caused purple magical energy to erupt underneath the Shadow Droids and trapped them in a giant energy tower before performing a swift spin and shattering the tower that caused the robot to break down. And Lee80 performed a more powerful, multiple-hitting arc kicks that was aimed the Shadow Droids upwards into the air.

"Hey, we got our magic back! I've never felt so alive in the heart of battle!" Lee80 exclaimed.

Kage stepped forward to confront Lady Shade80.

"Shade! I don't care you're from another dimension! You will not getting away from me!" Kage declared.

"Is that so?" Lady Shade80 questioned with a smirk.

Lady Shade80's hands glowed black into sharp claws and started slashed Kage with fast speed. But Kage avoided the claws and utilized a drilling magic of light and dark as a whip to attack Lady Shade80 ten times.

"Is this really the best you can do, Shade? Stand and fight like a real mystic!" Kage demanded.

"Next time, boy! Shadow, get rid of him!" Lady Shade80 ordered. "He's actually pretty impressive."

Kage ran away from the Shadow Droids. Gumko thrusted his hands forward and shot twenty pumpkin bombs towards the Shadow Droids that exploded upon contract. Diana charged a large sphere of dark magic between her hands and fired at the Shadow Droids in from of a beam. Selina extended her hand forward and unleashed a multitude of fists composed of dark energy to destroy the Shadow Droids. Mika slashed the air to release pink crescent blades of energy from her staff at the Shadow Droids. Crystallia molded an axe from her crystalline skin that knocked Yami up in the air.

"Yami!" Zack shouted.

Zack sprinted in the air to catch Yami in his arms and levitated down safely to the ground.

Crystallia formed multiple crystal arrows from both of her hands at high speed towards the heroes just when Jinx engulfed the arrows in pink lightning-like energy.

"Hit the deck!" Lee12 shouted.

The heroes got down to the ground in order to avoid the arrows. Jinx and Crystallia ran towards Lady Shade80, who swiped her hand to summon a black swirly portal.

"We got the ring!" Jinx exclaimed.

"They're getting away!" Ellie80 cried out.

"Come on, we can still catch them!" Ella12 yelled.

Lee12, Ellie80, and Ella12 got up on their feet to chase after Lady Shade80, Crystallia, and Jinx.

"Not this time, losers!" Jinx said with a smirk.

Jinx shot three blasts of pink lightning-like energy in a row that hit Lee12, Ellie80, and Ella12 to the ground.

The 1980 Shadow Clan leader and two mystic mutants then escaped through the portal that closed itself out of sight.

* * *

On a building rooftop, Zack and Donna both helped Yami to the ground near the skylight windows.

"It's alright, Yami. You're gonna be okay." Zack said.

"It's just a broken bone in my chest, but I'll be fine." Yami said with a smile as she clutched her chest in pain.

"She'll be alright, Zack. I know just the spell to make her recover, but it's gonna take time." Donna assured.

"After all that, they got the transport ring!" Donna80 exclaimed.

"Yeah, so now what?" Ellie80 commented.

"We're gonna stop those guys and save the world once and for all." Lee12 said firmly.

"We're with you all the way, Lee!" Lee80 declared with a determined smile.

"You guys really stepped up big time. I'm proud of you guys!" Ella12 grinned as she placed her hands on her hips. "But that still doesn't explain how you four got your magic back."

"It turns out that the anti-magic bomb that Jinx used on them was only last for a short time." Donna12 answered with a shrug. "Go figure."

"So, how are we gonna get that transport ring back?" Kage asked.

"We already know where the Palanquin is, so we go there and get it back lickety-split." Ellie12 said with a confident smile.

* * *

Back to the Palanquin, Sina inserted the transport ring into a flower structure on top of the decorated roof.

"Yes!" Sina said with a smile. She quickly flew back inside the carriage and into the main room, where the 1980 Shadow Clan leader and two mystic mutants were waiting for her. "Now, we only need one last thing to power up the Palanquin."

"And what would that be?" Lady Shade80 asked.

"That ghost boy." Sina replied. She pulled up a picture of Zack that read his power level on the screen. "I managed to scan the power level of our enemies that will match the power source we're looking for and that boy has the right source."

"That phantom we fought?" Jinx questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I don't get it."

"Yeah, how's he doing to help us?" Crystallia asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He's one of the good guys. There's no way he'll power up the Palanquin."

"Oh, but he will." Sina explained. "Judging by the scans, he's actually the reincarnation of a legendary Hecate in this dimension. With his powers, if we can unleash it, he will enable to power up the Palanquin to 100% capacity and unleash our ultimate plan."

"But the Lotus will come for us." Crystallia pointed out.

"Yeah, they even know where we are." Jinx added.

"Not anymore." Lady Shade80 said. "Activate the spider legs!"

Sina nodded her head and pressed a glowing yelled button on the control panel that grew mechanical spider-like legs to make the Palanquin hop away from the Channel Six building in cloaking mode. The Palanquin kept leaping around the city until it made a stop onto the Statue of Liberty as tip of its spider-like legs landed on the torch.

"There's no way those Lotus will find us now." Sina smiled darkly.

"Now, let our ultimate plan begin." Lady Shade80 grinned.


	17. The Big Blowout

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas enlist the help of the Amazons to stop Jinx and Crystallia.**

* * *

The 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas along with Zack sprang across the building rooftops as they began searching for the Palanquin.

"Well, we know the Palanquin is somewhere in this city." Lee80 said. "If we keep looking, we will find it!"

"I'm getting a really strong reading! The Palanquin is just up ahead!" Donna80 yelled as she looked down at her Bezel Rune.

Then suddenly, everyone shouted in surprise when five large robotic golems fell out of nowhere on the rooftop to surround them.

"What the heck?!" Zack yelled in shock.

A light pink spherical body with a transparent wing attached on each side of its body and large magenta glassy eyes appeared out of nowhere in front of them. It slowly projected a holographic image of Lady Shade80 and Sina from its eyes.

"Hello, you repulsive witches." Sina greeted.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we hope you will appreciate the little party we've arranged for you!" Lady Shade80 spoke with an evil cackle.

Ella80 destroyed spherical machine with a red magical energy blast. The Shadow Golems started coming closer to the heroes.

"Alright, everyone, let's rip them to the scrap shreds!" Lee12 ordered.

The 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas and Zack summoned out their magic in their fighting stances.

* * *

Back in the Palanquin, Jinx and Crystallia stood behind Lady Shade80 and Sina.

"Alright, while they're distracted, you two need to bring us the boy." Sina said. "With his powers, we will fully power up the Palanquin and conquer this world."

"And how do we do that without being seen?" Crystallia asked.

"With tranquilizer darts." Lady Shade80 said simply.

"So, until he unleashed his true power, we will strike!" Sina added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jinx and Crystallia sped across the building rooftops as they stood on one rooftop and saw the heroes fighting against the Shadow Golems far from the other side.

"That's it!" Jinx said. "Do your thang."

Crystallia held out a blowgun in his hands and took aim at Zack. Before she could fire a dart at him, two mystic mutants got tripped on their backs by a fox tail. They looked up to see Samara, Mala, and Verona standing behind them.

"Well, well, well." Samara spoke with a grin as her claws radiated with electricity. "Three against two."

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be a good fight!" Verona smiled devilishly.

"Do you really think we came here alone?" Jinx said with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

Jinx snapped her fingers and the Shadow Droids appeared behind the Amazons. The Shadow Droids. They charged forward to take Samara, Mala, and Verona all at once. As Mala and Samara started slicing the robots, Verona staked her way past the Shadow Droids and began attacking Jinx with her prehensile tail. Jinx was able to dodge from Verona's tail and began shooting twelve blasts of pink lightning-like energy in a row that sent the mutant salamander crash into the doorway with a painful groan.

"We have to get closer to our target!" Jinx shouted to Crystallia.

Crystallia nodded her head in agreement and two evil mystic mutants sprang away from the Amazons at high speed. Verona slowly got on her knee and pulled out her phone as she used her tail to dial Ellie in rapid speed.

* * *

Back in the battle, Ellie12 delivered a series of five high-damage orange magical energy somersaults to one Shadow Golem. She then heard the sound of the rock music coming from her waist belt and took out her L-Phone to answer the call.

"Yello?" Ellie12 spoke.

"Ellie, it's Verona!" Verona said in alert. "You and your sisters have got to get out of there wherever! Jinx and Crystallia are heading in your destination with a tranquilizer gun!"

"We're on it, Verona! Thanks for the info!" Ellie12 said. She hung up her L-Phone and turned around to the team. "Guys, Verona says we have to get away from Jinx and Crystallia! They have tranquilizer gun to hunt us down!"

"A tranquilizer gun? Oh, no. We gotta go right now!" Donna12 cried.

Unexpectedly, five Shadow Golems fired violent currents of electricity at the heroes that incapacitated them all at once. The Lotus Ninjas and Zack started screaming in extreme pain as they dropped on their knees. Jinx and Crystallia kept running from the Amazons until the luck mystic mutant pulled out a metallic pink device and threw it to trap three mystic mutants together in a rope.

"Finally, now we can claim our prize." Jinx giggled as she and Crystallia stepped forward in front of Zack.

Before Crystallia could take an aim with his tranquilizer gun, Zack unleashed a powerful screeching roar that made the evil mystic mutants back away from him. His suffers from the electrocution has caused the physical strain becomes too much to take, causing him to quickly undergo an unfamiliar transformation. Zack's entire skin turned neon green. His hair turned white and his eyes turned icy blue. Zack stared at Jinx and Crystallia with a dangerous roar, making the mystic mutants frighten with fear and shock. Zack released a massive green ghostly orb at the Shadow Golems, destroying all five robots with huge destructive power. The Lotus Ninjas fell instantly unconscious on the ground.

Before Zack sprinted forward towards Jinx and Crystallia with rage, Crystallia held out a tranquilizer gun in her hands and fired a dart out of it. Zack felt the sharp pain from his neck and removed the dart only to stare it closely. His eyes widened wide when he realized that it was a sleeping dart, making him collapse on his knees and fall unconscious on the ground.

"Mission success." Crystallia said with a proud smile.

Crystallia picked up the unconscious Zack in her arms just when Lady Shade80 walked out the portal made of black magic.

"Quick! Hurry up!" Lady Shade80 ordered.

Crystallia and Jinx jumped into the portal that closed itself out of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas woke up from being unconscious.

"Ow, I'm so gonna need a spa treatment after all of this." Ellie80 groaned as she started helping her three older sisters and their counterparts.

The 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas sprang high in the air to land themselves on the building rooftop where the Amazons were tied up in a rope.

"Mala! Samara! Verona!" Ellie12 said as she ran up to slice the rope with her magic. "Are you girls okay?"

"We're fine, Michelle. Just angry they got away." Mala replied as she, Verona, and Samara got up on their feet.

"Okay, did I got hit harder than I thought or am I seeing double here?" Samara asked as she saw the 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas at once.

"These are the girls from another dimension, but it's kinda a long story." Ella12 replied.

"And Jinx and Crystallia got away with Zack, but why do they need him?" Donna12 said.

"During the painful electrocution, I saw Zack looking completely different when he blew up the robots." Ellie12 explained. "And I'm not talking about his freaky form. This time, he was almost...godlike."

"So, with the transport ring and Zack's magic to power the Palanquin, there will be nothing stopping them from opening a portal to Dimension X!" Donna80 stated.

"But the Palanquin will have to be visible to do it." Lee80 reminded.

"But when they do, we'll be ready for them and I know _just_ what to do." Donna12 said.

Donna12 let out a mad scientist look on her face as she began forming a dangerously wicked smile that made everyone take a step back.

"Oh no. Your Donna gets that freaky look too, huh?" Ellie80 whispered as she leaned towards Ellie12.

"Oh yeah." Ellie12 whispered back with a nod.

* * *

Back in the Palanquin, Lady Shade80 walked into the main room followed by Jinx and Crystallia.

"We got the boy, Sina!" Crystallia called out.

"Excellent! Put him in the capsule!" Sina ordered.

Crystallia walked towards the black glass containment capsule and placed the unconscious Zack inside. Sina pressed a glowing red button on the control panel and the Palanquin started to shake that made Jinx and Crystallia looked around in shock. The Palanquin started to power up and became visible outside as it transformed into a massive robot. It has a jet-black body with two-pointed side buns styled on the head and dark grey eyes. It also has a light silvery grey kimono with dark grey sideway triangles at the ends of its hand-length sleeves, a pair of light silvery grey shorts, and calf-length light silvery grey boots.

Inside the Palanquin, Jinx and Crystallia kept their balance while taking deep breaths as Sina and Lady Shade80 ran up to the screen.

"Yes! We are at 100 percent!" Sina cheered.

"Now, let our ultimate plan begin!" Lady Shade80 said with a dark smile.

Sina pressed the screen with her hand to activate the Palanquin battle mode as the giant robot climbed down from the Statue of Liberty and began walking into the city.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Ella12 was playing her video game on her handheld console as her 1980 counterpart was watching in excitement.

"I don't get it! Why are we waiting around here for?" Ella12 asked impatiently.

"Yeah, we should be out in the city doing something!" Ella80 agreed.

"Be patient. We should wait until the Donnas are finishing on their latest project." Lee12 said as she started meditating in mid-air.

"In our world, Battlestar Matrix is a live-action show." Lee80 commented as she was watching Battlestar Matrix: Fast Forward on the couch.

"Really? Do they combat effectively as many people as they do in the cartoon?" Lee12 wondered.

"Oh yeah." Lee80 grinned.

"Hey, girls! We're done!" Donna12 called out from her lab.

Lee12, Lee80, Ella12, Ella80, Ellie12, and Ellie80 walked inside the lab to see the Sonicruiser and the Lotus Cycles are now equipped with EPF technology in shock and awe.

"Now, you two have totally outdone!" Ellie80 exclaimed with a huge smile.

"And we can deal with Sina and Shade with these babies." Donna80 stated.

"And blast the Palanquin back to your dimension." Donna12 added.

"Great. Now all we have to do is find it." Lee12 said.

* * *

Back in the city, New York citizens started to run away with frantic screaming when the Palanquin robot began stomping on the road.

"Finally, New York will finally be _mine!_ " Lady Shade80 cried with a dark smile.

The loud sound of an alerting alarm caused the 1980 Shadow Clan leader to drop her smile.

"What?!" Lady Shade80 exclaimed.

Lady Shade80 and Sina looked at the screen to see a massive spherical, tank-like mobile fortress in the city far from where the giant Palanquin robot is standing. It was covered in foot-thick titanium armor with a mounted surveillance eye on the top.

"Wait, is that what I think it is?" Sina asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, it is." Lady Shade80 said with a glare. "Contact the Technodrome."

Sina nodded her head and touched the Foot Clan symbol on the screen. A large image of the Shredder and Krang appeared on the screen.

"Oh, Lady Shade!" Shredder80 exclaimed in shock. "Shade, my sweet, I can explain..."

"That you didn't include me to join you in world conquest?!" Lady Shade80 barked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "If you think I'm going to forgive you for this, _forget it!_ "

"My apologies, darling." Shredder80 said. "But now, that you're here, we can conquer the world together. And then after that's finish, I'll make it up to you on a date."

"Alright. Fair enough, Shredder." Lady Shade80 said with a smile. "Let's make this conquest quick."

On the street, Lee12 drove the Sonicruiser straight to the Palanquin robot's direction while the 1980 Lotus Ninjas rode on the Lotus Cycles behind the vehicle. The 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas drove their vehicles on either side of the Palanquin robot. Ella80 pressed a button on the edge of the handle of the cycle to fire several small, powerful missiles while Ella80 summoned a gigantic repulsor cannon on top of the vehicle and fired off an enormous beam directly at the Palanquin robot. But the attacks didn't even damage the Palanquin robot at all.

"It's no good, Lee! Its armor is too advanced." Lee80 called through her L-Phone.

"But we have to keep trying. We can't let them open the portal." Lee12 declared with a determined face as she held her L-Phone in her hand while driving.

* * *

Back in the Palanquin, Lady Shade80 and Sina smiled at the screen for their success.

"Jinx, Crystallia, we like to thank you for your assistance." Lady Shade80 said generously.

"Agreed. None of this would have happened if it weren't for you two." Sina said with a nod.

"Why, thank you." Jinx said with a bow.

"It's was our honor." Crystallia said as she cracked her knuckles with a proud grin.

"Now all that's left is to open the portal and destroy the whole world!" Sina said with a dark smile.

"Wait, what?" Jinx exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Did you really just say destroy the world?" Crystallia asked in shock.

"Well, of course. Once the portal is open, I will unleash my Rock Soldiers to lay waste on this accursed city and then the world." Sina replied with a cackle.

Sina and Lady Shade80 turned back to the view screen, leaving Jinx and Crystallia look at each other in worry.

* * *

Outside, the 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas continued firing missiles and energy beams at the Palanquin robot. But the attacks didn't work once more. The Palanquin robot made a stop next to the Technodrome. The 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas parked the vehicles and jumped out to run towards the 1980 Turtles, the 2012 Turtles, and April.

"You too, huh?" Leo12 asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lee12 replied.

The heroes looked back at the Technodrome and saw the large eye tilt up to open a bright neon pink portal to Dimension X. Traag fell from the portal and landed in front of the heroes.

"Oh, snap. Traag!" Mikey12 exclaimed.

The heroes then looked up at the Palanquin robot, who was opening a bright neon pink portal to Dimension X that made Granitor land in front of them.

"And Granitor!" Donna12 cried.

"You know these guys?" April questioned in shock.

"Yup, a couple of Dimension X hard cases." Raph12 commented.

"Oh yeah." Ella12 nodded.

When Granitor and Traag clenched their fists, large rocks suddenly landed around the heroes and turned into lava rock monsters as more of them dropped down from the portals above.

"Stay close, we can take 'em...somehow." Leo12 said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a sound of loud honking that made them turn to see a van approaching the fight.

"Mutanimals, ho!" Slash shouted as he was hanging on to the vehicle outside.

"Let's do this, Amazons!" Samara yelled as she stood on top of the vehicle.

The van knocked back some of the lava rock monsters as Traag and Granitor moved forward while trying to avoid the monsters being catapulted at them. The van then stopped behind the heroes.

"Slash!" Raph12 exclaimed.

"Samara!" Ella12 smiled.

"Mala!" Ellie12 grinned.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey12 cried in relief. "Just in time."

"Let us destroy these walking statues." Leatherhead declared.

"Oh yeah." Mala said with a grin.

The heroes started running up to Traag, Granitor, and the lava rock monsters.

"Cowabunga!" Mondo shouted as he drove the van.

"Punch it, Mondo!" Verona yelled as she sat in the passenger seat.

* * *

Back in the Palanquin, Sina and Lady Shade80 observed the battle from the screen.

"I knew it. I knew it they will do anything to spoil our victory!" Sina growled.

"We can't lose this chance! _Not_ by a long shot!" Lady Shade80 yelled. "With Jinx and Crystallia on our side, we're unstoppable!"

Lady Shade80 and Sina walked out of the main room, leaving Crystallia and Jinx alone to watch the fight from the screen.

* * *

Back in the battle, Mikey12 gave a bug-eyed look to Traag and jumped out of the way from the monster's lava spit.

"Dude, you need an antacid, bro." Mikey12 said.

Ellie12 created a large orange barrier of magical energy that surrounded herself and Mikey12 to protect them from the lava. Mala slashed Traag with her sharp claws and Leatherhead punched Traag to the ground while Slash used his mace on Granitor's legs and Samara slashed Granitor's face with her electric claws.

"I've always wanted to make a rock garden!" Slash shouted.

"Oh, that would be nice!" Samara grinned as she landed behind Slash.

Slash smashed some lava monsters with his mace while Samara slammed her claws and created pillars of electricity that shockwave at the lava monsters. Raph12 jumped onto Granitor's head and tried to knock him down while Ella12 performed diagonal punches at Granitor's face.

"Every time I think things are getting bad, they get way worse!" Raph12 yelled.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Ella12 agreed.

Granitor picked up three lava monsters and threw them at April, two Donnies, and two Donnas. April stopped the lava monsters with her telekinesis and pushed them back at Granitor just as Raph12 and Ella12 jumped off the white towering rock soldier. Mondo drove the van with Raph80 and Ella80.

"Time to take out the garbage!" Mondo cried.

Mondo directed the van to crash towards some lava monsters.

"We got this!" Leo80 exclaimed.

"Guess again, aggressive amphibian!"

Leo80 turned around to the source of that voice and knocked down to the ground by Shredder80.

"You'll not foil this plan. Tonight, I dine on turtle soup!" Shredder80 declared.

"Leave him alone!" Lee80 yelled as she began running toward Shredder80 with her magic.

But Lee80 got knocked to the ground near Leo80 by a powerful black energy blast coming from Lady Shade80.

"Anyone who opposes us will be eliminated." Lady Shade80 declared.

Krang appeared behind Shredder80 in his massive size while Sina flew next to him with a set of eight disembodied blades floating behind her back in a wing-like formation. Krang laughed and punched the Donnies, who moved out of the way. Sina twirled herself in the air and sent blade wings down at the Donnas, but two purple mystic kunoichis jumped out of the way. Krang then stomped on the ground that made the van crash on the side and jumped in the air to sit on the street, causing the New York citizens to run away in fear.

April unleashed a strong pale yellow wave of psychic energy from her hands at Krang's android body. Krang turned around and fired purple energy rays from his eyes at April, who got attacked with a scream and fell unconscious to the ground.

"April!" Raph12, Mikey12, Ellie12, and Ella12 shouted.

Mikey12 and Ellie12 suddenly got grabbed by Traag.

"Hey, let go of us, stone bro!" Mikey12 yelled.

Traag then stomped on Leatherhead and Mala.

"Get off of us!" Leatherhead and Mala protested.

Granitor grabbed Raph12's leg and threw him on Slash's shell before grasping Ella12 and Samara in his hands.

"Let's us go!" Ella12 shouted.

Several lava monsters began surrounding Raph12 and Slash.

"Too many, Leonardo!" Slash called out.

"Slash's right, Leona! We're so outnumbered!" Samara yelled as she and Ella12 struggled to break free from Granitor.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey80 exclaimed as he and Leo12 started running up to Shredder80. "We got you, Shred-Head!"

Shredder80 dropped a smoke bomb to the ground and three lava rock monsters jumped from the black smoke to tackle them to the ground.

"You're going down, black witch!" Ellie80 exclaimed as she and Lee12 started running up to Lady Shade80.

Lady Shade80 snapped her fingers and two lava rock monsters jumped in front of them as they tackled two mystic kunoichis to the ground.

" _No!_ " Leo12 and Lee12 yelled.

Krang started destroying the city along with Sina, leaving New York citizens to run away from them.

* * *

Back in the Palanquin, Jinx watched the fight with the help of Earth Protection Force from the view screen. She saw the EPF weapons couldn't stop the Technodrome and the Palanquin robot.

"You know, Crystallia, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this plan." Jinx spoke.

"Yeah, me too." Crystallia agreed. "Even though Lady Shade and Sina have accepted us, I don't believe destroying the world is an option."

"And think of all the things we'll miss." Jinx said as she placed her hands on Crystallia's shoulders. "Professional wrestling and our favorite reality shows. So, what do you say?"

Crystallia started thinking about Jinx's question for a second until she has finally made her decision.

"Let's do this!" Crystallia said with a nod.

Jinx shot out a wave of pink lightning-like energy at the glass containment capsule from her hand that destroyed the cylindrical container as Crystallia started dragging Zack to the floor. Zack woke up and gasped for breath.

"What...what happened?" Zack asked.

"Long story." Crystallia replied. "We learned the error of our ways and decided to help you and your pals."

"We'll handle Shade and Sina while you find a way to stop the Palanquin robot." Jinx said.

"Okay, but alright." Zack said. "I'll help you guys. Besides, you two owe me from firing that dart on me."

Crystallia's right arm grew into a large size and crashed the wall with her strength.

* * *

Shredder80, Lady Shade80, Krang, and Sina turned around to see Rocksteady and Crystallia crash out from the Technodrome and the Palanquin robot.

"What's this?" Shredder80 asked.

Rocksteady charged forward to destroy one of Krang's legs with his horn, making him fall back onto the Technodrome that made the eyes fall off and the portal break off from its connection. Crystallia created several fists made of crystal from her back to strike Sina, hitting the gynoid to fly back onto the Palanquin robot that crashed onto the flower structure on the top. The portal started to break off in static from the Palanquin robot's connection.

"No!" Krang and Sina cried with sobs. "The portal!"

The lava rock monsters started lifting off from the ground and into the sky. Rocksteady and Crystallia jumped up to punch one lava rock monster to chunky bits. Bebop started shooting pink lasers from his hands at the lava rock monsters while Jinx shot out a large pink wave of lightning-like energy from her palms at the lava rock monsters.

"Whoa, they're fighting for us!" Lee12 gasped in shock.

"This is it! Go for it!" Leo12 shouted.

Leo12, Mikey80, Lee12, and Ellie80 started punching the lava rock monsters off of them.

Mikey12 managed to break free from Traag and landed down to yell savagely at the rock solider with pure white eyes as he threw a mailbox at Traag that made it fall to the ground and released two mutants from its foot. Ellie12 was released from Traag's grasp and started firing multiple orange blasts of magical energy that detonated around the black towering rock soldier. Donna12 summoned five long purple spikes made of magical energy from the ground that pierced Grantior from all side while Donna80 shot numerous purple bolts of magical energy that exploded Grantior upon contact, making the white towering rock soldier to drop Samara and Ella12 from its grasps.

Donnie12 and Donna80 started fighting the lava rock monsters with their bo staffs as they jumped into the vehicles and took aim at the two rock soldiers.

"Arrivederci, rock-chops!" Donnie12 shouted.

"Sayonara, stone-face!" Donnie80 yelled.

The Donnies fired the missiles from their weapons that hit Traag and Grantior in an explosion, sending their pieces float to the static portals.

"Look out, world! Bebop and Rocksteady coming to save ya!" Bebop announced as he skated past the floating lava rock monsters.

Rocksteady and Crystallia began ramming the lava rock monsters coming in their way.

"Don't forget Jinx and Crystallia as well, boys!" Jinx pointed out as she emitted a pink spark of lightning-like energy from her hand and swiped it through the air to make the lava rock monsters crumple into broken pieces.

Slash rolled one lava rock monster into other rock monsters in a full strike as if he was playing bowling.

"Nice strike, handsome!" Samara grinned.

"That's what ya get for messing with the Mighty Mutanimals and the Amazons!" Slash shouted.

"Now you got double trouble, Shred-Head!" Leo80 exclaimed as he and Leo12 kicked Shredder80 onto the ground.

"Your time is officially up, witch!" Lee80 exclaimed as she and Lee12 kicked Lady Shade80 onto the ground.

Krang suddenly returned to his normal size and came falling onto Shredder80 and Lady Shade80 as Sina fell onto Krang with her blade wings destroyed. The portals then broke off from above.

"We almost did it. How did it go wrong? What happened?" Krang lamented.

Everyone looked up to stare at Bebop, Jinx, Rocksteady, and Crystallia in the distance as they stood proudly for their aid to the heroes.

"Aw, man." Sina and Lady Shade80 groaned.

As the four mutants turned around, Bebop covered his ears along with Crystallia and Jinx as Rocksteady fired a missile at the Technodrome to damage the mobile tank fortress.

Then, everyone looked at the Palanquin robot to watch the machine overloading with neon green energy. Zack phased out of the robot just as the machine blew up into pieces. The 2012 Lotus Ninjas ran over to hug Zack when he was safe and sound.

"You blithering betrayers! You traitorous turncoats! You..." Shredder80 snapped angrily as he got up from Krang.

Leatherhead then slammed his fist on Shredder80's head, making him fall onto the ground.

"I've had about enough of you!" Leatherhead roared.

* * *

Later, the heroes stood across 1980 Turtles and Lotus Ninjas, who held a tied-up Krang, Shredder80, Sina, and Lady Shade80.

"It was one heck of a team-up. Even if your team is a little weird." Leo80 spoke.

"We're weird?" Raph12 asked angrily.

Leo12 was able to hold his hotheaded brother back.

"Thanks, Leonardo. You guys were awesome. If you ever need help in the future, you know where to find us." Leo12 said as he gave his counterpart with a fist-bump.

"And thanks for helping us, Leona." Lee80 said as she hugged her 2012 counterpart.

"Right back at ya." Lee12 smiled as she hugged her 1980 counterpart back.

"Ready to go, guys?" Donnie80 asked as he held up his portal gun.

"Heck yeah!" Mikey80 exclaimed.

Donnie80 aimed his portal gun behind him to open a bright pink portal.

"Later, dudes and dudettes. Cowabunga!" Mikey12 smiled as he pumped his fist in the air.

Leo80, Donnie80, Raph80, Lee80, Donna80, and Ella80 waved them good-bye before walking into the portal.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey80 smiled back.

Mikey80 and Ellie80 entered through the portal with Shredder80, Krang, Sina, and Lady Shade80 in their custody before the portal closed behind them.

The Lotus Ninjas turned around to face Zack.

"Hey, Zack. Before you were taken away, how were you able to transform like that?" Ella asked.

"Now that you mention it, I found myself floating inside some dark green swirly void after I got knocked out." Zack explained. "And that's when I met Hecate."

"Hecate? The name does sound familiar." Lee said.

"Hecate was known as the last of his kind in the history of powerful mystic phantoms." Donna explained. "In distant past, Hecate was able to help us as the Four Dragonesses during the final battle that Kavaxas was talking about. But he ended up sacrificing his own life to help the Dragonesses in that battle and was now reborn into a mystic mutant that he is today thanks to our last portion of magic that day."

"So, I'm guessing Lucine, Nefera, and Saskia weren't kidding when they saw him." Ella said with a smirk.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ellie beamed. She ran over to hug Zack tight. "He's one of us now! The ancient reborn quintet!"

"Heh, you can say that." Zack said with a smile.

April turned around to face Bebop, Crystallia, Jinx, and Rocksteady.

"So, what's next for you guys?" April asked. "No more robbing banks and working with supervillains, right?"

"Nah, there will be no more villain stuff for us." Crystallia answered.

"Yeah, Crystallia and I were thinking about something good for a chance." Jinx said.

"Da, being henchmen is no good for us. Maybe we become superheroes instead! Very hot right now!" Rocksteady agreed proudly.

"Yeah, we save some cats from trees, stop some muggings, and bingo!" Bebop cried with wondrous excitement. "Next stop: talk show appearances, sumptuous apartments, movie deals!"

"Well, we've got the Big Apple pretty much covered. Maybe try Jersey." Leo suggested.

"And cars with rims so big, there are no tires, just rims you drive around on!" Bebop exclaimed as he ignored Leo and continued his fascination. "Sparks everywhere! Hee-hee!"

"Or better yet, Beijing." Raph muttered.

"Huh, I wonder if the other Turtles and the Lotus got home okay." Mikey wondered.

"I'm sure they're fine, Mikey." Ellie assured.

* * *

Back in the 1980 dimension, the Lotus Ninjas have finally returned to their reality with their two prisoners as they stood on the building rooftop.

"Yes, we're finally back home!" Ella smiled.

The Lotus Ninjas then spotted Crystallia and Jinx standing towards them.

"Oh, looks like we're about to get another smackdown again." Crystallia said with a frown.

"Go ahead. We're ready." Jinx said with a glare.

"Actually, we learned something earlier from another Jinx and Crystallia. You two don't have to be evil minions." Lee said.

"Yeah, you can do whatever you want. It's your life." Donna agreed.

Jinx and Crystallia exchanged confused looks.

"You know, I've always wanted to be a famous professional wrestler." Crystallia said with a smile.

"And I just wanna be an actress!" Jinx said with a huge grin as she flipped her hair flirtatiously.

* * *

 **Thank god! It's finished! Now, I'm on to start last three chapters. Enjoy and review.**


	18. The Wasteland Warrior

**Summary: A beautifully semi-immortal Rafaela battles a gang of mystical demons in a post-apocalyptic wasteland.**

* * *

 _The world has changed._ Ella narrated. _It's a never-ending wasteland now._

A large vehicle drove forward in a desert landscape.

 _Not a single human is left. Only mutants and mystics._

Ella clutched her hands tight on the steering wheel with narrow eyes focus on the sand.

 _Ever since the mutagen explosion went off a few years back, only me, Donna, and Delilah made it out alive._

A beautifully semi-immortal Rafaela picked up her L-Phone as she drove the Sonicruiser. She kept her slender figure, but she now has short dark red hair parted to the right side of her face. She wore a skintight black short-sleeved bodysuit with dark red platelets on both of her shoulders. She also has two black fingerless gloves with dark red arm bands, a dark red utility belt, and black knee-high combat boots.

"Donna, Delilah, we're gonna need fuel. Down to two bars left." Ella spoke through her L-Phone.

"Scanning now." Delilah spoke from Ella's L-Phone.

It took Delilah seconds to find fuel from the scanner inside her station.

"Sorry, Ella, there's nothing for at least hundred miles." Donna reported from Ella's L-Phone.

"Make do. Like always." Ella said with a sigh.

Ella knew that the Sonicruiser won't last until she need to find a substitute fuel to keep the vehicle running.

"Now entering the Savage Desert, Auntie Ella." Delilah reported from Ella's L-Phone.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Delilah." Ella said through her L-Phone.

Suddenly, a mysterious nineteen-year-old female mystic was watching the Sonicruiser from above on the plateau. She has a tall and slender figure with shoulder-length vibrant red hair in a curved bob cut and light red eyes. She wore a black zip-up leotard with a red stripe down the front and red cuffs at the head, leg, and arm holes. She also wore a black knee-high boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Artemis grinned as she looked at the vehicle through high-tech binoculars. "Now that sounds like something I can sink my teeth into. Let's do this, boys!"

Artemis snapped her fingers and ten skeletal demonic creatures floated through the air above their master. The creatures were black ghostly figures that has bone-like ribs on their upper bodies with long, skeleton-like forearms and sharp fingernails. Their faces resembled as mask-like bone plates with a single eye.

Nine skeletal creatures zoomed forward while one carried Artemis in its arms as they sped after the Sonicruiser.

* * *

Later that night, Ella and Delilah sat at the exit door of the Sonicruiser while gazing at the sky just after shooting stars past by from their eyes.

Delilah was a gynoid created by Donatella. She has the height of a ten-year-old girl. She has a pale lavender body with bright lilac hair tied in two jet pigtails and glowing purple eyes. She wore a thigh-length strapless violet dress with a white tulle petticoat and a pair of violet boots that goes up her calves.

"Mommy once told me you two and your other sisters used to love stargazing when you all were kids." Delilah spoke.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago." Ella said with a chuckle.

Ella released out a heavy sigh as she deeply missed her sisters Leona and Michelle who were lost in the mutagen bomb explosion.

"Shooting stars are known for the visible path of a meteoroid." Delilah explained. "As it enters the atmosphere, they become a meteor with amazing streaks of..."

"I've should have known Donna would install her annoying science talk in your system." Ella interrupted with a groan.

"I heard that, Ella!" Donna shouted from the Sonicruiser. She let out a yawn. "Delilah, you need to go into rest mode if we're gonna hit the road tomorrow."

"Yes, mommy." Delilah said. She hugged Ella. "Goodnight, Auntie Ella."

"Goodnight, kiddo." Ella smiled softly as she hugged her robotic niece back.

Delilah got up and walked inside the vehicle. But before Ella could look back at the stars, she suddenly heard something and moved from behind the plateau. She looked around the area, but she doesn't see anything. Ella let out a smirk as her right eye and her entire body started to glow bright red.

"I know you're here." Ella spoke. "Come on out!"

Ten ghostly creatures came out of nowhere and surrounded Ella in a circle. Ella looked around to see Artemis walking in front of two creatures.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Artemis." Artemis said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe you can help us. We're looking for mystic twins and a map."

"Oh, alright, let's make this interesting." Ella said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ella's right eye began scanning Artemis and the ghostly creatures' power levels.

"Hm, guess you might be worth my time after all." Ella grinned.

Ella sprang high into the air with a twisting reverse back flip and swiftly launched a giant red energy sphere to hit Artemis as a giant wave. Ten ghostly creatures zoomed forward to strike the red mystic, but Ella unleashed a sudden barrage of red energy waves in low and high directions. Only four ghostly creatures were hit by the attack while the others surrounded Ella with their sharp fingernails ready to strike.

"You fought well, but that incredible vehicle of yours will now belongs to the Grimm Sisters." Artemis said as she got up on her feet.

"Oh, come on. You didn't really think I was alone, did you?" Ella asked with a mocking grin. " _Donna! Deliliah!_ "

Suddenly, Donna and Delilah popped out from the top of the Sonicruiser as they landed behind Artemis.

A beautifully semi-immortal Donna kept her slender figure, but she now has long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with layers that frame her face. She wore a black long-sleeved midriff top, matching black pants with a dark purple utility belt, and black ankle-high combat boots. She also has two dark purple arm gauntlets.

Donna hopped into the air and spun her back around to whip her purple energized fist in a full 360 degree that hit Artemis back to the ground. The ghostly creatures zoomed up to fight against Donna, but Delilah quickly stood in front of them and released many bright purple lasers from her fingers that hit them at once. Artemis got back up on her feet in shock and then created a large ball of dark red energy from her hand to attack Delilah, but Ella managed to stand right in front of her and delivered a barrage of vertical red energized spinning kicks to knock Artemis vertically in the air while rising as she swiftly performed an axe kick that knocked Artemis down to the ground.

Ella then used her right eye to land herself between Delilah and Donna.

"Let's roll outta here!" Ella said.

Ella, Donna, and Delilah ran back inside the Sonicruiser. Just when Artemis and the ghostly creatures recovered their strengths, the Sonicruiser sped off at high speed. But the ghostly creatures began chasing after them with Artemis riding on one of them. Donna and Delilah climbed up to the roof of the Sonicruiser as they jumped into the weapon chairs.

"Ready, Delilah?" Donna asked with a wicked smile.

"Ready, mommy!" Delilah answered with a happy tint in her glowing eyes.

Donna and Delilah aimed the laser cannons at the ghostly creatures as they started firing a barrage of missiles that exploded four of them. One of the ghostly creatures managed to move to the right side of the Sonicruiser.

"Oh snap!" Donna exclaimed. "Delilah!"

"I'm on it!" Delilah cried with a nod.

Delilah shot out a strong bright purple energy beam from her eyes that hit the ghostly creature upon contact. Ella jumped the Sonicruiser onto a plateau that slightly bumped the vehicle.

"We're out of options, Ella! Use one of our secret weapons!" Donna ordered as she continued firing missiles at the Artemis and the ghostly creatures.

"Well, I was saving this thing for this special occasion anyway." Ella said.

Ella pulled out a bomb in a shape of a white lotus flower and threw it at all the ghostly creatures that knocked them together from a huge explosion.

"Whoo hoo! We did it!" Delilah cheered happily.

"Yeah, we did." Donna said with a proud smile as she crossed her arms over her chest and rested her feet on the laser cannon.

The explosion destroyed all the ghostly creatures, leaving Artemis alone in the cold desert. Artemis looked up at the Sonicruiser in shock and screamed in frustration as Ella, Donna, and Delilah got away.

* * *

The next morning, Ella drove on the road and stopped in front of a sign. She rolled down the window to see that there's a rest area nearby.

"Hey Delilah, scan the area." Ella called out.

"Sorry, Ella. But Delilah needs to recharge for a while." Donna said.

Ella turned around to see Delilah in rest mode on a chair with a large power cord connected to the back of her head.

"You know, sometimes I really envy her sleep mode." Ella said with a sigh.

"You and me both." Donna sighed with a smile.

"Better check this place out for supplies." Ella said.

Ella started driving the Sonicruiser straight to the resting area.

Ella got out of the vehicle and looked around to find a tent up ahead. She peeked inside and saw no one inside.

"How could someone survive here so long?" Ella wondered.

Ella suddenly heard the sound of a can that made her look up out of the tent and turn around as her right eye started to glow bright red. She noticed that someone was moving fast past her. Two ten-year-old identical twin girls jumped over Ella in their own fighting stances. They have short black hair that is tied into two low pigtails with red ribbons and bright red eyes. They wore a long-sleeved scarlet red leotard with black cuffs at her wrists and scarlet red ruffled ankle-high boots with black soles.

Ella's right eye began scanning the twins' power levels and let out a small smile with satisfaction.

"Alright, show me what you got." Ella said.

One twin shot out bright red cosmic lasers from all of her fingers at the red mystic kunoichi. But Ella simply lifted her hand to block the lasers with a red energy shield. The other twin started firing a deadly array of bright red cosmic energy in a shape of arrow-like bolts at rapid speed toward the red mystic kunoichi. But Ella gathered some blazing red energy in her boots and began performing two horizontal kicks to swing two energy waves at the twins, who dodged out of the way with backflips. The twins spun around to attack Ella with roundhouse kicks that finally hit the red mystic kunoichi to the ground.

"Not good." Ella said with a smirk. "You two got skills."

Then, Donna and Delilah opened the door and walked out of the Sonicruiser.

"Ella, what's taking you so long? We have to go...!" Donna spoke with a groan.

Donna and Delilah saw the twins glaring at them.

"Are they survivors?" Donna asked in surprise.

"Yup." Ella answered. "They're coming with us."

"We're not going anymore!" One twin snapped. "We're fine on our own!"

"Sure you are." Ella said sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hips.

"And besides, you and your sister don't have any enough water or shelter that would long out here." Donna protested. "We won't leave you two out here. That's not how Saldana raised us to do."

"Mommy! Auntie Ella!" Delilah reported as she came out of the Sonicruiser. "Monitoring scans indicate we're heading towards the impossible Wasteland. The area is said to be riddled with quicksand and dangerous desert monsters!"

"That's where we were going." The other twin spoke. "We're actually looking for someone."

"Through the wasteland?" Donna asked in surprise. "How did you end up in the wasteland all alone?"

"It's a long story." One twin replied with a frown as she noticed her twin sister was looking down in sadness. "Our parents were destroyed...a long time ago. They're gone."

"Us too. My mom and my aunt had...two sisters. They didn't make it through the mutagen bomb." Delilah said with a sad tint in her glowing eyes.

"So, you two got a name?" Ella questioned with a kind smile.

"I am Rania." One twin replied.

"And I am Raina." The other twin responded.

"We were from the Wild Yucca Clan." Rania and Raina spoke in unison.

"Then, hop aboard." Ella said.

Without hesitation, Rania and Raina followed Ella inside the Sonicruiser. Ella sat in the driver's seat and started up the vehicle to drive on the ground.

Inside the Sonicruiser, Rania sat down next to Ella in passenger seat while Raina sat with Delilah and Donna from behind.

"How'd you three ended up out here?" Raina asked curiously.

"Before the mutagen explosion went off, we used to live normal lives." Ella answered.

"Really? Tell us." Raina said with interest in her eyes. "I wanna know."

"Me, Ella, and our two other sisters were happily married to four mutant turtles in New York City." Donna explained. "I was able to design Delilah from Phantom's backup data until that bomb came out of nowhere. We tried to stop it, but it was impossible to..."

Unexpectedly, Ella heard a whoosh and looked from the window to see something flying into the air. She gasped as it exploded in a green light. She and her three sisters looked up as a bomb full with glowing green of mutagen flew up in the sky. A gust of wind pushed past the people and the mystics during the explosion, transforming them into mutants in the process. Leona reached her hand out as Ella's hand was too far away as if she was being pulled away until she suddenly couldn't see her big sister anymore.

" _NO!_ " Ella screamed as she halted the vehicle with wide eyes.

"Auntie Ella, are you alright?" Delilah asked calmly as she walked towards the sweating red mystic. She lifted her hand in front of Ella's head and projected a bright purple light from her palm. "It would appear that you are experiencing another flashback memory."

"I'm sorry." Ella said with a frown as she turned away from Delilah. "It's just...losing our sisters...our friends...even our husbands was too much for me to let it go. I really miss them so much."

Raina got up from the seat and wrapped her arms around Ella's neck, leaving the red mystic caught by surprise. It only took Ella a minute to smile at the mystic kid.

"But why are you on the road?" Rania asked.

"We hunt, look for food, fuel, and weapons in order to stay alive." Ella replied.

"You know, there's more to life than surviving and scavenging. Oasis is really out there." Rania insisted.

"Oasis?" Delilah repeated. "You mean an isolated area surrounding a spring water source. Legends say there is one somewhere in the desert."

"That's why we have the map." Raina said. "We just need the person we're looking for to translate it."

Raina pulled away from Ella and lifted her hand that showed a black spherical octagon tattoo on her left palm while Rania showed a black hexagonal tattoo on her right palm.

"Oasis is real and we're gonna find it." Rania said.

The Sonicruiser arrived at an abandoned gas station.

"Donna, you and Delilah will go look for some fuel if you're lucky." Ella said. "I wanna have some fun with the twins. I want to see their potential."

Donna and Delilah exited out of the vehicle to search for anything they could use to gas up the Sonicruiser. Ella, Raina, and Rania got out of the vehicle as they faced each other on the opposite side of the area.

"Ready when you are!" Ella said as she got into her fighting stance. "Give me everything you got!"

Raina charged forward and created a large bright red sphere of cosmic energy straight at Ella, who dodged out of the way and held her arms out to release six glowing red bombs with bat wings that hit Raina together in one hit. Rania appeared behind Ella and swiped her hand to unleash a shower of bright red cosmic arrows. Ella dodged them swiftly and wrapped the twins around with a rope made of red magical energy as she pulled them towards her.

"You two are not bad." Ella said with a grin.

"And you're pretty quick on your feet." Raina commented.

"I lost her right eye from the mutagen bomb wave and Donna had implanted a cybernetic eye as a replacement." Ella explained. She pointed her finger at her right eye. "That allows her to grant amazing speed, strength, and very quick reaction times."

"We were able to find five gasoline barrels, so we're good to go!" Donna shouted as she and Delilah carried the gas barrels into the Sonicruiser.

Ella released the twins from the rope and they jumped inside the vehicle.

As the Sonicruiser drove in the glow of the sunset, the ghostly creatures were keeping an eye on the vehicle.

* * *

The Sonicruiser drove on the road as the sky became a dark, starry night.

"You two fought well than I anticipated." Ella said. "But if you two learn how to fight like me, then you'll realize how brutal everything else is."

"Can you teach us?" Raina asked. "I've wanna learn."

"Yeah, me too." Rania said with a nod. "I will do anything to become stronger."

Ella looked at the twin sisters with a raised eyebrow before releasing a small chuckle.

Suddenly, the Sonicruiser got attacked from the back and Ella instantly stopped the vehicle. She and the others got out of the Sonicruiser to find themselves completely surrounded by twenty ghostly creatures, except this time their master was another nineteen-year-old female mystic. She has a tall and slender figure with vibrant pink hair pulled back into two curly pigtails and light pink eyes. She wore a black zip-up leotard with a pink stripe down the front and pink cuffs at the head, leg, and arm holes. She also wore a black knee-high boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Hi there!" Cressida greeted childishly. "I'm Cressida. "You got nowhere to go, especially since you got away from my big sister."

"Big sister? You're saying that Artemis is your sister?!" Donna exclaimed.

"Uh-huh." Cressida replied with a nod. She saw the tattoos on the twins' palms with a gasp. "So, it's you two! The girls marked with the sacred map! Surrender and hand over the twins."

"Not gonna happen." Ella snapped as she took a step in front of the surprising twins. "The twins are under my protection. If you want them, you will have to go through me."

Rania and Raina looked up at Ella with soft faces.

"Suit yourself. Attack!" Cressida shouted as she pointed her finger at the twins. "I want that map!"

The ghostly creatures zoomed forward to strike the mystics, but Delilah jumped high in the air and released bright purple lasers from her fingers that hit only ten of them at once.

Delilah, Donna, Ella, Rania, and Raina quickly jumped back inside the Sonicruiser as Ella began revving up the vehicle and drove away from Cressida and her ghostly creatures.

"They wanna play? Let's play!" Cressida said with a growl.

Cressida snapped her fingers and the rest of the ghostly creatures fused together into a giant creature. Cressida jumped up on its head and the giant ghostly creature started to chase after the vehicle. Ella, Rania, Raina, Donna, and Delilah looked at the view screen in shock to see a giant ghostly creature zooming closer at them.

"Ella, keep driving. Rania and Raina, stay with her. Delilah, you're coming with me." Donna ordered.

Donna and Delilah climbed up to the roof as they jumped into the weapon chairs to take aim the laser cannons at the giant ghostly creature. They started firing a rapid barrage of missiles at the fused creature, but the attack didn't have any effect at all. Cressida released a dark smile on her face and spun herself around rapidly to shoot multiple pink energy spheres that hit Donna, who was sheltering Delilah from the energy spheres.

"Mommy!" Delilah cried.

"Donna!" Ella shouted as she and the twins saw the whole scene from the view screen. "Nobody messes with my family!"

Ella placed a burnt orange button on the steering wheel to put the Sonicruiser on auto pilot.

"Raina, Raina, let's kick some butt." Ella said with a smile.

Rania and Raina nodded their heads with smiles on their faces as they followed Ella up to the roof of the vehicle. Cressida swiftly jumped up from the giant ghostly creature and landed on the roof to charge forward at the twins, but Ella tackled her down on the roof and they began wrestling with each other. Rania and Raina started helping Donna on her feet with Delilah's aid. Cressida fired off several volleys of blazing pink energy balls at Ella, who avoided the attack with fast speed and swiftly jammed her boot hard to Cressida's stomach. Ella then released a large red energy explosion from her boot that sent Cressida flying high off the vehicle towards the giant ghostly creature. Rania and Raina created a large bright red sphere of cosmic energy as they fired it at the giant ghostly creature in a huge explosion that knocked Cressida to the ground. Ella rushed over towards Donna, Delilah, Rania, and Raina to check on them. Donna, Delilah, Rania, and Raina nodded their heads as the mystics looked at the distance when the Sonicruiser drove on forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sonicruiser parked on the plateau. Delilah, Rania, and Raina sat at the exit door of the Sonicruiser as Donna and Ella stood in front of them.

"Thanks for the help, Rania and Raina." Donna said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're fighters. I like that." Ella said with a grin. "Not bad with your magic either."

"So, you guys think someone could translate the map on your palms?" Delilah asked the twins.

"Yes, there's a mystic out there somewhere in the wasteland. She knows many secrets." Raina said.

"They say she's a powerful mystic like your mom and your aunt. Some knew her as one of the Four Dragoness named Ellie." Rania added.

Donna and Ella looked at each other with stunned gasps as they knew one sister with that name.

"Michelle?" Ella and Donna said in shock.


	19. The Impossible Desert

**Summary: A beautifully semi-immortal Rafaela battles a gang of mystical demons in a post-apocalyptic wasteland.**

* * *

Out in the blazing sun, Artemis and Cressida approached towards their headquarters that appeared to be a large futuristic black palanquin. They marched inside through the doors inside the lab to see their older sister, who was performing experiments with various potions. She has a tall and slender figure with long vibrant blue hair pulled back into a ponytail and light blue eyes. She wore a black zip-up leotard with a blue stripe down the front and blue cuffs at the head, leg, and arm holes. She also wore black knee-high boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Athena, we need your help." Artemis spoke.

"And what would that be?" Athena asked.

"Help us take revenge on two lone mystic warriors and capture the mystic twins." Cressida replied.

"Our Gōsutodēmons were worthless against them." Artemis explained. "But if you sent out the upgraded ones to us, then the twins will lead us straight to the Oasis."

Athena turned around to look at her sisters in thought.

"Fine, I'll do it." Athena said. "But, only _I'm_ taking the upgraded Gōsutodēmons on a mystic hunt."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella was driving the Sonicruiser off the road.

"Do you think she could really be your sister?" Raina asked curiously.

"I hope so." Ella said. "She got a lot of guts to live in the wild on her own."

"Before our clan was destroyed, they taught that the Dragoness was the only one who could translate the map to Oasis." Rania explained.

"Can I see this map on your palms?" Delilah asked.

Rania and Raina both held up their palms as Delilah began scanning the tattoos with her eyes.

"Hmm, doesn't resemble any language I've ever seen. It just looks like gibberish." Delilah said.

"Only the Dragoness will know what it means, and the only way to find her is by crossing the impossible wasteland." Rania said.

"So, all we have to do is to drive another desert, no problem." Ella said with a smirk.

"I won't be so confident, Ella. The wasteland is miles of the harshest desert imaginable." Donna warned cautiously.

Ella gasped in surprise and instantly hit the brakes that stopped the vehicle. Everyone looked to see numerous potholes with quicksand, ruins of the fallen human civilization, rocky platforms, and narrow pathways around the huge drifting sand surface.

"Quicksand pits!" Donna and Delilah exclaimed.

"Hold on, everyone." Ella said.

Ella carefully started to drive the Sonicruiser over the narrow pathway.

* * *

Athena and fifteen Gōsutodēmons stopped their tracks towards the impossible desert. The upgraded Gōsutodēmon were different as they are large bear-like creatures with jet black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms as well as white bone-like masks. One Gōsutodēmon stood in front of Athena.

"What's the status?" Athena asked calmly.

The Gōsutodēmon responded in an unusual language.

"So, they went off-road." Athena murmured with narrow eyes. "We would be able yo find them if they went into the impossible wasteland, but I will bring the map to my master. We keep moving!"

The Gōsutodēmons roared as they charged forward off-road while Athena rode one of the Gōsutodēmons on its back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella drove the Sonicruiser past the quicksand potholes carefully. Delilah sat on the weapon chair and observed the path, but she turned around to see a violent gust of sand coming right towards the vehicle. Delilah gasped in fear as she noticed the ground disappearing from her sight.

" _Sand storm!_ " Delilah screamed.

Donna, Rania, and Raina gasped in shock as they detected the sand storm from the view screen. Ella stepped on the gas pedal and the Sonicruiser swiftly drove forward past the large ruins. Delilah stared at the large sand storm that was coming closer to the Sonicruiser and quickly jumped inside the vehicle. Ella drove past the rocks and the Sonicruiser jumped up in the air, causing Donna and the children to scream when they huddled together on the passenger seat. The Sonicruiser successfully landed on a bridge just as the sand storm disappeared.

"That was close." Donna sighed in relief.

Ella drove the Sonicruiser off the road as a dark cloaked figure was watching the vehicle driving from the small hill.

Suddenly, the sound of an alarm woke Raina, Rania, and Delilah from their nap.

"Ella, we got something approaching fast on radar!" Donna reported as she looked at her computer.

Rania, Delilah, and Raina looked out the window to see large sand moving fast in the Sonicruiser's direction.

"Hold on!" Ella shouted.

Ella stepped on the gas pedal hard and the Sonicruiser drove fast away from the moving sand. The moving sand rammed the vehicle that caught the Sonicruiser to roll into a stop. Ella busted the roof door open and jumped out as her right eye and her entire body started to glow bright red.

"Delilah, get the twins to those boulders!" Ella shouted. "Donna, you're with me!"

Delilah grabbed Raina and Rania under her arms before speeding away. Ella sprang high into the air with a twisting reverse back flip and swiftly launched a giant red energy sphere to hit the moving sand as a giant wave. The moving sand slid away from the attack that made Ella and Donna run away as fast as they can.

"I don't that attack slow it down!" Donna shouted as she turned around to see the moving sand getting closer to her and her older sister.

Ella turned around and gathered a massive amount of red energy in her hand before firing a ball of energy at the moving sand, but it disappeared when the attack made a direct hit. Ella and Donna started climbing up the boulders as Delilah, Rania, and Raina looked up in shock.

"Mom! Aunt Ella! _Look!_ " Delilah yelled as she pointed her finger forward.

Ella and Donna collectively followed Delilah's finger to see a feminine leopard creature jumping out from the sand as it floated right towards them. Before the leopard creature could attack, four mystics and one gynoid heard yelling in Japanese language from the mysterious cloaked figure. Everyone gasped in shock as the cloaked figure took off the cloak to reveal herself in front of the five survivors. She kept her slender figure, but she has short blonde bobcut hairstyle. She wore a black halter neck midriff top, black leather pants with a dark orange utility belt, and black knee-high combat boots. She also has black fingerless gloves with dark orange arm bands.

"No way." Donna and Delilah gasped.

"Ellie?" Ella questioned.

"The Dragoness?" Raina and Rania murmured.

Ellie jumped down and ran forward to hug Ella tightly.

"Ella! I thought I'd never see you again!" Ellie smiled. She turned to the leopard creature. "Look who it is, Gáta! It's Ella!"

"What?" Ella cried with wide eyes.

Gáta landed next to Ella and started licking the red mystic's cheek.

"Gáta? Gáta! Wow. You got so grown, girl." Ella said with a grin.

Gáta jumped onto Ella to the ground, leaving Ellie watch with a delightful laugh.

"I can't believe it you made it, Ellie." Donna smiled as she walked up to Ellie. "After all this time, we thought you were a goner."

"Oh please. Like that mutagen bomb could get rid of me." Ellie said with a grin. She put her arms around Donna for a hug as Donna hugged her back. "I miss you, girl."

Ellie turned around to face Delilah, Rania, and Raina.

"Are you truly the Dragoness mystic?" Raina asked in awe.

"The one and the only, but you can just call me Ellie." Ellie answered.

"My sister and I are from the Yucca Clan." Rania said. "It was fate that brought us to you."

"It's so great to see you again, Auntie Ellie." Delilah said with happiness in her glowing eyes.

"You two, Delilah." Ellie said with a grin as she placed her hand on the gynoid's shoulder.

"How did you make it out here on your own without going crazy?" Donna wondered.

"It's a long story, but we should get going." Ellie replied as she hopped on Gáta's back. "Let's head to my place."

* * *

Athena and the upgraded Gōsutodēmons have made it to the impossible wasteland by easily avoiding all the obstacles. Athena then noticed that one Gōsutodēmon was sniffing the air.

"Track the scent." Athena said with a dark smile. "We'll find them."

* * *

Gáta accelerated herself on the sand surface as Ella, Ellie, Donna, Delilah, Rania, and Rania sat on his back. Everyone looked in surprise when they saw Ellie's home was the deserted warehouse.

"Wow, I've never thought this place will be the last standing structure around here." Donna commented.

"Well, I have been placing the place tidy from all the sand storms and acid rain." Ellie explained.

As Ellie opened the doors, everyone saw a ten-year-old little girl standing at the end of the room as she was holding a pink lollipop goblin mutant in her arms. She has blonde hair tied into two curly pigtails and pink eyes. She wore a double-layered orange dress with white balloon sleeves that end in orange cuffs.

"Mommy's home, Pink Hallow!" A feminine childlike voice spoke.

Pink Hallow hissed happily as he jumped off to hop on Ellie's shoulder in delight.

"Welcome to my hideout, everyone." Ellie said with a smile.

Ella, Donna, Rania, Delilah, and Raina looked around the lit-up warehouse that has TV, food, and water.

"Whoaaa." Delilah commented.

"Wow." Rania and Raina said as they looked at the TV that was playing the Lotus Ninjas' favorite TV shows. "Amazing."

"Hey, Ellie. Anything to eat around here?" Ella asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course." Ellie answered.

Ellie snapped her fingers to conjure a lifetime supply of pizza and she opened up a box to reveal delicious pepperoni pizza.

"Dig in!" Ellie offered. "I also got plenty of water. I was able to use a fresh food spell and a duplication spell to keep me and my family from starvation."

Ella immediately picked up a water jug and started drinking with delight. Rania and Raina picked up a water jug to drink some water. Delilah stood in front of the ten-year-old girl, who was staring at the gynoid with innocent wonder.

"Hey, Auntie Ellie, who is she?" Delilah asked, pointing her thumb at the curious girl.

"Oh, that's my daughter Marina." Ellie replied.

"Your daughter?!" Ella and Donna exclaimed in surprise.

"My adoptive daughter to be precise." Ellie said.

"But how did you two survive out here all this time?" Donna wondered.

"Since the mutagen bomb exploded, Marina lost her parents and I ended up saving her along with Pink Hallow and Gáta with every strength of my magic when we took shelter in the warehouse." Ellie explained. "Marina was the only surviving human, so I used the power granting spell to defend herself with magic of her own."

"What about...Lee?" Ella asked.

"All I remember is that she was lost inside of that mutagen blast. There's no way she could have survived that." Ellie replied with a solemn look. She placed her hands on her older sisters' shoulders. "But on the bright side, I've got my sisters back together. We can be one big happy family again."

"Great and wise Dragoness. I do not mean to impose on your hospitality further, but we're seeking for the location of the Oasis." Rania said as she and Raina stepped up in front of Ellie.

"We've had this since we were kids, but we can't understand it." Raina added as she and Rania showed Ellie the map on their palms.

"I remember creating this map years ago, but I lost it. And now it's a cool-looking tattoo!" Ellie exclaimed.

"So, Oasis is real, after all." Ella murmured.

"Incredible." Donna said with wide eyes.

Suddenly, an explosion destroyed the wall. Everyone gasped as they saw Athena and the Gōsutodēmons walking into the room.

"We know the twins got the map to the Oasis." Athena said. "Now, hand them over."

"You know, I'm sick of you and your ghostly freaks. Sick and tired!" Ella snapped as she and the others summoned their magic.

Athena snapped her fingers and all fifteen Gōsutodēmons charged forward to attack the survivors. Rania and Raina combined their magic to create a thick wall of cosmic energy in front of them as it wrapped around them into a sphere to defend themselves from the Gōsutodēmons. Ella created a glowing red ball of energy in between her hands and fired it at three Gōsutodēmons. Pink Hallow jumped high in the air with his glowing pink claws and smashed them down onto two Gōsutodēmons.

"Just like old times again!" Ellie smirked.

Ellie swung her arms and released two orange crescent-like blade of energy at two other Gōsutodēmons. Marina placed the palm of her hand on the ground and released a telekinetic shockwave that instantly paralyzed five Gōsutodēmons at once, leaving Delilah to fire a massive blast of bright purple energy at them from her eyes. Athena formed a ball of blue energy between her hands and fired a large blue energy beam at Donna, who avoided the attack with a split and formed a barrage of purple energy balls with bright purple static around it to fire them at Athena that sent her to the wall.

"Hurry up and grab the twins!" Athena demanded.

Two Gōsutodēmons formed a black energy ball in their hands and fired them at Rania and Raina, engulfing the twins in a crimson bubble around them that made Raina and Rania fall asleep. Ella turned around from the defeated Gōsutodēmon to watch the twins being dragged away from the room.

"Rania! Raina!" Ella shouted in shock.

Athena backflipped out of the warehouse and jumped onto one of the Gōsutodēmon's back as they took off with the captive twins.

Ella sped out of the warehouse and jumped inside the Sonicruiser. She opened the hatch and sat on a black futuristic two-wheeled motorcycle. Ella then drove off to chase after Athena and the Gōsutodēmons. Athena turned around to see Ella with narrow eyes.

"Destroy her!" Athena ordered.

Eight Gōsutodēmons turned around to face Ella, who drove past them while delivering a series of slashes with her red energized claw that destroyed them. One Gōsutodēmon turned around to impale its arms that caused huge claw blades moving across towards Ella from the ground, but Ella immediately avoided them in a nick of time. But the claw blades kept moving straight towards Ellie's home.

" _Nooo!_ " Ella shouted.

Then suddenly, the warehouse was blown to pieces that destroyed the entire place.

"I will avenge all of you!" Ella screamed.

Ella stomped on the gas pedal and revved her motorcycle. Another Gōsutodēmon spun around to create a large black sphere out of energy and shot it forward at Ella in a huge explosion.

"That'll take care of her! Let's head back!" Athena ordered her Gōsutodēmon. "We have a meeting with the Scale Tail Clan!"

Unknown to Athena, Ella pursued after her and the Gōsutodēmons in camouflage mode.

* * *

Later that night, two Gōsutodēmons released Rania and Raina from the bubble in the cage. One Scale Tail member closed the door just when the twins woke up from their sleep.

"You three are gonna be in that cage for a long time. Have fun." The Scale Tail mutant said.

Two Scale Tail mutants and two Gōsutodēmons walked away as a female mutant meerkat hissed at them.

Outside, two Scale Tail guards were keeping watch until one of them disappeared from his post.

"Hey!" The other Scale Tail guard spoke.

The Scale Tail guard turned around just before a large mutant turtle covered his mouth. As the reptilian mutant fell to the ground, five Gōsutodēmons arrived to strike the turtle mutant. But Ella dropped down in front of the mutant turtle and formed five thick masses of red energy around her body as she fired them at the Gōsutodēmons that knocked them all out, causing them to explode on the ground.

Ella then turned around to face the mutant turtle. They both became suddenly stunned and stood speechless as they finally found each other before their very eyes.

"Raph?" Ella gasped.

"Hello, Ella." Raph grinned.

Ella became overcome with emotion and ran towards Raph, who held his arms towards his wife. They kissed briefly and stared happily towards each other.

"Oh, Raph. I've missed you so much." Ella said with a smile.

"You and me both." Raph smiled back. He then opened the roof door. "But we have to save Mira."

"And Rania and Raina too." Ella added.

"Who's Rania and Raina?" Raph asked.

"Long story." Ella replied. "But who's Mira?"

"Also, long story." Raph answered.

* * *

Two Scale Tail mutants kept close eyes on Mira, Rania, and Raina. One of them chugged water from his jug and then turned to the captives.

"Aw, are you thirsty?" One Scale Tail mutant asked mockingly.

The Scale Tail mutant threw his water jug to the captives. Mira took the water jug, but she found it empty.

"Ugh! Stupid, jerk-face reptilians!" Mira said as she threw the jug at the Scale Tail mutant's face.

"Hey!" The Scale Tail mutant shouted.

The Scale Tail Clan leader Imperius and the mutant honey badger cyborg Verminator appeared from behind the reptilian mutants.

"Aw, great, these two horn-nobs again." Mira muttered.

Verminator stretched his arm towards Mira and pulled her forward while holding her arm.

"Hey!" Raina cried.

"Leave her alone, freaks!" Rania yelled.

Suddenly, two long dark green energy whips wrapped around the twins' wrists and pulled them to the bars.

"Now, girls, be nice."

Imperius, Verminator, and the Scale Tail mutants spun around to see a nineteen-year-old mystic walking forward with her glowing dark green hands. She has a tall and slender figure with long vibrant green wavy hair and light green eyes. She wore a black zip-up leotard with a green stripe down the front and green cuffs at the head, leg, and arm holes. She also wore a black knee-high boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Aphrodite. It's good to see you." Imperius said as he and his clan members bowed at the mystic's presence.

"Likewise, Imperius." Aphrodite grinned. She looked down at the tattoos on the twins and Mira. "Looks like Verminator and Athena were right. These girls have map."

"Transcribe it." Imperius ordered as he turned to a lizard mutant translator.

"As you wish, Imperius Reptilicus." The Scale Tail Scribe said as he held a book in his hands.

Mira hissed at the mutants and the mystic while Raina and Rania glared at them.

"This is a blessed day. My master, Maximus Kong, has been seeking the green place for many years now." Verminator explained as he clenched his fist.

"I cannot translate it." The Scale Tail Scribe informed. "The map is gibberish."

"No! Tell us how to read it, child." Verminator demanded.

Mira bit Verminator on the nose that made him shout in pain. Rania and Raina fired a medium-sized sphere of cosmic energy at him that knocked the honey badger mutant to the ground.

"Ugh! You taste like an old, dead rat, Verminator." Mira commented.

Verminator roared at Mira, Rania, and Raina in anger.

"Calm yourself, Verminator Rex." Aphrodite said as she released the twins from her magic.

"They will tell us everything...when they're drying out from thirst." Imperius said.

Imperius, Verminator, Aphrodite, and the Scale Tail Scribe walked away to leave two other lizard mutants guarding the captives.

After Raph and Ella watched the leaders walking away, Ella quickly took out one Scale Tail guard with a multi-hitting roundhouse kick as Raph knocked the other Scale Tail guard out and stepped him to grab the key.

"Red Stripe, you're alive!" Mira exclaimed happily.

"Well, couldn't leave my favorite meerkat behind, could I?" Raph smiled as he opened the door.

"So, you're Mira. It's nice to meet you." Ella said with a smile.

"Thanks for rescuing us, mom!" Rania exclaimed with a smile.

Ella and Raina looked surprisingly at Rania.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean..." Rania said with a frown.

"It's all right, Rania. I understand." Ella said as she hugged Rania and Raina. "I'm just glad you and your sister are okay."

"Where are the others?" Mira asked.

Raph stared down at Mira with a sad face. Raina and Rania noticed that Ella was looking down at the ground with a frown.

"Thank you, Raphael." Mira said as she hugged Raph gratefully.

Raph stood in surprise and hugged Mira back. Rania and Raina hugged Ella back that made the red mystic hug the girls tighter.

One of the Scale Tail guards managed to ring the alarm to alert the entire Scale Tail Clan.

"Of course that had to happen." Raph groaned.

Raph, Mira, Ella, Rania, and Raina started running through the hallways. Mira jumped on one Scale Tail lizard to attack him.

"Move, girls!" Raph shouted.

One of Scale Tail lizard swung an iron at Raph, who pushed him to the ground.

"Go, go, go, go!" Raph yelled.

Ella punched past another Scale Tail guard and Mira took the other Scale Tail guard down from the entrance as the Scale Tail members chased after them. Rania and Raina began shooting out cosmic lasers at the Scale Tail members from all of their fingers. Raph, Mira, Ella, Rania, and Raina got cornered from the front by a squad of the lizard mutants. Raph and Ella got surrounded as Mira, Rania, and Raina fend some of the lizard mutants off until the Scale Tail guards grabbed them. Imperius, Verminator, and Aphrodite walked up to Raph and Ella.

"Turtle, I should have known you weren't dead...yet." Verminator said to Raph.

"So, you are the mystic who defeated my sisters." Aphrodite said to Ella as she placed her hands on her hips. "You might be worth a challenge. Take her to my palanquin."

"Take him to the pit." Imperius ordered.

Verminator kicked Raph in the face and Aphrodite delivered a swift punch at Ella's face. The Scale Tail guards dragged Raph and Ella away as Verminator laughed evilly.

* * *

 **Part 2 is complete! One more chapter to go. Enjoy and review.**


	20. Carmageddon!

**Summary: A beautifully semi-immortal Rafaela battles a gang of mystical demons in a post-apocalyptic wasteland.**

* * *

The destroyed remains of the warehouse sat in the sand until Gáta jumped out of the ground. She turned around to see a bright orange telekinetic orb to reveal Marina, Ellie, Donna, Delilah, and Pink Hallow are alive. Marina rose the telekinetic orb from the ground and levitated it in front of Gáta.

"Marina, thanks for the save." Ellie smiled at her adoptive daughter.

Marina released the telekinetic orb with a swipe of her hands and everyone landed on their feet to the ground. Ellie heard a weak hiss and gasped to see a slightly cracked Pink Hallow next to her foot as she quickly pulled out a cooler from the ground and placed him inside.

"Thank goodness we're alive." Ellie said to Donna. "But what the heck just happened?"

"Oh no, Ella and the twins!" Donna gasped in realization.

Delilah adjusted her eyes into radar to scan the area.

"They're out there in that direction." Delilah said as she pointed her finger in front of herself.

* * *

At the Grimm Palanquin, three Scale Tail guards dragged Ella, Rania, and Raina to an arena. Artemis, Cressida, and Athena we're sitting in their hovering seats as the entire Gōsutodēmons roared at the trio's arrival. One Scale Tail guards threw Ella into the middle of the battlefield as the other two set the twins on a small floating platform as Athena threw a metallic blue globe with three smaller balls attached to its underside that projected a force field to imprison Rania and Raina within it.

Just as the Scale Tail guards walked out of the arena, Aphrodite entered the battlefield.

"My dear sisters! This mystic warrior may have defeated you in ultimate combat." Aphrodite announced. "But now she will battle the leader: Me!"

"Hit her hard! Tear that mystic to pieces!" Artemis shouted with a sadistic smile.

"Oh, trust me. I'm so going to enjoy this." Ella said with narrow eyes as she cracked her knuckles in preparation.

Aphrodite charged forward to attack Ella with her glowing dark green hands, but Ella drew her magic and flew spinning towards Aphrodite while punching her multiple times before sending her flying to the ground with a red energized punch. Aphrodite enveloped her hands with her magic and surrounded herself with dark green energy to spiral through the air towards Ella in a rapid torpedo fashion. Aphrodite and Ella kept lightning speed blows, but Aphrodite then levitated slightly and drove her left fist straight into Ella's stomach to release a large dark green energy explosion.

"Ella!" Rania and Raina gasped in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gáta have finally reached the Palanquin as Donna drove the Sonicruiser behind her.

"Alright, here we are. The Grimm Palanquin." Ellie said.

"Wait, what's that?" Marina asked, pointing her finger at the view screen.

Ellie, Donna, and Delilah looked at the screen to see a converted subway car heading in their direction from behind.

"Looks like the Shellraiser." Ellie said.

"That's because it _is_ the Shellraiser!" Donna exclaimed.

Donna, Ellie, Delilah, and Marina quickly ran out of the Sonicruiser. They saw a strange elderly mutant turtle sitting on the large alien turtle creature and a robotic turtle exiting out of the Shellraiser. Two mystics and two humanoid turtles both became suddenly stunned as they stood speechless at each other.

"Mikey!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Donnie!" Donna cried.

Ellie sprang up on the large alien turtle and kissed Mikey on the lips while Donna ran over to hug Donnie tightly.

"I can't believe it! You're alive!" Mikey smiled. He let out a sad frown. "Sorry if you have to see me what I am this way."

"Mikey, I married you because of your fun-loving personality, not your appearance." Ellie said with a gentle smile. "You are still the same turtle I've fell in love all those years ago."

"Oh, Donna. You have no idea how long I've been trying to find you." Donbot said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"That makes two of us." Donna smiled. "I don't care if you're a robot now. I will forever love you, Donatello."

Donna planted a kiss on Donbot's cheek that caused the turtle robot's antenna to rise. Delilah ran over in front of Donbot, making him down at her.

"Is that Delilah?" Donbot asked.

"The one and the only." Delilah replied with a proud excitement.

Marina disappeared and then reappeared right in between Ellie and Mikey.

"And who's this little cutie?" Mikey asked with a smile.

"Her name is Marina." Ellie replied. "She was the last human from the apocalypse. She'll be our daughter."

Marina wrapped her arms around Mikey in a tight hug. Mikey jumped a little, but he returned the hug with a smile.

"Delilah, can you find Ella and the twins?" Marina asked Delilah.

Delilah nodded her head and turned her eyes into a scanner to search the area until she found Ella, Rania, and Raina's energy signatures in the palanquin.

"They're in that palanquin." Delilah said as she pointed her finger at the Grimm Palanquin.

"Alright." Ellie said. She and Marina jumped down from Chompy before looking back at Mikey. "Mikey, you and Donbot do what you have to do. The rest of us will go save Ella and the twins."

"Will do." Mikey said with a nod. He pointed his finger to the gate in front. "Chompy, ram the gate!"

Chompy charged forward and broke through the cage as Donbot ran back inside the Shellraiser to follow Mikey.

"Gáta, ram the palanquin door!" Ellie ordered Gáta.

Gáta nodded her head and charged forward to destroy through the door. Ellie pounded her fists to the ground that created a large explosion to knock the Gōsutodēmons into the air as she delivered a series of high-damage orange energized somersaults at them. Marina performed a wave-like motion with her left hand to form a concentration of psychic energy that took the shape of a wide, knife-like bright orange wave with electrical discharges as she aimed the psychic knife in front of the Gōsutodēmons and released it to hit them with a swing of her left hand. Donna performed a horizontal swipe to erupt purple energy underneath all the Gōsutodēmons that trapped them in a giant energized tower, allowing Delilah to fire a massive blast of bright purple energy at the tower from her eyes.

"Well, that takes care of that." Ellie said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Follow me." Delilah said as she sped forward through the hallway. "I know where they are."

Donna, Ellie, and Marina followed Delilah as Gáta stood behind to scan for enemies.

* * *

Aphrodite charged forward at Ella, who had blocked Aphrodite's magic spheres in time. Ella then slowly gathered some red energy in her left boot and swung it at Aphrodite's face with her leg. Ella and Aphrodite kept lightning speed blows, but Ella was having a bad time dodging as she couldn't keep blocking Aphrodite's magic. Ella then unleashed a sudden barrage of red energy bolts at Aphrodite in low and high directions multiple times for a massive damage that sent Aphrodite flying few inches away from the red mystic warrior. Aphrodite got back on her feet and swiftly threw a batch of explosive dark green energy waves that hit Ella to the ground. Ella swiftly cartwheeled through the air with red energy emanating from her boots that attacked Aphrodite on impact. Aphrodite performed a full split with her legs and fired a hail of dark green energy arrows from her hands directly at Ella, who avoided them one by one and charged forward to deliver a red energized roundhouse kick to attack the Grimm leader coming from her right boot. Ella then sprang high into the air with a twisting reverse back flip and swiftly launched a giant red energy sphere to hit Aphrodite as a giant wave that sent her straight to the wall.

Artemis, Cressida, and Athena fell silent from their oldest sister's defeat.

"Yay, you did it!" Rania and Raina cheered.

"What?!" Athena gasped in shock.

Artemis, Cressida, and Athena jumped down to surround Ella.

"No, that's not fair! She must've cheated!" Cressida protested.

"Let's teach her a lesson!" Artemis said.

"No need, my sisters."

Artemis, Cressida, and Athena spun around to see Aphrodite walking slowly towards them in pain.

"Release...the secret weapon." Aphrodite said with a sadistic smile.

Athena nodded her head and projected a light blue holographic touchscreen from her right hand as she began typing on the screen. Ella, Rania, Raina, Artemis, Cressida, and Aphrodite turned their heads to the opening portcullis set on the wall from the opposite side. A mystic woman came out of the portcullis that made Ella gasp in shock.

"No...It can't be!" Ella muttered.

* * *

Delilah, Marina, Donna, and Ellie ran through the hallway until the Gōsutodēmons arrived to attack them. Donna, Ellie, Delilah, and Marina got into their fighting stances as they are prepared to fight them.

Then suddenly, all the Gōsutodēmons were paralyzed by blazing blue energy. A ten-year-old girl dropped down in front of Donna, Ellie, Delilah, and Marina. She has long black hair that reaches her knees with bangs and bright blue eyes. She wore a blue kimono with darker blue trimming covered in rectangular swirl designs. The little girl put her hands together to form a large blue ball of energy and then shot it at the Gōsutodēmons that destroyed all of them in one strike.

The little girl then turned around to confront Donna, Ellie, Delilah, and Marina.

"Oh...okay." Ellie said slowly. "That was very unexpected."

"Another mystic survivor?" Donna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been looking for you. You're Michelle and Donatella." The little girl spoke. She then pointed her finger at the heroic mystics.

"Wait, how do you know my name? And who are you?" Ellie asked.

"My name is Lila." The little girl replied. She started to become dizzy from the great amount of her magic. "I...I..."

Lila began to collapse to the ground, but Ellie slid in and caught Lila's body just in time.

"Delilah, scan her." Donna said to Delilah.

Delilah turned her eyes into a scanner and studied Lila's energy signature.

"My sensor is detecting signs of...Leona's DNA." Delilah said with wide eyes.

"Leona?!" Ellie exclaimed in shock.

"She's alive?!" Donna cried.

"I have been cloned from my mother's DNA, but the Grimm Sisters wants to evolve me into something better than the original, superior to Leona." Lila explained.

"So, the Grimm Sisters managed to clone Lila from Leona." Donna said to Ellie.

"But there's no time to lose." Lila said as she began to recover her strength. "I need to stop the Grimm Sisters from making Leona into a living weapon."

"Not on our watch." Ellie said firmly.

Donna, Marina, and Delilah nodded their heads in agreement. Ellie carried Lila in her arms and everyone ran forward as Delilah continued to lead the way.

* * *

Ella couldn't believe what she was seeing as her eyes widened wide in shock.

"It can't be..." Ella muttered.

Ella recognized the mystic woman's face all too well. It was Leona! She kept her slender figure, but she has bright bluish glowing shoulder length wavy hair. She wore a black sleeveless bodysuit with matching black calf-length combat boots. She also has two black fingerless gloves with dark blue arm bands and a dark blue utility belt. But her eyes were bright blue and her skin became luminous and iridescent in light blue color made of pure magical energy.

"L...Lee?" Ella said.

Lee swiftly twirled her upside-down body to attack Ella with her legs like helicopter blades, but Ella avoided the attack with fast speed.

"Lee! What are you doing? Snap out of it!" Ella shouted.

Lee launched a series of spinning kicks in rapid succession to attack Ella repeatedly, but Ella kept backflipping to avoid the attack.

"Lee, come on! It's me. It's Rafaela!" Ella pleaded. "Don't do this! I'm your sister!"

"No, you're not!" Lee shouted.

Lee rapidly dashed forward and drilled her arms into Ella, sending her to the ground. Lee stood in front of Ella and picked her up by the neck.

"Lee!" Ella shouted. She stared into her older sister's eyes. "Lee, please. Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu, imōto."

Lee gasped sharply as all of her memories began to engulf her mind. Her sisters, her brothers-in-law, her friends, and her husband before the mutant bomb explosion were all in her head. Lee screamed as she released Ella from her grip and fell to the ground. Her hair and skin returned to normal, and her eyes went back to sapphire blue. Lee slowly rose from the ground and headed straight for Ella, who was getting up on her feet while rubbing her neck.

"What are you waiting for?! Finish her already!" Artemis shouted.

"No!" Lee snapped. "I would _never_ harm my sister and I don't _take_ orders from _you!_ "

"I thought you programmed her to follow our instructions without fail, Athena." Aphrodite said angrily as she and her other sisters glared at Athena.

Then suddenly, a large bright purple energy laser threw the Grimm Sisters to smash them against the wall.

Lee and Ella looked up at the source of the attack as they saw Donna, Ellie, Lila, Marina, and Delilah arrived to aid them. Lila turned her attention to the twins and blew out the force field generator with a blue energy bolt that set Rania and Raina free in the process. Donna and Ellie ran up to Lee and Ella while Lila, Delilah, and Marina helped Rania and Raina.

After seconds of shocking silence, Lee got caught by surprise with a hug by her smiling sisters and then hugged them back with a soft smile.

"Leona!" Ellie cried. "I can't believe you're alive!"

"We looked everywhere for you. We thought you were goner." Donna said.

"But what happened to you?" Ella wondered. "Ever since that mutagen bomb went off, we believe you were lost for good."

"It was a long time ago, but I remember I was there when that happen." Lee explained. She recalled herself using her magic to push her sisters from the building. "After I teleported you all away to safety, I casted a forbidden spell on myself."

Lee then recalled herself waving her hand in circles to point her magic at herself. Her hair turned bright glowing blue, her eyes turned bright blue, and her entire skin turned luminous and iridescent in light blue color made of pure magical energy. Lee spread her arms wide open to protect herself from the mutagen bomb explosion in a blue force field.

"That spell transformed me into that zenith form for me to increase my magic powers and I protected myself from the bomb, but I was unable to move afterwards." Lee continued.

Lee remembered she was floating unhurriedly toward the air until she got restrained with several colorful energized chains.

"And then, the Grimm Sisters experimented me into their soldier." Lee added.

Athena began to proceed the procedures on Lee, who was lying on the lab table without feeling extreme pain of the undergoing experiment. Aphrodite, Artemis, and Cressida stood behind to observe the result.

"But now, I'm back. Thanks to you guys." Lee concluded.

Delilah, Marina, Lila, Rania, and Raina then came running in front of the mystic sisters.

"L-Lila?" Lee whispered in awe.

Lila let out a smile and ran over to hug Lee, who stood in surprise and hugged her clone daughter back. Lee then looked at Delilah, whose eyes brighten with joy.

"It's good to see you too, Delilah." Lee said with a smile. She then looked at Marina, Rania, and Raina. "I don't remember meeting you three."

"This is Marina." Ellie said as she stood next to Marina. "She was the last human ever since that explosion, so I granted her magic powers and adopted her as my daughter."

"And the twins are Rania and Raina." Ella said as she stood between Rania and Raina. "They also were able to survive from the explosion and now...they are my daughters."

Rania and Raina looked up at Ella with considerable surprise.

"Really? You...want to adopt us?" Rania asked.

Ella responded with a nod. Rania and Raina hugged Ella gratefully with tearful smiles as Ella hugged them back with a soft smile.

"So, what's next?" Lee asked.

"We're going to Oasis." Ella replied with a smile.

"But first, we have to catch up with Donnie and Mikey." Donna asked.

"Mikey and Donnie are alive?" Ella and Lee said.

"We'll explain everything along the way." Ellie said.

Ella, Lee, Donna, Ellie, Delilah, Marina, Lila, Rania, and Raina immediately exited the Grimm Palanquin as they headed straight to the Sonicruiser and quickly jumped inside the vehicle. Ella drove the Sonicruiser away from the Grimm Palanquin and followed after the Shellraiser that drove from the Scale Tail Clan.

* * *

Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, and Cressida slowly got back up on their feet from the ground.

"I can't believe those mystics took us down!" Artemis shouted angrily. "I say it's payback time!"

"But first, we need that map to Oasis." Athena pointed out. "The twins tattooed it to their palms."

"And how are we gonna get it without those mystic warriors getting in our way?" Cressida asked.

"We've been seeking Oasis for countless years and created legions of those worthless Gōsutodēmons to find that map." Aphrodite explained firmly. "If the location of the Oasis really does exist, it belongs to the Grimm Sisters! We will find that land and take it for ourselves!"

Artemis, Athena, and Cressida exchanged evil smiles as the Grimm Sisters joined hands together in a circle. The power of their magic began surging through their bodies, carrying them into the air with a ring of colorful energy circling around them. Their eyes were glowing and prepared to cast a fusion spell.

"Yūgō!" Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, and Cressida casted together.

At their command, bright white light began shining around the girls' bodies. It expanded itself to fill the Grimm Sisters. The blinding white light surrounded the girls, transforming them into an entirely new entity in a flash.

* * *

Ella drove the Sonicruiser to follow after the Shellraiser along with Chompy, the Scale Tail Clan, and the Honey Badgers to the map to Oasis.

"Twins, how far are we from Oasis?" Ella asked Rania and Raina.

"The map is only giving us landmarks, not distance." Raina reported as she and her twin sister looked at their palms.

"Right now, we should find a fork in the road." Rania added.

Everyone approached the fork as Mira, Rania, and Raina stepped out of the vehicle to run forward. Raph and Ella walked up to them with surprise faces.

"That's not an antenna." Raph said. "It's a real, live tree!"

"Whoa." Ella gasped.

"Incredible." Donna breathed in awe as she and Donbot walked up to the others. "There haven't been any trees since the explosion."

"A...a...a tree?" Mira asked in confusion.

"It's an elongated perennial plant th..." Donbot explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, thanks for getting all science-y, Don." Mikey interrupted. He guided Mira, Rania, and Raina to the tree. "A tree is beautiful and green and perfect, and Oasis will be filled with them."

Ellie and Lee walked up to Mikey with Lila, Marina, and Delilah as Mikey then handed the children leaves to their hands.

"Wow." Mira said softly as she and the rest of the kids looked at their leaves in their hands. "I've only known sand and dust and death my whole life."

Mira, Rania, Raina, Marina, Lila, and Delilah looked up at all of the leaves on the tree.

"I've never seen green things." Mira said.

"I did." Marina said with a small smile. "The trees and the grass were all very beautiful, especially the flowers."

"Flowers?" Raina repeated.

"The seed-bearing part of a plant." Delilah explained. "Even though my mother has programmed me to perceive such things, I was still unable to see one up close."

"Well, at least, Marina's lucky." Lila said with a sad frown.

"Yeah, imagine this world all healthy and lively again." Rania said.

Raph placed his hand on Mira's shoulder. Lee placed her hands on Lila's shoulders. Ella placed her hands on Rania and Raina's shoulders. Donna wrapped her arms around Delilah as Ellie did the same to Marina.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Raph said.

* * *

Everyone then arrived into the canyon as they drove through the deep gorge.

"Here we are, guys! Canyon Maze!" Mikey exclaimed. "Follow me from here or we'll be lost forever. Hiyah!"

Mikey took the lead with Chompy as the Shellraiser, the Sonicruiser, the Scale Tail Clan, and the Honey Badgers followed him from behind.

While everyone drove pass by a fallen plane, an unknown explosion was unheard behind them. A massive truck was trailing them as it crushed the plane with a big tire.

The Scale Tail leader heard a loud honk that made him turn around to see the massive truck.

"Oh no, it's him! Maximus Kong!" Imperious exclaimed.

Mikey turned around to see the massive truck with a scream.

"What the?" Ella gasped in shock as she and the others looked at the massive truck from the screen.

The massive truck began honking as a large and muscular mutant turtle with a helmet over his head and glowing green eyes. He pulled his receiver to his mouth while driving his vehicle.

"Give us the girls and I might let the rest of you live!" The mutant turtle's voice echoed.

Ella stared at the massive truck from the screen.

"Who's that tough guy?" Ella questioned with narrow eyes.

"It's Maximus Kong!" Rania cried in surprise. "He's known as the King of the North, Warrior chief of the wasteland, and Demagogue of the desert!"

"We have to get out of here!" Raina shouted as she hugged her twin sister in fear.

"I don't think so, Maximus Moron! The girl has a name, Mira, and she stays with us!" Raph spoke from the Shellraiser.

"Yeah, what he said." Ella said. She pulled down her own receiver. "You heard my husband, Maximus Freak! Rania and Raina are staying with us too! You will _not_ take _my_ daughters!"

Rania and Raina's eyes widened in surprise as they both smiled at their adoptive mother.

Maximus Kong roared angrily at Raph and Ella's refusal to turn in Mira, Rania, and Raina to him. He started to fire blue lasers from the front of his truck that hit some of the Honey Badgers and Scale Tail Clan. The rapid lasers coming from both the Shellraiser and the Sonicruiser didn't even damaged Maximus Kong's massive truck.

Then, a squad of black oil mutants began to appear from the vehicle. They jumped inside the engine and equipped with bikes as they catapulted out of the massive truck to pursue their master's enemies.

Then unexpectedly, a mysterious figure was hovering over above the canyon that made everyone look up. She has a pale complexion with long flowing vibrant off-white hair that has green, blue, red, and pink streaks and grey eyes. She wore a white zip-up leotard with a green, blue, red, and pink stripe down the front and black cuffs at the head, leg, and arm holes. She also wore a white knee-high, high-heeled jackboots and white elbow-length gloves.

"What the heck?!" Ellie gasped in shock as she and the others looked at the mystic fusion from the screen.

Lee focused the mystic fusion and started to sense her aura when she closed her eyes until she quickly opened her eyes in shock.

"It's the Grimm Sisters!" Lee exclaimed.

"As a fusion?!" Donna cried.

"The name's Hera!" The Grimm fusion spoke in a stern feminine tone. "This is your last chance! You mystic warriors will hand over the twins and meerkat _now!_ "

"Those Grimm punks are really starting to tick me off." Ella growled. She slammed her hands on the steering wheel in frustration and pulled up her receiver in her hand. "Raph, you handle Maximum Kong! The girls and I will handle Hera!"

"Be careful, babe." Raph responded from the Shellraiser.

"I promise." Ella said with a nod.

Lee waved her hand back and brought it forward, Ella twisted her hand into a fist and opened it in the air, Donna moved her index finger in a circle, and Ellie waving her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape as they pointed their magic around the Sonicruiser and teleported the vehicle on the flat terrain of the canyon just as Hera hovered down to the vehicle.

"Delilah, you and the rest of kids stayed in the Sonicruiser. We're going to take down Hera." Ella ordered.

Donna, Lee, Ellie, and Ella climbed through the roof door as Delilah sat on the driver's seat and drove the Sonicruiser with the steering wheel. Hera zoomed behind the Sonicruiser just when the Lotus Ninjas stood on the roof of the vehicle. The Lotus Ninjas began joining hands together in a line. The power of their magic began surging through their bodies, carrying them into the air with a ring of colorful energy circling around them. Their eyes were glowing and prepared to cast a fusion spell.

"Yūgō!" Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Lee casted together.

At their command, bright yellow light began shining around the women's bodies. It expanded itself to fill the Lotus Ninjas. The blinding yellow light surrounded the girls, transforming them into Anika.

"So, you can fuse as well." Hera said with narrow eyes.

"That's right." Anika replied as she cracked her knuckles in preparation with a smile. "And trust me, even though it's been a long time, I'm definitely gonna enjoy this fusion fight."

Hera created a large white energy construct that turned into a skull and fired it at Anika, who destroyed with a massive yellow shield in one hand. Anika jumped up high in the air and grabbed Hera with a yellow energy rope as she began attacking her brutally with yellow energized punches before blowing Hera away to the ground with a pulse of yellow energy. Hera released several white shockwaves from her body that blasted Anika back with heavy damage. Anika fired a large sphere of yellow energy at Hera that stopped in mid-flight before erupting into a damaging yellow energy pillar to hit her in seconds. Hera surrounded herself with a fiery tornado made of white energy and launched herself at Anika before throwing several white star-shaped energy shuriken at her. Anika summoned ten floating yellow energy spheres and fired homing yellow energy blasts at Hera from each of them. Hera gathered a large shield made of white energy in front of her and began firing a huge white energy beam through the shield that shot off numerous rapid energy bolts. Anika and Hera kept lightning speed blows, but Anika was having a bad time dodging and blocking Hera's magic.

* * *

Delilah, Marina, Rania, Raina, and Lila were watching the battle between fusions from the screen.

"I can sense Anika's strength is beginning to wane from her aura." Lila said. "We can't just do nothing. We got to help them."

"We already lost the live on this planet. We're not losing our moms." Raina said with a nod.

"I do have a plan that could work. We just need an element of surprise." Delilah said. She looked at Marina. "Marina, I already analyze your magic since we met. You know what to do."

Marina nodded her head with a devious smile.

* * *

Back in the battle, Hera constructed four white energy whips that wrapped around Anika tightly from her hands.

"Your four don't deserve to exist, even as a fusion." Hera said with a wicked grin. "Now, you will be destroyed!"

Hera unleashed massive amounts of white energy capable of electrocute Anika, making the Lotus fusion scream out loud in serious pain as the attack was tearing her into shreds.

Suddenly, a massive bright orange telekinetic shockwave was released out of nowhere and hit Hera to paralyze her that made the evil mystic fusion dematerialize her whips from Anika.

"What?!" Hera cried in shock. "I can't move!"

Five spectral, feminine dark orange shadowy figures with glowing orange eyes that closely resembled Marina came charging forward from different direction as four shadow clones swung their right arms in midair and fired long bright orange energy bolts at Hera that exploded the evil mystic fusion upon impact until one shadow clone released a strong bright orange shockwave of psychic energy with a swing of her arm that pushed Hera away from Anika, who slowly got up to watch the kids attacking Hera. The children knocked Hera relentlessly around the field with a series of powerful blows: Marina fired multiple bright orange stars made of strong telekinetic energy from her hands. Raina created a large red sphere of cosmic energy between her hands and threw it with one hand. Lila swung her arm and released a blue crescent-like blade of energy. Rania gathered cosmic energy into the palm of her hand and condensed it into a small sphere to release it in the form of a devastatingly powerful blast. Delilah fired a giant blast of bright purple energy from her eyes. And finally, Gáta screamed and fired off a powerful sonic wave from her mouth to finish Hera off.

Hera groaned in pain as she was beginning to crack into pieces and exploded in white light. Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, and Cressida were struggling to get back on their feet after they defused. The Grimm Sisters gasped in shock as they saw Anika infusing her left hand with yellow energy in a bubbling effect.

"You four will never hurt my family again." Anika said firmly.

Anika threw her hand up to take aim and fired a massive yellow energized beam that turned into a shape of giant serpentine dragon to pierce the horror screaming Grimm Sisters that exploded them in a huge explosion.

Gáta, Marina, Delilah, Rania, Raina, and Lila sped towards Anika, who had turned back into a mass of light and splitting back into the Lotus Ninjas. Ella, Lee, Donna, and Ellie stared at each other with smiles as they missed the old times that they fought evil together.

Then suddenly, everyone heard a loud crash coming from the plateau that made them turn around to see a long cloud of smoke.

As everyone headed inside the Sonicruiser, the Lotus Ninjas performed their magic around the vehicle and teleported it back to the canyon next to the Shellraiser. The Lotus Ninjas walked out of the Sonicruiser to see Raph, Mikey, and Donnie hugging Maximum Kong that turned out to be Leonardo!

"Leo!" Ella shouted.

The Turtles and Mira looked to see Ella, Ellie, and Donna running towards them. Three mystics hugged Leo, who hugged them back with a warm smile. Leo looked up to see Lee walking past her sisters.

"Leo?" Lee whispered in shock. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Leona. It's me." Leo responded. He looked away in shame. "I bet you can't stand seeing me like this."

"I don't care, Leo." Lee said with a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck in a hug. "I still want to be with you."

Leo's eyes widened in surprise and picked up his wife by the waist. He pressed his lips against Lee's that made the blue mystic embrace the moment when she kissed him back.

"Oh, man. We thought we'd lost you forever. We looked everywhere for you." Donbot said.

"What happened to you?" Raph wondered. "The last time we saw you, that mutagen bomb went off."

"It's...starting to come back to me, piece by piece. I remember, I...I was there. I was there." Leo explained. He remembered himself pushing his brothers off the building he was standing. "I remember pushing you all off to safety, but I was caught in the middle of the blast."

The mutagen bomb came crashing down above Leo. In a flash, Leo was mutating into his current form that he became today.

"It mutated me into...this horrible thing. The rage..." Leo continued.

Leo roared as he wore his helmet and stood on his former massive truck.

"But now, somehow, I'm back. Thanks to all of you." Leo concluded.

"We've got the map to the green place, Leo!" Mikey exclaimed. He jumped off of Leo and sprang on Chompy. "Next stop, paradise!"

"Paradise? Sounds good to me." Leo said with a smile.

"Also, along with the way, something my sisters and I have to explain about the kids." Lee said.

"Kids? We have kids before the mutagen bomb?" Leo asked in shock.

"It's a long story." Lee grinned.

* * *

The next morning, Raph was groaning at the sunlight and Ella was sitting next to him with a smile on her face.

"Booyakabungalaaa!" Mikey shouted as he, Ellie, and Marina jumped into the clean water.

The mutants and the mystics were finally arrived at the Oasis, where the place has clean water and dense green forest all around them. The family peacefully lived in the last paradise on Earth.

"Look at all that green. It's so...beautiful." Mira murmured.

"Wow, it really is an Oasis." Donbot commented as he wrapped his arms around Donna and Delilah.

"I've never thought we'll be able to see this again." Rania said with a happy smile.

"And now, there is hope for us after all." Raina grinned.

"Not bad." Raph grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll say." Ella said as she stood between the twins.

"Family, we're home." Leo said as he placed his hand behind Lee's Back and placed Lila on his shoulder.

"We are home." Raph agreed.

Up in the sky, Splinter and Saldana appeared together as Mikey and Ellie stood in front of them. They waved over to Donnie, Donna, Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella to join them in their normal teenage selves. Ellie, Lee, Donna, and Ella kissed their boyfriends on the cheek. The mutant family and the mystic family gathered together with smiles as a group picture in a comic-book style.

* * *

In a black background, Leo and Lee were holding a signboard together that said 'For Kevin and Peter'.

* * *

 **Finally! It's finished! Sorry that it took so long, but thank you for waiting. I'll forever miss the 2012 series, but I can't wait for the 2018 series. Enjoy and review.**


	21. Special: Mystic Boys VS Mystic Girls

**Summary: After losing against their mystic girlfriends in a duel, the Turtles develop a plan to challenge the Lotus Ninjas equally.**

* * *

In the Turtles Lair, the Lotus Ninjas were performing ninjutsu stances in unison while the Turtles sat on their knees to watch the girls as Casey leaned his back against the tree inside the dojo. Lee, Donna, Ella, Ellie, and April finished up the ninjutsu exercise with an iron fist punch.

"Hey, Red, remember Saldana challenge the girls in a double duel?" Casey asked April.

"Oh yeah." April said. "But it was somewhat brutal though."

"What double duel?" Leo asked Lee.

"It's one of our mystic battle modes back in Japan." Lee explained. "An one-on-one battle with each side featuring two opponents at once with their own ninjutsu art skills."

"You guys should try it." April insisted. "We'll see who has the best ninja combat for the fun of it."

"No problem." Leo said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, we can do that." Lee said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"But this time, mutants against mystics." Casey said with a mischievous smile.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas looked at each other with cautious glances. They don't think the challenge is a good idea, except for Raph and Ella.

"So, you want us to go up against them?" Raph asked with a grin. "Sounds like a great challenge."

"How about we put that to the test?" Ella asked with a devious smile. "Me and my sisters against you and brothers. Weapons only."

"You're on, sweetheart." Raph said with a mischievous look.

"Okay. I like where this is going." Casey said with an excited smile as he quickly took out his L-Phone and ready to record the duel in his hands.

The Turtles sat on their knees behind their deceased sensei's bedroom slide door and the Lotus Ninjas sat on their knees behind the dojo entrance.

"For the duel to begin, it always starts with the youngest first." April said.

Without hesitation, Ellie stood up with strong determination and slowly summoned her orange psychic energy constructed whips. Mikey proudly stood towards Ellie and took out his nunchucks.

"Hajime!" Leo called out.

Ellie charged forward with supersonic speed and attacked Mikey with lightning speed lashes from her whips. As Mikey was able to dodge a few lashes with his fast agility, Ellie delivered a powerful spinning double kick to Mikey's plastron that made him tumble backwards.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and especially Mikey were surprised by that move.

But Mikey wasn't ready to give up just yet. He held his nunchucks tight and swung them to attack Ellie, who was dodging his weapons effortlessly. But Mikey performed a sweep kick under Ellie's boots, causing her to fall on her back to the floor. He then wrapped the long chain of his nunchuck around the fallen orange mystic kunoichi and pulled her close to him with direct eye contact.

"Is that really all you got?" Mikey asked with a playful smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I would you, Mikey." Ellie smirked back.

Ellie lashed out with her whip and wrapped it around Mikey, slamming him around several times and pulling him close to deliver four high-damage somersaults that sent him flying to the wall. Ellie approached the spiral-eyed Mikey as she made her psychic energy constructed whips disappeared with a touch of her magic.

"I win." Ellie grinned proudly.

Ellie walked towards her cheering sisters with a proud smile as she sat down between Lee and Ella.

"Now, the second youngest." April said.

Donnie stood up without words and headed to the center of the dojo with his bo staff. Donna stood for the battle and summoned her purple psychic energy constructed spear.

"Hajime!" Lee called out.

"You ready to lose to a girl, Donatello?" Donna smirked devilishly.

"Not unless I have the advantage." Donnie smiled.

Donnie charged forward and swung his bo staff to hit Donna several times, but Donna blocked a few swings with her spinning staff thanks to her great agility. As Donnie kept striking the purple mystic kunoichi, Donna was about to strike him with her spear. But Donnie threw the staff to her neck that drew her body and her back close to his chest.

"Ready to quit?" Donnie whispered in Donna's ear.

Donnie then released Donna that made her breath heavily with her cheeks slightly pink as she touched her neck and held her spear tight.

"Not quite yet." Donna replied.

Donna cracked her neck from side to side and her smirk grew with a plan in her mind.

"I'm just getting started." Donna added.

Donna summoned another spear in her hand and unleashed a rapid flurry of strikes with them to attack Donnie before performing rapid spinning kicks from an upside-down position and finishing him with a flying upward drill kick with both legs that sent him flying to Mikey, who just got up from the ground.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie cheered for Donna's victory. Donna grinned as she sat back down next to Ella.

"Now, the second oldest." April said.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Casey grinned.

Ella headed into the battle ground at the center of the dojo and summoned her red psychic energy constructed gauntlets. Raph stood up to head at the center with his sais in his hands. With no hesitation, their eyes are locked with each other in their offensive stances.

"Well then, where do you want me to break you first?" Ella asked with a determined smile. "Come at me with everything you got."

"Gladly because I'm not gonna let you off easy." Raph smirked.

"Hajime!" April called out.

Raph and Ella fought each other in rapid speed as they both delivered punches and kicks until Raph used his sais to strike Ella with barrages of stabs, but Ella dodged the sai stubs with her gauntlets. Raph returned his sais back to his waist belt and began pummeling Ella brutally with his fists that made her fall hard to the floor.

"Seriously? I was really expecting this to be a fierce fight." Raph teased with a grin. "But next time, I'll take my time like a real gentleman."

"Alright, let's make this a lot of _fun_." Ella said with a wicked smile.

Ella swiftly got back up on her feet and stared at Raph, who stood in his offensive stance with his sais in his hand. Before Raph can charge forward, Ella pulled him close to her with one outstretched gauntlet. Raph's cheeks went pink, but Ella punched him hard in the chest with her right gauntlet and then slammed him to the ground with her left gauntlet. Ella tossed Raph up in the air and dashed up to hit him with a powerful flurry of punches with her gauntlets that knocked him down to Donnie and Mikey. Raph groaned with spiraling eyes as Ella landed back down to the ground over him.

"I have to admit. You sure know how to show a girl a good time, Raph. That fight was a real blast." Ella grinned excitedly.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie cheered for Ella's victory. Ella high-fived her sisters and sat back between Ellie and Donna with a proud smile.

"And but not least, the oldest." April said.

Leo slowly walked at the center of the dojo with his katana swords and Lee slowly walked forward with her blue psychic energy constructed twin tessen as they stood in their offensive stances.

"You ready for this?" Lee smiled.

"Ready when you are." Leo smiled back.

"Hajime!" April called out.

Lee charged forward and attacked Leo with fast elegant slashes from her twin tessen. As Leo was able to dodge a few slashes with his katana swords, Lee spun herself like a top with her twin tessen outstretched that Leo blocked effortlessly with his katana swords. Leo slashed Lee with one of his katana swords multiple times followed by a spinning slash that sent the blue mystic kunoichi into the air as he leapt above her and kicked Lee's stomach that made her fall hard to the ground.

"Were you planning on hitting me at some point?" Leo asked with a smile as he pointed his katana sword at Lee's face.

Lee immediately got back up and held her twin tessen tight in her hands.

"Now, you'll get what's coming to you. And trust me, this is gonna hurt, Leo." Lee said with a calm smile.

Lee performed a jumping knee strike that hit Leo's chest and launched him upwards as she leapt up towards the blue masked turtle and quickly delivered a series of slashes with her twin tessen from multiple directions before slamming him into his brothers. As Lee landed down on her feet, she looked over to the spiral-eyed Leo.

"Well, you stopped moving. I guess that means you're done fighting." Lee said with a cocky smirk.

Lee walked back with her sisters, who got up from the ground and cheered for their oldest sister's victory.

"Well, looks like the Lotus wins." April said.

"Best dual ever." Casey muttered with a huge smile as he finished recording the battle.

The Lotus Ninjas got up from the ground and walked over towards the Turtles, who looked up at the girls from the floor in a dog pile.

"Well, I have to admit. That was fun." Ella said with a smirk. "But if you boys were mystics like us, then this would be a real ultimate battle."

"Well, I'm famished. Who wants milkshakes?" Ellie asked her older sisters.

"I do." Lee, Donna, Ella, April, and Casey answered with smiles on their faces.

With that, the Lotus Ninjas exited the dojo. April and Casey followed them, leaving the Turtle alone in the dojo.

 _Mystics...like you girls?_ Raph wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Turtles became silent from being defeated by the Lotus Ninjas. Leo and Mikey were sitting on the coach with bored expressions. Raph was sitting on the floor next to Donnie with his arms cross over his chest. And Donnie was tinkering next to Raph on the floor.

"I still can't believe we got our butts kicked by our mystic chicks!" Mikey complained.

"Remember what Ella said about an ultimate battle if we were mystics like them?" Raph asked.

"Yeah." Leo replied simply. "Why you ask?"

"Because that's what I came up with an idea to turn the tables." Donnie explained.

Donnie held out his latest invention that caught Leo, Mikey, and Raph's attention. It was four green turtle shaped wristwatches with a black leather band and a light green touchpad.

"A holographic watch." Donnie explained with a smug smile. "It's specifically designed to provide a holographic image for our disguise and confirm our movements as well. Also, it will block Lee's aura sense and Donna's seismic sense so they won't be able to detect us."

"Awesome, D!" Leo smiled.

"Yeah, we will totally defeat the girls with the T-Watch." Mikey said with a grin.

"The T-Watch?" Donnie asked in confusion.

"Turtle Watch, so yeah." Mikey explained slowly.

"But these T-Watch are prototypes, so these watches could only be use for maximum of four minutes." Donnie explained. "And to top it all, I slipped a spyroach in the dojo to record both of the girls' power data during the team battle that way I can copy their magic properties to upgrade our weapons as well. But it only last four minutes just like the T-Watch."

"That's all we need for what we have plan." Raph said with a grin. "Now, let's give our ladies one payback they'll never forget."

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Lee was meditating in mid-air while Ellie and Ella were playing their handheld game console against each other with wireless multiplayer connection.

"Hey, guys!" Donna called from her lab. "Get in here! We got a problem!"

Lee, Ella, and Ellie rushed into Donna's lab, where they gathered around their sister as she was typing rapidly on the buttons on her supercomputer. Donna clicked a button on the keyboard and the computer screen was filled with pictures of two familiar enhanced robots.

"The motion sensors are picking up one Elite Foot Bot and one Elite Shadow Droid." Donna reported in alarm. "They are heading straight to Roosevelt High School."

"Let's move, ladies." Lee ordered.

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas ran across the rooftops over to Roosevelt High School as they saw Elite Foot Bot and Elite Shadow Droid standing on the school rooftop. They jumped up on the edge of the school rooftop and summoned their psychic energy magic as they got into their fighting stances.

"Alright, ladies." Lee said to her sisters. "You know what to do."

As four mystic kunoichis charged forward to strike two Elite robots with their magic at full speed, four mysterious boys were observing the fight on the billboard standing on a nearby building rooftop with smiles on their faces.

Elite Foot Bot turned its attention to Lee and Donna as it launched several volleys of thirty neon pink energy balls at them. Two mystics dodged the incoming energy balls with fast speed. Donna swiped her left arm to release purple scythe-like blades of psychic energy that destroyed the energy balls and Lee transformed her right hand into a blue whip composed of psychic energy to strike the Elite Foot Bot. Elite Shadow Droid shot out large neon pink energy blasts at Ella and Ellie from its fingers at once. Two mystics dodged the incoming energy blasts with fast speed. Ellie formed ten thick orbs of orange psychic energy in front of her body and fired them to destroy the energy blasts and Ella created a glowing red ball of psychic energy between her hands and fired it at the Elite Shadow Droid.

"Let's finish them!" Lee ordered her sisters.

The Lotus Ninjas sprang high up in the air and combined their magic together to release numerous homing colorful beams of psychic energy from their hands that destroyed two enhanced robots into broken pieces. The Lotus Ninjas landed down on their feet and stared at the broken Elite Foot Bot and Elite Shadow Droid.

"Wow, that was surprisingly easy." Ellie said.

"Yeah, what the heck, man?" Ella said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Whoever reprogram these robots didn't do a very good job on the battle mode system." Donna said as she crouched down to examine the destroyed robots.

"Oh well. Let's go get pizza." Lee said with a shrug.

"Not so fast, ladies." A male voice spoke. "Don't forget about us."

The Lotus Ninjas turned to the source of the voice and saw four mysterious teenage boys standing on the edge of the school rooftop.

"Who are you guys?" Ellie asked.

The four teen boys formed greeting smiles on their faces. One boy has a tall stature with slim build and muscular body. He has short black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a black bodysuit with emerald green turtle shell-shaped platelets on both of his shoulders and his knees, blue turtle shell-shaped platelet around his chest area, blue gloves, and emerald green knee-length combat boots. Another boy has a tall stature with muscular body. He has short spiky bronzed red hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a black bodysuit with kelly green turtle shell-shaped platelets on his shoulders and his knees, red turtle shell-shaped platelet around his chest area, red gloves, and kelly green knee-length combat boots. The third boy has a tall and skinny body with a scrawny build. He has brown hair pulled into a small ponytail, brownish red eyes, and purple rimmed glasses. He wore a black bodysuit with brownish green turtle shell-shaped platelets on his shoulders and his knees, purple turtle shell shaped platelet around his chest area, purple gloves, and emerald green knee-length combat boots. The last boy has a slender figure with a slightly more pudgy body. He has short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He wore a black bodysuit with light green turtle shell-shaped platelets on his shoulders and his knees, orange turtle shell-shaped platelet around his chest area, orange gloves, and light green knee-length combat boots.

"I'm Gio." The blond-haired boy greeted with a friendly smile.

"I'm Ved." The brown-haired boy greeted as he was adjusting his glasses slightly.

"I'm Amaro." The red-haired boy greeted as he crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"And I'm Ryan." The black-haired boy greeted with a calm grin.

Ryan revealed an emerald green turtle shell-shaped birthmark on his left palm, Amaro revealed a kelly green turtle shell-shaped birthmark on his right palm, Ved revealed a brownish green turtle shell-shaped birthmark on his forehead, and Gio revealed a light green turtle shell-shaped birthmark on his chest.

"And we are the Kappa Ninjas." The four teen boys declared in unison.

" _Wait a sec! You guys are mystics just like us!_ " Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie exclaimed in shock.

"But I could have sense their auras coming a mile away during the fight with the Elite robots." Lee pointed out.

"And the fact that my seismic waves couldn't detect their arrival." Donna added.

"Enough talk. We challenge you four to a duel." Ved declared.

"Scuse me?" Ellie asked with a raised eyebrow. "You guys wanna fight us?"

"Oh, please. You guys ain't worth our time." Ella scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, this outta change your mind." Amaro said with a grin.

Amaro summoned his red psychic energy constructed sais and fired a barrage of red energy spheres at the mystic girls. The Lotus Ninjas quickly dodged the attack with the spheres exploding right behind them. The Lotus Ninjas then turned to glare at the Kappa Ninjas. Ryan summoned his blue psychic energy constructed katana swords, Ved summoned his purple psychic energy constructed bo staff, and Gio summoned his orange psychic energy constructed nunchucks.

" _Hey, watch where you're pointing those sais!_ " Lee shouted.

"That's it!" Ella yelled. "They wanna fight? Let's give them a _fight!_ "

Ella summoned her red psychic energy constructed gauntlets and then dashed forward to hit Amaro with a powerful flurry of punches with her gauntlets. Amaro avoided the attack with remarkable speed, making Ella gasp in shock. Amaro leaped high onto the red mystic kunoichi and stabbed her rapidly in the chest with her sais before spinning forward like a red energized drill that sent her flying to the rooftop doorway.

"Ella!" Ellie shouted.

Ellie summoned her orange psychic energy constructed whips and lashed them out repeatedly at Gio with fiery orange energy. Gio avoided the attack with remarkable agility and dashed forward to attack Ellie while spinning with his nunchucks to deliver multiple rapid strikes that sent her flying to Ella.

"Ellie!" Donna yelled.

Donna summoned her purple psychic energy constructed spear and charged fiery purple energy on the tip of her spear before firing it at Ved as an explosive energy bolt. Ved moved out of the way with remarkable backflip and performed several spinning strikes to smack Donna repeatedly with his staff before driving the sparking tip into Donna's chest and frying her with purple energy that sent her flying to Ellie and Ella.

"Donna!" Lee cried. She looked back at the Kappa Ninjas with a glare. "Okay, this ends now!"

Lee summoned her blue psychic energy constructed twin tessen and rushed forward at Ryan to hit him with a rapid flurry of slashes. Ryan dodged out of the way with remarkable speed and rushed forward to slash Lee multiple times with his katana swords followed by a spinning slash that sent her flying to her sisters.

The Kappa Ninjas stared at the Lotus Ninjas with victorious smiles on their faces until they heard a beeping sound that made them look down at their wristwatches.

"Huh? Time's up already?" Gio asked.

"It's been almost four minutes." Ved said.

"Well, that was fun. But now, it's game over." Amaro said with a smirk.

"Let's finish this up." Ryan said.

The boys' birthmarks started to glow as the Kappa Ninjas gathered together to surround themselves in a green sphere of psychic energy. They then fired an enormous green energy beam that attacked the Lotus Ninjas in a huge explosion. The Lotus Ninjas got up from the ground with painful groans to see the Kappa Ninjas walking towards them.

"That was fun. We should do it again some time." Ryan said with a smile. "It was nice battling you girls."

With that, Gio threw a white smoke bomb to the ground and the boys disappeared in a puff of misty purple smoke that left the Lotus Ninjas alone with confused faces.

"What the heck just happened?" Donna asked.

"I have no idea." Ellie replied.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas became extremely suspicious about being defeated by the Kappa Ninjas. Lee and Ella leaned their back against the wall from the opposite sides. Ellie was sitting on the rolling chair. And Donna was typing rapidly on her supercomputer.

"I can't believe we got our butts kicked by that kappa squad." Ella spoke angrily.

"Yeah, that was weird. They took us down and we even don't know who they were." Ellie concurred.

"Oh, trust me." Lee said. "I'm suspicious of that fight than you two are."

"I'm already on that. I was able to analyze the Kappa Ninjas in secret with my Robonoid." Donna explained as she was hooking a light purple orb with four cylindrical extensions as legs with her magic on her desk. "Just like you guys, I was suspicious of the Elite robots and the Kappa Ninjas. So, I summoned my Robonoid to retrieve the boys' power data."

Lee, Ella, and Ellie gathered around Donna as the Robonoid projected a holographic screen of the Kappa Ninjas. The screen pulled up a video of the fight. The mystics watched the Robonoid's body outlining in lavender glow to release a large lavender forcefield from its body that expanded all around to reveal the true identity of the Kappa Ninjas. The Lotus Ninjas stared at the paused video in a mix of disbelief and shock.

"Are those...the _Turtles?!_ " Donna asked with wide eyes.

Then, Donna fell over her chair to the floor.

"Are you serious?!" Ellie screamed.

"I should've known." Ella said with a growl. "And it's all because what I just said to them back at the dojo."

"Then, let's go pay them a visit." Lee said with a sinister smile.

* * *

Back in the Turtles lair, April and Casey sat in front of the Turtles with shock faces inside the dojo.

"You did what?!" April and Casey exclaimed.

"Yup, that's what happened." Leo said. "The girls didn't know what hit them."

"Yeah, you two should have seen us!" Mikey said with an exciting smile. "We were so awesome and amazing when we took them down."

"According to the data I've collected from the duel, we can project our mystic disguises with the T-Watches." Donnie explained. "It will also allow our weapons to have the same magical properties as their magic."

"Are you guys nuts?!" Casey said.

"The girls will go ballistic when they find out!" April said.

"Well, it wasn't for what Ella said earlier." Raph pointed out.

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _"But if you boys were mystics like us, then that was a real ultimate battle." Ella said with a smirk._

 _[Flashback Ends]_

* * *

"So, without Lee's aura magic and Donna's seismic magic, we were able to go into our mystic mode without a hitch." Raph smiled proudly.

"Oh, is that so?"

Everybody's eyes widened immediately as they turned their heads to the entrance and saw the Lotus Ninjas crossing their arms over their chests with dangerous smiles on their faces.

"We understand now." Donna said with a smile.

"So, you four put out some stupid disguises as part of your stupid payback." Ella grinned.

"But don't you worry, boys." Ellie smiled.

"We'll show you why we are master mystics for a reason." Lee smirked.

The Turtles huddled together in fear as Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie immediately joined hands together. The great power of psychic energy began surging through their bodies, carrying them into the air with a ring of colorful energy circling around them. They closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on their magic together. Bright yellow light began shining around the girls' bodies and the light expanded itself to fill the mystics to surround them, transforming them into the fusion entity once again. When the light cleared, Anika was glaring dangerously at the frightening Turtles.

With extreme speed, Anika quickly delivered thirty powerful blows at the Turtles that sent them flying around the room and landed painfully on the ground. Casey and April slowly walked away towards the dojo exit as their escape, leaving four mutant masked turtles to flee away from the furious mystic fusion in a screaming panic.

* * *

 **Here's my last and final special chapter. TMNT 2012 4 LIFE! Enjoy and review.**


End file.
